What Happens on the Streets of New York
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: What if Kevin never made it to the Taxi, when he was wandering by himself on the streets of New York on Christmas Eve? What if someone, perhaps one of the creeps he passed on the street, grabbed him? What will happen? How will he get away? Will there be some unusual help in the future? Read to find out! R&R please! Thanks! For now, I'll rate this T, unless otherwise stated.
1. Chapter 1: Streets of Terror

**A/N: Hello, friends, new and old! Welcome to the new** _ **Home Alone**_ **story! Even though I'm (a couple years) behind on my older stories, I just can't seem to pull myself away from** _ **Home Alone**_ **. Now, I've written a** _ **Home Alone**_ **Halloween story, so now it's time for another one! I hope to work on this as much as I can! I'm unsure as to how it's going to go, but I'm doing it!**

 **Originally, I wasn't going to do this particular story, because I don't write sexual content (I guess you can call it that), but I decided to, anyway, and work my way around it. Basically, this story is what I thought would've happened, when Kevin was walking on the street by himself, with all those creepy people talking to him. I mean, how did he not get plucked off the streets of New York, especially at this part? Well, it's high time we find out what would've happened!**

 **PS: As much as I'd love to, I don't own** _ **Home Alone**_ **or the characters. As I stated before, I wish I owned Caulay (every damn day), but I don't, so… We might as well start now! Let's go!**

 **What Happens on the Streets of New York**

 **Chapter 1: Streets of Terror**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

It's Christmas Eve, and I've never felt so alone in my life. I don't know where to go or what to do, since I've been discovered a fraud at the Plaza Hotel—the only safe residence I had up until earlier today. I can't wander these streets alone all night, and I can't sleep on the streets like a homeless person, so what am I going to do? I have money, but where can I go? Another hotel? It won't be like the Plaza, but it's better than nothing. Then again, if I were to use my Dad's Credit Card, like I did at the Plaza, will I be discovered as a fraud there, too? I don't know, but I guess it's worth finding out. _Anything's_ better than wandering the sides of these creepy streets by myself…

New York certainly doesn't look like this in the daytime, and it didn't look like this last night, when I was in my room, at the Plaza. Now, I'm all alone tonight, and I'm debating on where to go. I don't know why I chose to walk this part of New York, but I didn't realize how big Central Park is. My family and I visit Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette here sometimes, and we _do_ go out exploring, but I've never really had the chance to be alone, so I don't really know everything that goes on here. I discovered more about New York in the past two days than I did all the times I've visited here. The only reason why I'm in Central Park now, is because I had to get away from those bandits. If I didn't, I'd most definitely be _on ice_ right now…

As I'm strolling down the sidewalk, I'm cold and afraid. I'm afraid of what's going to happen, if I spend any more time on these streets by myself at night. I really don't want to find out… I'm coming up onto people on this sidewalk, and they don't appear to be normal people. I'm a little worried. Maybe I should just turn around… Then again, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Unlike the Concierge, who I swear is Tim Curry's twin, I may be helped by these people. If I just ignore them and not talk to them, all should go well. I can't be afraid of everyone I see. Not everybody is like Harry and Marv… I had to get passed my fear, when I was confronted by them. I should be braver than I was before. If I haven't been picked up from the streets yet, I'll never be… right?

As I proceed closer to these unusual people, I start to get one of those nervous gut feelings. I've been told to always listen to what your body tells you, but sometimes, a nervous gut can happen at many different occasions. One time, I had a nervous gut, before going on a ride at Six Flags. I was going to go on it with Buzz, and it looked completely terrifying. I wanted to turn back, but I knew what Buzz would've said, if I did. So, I ended up going on it, and it wasn't so bad. It's now a ride I go on every year we go there, but this is different. I'm on the streets of New York by myself, with nobody to help me. I should trust my instincts of people. I just hope I'm nervous of entering this unusual part of the city by myself, and for no other reason.

As soon as I'm where these hipsters, hobos, alcoholics, and druggies hang out, my nervous gut instantly worsens, as if it knows I'm entering a dangerous situation. But, just like with the furnace in our basement last year, I was afraid, and I had no reason to be. I know I have no reason to be afraid now… right?

The first person that walks passed me, is a woman who seems to be talking gibberish to herself. I don't understand her, but I could be wrong about being afraid of her, as she walks passed me. She could easily be helpful; more helpful than the Plaza Hotel workers were… I then receive creepy stairs from a couple people, which doesn't help my nervous situation, either. But, they could help me, if I needed it, right? The next person that passes me—more so _bumps_ into me—is a long-haired man, and he doesn't say anything to me, as if he _purposely_ was trying to be a jerk, just like Buzz and Uncle Frank… I can't think badly of my family right now, because I wish they were here more than ever.

After that man (purposely) bumps into me, there's a man, who shouts in my face, "Watch it, kid!" Then, he starts laughing, almost maniacally.

I look at him, afraid, but I know that it's best to just keep on walking. I don't like being laughed at, because I'm used to having Buzz do that to me all the time. I try to hold in my emotions of this man's behaviour, and I just keep on walking.

As I'm looking around at my surroundings, I see two women, who I believe are prostitutes. They're smoking their cigarettes, as the blonde one says to me, "Hey, you looking for someone to read you a bedtime story?" She speaks down to me, as if I were younger than ten.

I've had just about enough of this area, and I need to get out of here. I was trying to hide my fear of being in this part of the city (alone), but I can't help it, anymore; I run away from these people, and I thankfully see a Taxi. This seems too good to be true, but I better take this chance to get out of here, using this Taxi, while I have the chance.

I hold up my arm and call out, "Taxi!" Thankfully, the vehicle comes to a stop.

As I'm running for the direction of said vehicle, I feel someone grab me from behind. I scream out, since there's no reason to hold in my emotions now. I continue to scream, but it doesn't do me any good, because as I'm being pulled further away from the Taxi and the sidewalk, a hand is placed over my mouth. The one thing I have to help me get out of here, is fastly escaping my vision, as I'm pulled away into the darkness. I'm scared that I'm going to be beaten, raped, and killed. I'll never see my family again! I should've been nicer to them, when I had the chance! I'm sorry, Mom, Dad, Buzz, the rest of you! I didn't mean to be a jerk! Those are my last thoughts, before I'm completely submerged into the darkness, away from the New York streets…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! What do you think will happen next? I hope there isn't too much useless information, with the ending suddenly happening like that! This is only the beginning, so I hope it gets better! Even though I wrote that Halloween story, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, especially with other writing I need to do! Well, let me know what you think!**

 **Also, I should point out that I'm glad I watched** _ **Home Alone II**_ **(again), so I could quickly record in my phone the scene of Kevin walking on the street with these creepy people. As many times as I've watched the movie, I couldn't remember the exact order of creepy people he saw. Though, I knew those two women were the last ones he saw. I remembered that! Recording it in my phone was difficult, because I refused to take my eyes away from the screen at that time! So, at first, it was a bunch of gibberish in my phone (autocorrect didn't kick in right away). Anyway, I hope to post the next chapter soon! I should also say that I have another surprise planned soon! Until then, ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**A/N: Hello again! Here's another chapter for** _ **What Happens on the Streets of New York**_ **! (Is that really a good name for the story?) I don't think I'll be posting an Author's Note every time I post a new chapter. (That was a bad habit of mine before…) This chapter will reveal what happens after Kevin was grabbed off of the creepy part of the city streets! Seriously, what** _ **did**_ **happen? As always, let me know what you think! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

 **Harry's PoV:**

Marv and I are just about done filling our bag full of cash from the cash register and the box full of the little snot-nosed kids' charity money. "You know what's great, Harry? We're fugitives from the law, we're up to our elbows in cash, and there's nobody that even knows about it,"

"Yeah," I smile and chuckle at Marv's words. Though, I half-expected the kid to come back and catch us in the act. He _always_ catches us in the act. I have to wonder what's keeping him… I then ask my partner, "Do you know what I find strange, Marv?"

"What?"

"Why hasn't that little bundle of misery come back to catch us in the act? Surely, he would've… Wouldn't he?"

"Yeah, you've got a point…"

Now that we're finished shoving all the money into the bag, it's high time we got out of here. "Unless he's waiting until after we leave the store to catch us in the act…"

"Who knows with him, right? Who knows? He could be hiding somewhere, watching us…" Once Marv says that, an uneasy feeling starts to form in my stomach.

"Thanks for that, Marv…"

Now, I feel like my partner is right—that that little asshole of a kid is hanging around somewhere, waiting to catch us in the act of leaving the store. Though, I'm probably only chasing shadows. There's nothing to worry about, right?

Now that it's time to leave the store, Marv asks, "Are you sure we got it all, Harry?"

"We don't have much time to look," We were already rushed, even though there's nobody around. Though, since Marv said that about the kid, I'm even _more_ anxious to get out of here.

"Are you _really_ panicked about what I said about the kid?"

"No! We just need to get out of here, that's all!" My panicked tone doesn't help my situation, but I know that we _do_ need to get out of here.

"Let me just quickly look around and check to make sure we didn't drop any,"

He starts looking around the desk, where all the money has been kept, but I just smack him in the arm, telling him, panicked, "Come on, Marv! We don't have time!"

"So, you _are_ worried about the kid watching us!" Marv concludes, sarcastically, while smiling.

"No! Would you just come on?!" I'm tired of this back-and-forth between Marv and I. We don't have all night!

"OK, OK! I'm coming!"

Finally, Marv gives in to leaving the store. It's not that I don't _want_ the money, I just know that that security guard or somebody could come here at anytime! Also, if that little brat _does_ come back, then what? Even though he doesn't have a house full of dangerous goodies, I don't feel comfortable running into him. Even though he knows about what's going on tonight, I guess we _do_ have the advantage over him, because of the lack of a goodie-filled house. If we _do_ see him, I'll be sure we put him on ice this time…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I lay here, crying and in pain. Though, I don't know if this horrible act is finished being done to me yet, because whoever this strange person is, speaks down to me, in a strange, frightening voice, "Little boys should know better than to wander the streets by themselves… I won't see you around here, anymore, will I?" The voice almost sounds like he's trying to talk, while holding his breath. I don't know what to do or say. This whole time, I haven't been able to do or say anything, because I've been held down, and have had a hand over my mouth. I just continue to lay here, on the ground, crying. Though, this dark figure of a stranger clearly doesn't like my lack of answers, because his hand is then firmly placed on my neck, almost choking me, " _Will_ I?"

"No… No…" I breathe out, almost squealing out my answer. What's this person have against me being out on the streets alone, anyway? Though, I know better than to do such a thing again…

"That's better. Now, you go on home, and have yourself a merry little Christmas, because, if you don't, you'll have to deal with me again. And I'm sure you don't want that, do you?" I'm barely able to shake my head "no", because of this person's firm gloved hand around my neck. "I thought not,"

I don't think I should tell this person that I'm not from around here, or else they may just get it in their mind to do _that_ to me again. I don't have a place to go home to… I've been pretty much kicked out of the Plaza Hotel. The best place may be Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's. Originally, I was going to stay in a hotel, but I think the best place for me right now, is a place that's closest to home, for the time being.

Their hand is finally released from my neck, allowing me to gasp for air. I'm unable to hold on to my neck and chest, because this sicko has my arms pinned to the ground with their knees. It's been painful this whole time, but _nothing's_ as painful as what had just occurred… The dark figure of said stranger continues to look down at me, even though I can't see their eyes. It's completely dark. I just had a horrible act done to me by someone I can't even see. I can't even give anyone a description… All's I know is that they're male, dressed in Winter wear, and have a voice similar to someone trying to talk, while holding their breath. If only there was something I could do…

"Oh, and in case you decide to use this for any ideas…" I feel something being removed from my coat pocket. It's held up in front of me, and it's only a dark shape, but I realize that it's my voice recorder. "I'll just keep this for you,"

"No… That's… mine…" in a weak voice, I reply back to this creepo.

"Oh, really?" I see their head tilt. "Well, it's _mine_ now…"

The pervert chuckles, before stuffing my voice recorder into his pocket, which probably wreaks worse than the rest of him. He wreaks of cigarette smoke, urine, and anything else that has to do with homelessness. Now, that has probably rubbed off on me… Please… Just kill me, already…

"I'll… I'll go home now…" is what I manage to tell this homeless creep, because I just want to get out of this situation. They said if I just go home, then I won't have to worry about this happening to me again.

"You promise?"

"Yes! I promise!" I cry out, which is the first burst of energy I've been able to express, since this started.

"No need to shout. I believe you," He places his hand on my head, brushing my hair out of my face, since my hat's been knocked off my head. Considering what's just happened, this particular action sends shivers down my spine. "Now, you won't tell anyone about this—not your Mommy, not your Daddy… Alright?" I wish I _could_ tell my Mommy and Daddy this! For God sakes, I wish I could even tell _Buzz_ this, but I said some terrible things to them, and I may never see them again! "Alright?" he asks, a little more firmly, while grabbing ahold of my hair. I only nod, while tears stream down my face. Considering how cold it is out here, I'm surprised they haven't froze to my face. "Good boy," He pats my cheek, before finally getting off of me. Is this finally over? I thought it was over a couple minutes ago, but he still wanted to talk to me and touch me… When can I get away from here?! Why didn't I just turn around, when I had the chance?! This is all my fault! This wouldn't have happened, if I would've just trusted my gut instinct! At last, this sick freak stands up from the ground and me, freeing me from his body weight. Since his knees were holding me down the whole time, my arms are now sore and numb. "See you later, kiddo…" is what this twisted ass says to me, before walking away, while taking my voice recorder with him, and leaving me to lay here, in fear…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! You guys know what to do! Well, since Kevin didn't catch Harry and Marv in the act of robbing the toy store, what does that mean? Will they see Kevin in the future? If so, will they actually put him on ice? As for Kevin, what just happened to him? Who was that mysterious person that just did whatever they did to Kevin? Will we ever find out? For now, let this remain a mystery! Poor little guy… :( I guess he really should've trusted his gut instinct… What was that all about? Well, I guess we'll find out! Ciao for now!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	3. Chapter 3: The Search for Help

**A/N: Hello again! Do I really need to continue with these Author's Notes? They're not really that interesting… Well, I guess I can say that that was quite the chapter for me to write last night! It shouldn't have been, but it was… Let's see what's going to happen with this chapter! By the way, I hope I see more of you readers in the future! Who knows? I may get some fresh ideas! Anyway, I've blabbed enough… Let's go!**

 **Chapter 3: The Search for Help**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Now that that horrible creep is gone, I remain laying here, crying, begging for someone to come to my rescue. It's completely dark, and no one can see me. I'm way off where any sidewalkers won't be able to see me.

All's I can do is plead, in a low and weak voice, "Please… Somebody, help me…"

After what had just happened to me, I'm too weak and sore to shout. My only chance to get help is to shout, but I can't. I'm also afraid that shouting will cause negative attention, too. What am I going to do? I said I'd go home, but I can barely stand up… I'm cold, crying, and in pain. How can I get up, without any help? I know that I shouldn't continue to lay here, because that creep, and possibly other creeps, will probably come here and redo what had just happened. If not, they'll kill me, instead… So, with all the strength I'm able to use, I flip over onto my elbows, which doesn't help my painful situation any, because the pressure on my elbows causes my already sore arms to hurt more.

All's I can do is cry, while silently pleading to myself, "Help… Mom… Dad… Anybody… Help me…"

As I'm now on my elbows, I see that my hat still remains on the ground. My head is so cold right now, I need to have my hat back on. With what little strength I possess, I reach across the ground for my hat and slowly place it on my head. It's not on the tightest, but at least it's better than nothing. I look around, with my teary eyes, trying to see if there's anything I missed, but there doesn't appear to be; I now have my hat on my head, I'm wearing my mittens, and my boots and coat are still on, so it seems as though I'm good to go. The only things missing are my voice recorder and my innocence… I slowly start to stand up, using my knees and elbows as support. It's difficult to hold myself up, with what little strength I possess, but I know that I must seek help, before anything else happens to me.

As soon I'm standing, my feet are wobbly, wanting me to fall back down, but I can't fall back down now; I may never be able to get back up, if I do. I'm too frazzled right now to continue trying, if that were to happen. I might as well just give up on this whole thing, if I'm unable to walk to help myself. I look around, feeling as though my tears are starting to freeze to my face. It seems as though the temperature is dropping, so I know I have to find some help quickly. But, who can be my saviour on this terrible Christmas Eve night, while my family is probably still in Florida? I don't know, but I'm going to have to find somebody…

 **Harry's PoV:**

Marv and I have successfully escaped from Duncan's Toy Chest, and we're sprinting up the road, hoping it's not noticeable that we're carrying a duffel bag, containing the store's money _and_ the brats' charity money. Though, most people probably won't find it suspicious that we're carrying a duffel bag; they'll find it suspicious how we're sprinting up the sidewalk _with_ a duffel bag, though…

Once this thought occurs to me, I pause my running, hoping Marv will stop in his tracks at the same time, too, but the idiot decides to keep on running. And since we're both carrying the (heavy) duffel bag, Marv ends up pausing in his tracks, anyway, and slides back, nearly falling on the ground.

"Whoa!" He manages to catch his footing, before looking back to me and asking, "Why'd you stop suddenly, Harry?"

"Oh, _now_ you realize I stopped?!" I ask my idiot of a partner, with sarcasm and rudeness, because that's how I talk to idiots, like Marv.

"Well, yeah, because I wasn't expecting you to stop so suddenly!"

"Well, you still should've realized it, Marv…"

"Sorry…" he apologizes, while shrugging, but that doesn't change the fact that he's an idiot.

"Nevermind, Marv. The reason why I stopped, is because I realized that we shouldn't be running, with a duffel bag full of money, right?"

"Why?"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Why do you think, moron? If it's discovered that the toy store has been robbed, we don't want to look suspicious in the eyes of anybody,"

"Nobody knows about it, though, right?"

"Well, not right now, but once it's discovered that the place has been robbed, then there may be some eyewitnesses, who'd point out that they'd seen two suspicious guys, sprinting down the sidewalk, carrying a duffel bag. That's not your usual sight, am I right?"

The gears seem to be turning in Marv's head, before he answers, excitedly, "Right!"

I roll my eyes again and reply, "Well, don't you think we should _walk_ to our hideout? That way, it's not so suspicious?"

Marv looks around, I guess trying to see if there's anybody wandering the streets, before looking back to me and replying, "That's a good idea, Harry!"

I look around, seeing that the streets are bare, but that doesn't mean that we should act suspicious. After all, there are windows people can look out of from these buildings. Plus, we can run into somebody at anytime for any reason.

"Well then, shall we go, quickly, but discreetly?"

There's a pause, before Marv answers, "… Yeah, I guess quickly and discreetly would be good!"

I swear, this idiot acts more like a child now than when he was an actual child… He's also more moronic now than when he was a child. I just hope his idiocy doesn't get us— _me_ —caught by the police…

"Well then, shall we get going, instead of standing in the middle of the sidewalk, with a duffel bag full of money in our hands?"

"Yeah, come on!" Marv starts to walk, still hanging on to the one handle of the money bag, nearly falling to the ground again, because he started to walk so unexpectedly.

Though, since I have very little patience for idiots, I jerk Marv back by the handle of the bag. With irritability and clenched teeth, I tell the moron, "Get back here!"

"Whoa!" He almost falls back, before looking up at me again and asking, exasperated, "What was that for?! I thought we were going now!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to walk so suddenly, Marv! Jesus…" I roll my eyes, while still speaking through clenched teeth.

"Well, sorry…" the bonehead apologizes, while shrugging, once again. There's a pause, before he asks, " _Now_ , can we go?"

"Yes… Now, come on…" irritated, I answer my dumbass partner, before continuing to stroll down the sidewalk to where our hideout is…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading! :D What do you think will happen next?! Do you think the Wet/Sticky Bandits will find their past troublemaker? Will** _ **he**_ **find** _ **them**_ **? If not, who will he find? Will the bandits get away with their stolen money? We'll just have to wait and see! As I said before, I'll try to update this as much as I can! Though, like I said, I have other things to tend to, as well, so you may go a night or two, without an update! I started this early tonight, so that I wouldn't feel so rushed! Well, I'm sure I'll be updating tomorrow! Until then, ciao for now! :D**

 **PS: I haven't been able to watch** _ **Home Alone**_ **on TV (not even once)! So, I've made a commitment: Every time it comes on TV, and I miss it, I'm going to watch it on DVD. I hate missing it on TV, because seeing the Christmas commercials (especially the ones with** _ **Home Alone**_ **) gets me in the Christmas spirit! I haven't had much of that, and I'm pissed! I've even been missing other Christmas movies, too! I really need to get my act together, before it's too late to watch anything!**

 **PPS: Also, this was supposed to be posted an hour or so ago, but I had a personal problem hit, so it distracted me. Though, this is still early, compared to the previous nights!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	4. Chapter 4: Money for Nothing

**A/N: Hello, folks! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I was (kind of) preoccupied the past few days! Now that I have lots of time tonight, I'm able to update this! :D I hope it makes up for all the time you've been waiting! Also, if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! :D I'm still brainstorming on how this story is going to go! Alrighty, then! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 4: Money for Nothing**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I slide my feet along the sidewalk, crying, cold, in pain, and alone. I hug myself, since I'm the only comfort there is. If only I didn't worry about my stupid batteries at the airport, I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be here, in New York. I'd be in Florida, with the rest of my family. Is my family even looking for me? Are they still in Florida? Have they figured out where I am? Are they here, in New York?

As I keep thinking about my family, the tears continue to fall. I wish they were here right now, more than ever… That includes Buzz, too, and even my Uncle Frank. The two people who treated me the worst throughout the years couldn't possibly measure up to the person, who committed that horrible act to me. I know Buzz, and even my Uncle Frank, wouldn't stand for that.

I look around me, with my vision blurry, because of the tears, seeing the tall buildings of this large city, wondering if any of these places could help me. I look down at my shuffling feet, as I start thinking about that experience that happened no more than five minutes ago. I never thought in a million that that would happen… I want to be able to get to safety, before that pedophile comes back and finishes the job.

Even though Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette's house isn't too far away from here, considering how desperate I am to get off these streets, their house seems further away than usual. While I have the chance, I should see if one of these buildings can help me. Surely, I'll be able to contact the police, who will be able to contact my parents. I've had enough of this vacation. Though, it stopped being a vacation, when I ran into the Wet Bandits again. I don't even think _they_ would do anything like what just happened to me…

With tears streaming down my face, while I'm crying for my Mom, I shuffle across the road, over to the closest building. I hope I'm not being watched by that pedo, because they just may grab me, knowing that I was lying about going home. I didn't mean to lie, but if I can get off these streets and get help sooner than later, then I'm going to do it. I look around me, fearful that somebody's going to jump out and grab me, at anytime. As much as I want to shuffle my feet, and as much as it hurts, I start sprinting across the road as fast as I can, hoping I'm not caught by that creep or one of these other weird people on these New York streets…

 **Harry's PoV:**

As Marv and I are strolling down the sidewalk, carrying the duffel bag of stolen money, we're becoming closer to where our hideout is. Though, what irks me is that this hideout is in a creepy part of the city, where all the strippers, homeless people, druggies, and pedophiles are. Since Marv and I are two grown men, we don't have to worry about anything inappropriate happening to us, but a woman or child shouldn't wander through here. Even if somebody _did_ try anything—such as trying to steal our stolen money—I'd be able to fight them off, since I'm stronger than Marv. I'd pretty much be playing as Marv's bodyguard. It _is_ a risk to wander through here with a shitload of cash, though…

A few of the creepy people we pass mutter strange things to us, such as, "Hey, you two, what are you doing wandering around here?" and, "Hey, what do you got in that duffel bag? Is it something for me?"

I become fearful that we're going to get jumped, because of how desperate these homeless people are. Though, we need this money more than they do! They're not on the run from the law, unlike us!

As soon as we pass two women, who appear to be prostitutes, smoking cigarettes, the blonde asks, "Hey, is that hooker money you got in that duffel bag there, sonnies?" I just nervously smile at them, not wanting to reply to give them the invitation to invade our bag of money.

"Harry?" Marv whispers, in a worried voice.

"What, Marv?!" I whisper back, in a worried and aggravated voice.

"What if they try to jump us? We have thousands of dollars in this duffel bag…"

"Would you shut up about the money, Marv?!" I hiss back to my partner.

"Hey, well, I was just asking…" As soon as he says his last statement, I just roll my eyes. I hope this idiot doesn't give it away that we have big bucks in this bag.

All seems to be going well, until I hear a female voice shout, "Hey!" Fearing that "hey" is being directed towards us, Marv and I just keep walking. Though, ignoring the female doesn't help the situation, because I hear the same voice shout, "Hey! You two, with the big black bag!" Marv and I pause, once we know that "hey" was, indeed, directed at us.

Nervously, Marv and I slowly turn around, facing the direction of where the woman is, who's calling us. Once we do, both of the women we just walked by appear to be strutting toward us in their hooker boots and long coats, with a cigarette in their hand.

I don't want to have to talk to them, but we might as well give it a try. "Oh, hey, ladies…"

"So," the brunette lady finally speaks. "Whatcha got in that bag there, sonnies?" It's interesting that they call us that, since I'm probably twice their age.

"Oh, nothing, really…" I answer, trying not to be so nervous. I don't know what to say, because it can't be given away that there's money in here.

"Oh, surely, you're not carrying a duffel bag that has nothing in it…" She struts closer towards us, still with her cigarette in-hand. "Let me just take a look and see what's in that bag of yours,"

"No, thank you, lady," I pull the bag away a little, so as to not have it in her reach. I seem to be doing all the talking and doing, while Marv just stands there, stunned, like an idiot.

"Oh, come on. Are you sure there aren't any hooker bucks in there?"

"No!" I blurt out, because I don't know what else to say. I'm getting tired of this, already. I have a gun on me, but I don't want to use it unnecessarily. "Now, would you please leave us alone?!"

"Alright…"

The blonde backs away, with an usual smirk on her face. Her brunette friend remains standing, looking at us. I think they know there's money in here, and they were hoping we'd use it on them. The brunette finally backs away, following her friend's lead.

I whisper to Marv, "Phew… That was close…"

Marv and I are about to turn away, when one of them shouts, "If you ever change your mind, we do our thing for cash! Unlike that little boy that just passed through here, it happened to him for free!" I then hear chuckling coming from the women's direction. I look at Marv, questioning what little boy she's talking about…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Wow. That was a different chapter, alright! I was going to have happen what I want to have happen, happen in this chapter, but I decided to wait, until next chapter! I'm sure I'll be able to post the next chapter tomorrow! I hope this is going good for you guys, so far! Let me know, if you have any ideas! I sure could use them! So far, each chapter seems to have only two PoV's… How many chapters will it make? Let's see if that will change in the future! Until then, ciao for now! :D**

 **PS: I've been watching** _ **Home Alone**_ **, but I really want to watch it on TV, even if it's just once! Though, I'm not missing out on the Christmas commercials! I got to see some with** _ **Home Alone**_ **in them! :D Ten days left, until Christmas! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings of Despair

****SOME IMPORTANT/UNIMPORTANT STUFF IN THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE****

 **A/N: Hello again to you peeps! Surprise! Surprise! I'm posting another chapter! :D (It's not really a surprise, is it?) Well, I know I said on the second and third Author's Notes that I shouldn't post any more, because I say pointless things, but I just have to say one thing (OK, a few things). The first is directed toward the Guest, who recently reviewed my story,** _ **We Meet Again**_ **(I forgot to say something last chapter), if you happen to be reading this, don't bother reviewing. What you said was sick and disgusting. There's no need for that bullshit. The second thing I need to say (it was the most amazing thing). I had a random FanFictioner PM me, saying that they love all my stories, especially** _ **His Saviour**_ **(do they mean** _ **His Protector**_ **?), and they asked what "moist slug" means. I've never laughed so hard in a long time! XD I don't even know… When have I ever mentioned "moist slugs"? The only time I mentioned slugs was in my one** _ **Ben Drowned**_ **story. Lol. The third thing I need to say, is the previous chapter's name,** _ **Money for Nothing**_ **, was inspiration from one of Dire Straits' best songs with the same name! I'm glad GIJoeFan985 got a kick out of it, and is inspiration for his new stories (that I beta read)! (You'll see what I mean by inspiration.) Alright. That was the longest beginning Author's Note I've ever written! I think it's time to get started on this story now, wouldn't you say?**

 **Chapter 5: Feelings of Despair**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Seeing that the streets are bare on this Christmas Eve night, I sprint across the road, as painful as it is, toward the building across the street. Even though I was thwarting off two idiot burglars last year, on this very night, I was in a better situation than I am now. I envy the families, who are home, gathered around their table, and eating Christmas Eve dinner. I only wish I could do that with my family. Even if it _would_ be in Florida… Anywhere's better than here. I look up at the building, then at my surroundings, paranoid that some perverted creep is going to jump out at me at anytime. I just hope I can make it to this building, where they can hopefully help me.

As soon as I make it to the sidewalk across the street, I hear faint voices. Considering what just happened to me, I'm paranoid that the voices are talking to me; even though it's the city. I'm paranoid of running into _anybody_ in this part of Central Park. I hope the people in these buildings aren't creeps, like the people on the street. Though, I continue to hear the voices, and I continue to look around, paranoid that someone's going to jump out and grab me at anytime. What if I'm seen? What if they're shouting at me? What if they want to grab me and hurt me again? I'm too afraid to find out…

I lean up against the wall of the nearest building and just pant, trying to catch my breath. Even though I was slowly sprinting, in the shape I'm in, I need to catch my breath, which I'm able to see in this December night air. Plus, I'm hurting from what just happened, so I need a break, before I continue to even walk. Looking around, I see that these streets are completely bare, but I still hear the voices, which I believe are coming from the terrible area of which I just escaped from.

Still feeling terrified, and even paranoid, I slide down the brick wall of this building and start to cry again. I was trying to hold back my tears, while looking around, but I'm scared and in pain, and I don't know if I can make it to the doors of this very building. I'm about to give up hope. I feel like I should… As much as it hurts, I bring my legs closer to me and wrap my arms around them, trying to keep warm, while I cry.

With my face in my knees, I cry to myself, "Mom… Dad… Uncle Frank… Aunt Leslie… Where are you? I'm scared… I'm alone… I need you, more than ever now…" I start to bawl a little more, when I again start thinking of the horrible incident that just occurred. "Please… Save me, before it happens again…"

I know this building I'm sitting up against is what will help me, but it hurts too much to move, but I'm also too scared and in pain to move. I don't know what to do… Finally, I seem to hear a new, but familiar voice. As a matter of fact, I hear _two_ familiar voices, but the one sounds more distinguishable than the other. When I look up from my knees, and see my teary-eyed vision in front me, I look around, hoping I'm not hearing, who I think I'm hearing. This couldn't possibly get any more worse for me…

 **Harry's PoV:**

As Marv and I are walking up the sidewalk, I cautiously look behind me, hoping no one, mostly those prostitutes, jumps out and grabs our bag of money. I clutch the handles of the bag tightly, not wanting to lose such a treasure. This money is the next best thing that's happened to us, aside from all the stolen goods from the houses back in Chicago.

Marv clearly doesn't understand my concerns, because he asks, "What's the matter?"

"I'm just being cautious, that's all,"

"Well, we don't have to worry about being jumped, do we? After all, we _are_ grown men. _You_ especially could put someone to the ground, considering your size,"

"Oh, thanks, Marv…" I reply, sarcastically, while rolling my eyes. Though, what my partner says is true.

"What?! It's the truth!" Marv becomes more defensive than I am.

"I know, I know… I just… Nevermind…" I raise my free hand, while replying back to my partner. I really don't want to discuss my size with the idiot, so it's better to just drop the conversation.

"Sorry…" Marv replies in such a way, like he's offended by my reply, but if he wouldn't say such idiotic shit, he wouldn't need to feel that way.

"Yeah, yeah…" is the last thing I say, before looking across the road at the tall brick building. "Come on, let's cross over now, while there's no traffic,"

"There's been no traffic the whole time we've been out here, Harry…" Marv tells me, which is logical, but common sense, at the same time.

"Yeah, I know that, genius…" I sarcastically reply to my partner, which probably only makes him feel worse. "But, you never know, when a car can come, now, do ya?" I squint at my partner, who's looking down at the ground, appearing to be thinking… or feeling less of himself. "Now, come on,"

As Marv and I start to cross the street, I notice something unusual at the side of the building we're staying in. I'm not too sure as to what it is at first, but as we proceed closer to the figure, it appears to be a kid—a small boy. Those two prostitutes _did_ say something about something, like what they do for a living, happening to a little boy for free. Not that I care, but I just wonder if _this_ is the little boy…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! (Wow. I haven't said that in awhile…) Well, what do you think is going to happen next? Is it the part you've all been waiting for? We'll just have to wait and see! :D As I said, I'm still brainstorming ideas, so if you have any, I'd love to hear them! (Though, I won't accept any that are like that Guest's review… I also won't do anything with "moist slugs". Lol. :P (I hope you've read the beginning Author's Note…)) Also, I want to say that this was supposed to be posted sooner, but I got busy doing something else! Well, here it is now! :D I also just saw** _ **Home Alone**_ **appear in a commercial! Plus, next chapter will for sure have what I want to have happen! It would've already happened, but, so far, these chapters are only two PoV's! Well, I hope to update this this weekend, but we'll see! Until then, I'll see you later! :D**

 **PS: I'd also like to say that if you haven't checked out S Lila 315's** _ **Blood for Poinsettias**_ **, you're missing out on the biggest inspiration for me starting my own** _ **Home Alone**_ **stories! Another inspiration is CoverGirl7210's** _ **Home Alone**_ **story,** _ **Home Alone**_ **! She also wrote another one, called** _ **On Ice**_ **! There's also an amazing** _ **Richie Rich**_ **one, called** _ **One Last Plan**_ **! Check them out! :D**

 **PPS: Speaking of** _ **Home Alone**_ **and Caulay (my nickname for MacAulay), Michael Jackson's** _ **Smooth Criminal**_ **just came on in my playlist! I thank that (quite unusual) movie,** _ **Moonwalker**_ **, for introducing me to the song! OK. That's all I have to say, for now! Ciao! :D (Also,** _ **Do You Love Me?**_ **by The Contours, and** _ **Money (That's What I Want)**_ **by Barrett Strong are on next! They're from Caulay's movie,** _ **Getting Even with Dad**_ **! The Contours' song also plays in Joe Pesci's movie,** _ **Eight Heads in a Duffel Bag**_ **! Wow. That's a lot for me to say…)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected Boy

**A/N: Hello, folks! Once again, I'm making an Author's Note, when I said five chapters ago that I wouldn't! So much for that… I hope you weren't too overwhelmed by the length (and the strangeness) of the Author's Notes, but I needed to say some things! Well, this is the part you've all been waiting for (I believe)! Shall we figure out what that is?**

 **Chapter 6: The Unexpected Boy**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

When I think that this night couldn't possibly get any worse, it does. I see the two bumbling idiots that tried to rob my home last year, and tried to put me "on ice" earlier. They seem to be strolling closer to me, but I don't believe they realize who I actually am. They aren't creeping up to me, like the prowlers they are, so that's what causes me to believe that they don't recognize me. It's surprising that they don't, since they seemed to recognize the back of me coming out of the toy store.

"Hey, kid," I wipe my teary eyes, as soon as the one, named Harry, addresses me. Even though I'm afraid and traumatized, I look at the man, anyway. "You OK?"

If I'm correct about them not recognizing me, then I don't want them to see my face. I especially don't want them to see me in this state, because they're used to me being overconfident and cocky. So, I turn away my head, hoping they don't press me for any more answers.

"He's not talking to us, Harry…"

"Don't you think I know that, doofus?!" Harry, of course, raises his voice to his partner, once they're right up to me. Harry then speaks to me again, in his impatient tone, "Come on, kid! What's wrong with you?!"

I refuse to look at last year's two criminals. All's I do is look away, while sitting up against this brick building. My tears are non-stop streaming down my face. As much as I want help, I don't want to confide in these two about what happened. Even though I don't believe they're like that, I still don't trust them. After all, they _did_ try to kill me!

"Come on, Harry. He's not talking to us. Let's just go,"

Even though I'm looking to the left of me, at the corner of my eye, I can still see Marv starting to walk away, still holding the strap of the duffel bag. I question why they're both holding a duffel bag, until I remember: I was supposed to stop them from robbing Duncan's Toy Chest… This is all my fault. I start to have a feeling of despair inside me, when I come to this realization. On Christmas morning, those kids at the hospital won't have their charity money. I had a plan to stop them, and I couldn't commit to it, because I was stupid enough to ignore my gut feeling…

Harry pulls Marv back, raising his voice to him again, "Jesus Christ, Marv! That's the third time you've done that!" I know if I was any other kid, I wouldn't confide in their help, either; not with the way they're acting.

"Sorry…" Marv apologizes, seeming a little afraid of Harry's tone. I guess he has the right to be, because Marv seems to be the forgetful one. Though, they must be able to tolerate each other, since they're still working together.

Harry now seems to be addressing me again, "Now, I'm not going to ask you again, kid. What's wrong with you?"

I still don't want to confide in them. As much as I don't want _that_ happening to me again, I don't trust these two in helping me. As soon as they leave, I'm going to stand, as much as it hurts, and try to get proper help in this brick building.

"He doesn't seem to want to talk to us, Harry! Let's go!"

Marv seems to be in more of a hurry to leave than Harry is. It seems as though, in that particular case, their roles are switched around. Harry is usually the one to push Marv around, I guess because he's the leader. Though, I guess tonight, since they just robbed the amazing toy store I just shopped from today, he's in a panic to get off the streets, with all that money.

"No, wait a minute, Marv," Harry seems to hold back Marv, by pulling on the duffel bag's strap. "Something isn't right here…" Oh no… He hasn't figured out who I am, has he? I don't want to appear this way in front of them. No way are they trustworthy enough to help me!

"What?" Marv asks, of course more oblivious than his angrier partner.

"I think we're being given the silent treatment by a mutual friend of ours…"

I squeeze my eyes shut, cowering away from Harry's reaching hand. I hide my face in my knees, which are still up against me. Though, it doesn't do any good, because I feel the presence of Harry right up to me now, and I feel his hand reach down and grab ahold of my forehead. A little forceful, he lifts up my head and widens his eyes as soon as he sees who I am…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I managed to squeeze in this chapter! I didn't think I was going to be able to update at all this weekend, but I've got some spare time! So, I thought, "Why the heck not?" This is leading up to something, and I'm sure you guys can figure out what! :D Though, I can instantly prove you wrong and do something completely different! ;) We'll just have to wait and see! What do you think will happen next? If I don't update tomorrow, I will for sure on Monday! Also, I apologize if this chapter is written rather quickly, but, like I said, I managed to get some spare time! Well, that's all I have to say, for now! :D Toodaloo!**

 **PS: I just have to say that I was able to watch** _ **Home Alone II**_ **on TV today with ONE FREAKING CHRISTMAS COMMERCIAL WITH** _ **HOME ALONE**_ **IN IT! With all that excitement, there was ONE FREAKING COMMERCIAL! *Sigh* Oh well… -.- My doggies watched it with me, too! :D Also, this is a completely random thing to say, but I thought I should: Not only did I get** _ **Richie Rich**_ **on VHS a few months back, but** _ **Uncle Buck**_ **was on TV the other day, too (even though I couldn't watch it)! :D (I guess I could've used this time to write a better chapter… Lol.)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	7. Chapter 7: To Talk or Not to Talk

**A/N: Hello again! I really need to stop making freaking Author's Notes! This is ridiculous! I have nothing worth saying! Well, I guess I can say that I hope this chapter won't be as rushed as the last one! I have more time tonight! Let's see where this goes!**

 **Chapter 7: To Tell or Not to Tell**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as they both see who I am, I hide my face in my knees again, continuing to cry. They know who I am now, but I refuse to look at them again. I want them to go away, but I know that won't happen. They're too shocked, and probably too curious to know what's going on with me, to leave.

"Kid?" I hear the Italian-accented voice of Harry address me. Though, I refuse to reply or even look up at him. He sighs, before asking again, "Hey, kid?"

He doesn't seem to have a lot of patience. I don't want to make him angry, but what can I tell these two? That their cocky and confident nemesis has been brutally worn down, and can no longer face them? I feel like a weak, empty shell, and I don't want them to know.

"He's not gonna talk to us, Harry. We might as well just go," Again, it's strange how Marv wants to get off the streets, and isn't the one asking me if I'm OK. I expected Marv and Harry's roles to be switched around.

"Would you just be patient, Marv?!" Harry loses his temper with Marv, and it still surprises me, because of why he does.

"But, we can't be out here on these streets all night with this duffel bag!" Marv's also concealing what's in the bag. I know what it is. He doesn't have to hide it, because he told me earlier.

"Do you wanna forget about the duffel bag, Marv? I want answers out of this kid, and I intend to get them!" That sounds more like Harry, but I don't think he wants to get answers out of me, because he's concerned about me.

"OK. I just thought…"

"Well, don't just think," Harry now seems to be addressing me again, because he asks, in the same tone he was talking to Marv with, "Hey, kid? Kid, come on. What's wrong with you?"

I refuse to answer him, and I just continue to hide my face in my knees and cry. Though, I don't think it was a very good idea to continue ignoring Harry, because, once again, he lifts up my head, by placing his hand on my forehead. He and Marv are continuing to look down at me, as I look up at them, with tears in my eyes, not knowing what else to do. They don't appear to be sympathetic looks, either; they both have stern faces, as if they're more concerned about getting the toy store's money off the streets than they are about me. I just glance to the side of me, refusing to confide in them, when they don't even care about me. But, I don't think that was a very good idea, because Harry then has a firm grip on my arm, forcing me to look up at him. After what just happened to me, I really don't need this right now.

He jerks my arm, while shouting at me, "Kevin, come on! Answer me!" He knows my name?

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" I manage to pull my arm out of his grasp and shout.

"Harry," Marv steps forward, seeming to finally be concerned about Harry's actions.

"Just nevermind, Marv!" Now that I'm looking up at the two burglars, I can see that Harry's looking back at his partner. I don't have to answer to them; I can just get up and leave. I don't owe them anything. As painful as it is, I start to stand up from the sidewalk, but I'm immediately forced back down by my shoulder, hurting my bottom even more. "Hey! Don't you try to leave! I'm not done talking to you!"

"Come on, Harry. Just go gentle on him, will you?"

"No! _You're_ the one, who wanted to get the money off the streets, more than you were concerned about the kid!" He's one to talk… He's not concerned about me, at all.

"Harry!" hisses Marv.

"What?!"

"You mentioned it!"

"Mentioned what?" It takes a moment for Harry to realize what Marv's talking about. "Oh! Well, we shouldn't have been concealing the information, anyway! He already knows! _You_ were the one, who was blabbing his mouth to him earlier!"

"Well, I thought we were going to get the chance to kill him earlier!"

"Well now, that… we just may be able to do…" Harry smirks down at me. "Unless he's willing to talk, we'll just have to come to that decision, now, won't we?"

I look down at my feet, terrified of the idea of being killed. As I figured, this couldn't get much worse. After what just happened, this is the last thing I need. I know I begged to be dead, when it happened, but now, more than ever, I want to go home to my family—specifically my Mom—and just hug her to no end. Though, I may never get that chance, unless I talk. Can I really tell these two, who just robbed the money for sick kids? The two who broke into my house last year?

I look up at Harry, when he asks, with a smirk on his face, "So, kid, what'll it be? You talking, or not?" I look down at my feet again, contemplating on what to do…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do (I said it again)! Well, what do you think is going to happen? You were all wanting Harry and Marv to have a change of heart and help Kevin, but that just may not happen, if Kevin doesn't talk! ;) Do you think he'll talk? We'll just have to wait and see! I hope this chapter makes up for last chapter! (I'm sure it does. :P) Well, until next time, see ya later!**

 **PS: I watched something last night on Caulay's life story. It's on YouTube. It was mostly about how much of a dick his Dad was. And I can't believe what I found out! :( Also, I've been meaning to say that I watched the most greatest thing a few weeks back! If you haven't watched the episode of** _ **Saturday Night Live**_ **, where Caulay is the celebrity guest host, then you'd better get to it! If any of you are interested, I'll share a link, as it's hard to find! That was the only episode of that show I watched, and it was the most amazing thing! I can't believe Donald Trump dumped on the episode he watched (he probably literally did). I see a lot of stuff about that jerk on Twitter. I feel sorry for you Americans! (I went from talking about Caulay's Father to** _ **Saturday Night Live**_ **to Donald Trump. Really? Lol!) Well, that's all I have to say, for now!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	8. Chapter 8: To Talk or Not to Talk II

**A/N: Hello again! Yes, I know what I said about the Author's Notes, but I thought I should make one for two reasons (two and a half, maybe?). The first thing I want to say, is that, yes, Kevin was, indeed, sexually assaulted in the second chapter. I'm saying this, because I just had someone ask. Also, I've been having a Guest reviewer wanting Harry and Marv to not hurt Kevin. I've been getting ideas, but I'll go with whatever works. I appreciate your ideas, but I'll go with what I think works, OK? I have an idea (so far) for what I want to do for this chapter, so it's going to go the way it's going to go (unless I get a brilliant new idea). That's all I have to say, for now! I'll say all the other (unimportant) stuff in the bottom Author's Note! OK, maybe except this: I got to watch** _ **Home Alone**_ **on TV the other day, too! I was happy, but I didn't see any** _ **Home Alone**_ **commercials… :( OK. That's all I have to say, for now! Let's get to reading! :D**

 **Chapter 8: To Talk or Not to Talk II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look down at my feet for a few moments, contemplating on what to do. Should I confide in them or shouldn't I? I think I should, to save myself from being killed, because I don't think they're kidding about that. Last year, and this year, they tried to kill me, so maybe I should just tell them. If they didn't threaten me, I know I wouldn't tell anybody, unless they were truly willing to help me. I just hope they commit to their words, if I confide in them this horrible truth.

"Well, smarty pants?" I look up, still with teary eyes, at the meaner one of the two robbers. "We're not waiting here all night. What's it gonna be?"

I glance to my side, hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but I know I should, in order to save myself from being shot in the head; even though it would take away the painful memory of what just happened no more than ten minutes ago.

"I…" I start to speak, but as much as I don't want to be shot in the head, I can't seem to speak, either. "I…" I look back down at my feet, unable to start, let alone finish, my statement.

"Well, come on, kid! Speak up! We don't got all night!" Harry raises his voice down to me, which causes me to jump. In my weak and startled state, I don't need this right now.

"Harry," Marv steps forward again. "Take it easy on him. How would you like it, if someone tried to force difficult information out of you?"

"It's not that hard, Marv! While I was growing up, if I didn't explain why I did or didn't do something, my hide would be tanned! This kid is lucky, considering how much of a little Hellian he is, that I haven't burned his hide with that blowtorch he blew my hair off with last year!" The blowtorch… One of the things I planned to use to stop this robbery from happening tonight.

I shoot my head up at Harry, once he shouts that statement. As much fear as I went through tonight, I really don't need this added on top. I don't know about Marv, since he seems more forgiving, but I know that Harry may be serious about the blowtorch. They both were ready to torture me with what I tortured them with last year. Though, Marv's more forgiving, because he's not demanding answers out of me, unlike his partner.

"Harry," Marv cuts in again. "Threatening the kid won't get anywhere!"

"And why the hell not?! It sure does a World of wonders, doesn't it?!"

"But, not this way…"

"Why not? This kid can take it,"

"No, I don't think he can, Harry. He appears to be pretty upset about something,"

"Aww. What is it, little buddy? Do you miss your Mommy? Do you wanna go home?" mocks Harry, now looking back down at me again.

I'm used to being mocked, and then when I fight back, I usually get sent to my room. But, in this case, I want to be at home, in my room, more than ever. With the way I'm feeling right now, I can't stand being mocked.

So, with some of the remaining energy I have left, I shout up to my past nemeses, "No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" After that, I just bawl into my knees and pull them closer to me.

"Oh, really? You think you can yell up at us, huh? Well, we'll just see about that," A nervous gut starts to form, when the worst of the two burglars says that. I know I pushed my limits this time. I just hope I won't regret it… "Well then, if you're gonna be like that, then we're just gonna have to dispose of you, now, won't we?" I don't know what to do or say, when I feel a strong grip, coming from Harry's hand, hanging on to my right arm.

"No, Harry!" Marv intervenes, once again.

"What, Marv? Are you standing up for this little jerk? A minute ago, you were more concerned with getting off the streets,"

"I am! I mean, I was, but…"

"But, what, Marv?"

"We can't do this to a kid…"

"Why not? We were gonna do it last year, and we were gonna do it earlier today. Murdering an adolescent, or should I say, a little _Hellian_ , seems to be right up our alley,"

"But, Harry," Marv tries one more desperate attempt to stop this from happening to me, as Harry jerks me up from the ground by my arm. I've been trying to pull away from him, but my attempts are too weak. "We weren't serious the past two times, were we?"

"What are you talking about? Of course we were serious! Now, are you going to keep stalling or can we do this now please?!"

"No, but, Harry… Please!"

"No, Marv! Now, enough has been said! Let's get to the park, before anybody sees us!" Harry jerks on my arm, ordering me, through gritted teeth, "Come on, kid!"

Marv doesn't seem to be able to say anything else; he just follows after Harry, who has ahold of my arm. I'm too weak to protest out of his grip. Heck, my walking is just my feet sliding across the ground. Though, in this case, I can't very well shuffle my feet, because of the way Harry's pulling me. I don't know what to do or say, and I hate feeling this way. I'm used to being the one, who stands up to what is wrong, but now, I can't seem to be able to… I look back at Marv, who now seems concerned about what's about to happen in this park…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! I hope you liked it! You people will probably hate me—especially that one Guest—but I have a plan! For at least the next chapter, anyway… I could still use some ideas! Just shoot, and I'll see what I can do! Well, I'm sure I'll be updating tomorrow! Until next time, talk to ya later! :D**

 **PS: (Yes, another PS…) I can't believe what was trending in the Facebook News Feed! Paris Jackson (Michael Jackson's daughter) was giving Caulay a pedicure! After all, he** _ **is**_ **her Godfather! Some thought it was weird; others thought it was cute. I thought it was cute! Oh! Two things I'll say that I found out in the YouTube video of Caulay's life story! As I said, his Father was a dick, but he actually hit my Caulay! :( I won't get into any more details about that (see the video)! Another was about** _ **Uncle Buck**_ **! Caulay was actually going to be taken out of** _ **Uncle Buck**_ **, because of his behaviour! It was because of his diet, why he was misbehaving. He was on a sugar rush! That is all the info I will share for the night. Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	9. Chapter 9: Confession

**A/N: Hello, peeps! Yes, another Author's Note! (When am I going to stop?) I just thought I'd say that I'm surprised I'm only receiving reviews from one or two Guests! It's hard to tell, because it's under "Guest". I hope to reach more reviewers soon! For now, we shall go! :D**

 **PS: To the Guest who recently reviewed… Why are you so happy that Kevi's (probably) going to be killed? o.O I really hope you're joking…**

 **Chapter 9: Confession**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We're now walking deeper into Central Park. During the day, it's not so bad, but now that it's night, and I was brutally attacked by a homeless creep—probably with some sort of incurable disease—I'm now more afraid than ever of the park; especially now that I'm stuck with my past nemeses, unless I figure a way out of this situation. It's not like I can call for help, because nobody will help me. At least, I don't _trust_ anybody to help me… Who knows? That pedo that did _that_ to me could hear me, pretend to help, and end up killing me! I can't have that happen! I have to get out of this situation, so that I can go back home to my family—namely, my Mother.

We're now at the tunnel, and I'm afraid that this is where Harry and Marv will kill me. I have to think fast. What can I do? As afraid and weak as I am, can I really tell these two now-murdering burglars what really happened? Will they even care? Harry turns me around, having a firm grip on my arm. I know I can't call for help, and I know I'm too weak to run away. I must tell them. To save myself, I must tell them. Harry glares down at me, and I'm fearful that he's serious about killing me. Maybe I shouldn't tell them anything, after all… Once he pulls out a gun, I know he's serious. I just stare down at the gun, heavily panting, unsure if I should really go through with this. After all that's happened to me tonight, this can't really be happening to me…

"Well now, little fella, what'll it be? You talking, or not?" His teeth are still clenched, as he continues to glare down at me. The gun is now aimed right at my face. If he's serious, and I'm sure he is, he's giving me this one last chance to talk.

"Come on, Harry…" Once again, Marv tries to stop this, which proves to me that he's not serious about killing me, like his partner is.

"Shut up, Marv!" Harry orders his partner, still through his clenched teeth. "If this kid doesn't talk, I wanna enjoy this," The gun is aimed right at my chin now, and I'm becoming more scared. I haven't cried in the past few minutes, but if I start to now, maybe that'll help my story. Harry has a firm grip on my arm, hurting me, and I know if I tried to pull away, I'd end up shot. "One last chance, kid. Are you talking, or not?" The gun clicks, and I really don't think he's fooling. I believe last year and earlier today, they really _were_ going to kill me; at least Harry was, anyway…

As I continue to glance down at the gun, while trembling, I know that it's now or never to confess to these two, before my face is blown off. The memory of what happened only twenty minutes ago doesn't want to escape my mind, and I don't think it will anytime soon. As much as I don't want to live with that memory, I want to go home, more than ever. So, I know it's time to confess.

I start to bawl, finally admitting, "Please don't kill me… I wanna go home… I want my Mom… Someone… Someone hurt me…" I bow my head, which causes Harry to take the gun away from my face, but I know it's still aimed at me.

"Aww," I hear Harry starting to falsely sympathize. "You can dish pain, but you can't take pain? I guess you wouldn't be able to take it, if we did to you what you did to us last year, would you?"

"No…" I just shake my head, but I don't think they know what I'm saying "no" to.

"Come on, Harry. Something's obviously happened to the kid. He won't be able to take anything. Let's just leave him alone,"

"That's exactly what I mean, Marv! He won't be able to take anything! Now's our chance to get even with him!"

As I continue to face the ground, Harry replies to his partner, and I know he doesn't have any sympathy for me. But, I believe I should tell them what happened, in case they have a change of mind… and heart. Who knows? These two probably won't stand for something like what just happened to me. I really don't think Marv would… I'll just have to see about Harry.

"Well, if you'd let him finish his story, maybe we'll find out what happened,"

"Listen, Marv…" Harry seems to be starting to scold Marv, until he pauses. "Hey, wait a minute, Marv…" I feel Harry's gaze return to me. "Didn't those two hookers say something about what they do for a living happening to a little boy for free?"

"Yeah… Your point?"

I look up at the men, who have me at their mercy. I know that Marv's dumb, so I was surprised when he didn't want to go through with the killing of me. Now, he's acting dumb, once again. I then think about what Harry said about those two women. Is he talking about the two, who asked me about looking for someone to read me a bedtime story? How could they have known? The creep and I were off the sidewalk, in the dark, away from people. Were those two women associated with that pervert?

Harry rolls his eyes, as he replies to his idiotic partner, "How many other little boys did you see on the street tonight, huh?"

The gears seem to be starting to turn in Marv's head, as he's now realizing what little boy those two prostitutes were talking about. "Oh, dear…" is all that Marv says…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Let me know what you think! Well, it seems as though Kevin didn't even really have to tell the burglars what happened! They figured it out for themselves! Well, what do you think will happen next? I could still use ideas, if you have any! Just let me know! This is an early update, and I'm sure I'll be updating again tomorrow, too! For now, toodaloo! :D**

 **PS: (Again with the PS?) It's almost Christmas (yay)! :D Since the Author's Note (mostly the PS) was long last night, I thought I'd say the other thing I found out with that video of Caulay's life story the other night! Originally, they had someone else casted as Henry for** _ **The Good Son**_ **, but since Caulay's Dad was such a dick, he told the creators of** _ **The Good Son**_ **and the** _ **Home Alone**_ **creators that Caulay couldn't be in** _ **Home Alone II**_ **, if he couldn't be in** _ **The Good Son**_ **! I already knew that, but I didn't know that they already had someone else casted for the part (I forget his name)! I'm glad they chose Caulay, though! ;) I probably wouldn't have seen the movie, otherwise! He played a great psychopath, that's for sure! Well, that's all, for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask184**


	10. Chapter 10: A New Idea

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello again! Yes, I'm making another Author's Note, but this one is actually important! I could easily say this in the bottom Author's Note, but it's just as easy to say it now! Well, tonight may be my last update, until probably Christmas night. I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow night, as I'll probably be busy. I'll especially be busy Christmas Eve night, because of obvious reasons. I'm sure I'll have the time on Christmas night, though. Now that you know, let's get to reading!**

 **Chapter 10: A New Idea**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry and Marv look down at me after figuring out what I've been afraid to tell them. Feeling ashamed, I just bow my head, letting the tears fall to the wet pavement. If I'm lucky, these two will feel bad about what happened, and not kill me.

"Jesus Christ… I should've known…" mutters Harry.

"What are we gonna do, Harry?" fearfully, Marv asks.

"I… I don't know…"

"We can't kill him," Marv still doesn't want me to be killed, luckily. "Not after what happened to him. Even _we're_ not _that_ bad."

"I know, I know! Just let me think, alright?!" There seems to be a moment of silence, before a light bulb seems to go off in Harry's head. "Hey, wait a minute, Marv…"

"What?" curiously, Marv asks.

"What if we take him with us?"

"What?! No, Harry, we can't do that!"

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because, that's kidnapping, Harry!"

"It's not kidnapping, if we don't intend to hurt him!"

"Yes, it is, if he's being taken against his will!"

For once, Marv's thinking logically. As for them taking me against my will, I become fearful again, because I don't believe that they won't hurt me. I know these two—especially Harry—have a strong disliking for me, so I don't think they're not going to harm me.

"Well, I don't intend to hurt him!"

"How can you mean that?!" The two are now arguing. "A minute ago, you were willing to shoot him!"

"No, I wasn't! I just did that to get an answer out of him!" I shoot up my head at my two current captors, surprised. I really thought for sure that Harry was ready to kill me.

Marv glances at me, before looking back at Harry again. "You mean to tell me, you scared him, for no reason?"

"Well, yeah,"

"And you're admitting that?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"I thought you wanted to be threatening towards the kid. I thought you didn't like him… Didn't we try to kill him last year and earlier today?"

"Yes, I want to be threatening towards the kid. No, I don't like him… And, yes, we did try to kill him, but after what just happened, I can't kill him," Does Harry actually have a heart?

"Well, can't we just take him to the hospital or the Police Station, or something?"

False hopes start to rise, when Marv asks that. I don't even think Harry is _that_ stupid to walk into a Police Station, but a hospital, maybe. Though, thinking about these two taking me away, I don't want to chance not seeing my family again, especially after what just happened. I have to run away.

"Fuck… Do you hear yourself, Marv? We can't just walk into the Police Station! That's just like turning ourselves in!"

"Well, what about the hospital?"

"We can't chance him blabbing his mouth. Having him come with us is our best bet,"

I finally speak up, weakly, "I… I wouldn't say anything, I swear…" Though, when I say that, I don't even know if I'm being truthful…

"Nobody's talking to you, kid," Harry tells me, before facing Marv again. Surprisingly, he didn't shout to me or speak firmly.

"This is me, we're talking about! I think I have a right to say!" The energy to raise my voice comes from nowhere, it seems, but it doesn't go too well with Harry, that's for sure.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, kid," His teeth are gritted again, and I hope I didn't ruin what good chances I had with them. "You know, this gun is loaded. I could shoot you, so that you'd be spitting gum out through your forehead." The gun is aimed at me again, and I really hope I didn't ruin this for myself.

"Come on, Harry, don't do this…" Marv, I swear, almost pleads.

"I'll do whatever I want, Marv. In the meantime, let's get this kid out of here,"

Harry isn't even able to move an inch, with a grip still on my arm, before Marv intervenes, "Can't we just take him to a hospital? Please?"

"I told you, he'll blab!"

"I promise, I won't say anything! Only about what happened, before you came!"

"Sorry, kid, but you know us too well to chance letting you go. Plus, you know what we did tonight, so that's even more that you shouldn't know, that you'd blab to the cops about,"

"No! I wouldn't! I swear!" I start to cry. "I just wanna go home!"

"'I just wanna go home!'" mocks Harry. He says he doesn't want to kill me, and I find that hard to believe. Though, if he's not even going to hurt me, I know he'll be verbally abusive to me.

"Come on, Harry, be nice. How would you like it, if something like that happened to you?" Again, I'm surprised Marv's thinking logically.

"Well, it didn't happen to me, so let's not worry about it, alright?" I got so caught up in what they were saying, I didn't take the time to try and run away, like I could've. If Harry was serious about not wanting to kill me, then I didn't have to worry about him shooting me, if I successfully got away. With a firm grip on my arm, and a gun hidden at my side, he tells me, with anger in his voice, "Let's go,"

Even though they claim to not want to hurt me, I'm still afraid. After what just happened to me, I just want to go home. Harry said he wasn't serious about killing me, but I believe the gun says otherwise; unless he's just trying to scare me. I know he doesn't want the gun to be seen, because, even on these empty streets (even with the homeless people), he could get in trouble. I don't know what to do, because I'm too afraid of these homeless people to try and call for help. I don't know what Harry would do if I did. So, as I'm being led out of the park, with my head still in a daze, I try to think of a way out of this situation…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Again, I hope you liked it! What do you think will happen next? Harry decided to take Kevin, instead of letting him go! What do you think will happen? Where are they going to go? What are they going to do with the money? We'll see what happens! I could still use some ideas! I'd love to hear them! I also hope to gain more reviewers! :) Well, if I don't update by Christmas, I hope Christmas is just as great for you (with tons of _Home Alone_ ) as I hope it will be for me! See you guys! Stay safe, have fun, and have a merry Christmas! :D**

 **PS: (Yay! More PS's! :D) I'm going to say this: another thing I found out from that video on Caulay's life story, was that his Father also wanted him to be in** _ **The Nutcracker**_ **play! He wasn't even supposed to be in it! So, the Father told the creators of the play somewhat how he wanted it to go, and Caulay ended up being the Nutcracker Prince! Thank you, Kit Culkin, for scarring me for life…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	11. Chapter 11: Worry

**A/N: Hello again! Surprise, surprise! We have a new chapter tonight! I know what I said in the previous chapter, but I got some time tonight! Though, I'm sure that I won't be able to update tomorrow night, because of it being Christmas Eve! So, you're lucky tonight! As a present from me to you, here we go! :D**

 **Chapter 11: Worry**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We make it back out to the sidewalk, finally out of the park. I never, for the life of me, want to return to that park again. Though, being with these two, out on the street, where _that_ happened to me, isn't any better. I hope where Harry and Marv plan on keeping me isn't anywhere, where anything bad can happen… Like a homeless shelter.

I guess Harry can tell that I'm looking around our surrounding area, fearful, because he says to me, in his same snippy tone, "Don't worry, kid, we have a safe place inside to stay. So, you don't have to worry about dealing with any more homeless creeps, alright?" I don't say anything in reply, because I don't think I have to. "Alright?" We stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Harry talks down to me, with his teeth gritted. He still has a tight grip on my arm, and the gun at my side, so I know it's best to nod. "Good," Harry nods, with approval.

I look up at Marv, who doesn't seem to approve of Harry's actions. I just hope things don't get too bad. After all, they _do_ feel bad for me, right? We cross the street, making our way over to the brick building I was sitting up against earlier. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this is where their hideout is…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I'm now back at the hotel, with no sign of Kevin. I become fearful to the fact that something could've possibly happened to him. I was sure he'd be at the Rockefeller Center, because of his love of Christmas Trees, but I was wrong. As I stand in the suite we're staying in, I have my hand placed on my chin, in deep thought about the fate of my youngest son. I can't help but think that the worst has happened to him.

"Kate?" I hear my name, but I don't acknowledge it. "Kate?"

"Huh?" I'm startled by Leslie, saying my name.

I look at my sister-in-law, as she asks, "Are you all right?"

"I'll… I'll be fine, Leslie…" I rest my head on my hand again, as I return to my thoughts.

"I don't think you will be," I look at Leslie, who I know is concerned for me. Unlike Frank, she's sympathetic. "I know what you're thinking… That something terrible has happened. Don't worry, if Kevin can make it three days, being home alone, he ought to be all right, here in New York, right?"

"Oh, Leslie…" I start to express my worries. "This is different. He's not safe at home, he's in a strange city all by himself, where so many dangerous things can happen. Oh, Leslie, what if something already has?" The tears finally begin to show.

"Oh, Katie," Leslie sympathizes, as I start to cry. She wraps her loving arms around me, as she continues, "Don't worry, Kevin's going to be all right. Peter's out looking for him, and so are the police. It's OK. He'll be found. I promise, he'll be found…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Sorry it's not very long, but it's the best that I can do tonight! I hope it's still as enjoyable for you! Hey, at least there's a bonus! I started writing Kate's PoV! Well, as I said in the beginning Author's Note, I won't be updating tomorrow, because of it being Christmas Eve. Like I said last night, I hope you all have a merry Christmas! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: (I think this will be the last PS…) I hope you notice a slight difference with my writing! I've come a long way; even from** _ **We Meet Again**_ **, I find! I hope you old readers find that, too! See ya! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	12. Chapter 12: Trying to Keep it Together

**A/N: Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals! XD I didn't think I was going to update tonight, but here I am! I only got four or five hours of sleep last night, so don't mind my writing, if it's crappy. I'm currently depressed that Christmas is coming to an end, so I'm listening to all the Christmas songs I've been listening to! I hope you had a merry Christmas! I did (even with my interesting Grandparents)! If you want, let me know what you did! I know I will! There's not enough I can say to express my feelings right now, but, for now, I hope to make up for the short chapter I wrote the other night (sorry about that, by the way)! For now, let's get to it! :D**

 **Chapter 12: Trying to Keep it Together**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry and Marv continue bringing me closer to the brick building, and I'm gathering an uneasy feeling about this place. I know they're going to keep me here against my will, and I'm not prepared for that. If this was any normal case, I'd be afraid, but I'd try to stay witty and confident in my mind to try and get out of the situation. But, tonight, I absolutely can't think of anything to do to help me. Even though being with these two isn't the best situation to be in right now, it's better than being on these streets.

As soon as we make it to the front doors of said building, Harry grinds his teeth and mutters, "How are we going to get this kid inside, without him flapping his mouth to anyone?"

"Well, first off, put the gun away," logically, Marv tells his partner. I wish he hadn't said anything, because then somebody would see and say something.

"Well, yeah. I was planning on doing that, Marv…" Harry tucks his gun back into his pocket. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised the gun hasn't gone off in his pocket. Maybe it isn't loaded, and he was just pretending to scare me… Considering how I'm feeling right now, I'm surprised I thought about that. "But, trying to shut the kid up is another problem,"

"Well, who says we're going to run into anybody?"

"Uh, there's the front desk clerk, dumbass…"

"What if she's not there?"

"She'll be there," Harry answers, with a sigh. "Come on," Harry pulls me by my arm, but not in such a way that it looks like I'm a kidnapped victim, and Marv follows alongside the two of us. As soon as we make it inside the building, there doesn't seem to be a front desk clerk anywhere. This must be some sort of crappy hotel, because of the front desk, with the hallway and doors behind it. This is definitely different from the Plaza, and not my idea of a hotel… I'm not trying to sound like a brat, but I'm used to staying in better places. It seems as though Harry was wrong, because the desk clerk doesn't come up to the front, when we walk in the door. So, that causes Harry to say, "Whelp, it doesn't look like anybody's here, so we might as well just quickly sign in, go up to our room, and hope for the best."

"If you say so, Harry…"

It seems to all be going according to their plan; Harry grabs the pen attached to the clipboard that's laying on the front desk, starting to sign his name, but not before a new voice enters the room, belonging to a female, "Hello. May I help you?" Harry looks up, with surprise and worry on his face. I know that he's going to struggle trying to think of what to say, without sounding suspicious, but not if I can help it…

 **Kate's PoV:**

Leslie separates herself from me, when the shrill ring of the room's phone startles us. Thinking that it can only mean something that has to do with Kevin, I rush over to the phone, anxiously picking it up. All's I want is for there to be good news about Kevin. Better yet, that he's been found…

"Hello! Kate McCallister speaking!" I desperately speak into the phone.

" _Kate, it's me, Peter,"_

"Oh, Peter…" I breathe out, but I'm unsure if it's a breath of relief, or not. I figure that, if it's anything important, Peter will call me. I'm sure this is something important. I swallow the lump in my throat and bring myself to ask, "Any news on Kevin?"

" _No… I'm sorry…"_

Peter's voice sounds more like he's speaking through breaths. Though, there's something unusual and uncomfortable about those breaths. It almost sounds like he's trying to hold in the urge to cry.

"Peter…" I start to say. "Please don't break on me now… We will find him. It's only been awhile. It's Christmas Eve. Anything can happen," It's strange that I'm explaining this to my husband, when I can barely contain my emotions myself.

" _I know…"_ I hear him sniffle, and I know that he's crying. It's an odd thing for Peter to cry, but I know that, when it comes to something important, like losing one of our kids, Peter's all waterworks. " _They're going to keep looking, don't worry,"_ There's a pause, with the sound of breathing in between. " _I love you."_

"I love you, too, Peter…" is the last thing I say, before I hang up the phone…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! I hope this makes up for last chapter's disappointment! I really should've just waited to update, but why not write? Well, I hope tomorrow's chapter will be even better, because I'll hopefully have more sleep! Excuse me if there are any mistakes… Again, I've only had a few hours of sleep! Well, it's officially Boxing Day, and I can't explain my depression… I hope this is a great Christmas present for you! I really can't think of anything else to say, except for: my Grandparents made my Christmas interesting… Lol. Well, let me know how your holiday went! See ya peeps later! :D**

 **PS: For the love of God, CoverGirl7210, if you don't update** _ **On Ice**_ **, I'm going to pump your guts full of led! (See what I did there? XD) As for you, Miss S Lila 315… Just one chapter! It doesn't have to be much! I'm just desperate for** _ **Blood for Poinsettias**_ **! I remember when you used to update most days! Come on, woman! I love you, but… Ahh! I'm a little psychotic right now… OK. Bye-bye! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	13. Chapter 13: Hotel Trouble

**A/N: Well, here we are again, with this (amazing) story! :D (I'm not trying to sell myself out, I swear…) I'll try to make this as great as possible, since I possibly won't be able to update tomorrow night! I'm sure you're all busy, because of Christmas activities, but I hope to receive reviews again, even from the Guest (Guests?)! I hope they're not mad that this is going a different way than what they expected, but that's what writers do! They surprise you! :D Well now, enough of my talking! Let's get the show on the road!**

 **Chapter 13: Hotel Trouble**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry nervously looks at the desk clerk, fumbling for an answer, but I don't think he's able to produce one. I'm not sure if his gun is full of bullets or not, so I don't know if I should take a chance with spewing out the truth about what's happening. I think, if the lady doesn't believe Harry, then I might just spill out the truth.

Finally, Harry seems to have come up with an answer, "Uh, we're just signing in to go to our room…" Though, his answer doesn't seem to be truthful…

"Weren't you two here last night? Where'd this boy come from?" She looks at me, as she questions. I just look at her, with my drained and worried face, hoping she gets the message.

"Well, he was all alone on the streets tonight, so, for Christmas, we thought we'd help him—get him a place to stay for the night, you know?" That's not entirely untrue. I was, indeed, alone…

"Do you know him?"

"Well, not exactly. You see…" Harry starts to explain a lie to this woman, but I can't let that happen. I have to spill out the truth!

"No! He's lying! He's…" I'm jerked back by his arm across my chest, and, before I know it, his gun is aimed at the girl.

"Alright, you'd better not say anything about this, Missy, or else, you'll be spitting gum out through your forehead,"

Fearfully, I look at both the gun and the innocent hotel clerk, wondering what's going to happen. I don't know for sure if the gun is loaded or not, so what can I say? If it is, Harry might just shoot me and this poor girl!

"I'll… I'll do anything you say…" she stutters, clearly afraid, as she raises her arms, ready to surrender to whatever Harry wants her to do.

"Alright. You'll let us go to our room, with no disturbances?" Frantically, she nods. "Especially by the police, right?" Once again, she nods, frantically.

There has to be something that I can do, but I don't know what… My mind is in a fury from what's all happened tonight; I can't think clearly. Even though I believe he sympathizes with what I've been through tonight, I think Harry would've shot me, before he found out the truth. So, I have to say that this gun is empty. Who knows? Maybe it's true… Maybe it's the only chance I have to help this lady and myself!

Finally, I get up my nerve to shout out, "Don't listen to him! The gun isn't loaded! He's lying! He didn't shoot me, because it's empty!"

"Oh, really?" She tilts her head, as though trying to be condescending towards Harry. I think she's starting to figure out the truth. Her hands are still raised in the air, as she grins. "That's not such a smart idea to bring an abducted victim into a public place, is it?" When she says that, I fear that she'll give Harry the idea to keep me out of public, if I end up not getting out of this…

"He's not abducted!" Harry blurts out. "We're just keeping him for awhile, to keep him off the street!"

"No! They're criminals, who just robbed Duncan's Toy Chest!" I shout out, until Harry's hand is forced over my mouth. I'm now awkwardly being held by Harry, because of his hand over my mouth, and the other hand, holding out the gun.

Though, the awkwardness doesn't last for long, because Harry almost orders his partner, "Marv, hang on to him, will ya?"

"Sure, Harry," Marv answers, even though I know he still feels uncomfortable about all this.

Harry forces me back into Marv's arms, as he continues to hold out the gun toward the innocent desk clerk. Marv has his arm wrapped around my chest, while his hand is now placed over my mouth. Very weakly, I struggle to free myself of his grasp, but it's to no avail.

"Keep him content back there, will ya, Marv?" condescendingly, Harry says back to Marv. Harry now faces the poor lady again, who still has her hands raised, and firmly tells the woman, "Now, will you say anything about us to anyone?"

I know Harry better than she does, so I know when he's being threatening. Though, I don't know if he'll follow through with shooting her, mostly because I don't know if the gun is loaded, or not.

"No… No… I won't say anything…" She becomes nervous all over again, I think because of what's going on with me, and the gun being pointed at her.

"You'd better not, or else…" The gun is now aimed at my head. I just look at said gun, afraid of what's going to happen. "This kid gets it. You hear me?" Anxiously, she nods, and I can only hope she's not actually giving into his threat. "Alright," The gun is finally lowered, and the meaner one of the two kidnappers looks back at where Marv and I are, but is looking down at me. "Come on, Marv, bring the kid."

"If you say so, Harry…"

I know Marv doesn't want to go through with this, but he's always taking orders from Harry. If he'd stand up to him once in awhile, who knows? Maybe Harry wouldn't actually hurt Marv for listening to him… After all, they _are_ partners, aren't they? Harry starts to go around the desk, still aiming the gun at the poor hotel clerk. Harry is slowly strutting, making him seem all the more evil. Marv just follows after him, still having ahold me, while I'm forced to walk the same pace as Marv. He still has his gloved hand over my mouth, so it's not like I can say anything. I just look at the brown-haired woman, hoping she does something to help me…

 **Kate's PoV:**

I hang up the phone, feeling disappointed and defeated. I turn around, once Leslie grabs my attention, "Kate? Kate, is everything all right?" She comes closer to me, as she worries about the fate of her nephew.

"No… No, Leslie… Everything's not all right…" I admit, facing the ground. "They still haven't found Kevin yet, and even Peter is starting to break…" Once I say that, I start to break all over again. "Oh, Leslie… What am I going to do, without my little boy? I know he's out there somewhere! Just… where?!"

"I don't know, honey, but he's still in New York. I know he is…" Leslie hugs me again, because she knows I need it. I know if my baby boy isn't found soon, I'm going to snap…

 _T_ _ **o be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! Let me know what you think! :D As I said before, I could really use some ideas! This is being written as it comes to mind, but I'd love to have something to look forward to, idea-wise! Please, if you have any, shoot! Well, I don't think there's anything else to say, except for: I started watching** _ **Home Alone**_ **again last night to help stuff my feelings about Christmas being over, and I love the jar of peach jam I got for Christmas! O.O OK, that's all, for now! :D**

 **PS: If you haven't already, check out GIJoeFan985's stories, which I beta read! They're pretty good! Ta-ta, for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	14. Chapter 14: Hotel Trouble II

**A/N: Well, we're here again, with another Author's Note (and chapter)! I hope this one will be equally as good as the last one! And I still hope for more reviewers! But, I understand that everyone's busy this time of the year, so I understand. Well, until my next Author's Note, let's get the party started! :D**

 **Chapter 14: Hotel Trouble II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As I continue to hope for the innocent woman to do something to help me, I'm awkwardly brought out of the main room, and into the hallway. I take it that Harry and Marv have stayed here previously, since they seem to know where to go. For a cruddy hotel, it surprisingly has another floor, because of the set of stairs at the right end of the hallway.

Of course, we couldn't be on the main floor; we just had to be on the upper floor. I'm disappointed, because I was hoping to be able to have as close access to the door as possible. Though, apparently, how I'm going to escape out of here, is going to be harder than I thought.

Still holding out the gun, Harry leads the way down the hall, toward the staircase. It's interesting how this hotel is set up, since the stairs seem to be in a tight space of their own. I feel like I'm in the movie, _The Shining_ —a movie that I wasn't supposed to watch, but I snuck watching, anyway. I only wish I could be back home, up to my shenanigans again, but me and my shenanigans are what got me in this situation, in the first place.

Marv, still awkwardly holding me, follows Harry up the tight spiralling staircase. I know this place screams "trouble", because of how homely it is, but I guess it's all that they can afford, since they recently broke out of prison. It's not like they can afford the Plaza. I only wish they could, though… I'd much rather deal with the hotel staff, including that untrustworthy Concierge Tim Curry lookalike, than be here right now, but anything's better than being on those streets, alone, with creepy homeless people.

Once we finally make it up to the second floor, I see that, besides the differences that the downstairs hallway has—such as the main lobby and having the stairs head upwards—it's pretty much identical, just like _The Shining_. Though, we don't seem to continue going any further, as if Harry either doesn't know where he's going or if he's preparing himself to say something. Either way, I'm afraid.

As predicted, Harry turns around, aiming the gun at me. He has his teeth gritted, and I just look up at him, afraid. Marv's gloved hand is still over my mouth, so even if I wanted to say anything, I'd have to struggle to do so. I know he's ready to say something, but I'm just unsure as to what.

He finally talks, "Well now, kid… Now that we're upstairs, it doesn't give you the right to start flapping your mouth," As close as Harry already is, he proceeds a little bit closer to where Marv and I are. The gun is aimed right at my face now. "You got that?" Frantically, I nod, while eyeing the gun. "I see you looking at this gun, and I know what you're thinking," What does he think I'm thinking? "And if you attempt to do anything, I'll blow your brains out, you got it?" I only nod, as the tears start to form. After all I've been through tonight, I really don't need this. I thought they, even Harry, felt sorry for me, but I guess I was wrong. At least about Harry, anyway…

"Come on, Harry. Take it easy on the kid. After all, you know what he's been through tonight," Marv tries to sympathize. I only glance up at him, because he's less threatening than his partner.

"Yeah, right, Marv… If I took it easy on this kid, you know what that would mean, right?"

It's silent for a moment, I think because Marv's thinking of how to answer, before finally saying, "No,"

Harry sighs, bows his head, and still has the gun pointed at me. Once he raises his head again, he explains to his partner, "You know what he's capable of, right? If we get him to trust us too much, then he'll take advantage of that fact, right?"

There's another pause, as Marv seems to be thinking about what Harry had said. At this point, I'm now looking back at Harry again, with the weapon still aimed at me. Finally, Marv answers, "Well, I know, but still, this is different…"

"Different? Different, how? How's it different?"

"Because… He's been through a terrible experience tonight, Harry,"

This time, Harry seems to be the one, who pauses, seeming to be thinking about what to say next. "I… I don't… I don't care, Marv…"

By Harry's tone, I don't believe that he doesn't care. Something isn't right… I feel like he's just trying to act tough and unsympathetic, but I know he's hiding something. Deep down inside, he's hiding something…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I'm at the Police Station, and I've just hung up with Kate. I feel the way she probably does—disappointed and defeated. I turn to look at the officer, Officer Slader, who's one of the ones working on my son's case. I want to ask him if there's any news on Kevin yet, but I know what the answer would be. He'd tell me, if there was any news.

"How's she doing?" the man asks, while still looking down at his papers.

"I can tell she's feeling empty, just like me…"

"Well, don't give up hope yet, Mr. McCallister; it's only the first night. Surely, your son can't be too far away,"

"I know, I know…" I place my hand on my face, as I try to gather my thoughts.

"As it was discovered only tonight at the Plaza, your son was just there. So, he can't be too far off. It's not like he was missing for days,"

I'm stunned by this man's monotonous tone. I thought I was monotonous at times, but not like this guy. He's just focused on looking down at his papers. It makes me wonder if he's really doing anything to help find my son…

"You don't seem to really be interested in finding my son," I simply say to him, trying to keep my cool. It takes a lot to get me going, but, in this case, I'll do anything I can to find Kevin.

He huffs, firmly placing the paper he currently has in-hand on the table, and looks at me. I know that I clearly pissed him off. "What do you think I'm doing, Mr. McCallister?" He's like me, when it comes to getting mad. He's very cool about it. "I'm doing everything I can to find your son. There are officers searching the area, who have your son's picture. We know what we're doing, trust me,"

"I know. It just didn't…"

I can't seem to finish my statement, as much as I want to. I want to tell him that it doesn't look like he's doing very much, but I know these things take time, with multiple tasks. Plus, I don't want to piss him off more…

"It just looks like I'm sitting here on my ass, right?" By the sound of his voice, he's taking what I said arrogantly.

"No, it's just…"

"I know, I know. It looks like that, but we have to look through everything, in case this happens to be a kidnapping, Mr. McCallister. If this is, we have to look at every angle,"

"That couldn't have happened to him… Could it?" I know that this is a possibility, but I don't want to face it.

"This is a big city, Mr. McCallister. Your son has been lucky to have survived this long for the past two days. Surely, that possibility won't be overlooked. After he left the safety of the Plaza Hotel, it could've very well happened,"

"But, why would he have been lucky for so long, only to have it happen now?"

"Who knows? That just may be his luck… It's nighttime, Mr. McCallister. Things are more apt to happen at night. The Plaza scared him away; he didn't have anyplace else to go to, at the time, so he ended up unlucky. It's a possibility, Mr. McCallister," By now, the man is looking back down at his papers. I think about what the man says, and I know it's a possibility; I just don't want to face it.

I know what's going to happen, if worse comes to worse, but I have to ask, anyway, "What's going to happen, if that ends up being the case?"

"We'll do everything we can, Mr. McCallister…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Oh my goodness! I added in a Peter's PoV, instead of a Kate's! :o I was originally going to do a Kate's, but I couldn't think of what to do, so I decided to switch it up to see what's going on with Peter. I hope it's still good! Lol. I find it funny, how I mentioned** _ **The Shining**_ **, yet I've never even seen that movie… Also, every time I tried to type the word "tonight", the song I was listening to would say "tonight". Lol. Well, anyway, I still hope you had a merry Christmas! :D I'm still waiting to hear from you, because I can never stop talking about Christmas! (Hence why these stories go on for a long time… Well, that's** _ **one**_ **reason, anyway…) Well, I'll see you guys soon! I'm sure I'll be updating tomorrow night! :D Until then, toodaloo!**

 **PS: Oh, I promised a fellow FanFictioner that I'd inform you readers of their FanFics! The FanFictioner's name is ChrissyBrown1127! They're writing a variety of different FanFics! If you're interested in any of them, they'd appreciate a review! OK, thanks! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	15. Chapter 15: Hotel Trouble III

**A/N: Hello again! Yay! A new chapter, with yet** _ **another**_ **Author's Note! :D Well, somebody asked what Harry could possibly be hiding. The only answer to that question, is… You'll find out, eventually! :D Oh, I also may not be updating tomorrow night, but that's a MAYBE! For now, let's just enjoy this current chapter! :D**

 **Chapter 15: Hotel Trouble III**

 **Kevin's PoV**

Harry, leading the way, and Marv, awkwardly hanging on to me, head on over to their hotel room door. I'm currently afraid as to what's going to happen, once we get inside the room. It's nighttime, and I just want to go to bed, but I don't know how that's going to happen with Harry and Marv. Though, as much as I want to sleep, I'm afraid of having some horrible nightmare of tonight's events, and no comfort to help me through it…

Once we're at the door, Harry looks back at me and says, "Well, this is it. As long as we're here, you'll behave yourself,"

Harry, seeming to already have the room key to unlock the door, unlocks it, and the door opens, revealing the small, cold room on the opposite side. Considering how crappy this rundown place is, I'm surprised this room even has two beds. Though, like a rundown hotel would, I can tell it doesn't have a working heater or furnace, or anything, because of how cold this room is. Just like outside, I can see my breath in here! Harry strolls into the room and places the key down on the nightstand in the center of the two beds. I wonder if he'll think to hide that key, because it's in a vulnerable spot right now, easily allowing me to use it to my advantage.

Once the key is set down on the dresser, he turns around, unbuttoning his coat. He looks down at the key in the process, and I can hear him, muttering to himself, "This damn room is so fucking cold, I wouldn't be surprised if I died of hypothermia in the middle of the night…"

"What was that, Harry?" asks Marv, wanting clarification.

Harry speaks up, so that his partner can hear him, "Oh, I'm just pissed at how cold this damn room is…"

"It wasn't like this last night, was it?"

"Well, no, but that just goes to show you how much of a cheap-ass hotel this is—they can't even keep the heat on in this place!"

"Should we complain at the front desk?"

Harry just looks at Marv, stunned at how much of a complete moron he is. Though, to me, he's not a complete moron, because if they were to complain at the front desk, that would be an advantage on my part.

"No, Marv," Harry finally breaks the ice. "When we threaten someone to keep quiet about something, you don't complain to them about a cold room."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?! Freeze to death in here?!"

"There are blankets on the bed; surely, they'll keep us warm for the night,"

Marv looks down at me, while I do the same back up at him. My mouth is finally free from his gloved hand. "Well, what about him?"

Since Harry has his back turned for a moment, he turns back around, with his coat entirely unbuttoned, and asks, "What about who?"

"The kid!" exasperates Marv.

"Oh… Well, he'll just have to sleep on the floor," answers the bigger one of the two men, as he takes off his coat and throws it on the bed.

I assume that the bed that has the coat now on it will be his bed. Though, I question as to why he's taking off his coat, when it's so damn cold in here. I wouldn't dare take off my coat, no matter what they say.

"What if he tries to escape in the middle of the night, Harry?" fearfully, Marv asks. I don't know why he's being so fearful about it; after all, _he's_ the one, who didn't want to do this, in the first place.

"He won't escape, Marv…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just trust me…"

I don't want to know what Harry means by "trusting him", so I blurt out, "I'm not sleeping on the floor!"

Since Harry seems to be looking through his coat pockets for something, he whips around from the bed, and is now facing us. His eyes are glaring at me, and I can tell that I did something wrong. Fearfully, I tense up, knowing that the worst one of the two kidnappers is going to have it out for me. My brain's not thinking straight tonight. I'm such an idiot…

He makes his way over to where Marv is still hanging on to me. He glares at me, as he points a finger at me, "You think you can just blurt out whatever you want, kid?!"

"No! It's just that…" I try to make up something, so that I may not get into as much trouble. "I wouldn't usually mind sleeping on the floor, but it's so cold in here; I'd prefer a bed…"

Though, I don't think this helps my situation, because, knowing Harry, he's not going to sympathize with me about the cold—despite how he's cold himself—and force me to sleep on the floor. I just hope he allows me to keep on my Winter wear…

"Look, kid…" Harry starts to warn, still pointing that finger at me.

"Oh, come on, Harry, have a heart… You and I both know that it's cold in here. Surely, you're not going to make the kid sleep on the floor—something you wouldn't want to be doing in this cold, either," I guess Marv still does feel sorry for me, after all…

"Look, Marv, this little shit is pissing me off, already! If this is what it's gonna be like, dealing with him 24/7, then I'm not afraid to continue with our business in the park!"

"Harry, the whole reason why we kept him, is because you felt sorry for him for what happened to him tonight… Isn't it?" I thought the same thing as Marv, but I think we're both starting to doubt those reasons.

Again, there's another pause, before Harry finally says, in a gruff voice, "I don't care…"

I don't know whether to trust my doubts or believe that he's lying. A few minutes ago, I figured that Harry was hiding something, and I still want to believe that. But, it's not like this is Marv, we're talking about. It's not like Harry's willingly going to say anything about what he's hiding, but I'll try to get some sort of answer out of him. I have to try…

 **Peter's PoV:**

While I'm still at the Police Station, anxiously waiting for any news on my son, and wishing I could do more, the telephone rings, disturbing me out of my thoughts. As much of a busy Police Station as this is, I can't help but automatically think that that phone call has something to do with Kevin. If not, it's Kate…

Officer Slader is the one who picks up the phone, answering, "New York Police Department. How can I help you?" Curiously, I look at the man, as he remains silent. I wish it wasn't so loud in here, so that I could hear what the other person is saying. "Alright. And what hotel is this?" There's another pause, as I lose hope that this has anything to do with Kevin. If it had to do with Kate at the Plaza, I know that Kate would've asked for me, or Officer Slader would've told me that it was my wife. "Central Park Inn, huh? OK. We'll be right there,"

Officer Slader hangs up the phone and starts to stand up, collecting some of the papers off the desk. I ask, with false hopes, "What was that about?" I don't want to make it, so that every time someone calls, it has to do with Kevin, but, with the way I'm feeling, in this current situation, I have to ask.

"Good news, Mr. McCallister," My eyes light up, as I grow hopeful. "A woman who works at the Central Park Inn just called and stated that two threatening men came in with a boy, who has your son's description!"

"Is it Kevin?! It has to be Kevin!" I've never been so excited before in my life.

"That's what we're going to find out," Officer Slader finishes collecting the rest of the papers and, with more hype than what I've seen in him all night, tells me, "Let's go!"

Officer Slader rushes around the desk, so that he can gather other officers to head on over to the location with him, and I, unsure of what else to do, follow him. I hope I'll be able to tell Kate, so that she knows to come to the location of where her son is right away…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! What can possibly happen, now that the hotel clerk has said something? That was completely unexpected, by the way! I didn't really have an ending in mind, but then BAM! That happened! Also, unless I'm proven wrong, I completely made up that hotel. I spent five minutes looking for cheap hotels, but I couldn't find any! Trivago doesn't work as well as the commercials say it does… Well, what's going to happen next?! I'd love to hear some ideas! :D Until then, ciao!**

 **PS: (Yes, AGAIN with the PS!) I officially started watching** _ **Home Alone II**_ **last night, and it's helping me stuff my feelings of Christmas ending! Also, if you haven't seen that video, "Everything Wrong with** _ **Home Alone**_ " **, on YouTube yet, I suggest you should! Some of it, I agree with! Other things, the guy needs to rethink his logic a little bit… Until next time, I will stop talking! (Not in real life, just on here… Lol.) :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	16. Chapter 16: Before They Sleep

**A/N: Hello! Well, here we are again! :D I know I said many chapters ago that I'd be done with the beginning Author's Notes, but there always seems to be something that I have to say at the beginning! In this case, I have to reply to the Guest, Huda: Revealing what Harry's (possibly) hiding probably won't be revealed through Harry's PoV. I'm not saying it won't be, I'm just saying probably. Also, it probably won't be for another few chapters yet, so… As for your presence in the story, no offense, but I don't know you or what you look like, so it'd be awkward. Lol. Harry wouldn't give in that easily, either. I have an idea of how it's going to be revealed (if so), so I apologize. Other than that, let's continuing enjoying the story! :D**

 **Chapter 16: Before They Sleep**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Alright. Well, now that it's late, we might as well get to bed. We have to get an early start in the morning," Harry starts. Early start for what?

Also, as much as I want to go to bed, I really don't want to spend the night, cold and on the floor. Plus, I realize now that I have to use the bathroom. I just hope I'll be able to, after what happened tonight…

I know that Harry's pissed off, but I know I need to ask, before it's too late. In a low voice, I nervously speak up, "Uh, Harry?"

Since Harry's back is now turned, he whips back around and answers, "What?!" I can tell he's clearly pissed…

"I… I have to go…"

"Oh, do you, now?" mocks the scarier kidnapper.

"Yes! Please? I'll only be a minute…"

I know I have to ask, because, even though there's a bathroom in this room (even though it's probably not a very good one), Harry may not trust me. Though, it's not on my mind to do anything right now; I legitimately have to go.

Harry sighs, clearly annoyed. Marv speaks up, "Oh, what harm's it gonna do, Harry?"

"Alright, alright… Fine. Fine! He can go! But, I'm warning you, kid…" Harry, once again, points his finger at me. "If I discover you doing anything but pissing or shitting, the bathroom will be off limits to you, alright?" I nod, afraid. I only wish I had my Mom here right now… She'd be rushing me to the hospital after what just happened to me. With these two—namely Harry—I'm lucky to even be able to use the john! I could sure go for a shower, but I know that that would be asking for too much… "Go on, get!"

Harry jolts his finger toward the direction of where the bathroom is, which is right by the doorway. Marv releases his grip on me, and I rush for the bathroom as quickly as I can. Once I make it into the bathroom, I slam the door, not meaning to. I hope Harry doesn't get mad, with me doing so, but this is not even five minutes to myself. I continue to wander off with my thoughts, as I start to think about all that's happened tonight. I only wish I hadn't said the things I said to my Mother, because I want her here right now, more than ever. Even though I didn't want to spend Christmas in a tropical climate, I sure wish to be there right now.

"Hurry up, kid! We don't have all night!" I hear Harry shout from out in the room, which startles me.

I might as well take these five minutes to myself and spend them wisely. Though, before I do anything else, I lock the door, so that I can save myself from Harry impatiently knocking down the door…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I'm now in the backseat of a police car, which Officer Slader is driving. His partner, Officer Coalie, is with him, and I believe we're on our way to the Central Park Inn. Nothing's been said about going to the Plaza to pick up Kate or anything about me letting her know what's going on.

Before we get to the location, where my son possibly is, I speak up to Officer Slader, "Hey, umm… Shouldn't we let Kate know what's going on, at least? I mean, after all, this _is_ her son, too, that she's worried about,"

"Oh, sorry. I guess we should've told you that we are going to the Plaza to pick up your wife,"

"Oh, good," I breathe out a sigh of relief. I want to make sure Kate knows what's going on, so I at least want to stay in contact with her, but actually picking her up is better! "Should I let her know that we're coming?"

"Ah, no. She'll find out soon enough. Let us show up by surprise,"

I find it odd, how only a little bit ago, this same officer was in a grumpy mood, seeming to be unmotivated about finding my son. As soon as he got that call from the Central Park Inn, it was like someone gave him a happy pill. I don't know why, but I find it oddly suspicious. Though, I guess I shouldn't worry about it, because, after all, we're picking up Kate from the Plaza and going to where Kevin hopefully is, so it shouldn't be too bad…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as I finish in the bathroom, I'm confronted with a cross-armed Harry, appearing to be unamused. Behind him, is Marv, sitting on the bed, appearing to be worried for my sake. I just look at Harry, afraid and wondering what I did wrong. After all, I really don't feel like dealing with anything more tonight. I just want to go to sleep and forget all about it…

"What'd you lock the door for, son?"

I look at him, confused, with the fear rising, because I didn't think it was a big deal. I don't want to tell him the truth as to why I actually locked the door, but I didn't think it was unusual for a body to lock the door, while they're in the bathroom.

I know I have to say something, before I have my face pounded in, so I stammer out, "I… I always lock the door…"

"Oh, do you, now?" Harry slightly raises his head, while his arms are still crossed. I know he doesn't believe me, but what else can I do? "Are you sure it doesn't have to do with the fact that you're with us?" Harry's voice starts to sound even more unamused, and I know that means trouble for me.

He's right, but I can't admit that. So, I point to the bathroom behind me, turn my head, and exasperate, "Yes! That's all I was doing!"

"Oh, really? Are you sure you didn't set up any more goodie traps for us? Like a can full of paint to drop down on one of our heads?!"

How can I possibly hang up a paint can, when there aren't any paint cans in this room, let alone the bathroom? Harry finally moves from his spot and starts to storm towards my direction. I'm afraid that he's storming over to me to hurt me, but I'm proven wrong, when he forces me aside and continues his way into the bathroom. If he really thinks that I did something, why's he going in there, in the first place? I turn around, seeing that he turns on the light, slaps the doorway, and looks all around the bathroom. He's not going to find anything, so he might as well give up.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary," comments Harry, as he continues to look around the small bathroom.

I turn my head to look at Marv, who doesn't say anything, and just looks down at his lap. I believe he feels ashamed at his partner's words and actions, but he's too afraid to say anything. He's said enough, and it doesn't overly help the situation any.

I look back at Harry and reply, "I told you, I didn't do anything…"

"Yeah, well, I didn't trust you, so…"

"Well, what could I have done?" I try to stick up for myself, even though I'm tired, sore, and weak.

"Oh, I don't know… It certainly is a mystery with you, that's for sure," Harry finally steps out of the bathroom and shuts off the bathroom light. Now that that seems to be taken care of, I guess he's finally ready to go to bed. As for me, I'm conflicted about the idea. I'd rather be in my own bed or even in the hospital. If I wind up sick with some venereal disease, it's because I wasn't checked out after what happened tonight. "Alright, kid. Take off your coat. It's time for bed."

" _Bed_?" I ask. "Can't I sleep in my coat, since I'm sleeping on the floor? I already feel weak after what happened tonight; I don't think you want to deal with a sick kid, too…"

"Who says we're going to be dealing with you, sick?" asks Harry, and I just look at him, confused. "That is, if we're sick of you, then we'll just have to continue on with our business in the park, now, won't we?"

"But, it's cold in here… Please? Can't I just keep on my coat?"

"No! Now, take it off, before I take it off for you!" Harry raises his voice, startling me and causing me to jump.

Trying to hold back my tears, because of my sensitivity tonight, I start unzipping my coat, until Marv finally steps in, "Come on, Harry. It's cold in here. Let the kid sleep with his coat on,"

"No! The more this kid suffers, the happier I'll be!"

"Harry," Marv firmly starts. "Remember why we took him with us, in the first place? Don't let him sleep, freezing to death. Come on."

Harry grumbles the way he did last year, while I was attacking him with my traps. He looks at me, while doing so. I just look back up at him, pausing the action of unzipping my coat. Finally, he seems to give in to Marv's words, "Alright, alright… Fine. Fine! He can sleep with his damn coat on, but it doesn't mean I sympathize with him about what happened tonight, alright?!"

"Are you sure about that, Harry?"

There's another awkward pause, as Harry thinks about how to reply. He shouts out, "Of course I'm sure!" Though, I know he doesn't mean it. I want to ask him why he keeps stalling with answering anything that has to do with tonight's events, but I know how well that will go. Maybe I can use Marv as the way to figure out what Harry's hiding… I know he's hiding something. He can't deny it. And I'll do whatever it takes to figure out why Harry ended up saving me tonight, instead of killing me. "Now, let's get to bed…"

 **Peter's PoV:**

We finally arrive at the Plaza Hotel, and I have a nervous knot twisting around in my stomach. I'm feeling anxious as to what's going to happen, once we get to the other hotel. I'm also anxious as to what Kate's going to do and say, when she finds out about the phone call. I could tell by the way she was talking on the phone, she was empty, just like I was. Now, with the ray of hope I have, I know she'll feel the same way as me: anxious and ecstatic.

We pull up out front of the Plaza, and Officer Slader, still with more excitement than what I'm used to, tells me, "Well, go on and get that wife of yours! I'm sure she'll be ecstatic about the news, as well!"

He seems to be more excited about possibly finding Kevin than I am, but that's because I have nervousness mixed in with my excitement. I don't want to get my hopes up too high about Kevin, in case it's a mistake. I just hope that Kate doesn't get her hopes up too high, either.

"Alrighty," I try to sound excited, even though I'm feeling the way I'm feeling. I exit the vehicle and head on over to the entrance of one of the fanciest hotels in New York City, hoping that Kate and I don't discover that this is false information about our son…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! This was supposed to be posted sooner, considering how I wrote it earlier, but I got distracted! Anyway, since I had more than enough time, what do you think of having two sets of PoV's? :D If I get enough time, I'll be able to do that more often! As for tomorrow night, probably not, if at all… Anyway, let me know what you think is going to happen next! :D Is it really too good to be true? Is there really a reason why Harry's being the way he's being? Well, we'll just have to find out! Also, the name of this chapter is inspiration from the Metallica song I was listening to,** _ **Until it Sleeps**_ **. I couldn't say "it", so I changed it a little bit! Until next time, take care! :D**

 **PS: (Hooray with the PS's! :D) S Lila 315 and CoverGirl7210, where are you?! You're causing me to be desperate! Actually, I can beg to S Lila anytime, but where are you, CoverGirl?! You've left us in suspense! I'm anxious as to what's going to happen! As for GIJoeFan985, your newest chapter that I saw a preview of has got me excited! I can't wait to beta read it! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	17. Chapter 17: Before They Sleep II

**A/N: Hello again! Happy New Year! :D Sorry for not updating, but I was preoccupied this past New Year's weekend! I forgot to wish you "happy New Year" at the end of the last chapter, because, honestly, I forgot all about it being New Year's weekend… But, I've said it now, and now it's time for a fresh, new chapter! :D I hope you all had a happy New Year, and that this year won't be like 2016… Alrighty! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 17: Before They Sleep II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

After Harry says that it's "time for bed", I start to have a feeling of mixed emotions. I want to go to sleep, yet I'm afraid of sleeping here, with these two—namely Harry. The pleasure of wearing my coat was almost taken away from me, but, luckily, Marv stepped in. I believe I can count on him to help me, unlike his partner. Harry makes this all the more nerve-racking.

"Come on, kid, you're sleeping on the floor," Harry grabs ahold of my arm and leads me over to the center of the room, in between the two beds. As exhausted as I am, I'd love to be one of the ones, sleeping in one of those beds, but I'm afraid that I'm not going to have any such luck. He still has ahold of my arm, when he grabs a pillow from his bed (surprisingly) and throws it down on the floor. "There. Get down on the floor." He lets go of my arm and points down to the pillow on the floor.

I know I shouldn't pry, but I know I'll be _that_ much warmer, if I had a blanket. So, I ask, with a meek voice, "Can… Can I have a blanket please?"

"No!" Harry spews out, almost immediately.

"Come on, Harry…"

Marv tries to once again intervene, but, this time, Harry shouts back, "No, Marv! Now, I'm tired of you feeling sorry for the kid! _You're_ not the boss here! _I_ am!" Harry firmly points to himself. "Now, he's going to be sleeping on the floor, whether he likes it, or not!"

"Oh, come on, Harry. You feel sorry for him, too, and you know it," Marv tries to convince his partner to spill out what he believes is true. Though, I'm not so sure if it _is_ true… Harry grinds his teeth, seeming to be thinking about Marv's words. "That _is_ the reason why we took him with us… isn't it?"

Harry finally blurts out, "We took him, because we didn't need him blabbing to the police!" He shouts that in such a way, as to cover up that he truly feels sorry me.

"No…" Marv replies with a drawn-out "no". "It's because you felt sorry for him, because of what happened to, not only him, but to…"

"Nevermind what happened to him!" Harry cuts off Marv. I just look at Harry, curiously, like I did last year, when he almost hit me with the van, and I recognized his gold tooth. The gears in my head are turning, and I believe I know what's going on right now… "Let's just go to sleep, for god sakes! We have to get up early in the morning!" Marv raises his hands, backing off, and I worry that he won't stand up for me in the future. "Now, get down!" Harry grabs on to the same arm he had ahold of earlier and forces me down to the floor, which, of course, hurts.

I cry out in pain, which causes Marv to intervene, "Whoa, whoa! OK, Harry! Take it easy on the kid!"

"Shut up, Marv!" Harry shouts back to his partner, before glaring down at me. I look up at him, feeling like a helpless victim, which I know I'm not. I want to stand up to these two—namely Harry—just like I did last year, but how can I do that, with my weak state of mind, and without getting myself into trouble? "Now, are you going to stay there tonight, or do I have to tie you up?!" Tie me up with what? There's nothing to tie me up with… I just look up at him, with the gears turning in my head, not answering. He tries to be a tough guy, but I know he's not. I'm not going to take any crap from him, but, right now, I think I should just do as he says. "Well?" He's waiting for me to answer.

"I'll behave…" I breathe out my answer, in an agitated manner.

"You'd better," He gives me a quick flick at the side of my head, which causes me to turn away my head in an instant. I look to the side of me, but I still eye Harry, who's still glaring down at me. "Now, let's get to sleep." is the last thing Harry says to me, before turning around and continuing to rummage through his coat, looking for whatever. Come to think of it, I bet _that's_ where whatever he has to bind me up is.

I slide down on the floor, laying my head on the pillow. I look up at Marv, as he takes off his coat. I just hope they don't fully strip themselves, because I've already been scarred for life enough tonight. I just close my eyes, in a hopeful attempt to fall asleep, before I witness anything else happening, and for me to forget about all that's happened tonight…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I rush into the Plaza Hotel, in attempts to fetch Kate to come with us to the Central Park Inn. I know that I don't need to check in, because they know who I am. We've already been checked in, in the hotel's only penthouse.

As soon as I make it up to the room, I desperately burst through the door, excitedly saying, "Kate! Kate!" This is more excitement than what I'm used to. Though, I know I shouldn't have my hopes up too high, but I just couldn't contain myself, once I entered the fancy hotel's doors.

I look around for my wife, before she comes from around the corner, clearly distraught about this whole situation. "What? What is it, Peter?" anxiously, she asks.

I can tell by her face that she's been crying. Though, I hope, after we make it to the other hotel, that that will no longer be the case. I'm sure everything's OK with Kevin, and that this will all be resolved.

"The police got a call from the Central Park Inn!"

"And?" she pries. I hope she knows what I'm going to say, just as much as I do.

"By the sounds of it, that's where Kevin is!"

"Really? Are you sure?" Her eyes light up, as she becomes hopeful.

"Well, with the description the other hotel's desk clerk gave us, we can only hope," I lend her my hand, urgently telling her, "Come on, let's get down there!"

"The Central Park Inn? Why would he be checked in with someone at the Central Park Inn?"

"Who knows? But, it's worth a shot. Grab your coat, and tell Frank and Leslie to stay with the kids,"

"Oh, I hope you're right…"

I can tell she's full of different feelings, and I don't blame her, because I feel the same way, too. By the sound of her voice, she seems to be mostly anxious. She rushes off to grab her coat, and tell Frank and Leslie where we're going, before we actually go there, with all hopes of actually finding our little boy…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! I hope this chapter is OK! Sorry, with all the distractions, it was hard to concentrate; mostly with Peter's PoV! Let me know what you think! So, take a guess at what's being talked about in Kevin's PoV… Meaning, what's Harry trying to hide? Is Kevin going to find out whatever it is? What's going to happen next chapter? Are Peter and Kate going to finally save Kevin, on the eighteenth chapter? What else will happen in the future? I've got a few ideas! ;) But, I'd love to hear any that you have! Until next time, adios!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	18. Chapter 18: Thoughts

**A/N: Hello again! Here we are, with another Author's Note! :D So much for me not making any more… Oh well. I guess I'll make one useful announcement: I apologize for the quality of last night's chapter! With only a couple hours, I'll try to make this one better! This time could most certainly have been used to make this chapter just** _ **that**_ **much better, but here I am again, blabbing! You guys don't care about what I have to say, if it's really not important. So, let's get the show on the road! :D**

 **Chapter 18: Thoughts**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I open my eyes as soon as the two criminals crawl into bed. While they were getting ready to crawl into said beds, I was debating on whether actually sleeping or doing something to get out of their clutches. I know I'm safer in here than out there on those streets, with those homeless people, prostitutes, and pedophiles. Though, if I can somehow get some help, it'll all be worth it.

I raise my head and look at the two men, laying in their beds. It's too soon for them to be asleep, so I know I have to wait. Though, I know if I wait too long, I'm going to fall asleep myself, and I'll never have my chance of escaping. Harry even said it himself that they're planning on going somewhere early in the morning, and I really don't want to be a part of that… I know exactly what they're going to do—go to Rio. I know if we go there, I'll never see my family again. I have to do this tonight, while I have the chance, but I have to wait until these two morons are asleep, first.

I lay my head back down, contemplating on different ideas of what to do, in order to escape from this mess. An idea soon pops into my head—I remember when Marv closed the door, he didn't lock by the deadbolt at the top; just by the lock on the doorknob. All's I simply have to do is sneak out of here, by unlocking the door and creeping my way down the hallway. I hope the front desk clerk is on night shift, because I know I can count on her for help. At least, I _think_ I'm able to…

As I continue thinking about escaping from this place and finally returning to my family, I smile. I stare up at the ceiling, and if I was being watched, they'd think I was insane, but I can't help it—all I need right now is my family. After what happened tonight, they're the only therapy I need.

Once I realize that I had a horrible event happen to me tonight, and that I'm actually smiling, the smile quickly fades, because the thought of returning to my family is all that it is—a thought. I'm not there yet; I have no need to smile. I know that I won't be smiling, once I return to them, because I'll be crying. That's _if_ I return to them… Right now, I should be crying, because the thought of what happened tonight soon reenters my brain.

I cringe my head at the thought of the silhouette of the creepy-voiced man holding me down, with his hand over my mouth. I was crying and yelling out for help, but no one could hear me. I was all alone in the horrible situation. Once the negative thoughts start flowing through my head, tears start to roll down from my eyes.

I hide my face in the only comfort I have—the pillow. I hope Marv and Harry—namely Harry—don't witness this, because I don't want to appear weak again. I have to get through this. And if I don't somehow manage to escape tonight, then I'm going to have to somehow get through this some other way.

I continue to silently cry into the pillow, with no one here to give me sympathy. I need to get out of here, and get back home to my family. I can't fall asleep, because this is the only chance I have left…

 **Peter's PoV:**

Kate and I rush out to the waiting car, and once we climb inside, Officer Slader asks, "You two ready to go?" He looks back at us, with his arm over his seat, smiling.

Kate urgently nods, as I answer, feeling the same way, "Yes!"

"Alrighty, then. Central Park Inn, here we come,"

The now-changed officer puts the car into gear again, and we pull away from the large hotel. Kate and I put on our seat belts, before we sit back, sighing with relief and hope. I look at her, feeling confident that we're going to be able to get our son back. Though, I still have that slight fear that it's too good to be true. Kate smiles, and I'm sure she doesn't have a worry about this, at all.

"We're almost there," Kate tells me, confidently, as she places her hand on mine. "We're going to find our baby." I smile at my overjoyed, teary-eyed wife, once the thought occurs to me: Did the other officers already go to the other hotel? Why hasn't Officer Slader said anything?

I know that it's best to ask, and that's just what I do, "Uh, Officer Slader?"

"Hm?" he answers, looking back at us in the rear-view mirror.

"Where are the other officers? They didn't follow us to the Plaza?" I state, with a questioning voice.

"Oh, they're already at the other hotel!" Officer Slader answers, with a bright voice. "While we were picking up your wife, they already went there to see if it really _is_ your son,"

"Why weren't we told this?"

"I didn't think it really mattered…"

"Well, it does, when all the other officers enter their cars and head on over to the other hotel, without anything being said!"

"Well, like I said, I didn't think it mattered,"

"Well, why hasn't your pager been going off like crazy?"

"I don't know…" The man shrugs.

"You'd think if they found something, they'd be informing you," I state, as a horrible thought enters my mind that I don't want to believe.

"Maybe it's broken," He shrugs again and continues to drive.

I sit back in the seat, thinking about this whole situation. I find it oddly suspicious, and I don't like it. Kate just looks at me, concerned, but doesn't say anything. I wonder if she knows what I'm thinking, or is completely oblivious, like how I originally was, too…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Well, that went differently, didn't it? I still hope this makes up for last chapter! After all, I wasn't distracted, while writing it, unlike last night! So, what do you think is going to happen? Is Kevin going to be able to escape? My poor baby boy was feeling excited and confident for just a few minutes, until that horrible thought entered his mind again… :( Will he get out of it or will he be going off to Rio with Harry and Marv? (Is it Rio or Reno? That was one thing I couldn't catch in the movie…) As for what Peter's thinking, what** _ **is**_ **he thinking? Is there any truth in it? How come Officer Slader and the other policemen haven't said anything? I guess there's only one way to find out! Until next chapter, see ya! :D**

 **PS: CoverGirl7210, I need to talk to you… That chapter last night has got me conflicted with mixed thoughts! That can't be the ending! That just can't be! Something else has to happen! I really thought Kevi was going to get the shit kicked out of him, and then bam! It's done! There needs to be more! Please let there be more! OK. That's all I have to say, for now! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	19. Chapter 19: False Hopes

**A/N: Hello again! Here I am again, talking! :D I have a little bit of extra time tonight, which is a good thing, because I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow night! I really have nothing else to say in this Author's Note, except to the Guest reviewer, Huda. Though, for story reasons, I'll say it in the final Author's Note! Alrighty! Let's get the ball rolling! :D**

 **Chapter 19: False Hopes**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

At last, it seems as though Harry and Marv have fallen asleep. It took a good bit of silently crying, but it saved me from accidentally falling asleep, despite how bad I want to. Marv isn't much of a snorer; he's just heavily breathing, but I know for sure that Harry is sleeping, because of his locomotive snoring. Even if I wanted to sleep, I don't think I could. As tired as I am, I don't think I could fall asleep, with that racket. I'm surprised I haven't fallen asleep yet. I might've, if I tried, and I probably would've just tuned out Harry's snoring.

Now that they're asleep, it's time to get to work. I sit up from the only thing I have as comfort—the pillow—and slowly stand up; as painful as it is, I know I need to do this. I cringe as I'm doing so, but once I succeed, I look at the two men, snoring away in their pillows. They most certainly are passed out, and I envy that fact, but there's nothing I can do about it, if I want to get out of here, tonight.

I tiptoe over to the door, but before I even attempt to unlock it, I look behind me once again, debating on whether I should do something, in order to thwart them off just a little while longer. Though, the more I think about it, the more risky it is, because there's a chance that they'll wake up and catch me in the act. But, as I'm thinking about this, I come up with a cliche, but clever idea. I did something like it, back at the Plaza, when the Tim Curry lookalike Concierge pretended to be housekeeping. If it worked on him, I'm sure it'll work on these two idiots.

I tiptoe away from the door—the one thing that leads to my freedom—and head on into the bathroom. I don't think it's against the rules to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, so that's what I'm going to pretend to do. Though, in this case, I'm going to pretend to be in the shower. Once I make it into the bathroom, I gently close the door behind me and continue to stealthily make my way over to the shower. I turn the knobs, and let whatever temperature of water run. I then slide the curtain all the way across, but then it occurs to me: I need something to make it look like I'm actually in the shower. If they peek in here and don't see anybody, they'll just catch on to me that much quicker.

I turn off the shower and creep my way over to the door, because I don't want to risk the water waking up the two kidnappers. Once I open the bathroom door as quietly as I can, I see that they're still sawing logs. I see my backpack and Dad's bag over by Harry's things, and I find it idiotic that Harry, and even Marv, were this careless. Trying to get my thoughts together, I discreetly rush over to the bags and grab the both of them. One of them has the inflatable clown pool toy, but, right now, my head is in a fog about the details on that. I'll just have to take both bags into the bathroom and see which one it is. That way, I can be as quiet as I can, and not have to worry about waking up either burglar, especially Harry…

Just like I did, when I first came out of the bathroom, I discreetly rush back over to said room and quietly close the door behind me. I forgot, when I was in here a minute ago, to lock the door. So, I do that now, to save myself from Harry and Marv, especially Harry, from protruding through the door and catching me in the act.

I turn on the bathroom light, hoping it's safe to do so. I'm sure, with the door closed, it won't wake them up, but I'm still fearful. I look through Dad's bag first, because I might've stuck the floaty back in there, but it doesn't seem to be in there. So, the last resort is my bag, and it just so happens to be in there, of course. I take it out and realize that it needs to be blown up. Though, last night, it tricked the Concierge into thinking that it was my Dad in the shower, because it blew up to be tall enough. They'll never believe that this is me in the shower… What can I do? Maybe if I repositioned it, as if it was sitting, maybe it'll be short enough to be portrayed as me. It's a risk I'm willing to take. I just really don't want to have to blow up this thing now… Blowing it up will just take up time. I've already taken up enough time as it is. It's time to get out of here now or never.

I resort to simply turning on the shower and hoping for the best. At least I have my two bags with me, so I won't go without my things. I place the inflatable clown back into my backpack, before slowly, and painfully, standing up. I strap my bags to me and saunter on over to the shower and turn it on, once again. I was hoping to be out of here by now, but the plans that I hoped to be brilliant just haven't worked out for me. I might as well make my move and leave this room, so that I can get some help, while I have the chance.

As soon as I leave the bathroom, I close the door behind me as quickly, but as quietly as I can, so that I don't wake up the criminals with the loud closing of the door, and with the bright bathroom light. I look over to the two one more time, before finally creeping over to the main door. I have a nervous lump in my throat and in my gut. I was going to throw up earlier after what happened, and I feel like I could now; that's how afraid I am. Though, I'll just quickly and quietly do this now, before it's too late. I'll just get it done and over with; no need to worry.

With my trembling hand, I reach for the door lock and unlock it. I almost feel just as afraid now as I did, when I first had all this happen to me tonight, but at least I have some hope to get out of this and finally return to my family. Once the door is unlocked, I grab the knob again and try to open it as quietly as possible. Once I hear rustling coming from the bed, I look behind me, in fear. I see that it's just Harry rolling over in bed, and I sigh with relief. My adrenaline just reached up to a hundred, and I feel like I'll really throw up now. Though, I know I have to keep going, despite how I feel. I know how I'll feel if I don't get out of here, or probably even nothing at all, because I'll be dead…

Once the door is slightly ajar—just enough, so that I can slip through the open crack, without causing a disturbance—I take this chance to quickly look behind me one more time, before slipping out through the door. As soon as I'm out in the hallway, I sigh with relief, because I'm confident I'll be able to get help now, because, hopefully, the lady at the front desk is on nightshift. She seemed pretty afraid, not only for her sake, but for mine, too. I'm pretty sure she'll be willing to help me, in an instant.

Considering how I'm still trying to be discreet, I rush down the hallway, tiptoeing. Though, as desperate as I am, I just want to run to where I can get some help, but I know that that would cause a racket, and possibly catch Harry and Marv's attention. I'm mostly afraid as to what Harry would do, if he caught me. As for these neighbouring rooms, I'm unsure if they're occupied, because I didn't look at the sign-in book. I was so airheaded, I wasn't thinking… If there _are_ occupants in these rooms, I know that someone would be willing to help me, but I can't risk knocking on all these doors and causing unnecessary attention.

Tears are in my eyes, as I become closer to the tight, twisted stairway, leading downstairs. I really hope she's there, at the front desk, because I need help, more than ever. I start to trot down the stairs, hopeful and nervous as to what's going to happen, once I reach the bottom. Though, before I trot down this twisted stairway any further, I quickly look behind me, out of fear of seeing one or both of my kidnappers sneaking up on me. So far, there seems to be relief from that, so I continue my way down the stairs.

Once I reach the bottom, the hallways are still empty, with the light from the main lobby shining through the open doorway. Without being as discreet, anymore, I rush to the open room. I then see that the desk clerk—the same one as earlier—is in the desk's chair, appearing to be sleeping. I hate to do this, but, in my desperate situation, I have to do this.

Now that I'm down the stairs, I know I can make more noise now, so I'm not afraid to run over to the woman and desperately call out, "Help me! Please! You have to help me!" The brunette jolts awake, once she hears my desperate voice. She looks behind her, and once she sees me, her eyes widen, with astonishment.

"What? What's wrong?" she asks, with worry.

"They checked in here earlier with me… The two bad guys, who robbed Duncan's Toy Chest…" I'm answering through tears, so my answer is kind of sloppy.

"Oh, right! Oh my god! I called the police about you! They should be on their way here right now!" She's now over to me, hanging on to my hands, as I continue to cry. After what's happened to me tonight, I need to let out more tears, while having someone to comfort me. I feel relieved, knowing that the police are on their way here, and that I'll be able to see my family again. Though, I still have slight worry that Harry and Marv will stop that from happening, before the police even have the chance to get here. "It's all right, honey. Just cry, if you want to. It's going to be all right now,"

She tries to be reassuring, and it's working, until I hear something—more like _someone_ —that I've been dreading to hear, "What do you think you're doing, little pal?"

I close my eyes, feeling the worry and defeat I'm supposed to, when I know I've been caught. Usually, I can defend myself, but not in this case. The brunette woman and I look over to where the voice was heard and, in the hallway, we both see the worst of the two burglars, Harry, aiming a gun at our direction…

 **Peter's PoV:**

Considering we've visited New York before, I'm unsure if we're close to the Central Park Inn yet, but I see us bypassing the park, so that informs me that we are, indeed. "Oh, Peter…" Kate whispers to me, with worry in her voice. "What's going to happen? I don't trust that officer…" I mouth "shh" to her, before shrugging, indicating my answer. "But, Peter…" Her whispering becomes more forceful. "I don't…"

"Kate!" I hiss, through clenched teeth, before mouthing "enough" to her.

"What's going on back there?" the untrustworthy cop asks, looking back at us in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh, nothing…" I answer, unsure of how else to answer the cop. Frankly, it's none of his business what Kate and I talk about, anyway, especially if he's untrustworthy.

"Well, if you're having the jitters, let me reassure you that we're almost there,"

The only thing I seem to come up with, for an answer, is, "Well, I figured as much, considering how we're bypassing Central Park,"

I don't mean to answer with a sarcastic tone, but that seems to happen. Feeling nervous, I look at the rear-view mirror, seeing the untrustworthy Officer Slader, eyeing us from said mirror, which doesn't help the nervous gut I already have in my stomach. I know this guy means trouble, and by the look in his eyes, he's going to produce it.

We seem to finally pull up to the Central Park Inn. It's a brick building of a decent size, but it's not extravagant, like the Plaza. Though, the extravagance of the building isn't what's important. What's important is finally finding our son, and whether this man, who claims to be an officer, will help us, or not.

"Well, McCallisters, we're here!" the unusually peppy officer informs us and proceeds to exit from his vehicle, before Kate and I even get the chance to. I just look at Kate, with that nervousness not fading—only growing stronger, before we finally exit the vehicle.

As soon as we do, Officer Slader stands on the sidewalk by the car, waiting for us to catch up. He looks at us, waiting, as Kate and I step up onto the sidewalk. I hang on to my wife, as she and I are both trembling, and it's not from the cold. We're more so focused on the building than anything. I don't know what Kate's thinking, but all's I can think about is what's going to happen, once we enter the building. As we proceed closer to the man, Kate quickly jerks her head to the left of her, appearing to be looking at something or looking _for_ something.

She almost immediately looks back at me and informs me, in a concerned whisper, "Peter, where are the other cops?" I glance to my right, noticing that she's right about there not being any other cop cars here.

My suspicions grow steadily worse, as I whisper back to her, "That's exactly my point…" Kate continues to look around, as I continue to look at the building in front of us.

The waiting man finally speaks to us, "So, are you ready to go in?" I just look at the man, who doesn't have an eager expression on his face, but I know he feels that way. I'm not sure what to do or say. All's I can do is wonder what's going to happen, and continue to feel nervous. "Well?" He's expecting me to answer.

"I… I… I guess so…" is all I'm able to stutter out, while Kate doesn't say anything. Honestly, I've never been so worried about a situation before in my life. And I believe I have every right to be about this current one…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks a lot! :D Wow! What a whopper! I had some extra time tonight (not as much as the other night or even the night, when I did two pairs of PoV's), but considering what I'm planning on doing, I just couldn't stop myself! I was planning on writing a different scene tonight, but I just may not be able to do that, until Friday (I don't think I'll be able to tomorrow). I'm so excited! :D Now, as for you, Huda, I'm curious as to why you want the story to end! That's what's going to happen, if Kevin** _ **does**_ **happen to be saved! I'm not saying he won't be, but that's what it sounds like! You're entitled to it, but I'm just curious, that's all. Other than that, I don't think there's really anything else to say! So, arrivederci! :D**

 **PS: S Lila 315, I love you, dude, but if you're reading this, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, UPDATE** _ **BLOOD FOR POINSETTIAS**_ **! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT STORY! That story is what started this whole** _ **Home Alone**_ **hype, in the first place! That, and the other story,** _ **Orphan**_ … **Please! Please! Please! It's still around Christmastime! I know you can do it! I wish you didn't go on hiatus, but I understand that you're busy! But, I'm still desperate…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	20. Chapter 20: Escape Attempt

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Yep! You guessed it! Here we are again, with another chapter! I don't have much to say, except for apologizing for not updating last night; even though I told you I most-likely wouldn't be. Mostly, I'd like to talk to a certain reviewer. Though, like last time, I'll say what I need to say in the final Author's Note. Yes, I'm talking to you, Huda. But, I won't get into it, until after I'm done. Alright. Let's get the show (or story) on the road! :D**

 **Chapter 20: Escape Attempt**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"What do you think you're doing, pal?" Harry questions me again, as he struts a little closer to where the young woman and I are. I become afraid as to what he's going to do. Like I thought he would do in the park, he just may kill me now! I thought he was doing it to scare me, when the gun wasn't actually loaded, but I just may be wrong. Also, I can't tell if he for real sympathizes with what I've been through tonight, if he's acting this way. It's hard to really know for sure what happened to him, if he's threatening to kill me. "Trying to get help and escape, are you?" He cocks his head to the side, with a terrifying grin, that reminds me of something from a horror movie—something I'm not supposed to watch.

I don't know what else to do or say, except for, "I… I…"

"You just what, son?" Harry continues to have his head tilted, while continuing to slowly strut over to where I am with the woman. My eyes are too focused on the eerie figure of Harry, I'm not even paying much attention to the brunette with me. Will she even do anything to help me? I have it in my mind to bolt for the door, but I don't know how that will turn out. "There's no need to escape from me, kiddo; I'm not going to hurt you," Of course, I don't believe him, because of the gun still being pointed at me.

"Oh, yeah? Then, what's the gun for?" in a cocky tone, the nameless woman asks Harry.

"Hey! You have no part in this!" Harry shouts at her, now aiming the gun at her, and causing her to scream.

Now that I'm closeby to the doors of freedom, while Harry has the weapon pointed at the only other person in this situation, I quickly bolt for the door. I don't even feel the touch of the door, because, considering how sore I am, I'm flying out onto the sidewalk. I have air under my feet, as I have complete focus on finding somebody, _anybody_ , to help me!

"Help! Somebody, help me!" I cry out, while tears streak down my face once more.

Though, I'm afraid of running into some sort of creep again; especially that creep that did _that_ to me only a few hours ago… But, I know I need to do this, for the sake of being saved. Of course, these streets just had to be empty tonight. Why does it have to be Christmastime? Any other time of the year, the streets would be booming, even at this time of night! Just my luck. There's nobody out here to help me…

Before long, I hear a shot fire, which makes me jump. I look behind me, out of fear, and see Harry, firing the same gun at me. I don't know if he's meaning to hit me or if he's just trying to scare me.

"Get back here, you little shit!" Considering that Harry has called me that, I don't trust that he wants to help me, anymore. I barely believed that, in the first place, considering what I think happened to him… I continue calling for help, until the man, who's four times my age and size (possibly more), grabs ahold of the collar of my coat, pulling me back to him. "Got you, you little fucker!"

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" I cry out, but that doesn't stop Harry from pulling me back to the way we came. He still has ahold of my collar, while he has the gun aimed at me in the other hand. "Zip it, shorty! I have very low patience for you right now!"

"Well then, why don't you just kill me?! That's what you wanna do, in the first place!" I don't know why I shout that, but I do.

Harry stops in his tracks, but I don't stop struggling. I can see that he's looking down at me, smirking, but I barely pay attention to it, because I'm more focused on getting out of this situation. "You know what, kid? You're right. Why am I stalling, when I can just kill you right now?"

As much of a terrible experience as what happened to me tonight was, I really don't want to die. So, I start to protest, "No! No! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! Let me go! Stop it! Please! I just wanna go home!" But, that doesn't stop Harry from pulling me back to the Central Park Inn. I'm literally afraid as to what's going to happen…

 **Kate's PoV:**

 **(After Harry attacked Kevin on the street…)**

I can't express the amount of fear I'm feeling about this whole situation. I'm literally trembling, and I know Peter is, too. "Peter…" I mutter under my breath, so as for Officer Slader not to hear.

"Shh…" is all he gently tells me, before we continue to enter the hotel, behind the leading officer. As soon as we reach the interior of the building, the sight in front of me instantly makes my eyes widen, and I want to cry out with horror. "Jesus Christ…" is all Peter is able to mutter. Just like me, he's feeling shocked.

"Well now, Mr. McCallister, Mrs. McCallister, it seems as though you've finally arrived…" a man, older than Peter and I, and bigger, comments, appearing to be amused.

I turn my gaze away from the man and look at what—more so _who_ —he's holding in the opposite arm from the gun aimed at us. It appears to be my baby boy. Kevin's always been so brave, but I can tell something happened to him to make him look at me with more fear than what I'm probably feeling.

"Kevin!" I cry out, seeing the sight of my youngest.

"Mom!" Kevin tries to run toward me, but the man jerks him back by his hood.

"Now, stay here, you little shit!" He continues to jerk Kevin, as he shouts down at him. I'm not sure if he's trying to feel powerful in front of us or if it's not clueing into him that he's treating my son like shit in front of his parents. These words seem to be the last straw for Kevin, as he appears to start crying. Though, by the look in his eyes, he seemed to have been crying not long ago. "Oh, you fucking whiner…" he mutters, before looking back up at us. Now that he's facing us again, I can't help but feel that I've seen him before. Though, I can't seem to place him… "Well, now that you've been brought here, Mister and Missus McCallister, I guess you can know what's going on," he starts to explain to us, before turning his head at the officer with us. I look at Officer Slader, wondering why he or the man with my son haven't taken shots at each other. "Bryan, do you wanna explain?"

Officer Slader, or "Bryan", is nodded to, before he says something that I was expecting to hear, but still shocked about, "You've got the kid, now where's my money?" Peter and I are frozen still, as I fear that all of this was about Kevin all along…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D You know what to do! What do you think will happen? Will Kevin make it out of this situation? Does Harry feel even the least bit of remorse? Now, where did the brunette woman go? And what is Officer Slader talking about? Well, all will be revealed next chapter! :D Wow. I'm surprised I'm updating (with a great chapter, if I do say so myself), considering how tired I am, but I wanted to, for two reasons: A. I'm a writer. 2. I needed to say something to a certain someone, and I've been anxious to do so. No offense intended, but this is what I need to say to you, Huda:**

 **You do realize that this is a story, right? The fact is, I wouldn't want anything like this to happen to me or anyone I know, either, but that's what writing is. You write what you enjoy, and I've read that you write what you're afraid of. This is fiction, and I wouldn't want it happening to Caulay in real life. Of course not. That's why it's fiction, and not actually happening. I understand stories are supposed to give you mixed feelings, but wishing for the story to end isn't how this is going to work. I'm planning ideas, and it's going to go the way I see fit. Writers do that. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but if you're going to keep on reading, you may not get what you want, until later. That's** _**if**_ **I decide to… We writers are very questionable people, and you can't say you haven't read a story with dark content. I don't want to rush this. Also, this is a separate story from the others. It's like the other events didn't even happen. That's what FanFiction is. I'm not trying to sound rude, but if you're hoping for a lighter story, that's just not up my alley. You can continue reading, but I don't know when things will go a simpler way. That's all I'm saying. Thank you.**

 **Other than that, I have nothing else to say, until the next update! Ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	21. Chapter 21: Discovery

**A/N: Hello again! So much for no Author's Notes… Lol. Well, I'm updating early, even though I feel like a ball of crap (I'm getting a cold)! But, that's what writers do: they never give up! I also have something to say to Huda, but, again, I'll wait for the last Author's Note, because I'm unsure as to what I'm going to say yet. Other than that, let's enjoy this story!**

 **Chapter 21: Discovery**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I continue to struggle to escape from Harry's grip, but it's no use—I'm just not strong enough to break free of him. He has the gun aimed at my parents, and I can only wish that it was to me, instead. Though, I can't stop my bawling, because that's how scared I am.

Harry still has me jerked back, in an uncomfortable position, as he tells the policeman impostor, "It's upstairs in our room. Marv's up there with it,"

"Well, do you mind getting it please?" For a convict, Bryan, who I thought would be my saviour, seems to be of the polite type.

"What about him?" Harry gestures to me with the gun. By the sounds of it, _Bryan's_ the one in charge. I'm not sure how to feel about that…

"I'll watch him. Now, go upstairs and get the money, before I change my mind and arrest you," Now, I'm horribly confused… If he were to arrest Harry, and even Marv, then wouldn't police investigations discover that _he's_ in on the robbery, too?

"You wouldn't…"

"I would," Bryan smirks.

Harry sighs, seeming to be giving in to Bryan's request. Though, I'm unsure if I should say anything about how it'll be discovered that Bryan is in on this, too. I don't want to risk getting shot…

"Alright. Just hang on to him, and make sure his parents don't intervene," Harry seems to be the bossy one with this statement, but I still have every right to believe that the cop is the leader.

I look down at the motionless brunette, disbelieved that Harry actually shot her, as Harry forces me over to the waiting officer. My parents are frozen still, seeming to be afraid as to what to do and say, and what's going to happen. Frankly, I am, too… I know that, if Harry so easily shot that woman, he will easily shoot me, too, considering his hatred for me. At least, I _believe_ he hates me and has no sympathy… I thought wrong about him earlier.

Once I'm shoved into the waiting man's arms, he comments, "Hey, don't assume that _you're_ the boss here, just because you're big and tough. Inside, you're just a small child," I look up at Bryan, confused as to why he said that to Harry. I then look at Harry in front of me, seeing his glaring eyes, staring at his apparent "boss". After a moment, Harry rushes off, out of the main room, to retrieve the money. I only wish I could say something… I try to struggle out of Bryan's hands, but I don't think he has any sympathy. "Would you sit still, kid?! Jeez…" He forces me back, so that my head smacks up against his stomach.

"Kevin… Officer Slader…" I finally learn the policeman's name. "Why are you doing this?" fearfully, Mom asks. From here, I can see that she and Dad are trembling.

"Why? You're asking me 'why'?" Officer Slader starts, condescendingly. "I'll tell you why: the Police Force sucks. I don't actually want to be a cop. I chose to be one to cover my own ass. I want the money, that's all. And Duncan's Toy Chest was the perfect target to get what I want,"

"Oh, come on, Officer! There are other ways to get money than this!" Dad finally speaks up, in a more raised voice than I'm used to.

"Don't you yell at me. After all, I _am_ the law…" As Officer Slader still has me pulled back by my arms, he jerks up my head by my chin. He looks down at me, with glaring eyes. "Or else, I'll use this gun of mine to blow a hole through your kid's forehead. This cute little face won't be so cute, anymore,"

"Please don't hurt my baby!" Mom finally starts to cry, after standing frozen still, afraid, all this time.

"I'll do whatever I have to do to make this work, Mrs. McCallister,"

He's still holding me in this same position, and still glaring down at me. I can't take the sight of his glaring eyes, anymore, so I resort to closing them. Aside from what's happened tonight, I've never been so scared in my life; I'm starting to tremble.

At last, I hear the sound of footsteps entering the room. Officer Slader finally allows me to lower my head. When I'm able to face forward again, I see Harry turn the corner and enter the room with the duffel bag of the toy store's money, with a friend tagging along behind him—Marv. By the look on Marv's face, I can tell he feels absolutely remorseful about what's happening tonight. I don't know if he feels bad about stealing the kids' charity money, but I know he feels bad about me. Somehow, I'm connected in all of this… I'm not so sure, anymore, that these two finding me on the street was a coincidental thing. Why do I have something to do with this money?

As I look at Harry opening the bag, the thought occurs to me: Were they somehow connected to that creep, who did _that_ to me tonight? The more I think about it, the more the tears want to escape from my eyes again. Is that also why Marv feels so bad? Does Harry feel no remorse, at all?

Harry looks behind him, once the bag is open. "You wanna help me, Marv?!" Harry seems agitated, as though he doesn't want to do this.

Once Harry raises his voice to Marv, he jumps, startled. By the way Marv's acting, by chewing on his fingernail, he's nervous about doing this. Does this mean that I'm going to be killed? Throughout the night, Marv has been a little more protective of me, so I believe that's what it is.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah… Sure, Harry…" Marv stammers out a reply, as he assists Harry with unloading the bag of money.

I'm curious as to why they're unpacking. After all that time, robbing it and placing it all in that big bag, why are they doing that? Is it because Officer Slader wants to look at the amount of money there is or is there another reason? I believe my question is soon to be answered, because Officer Slader pulls me over to where all the money has been unloaded. Some of it has fallen on the floor, as the rest of it is scattered all over the table, since the bills aren't stacked together.

"Well now, let's see…" Officer Slader seems to be thinking about the worthy mess on the desk. "That sure is a lot of money, isn't it?"

"Yep. So, are we going to have enough to fly off to Reno?" Harry asks, staring at his boss, with all seriousness.

"I'll tell you what, I'll leave you enough, so that you can get to Reno, but that's _all_ I'm leaving you,"

"Well, what about when we get there?! We need money to pay for things!" Marv, surprisingly, wants more of the take.

"That's why you two rob, isn't it? To get money for things. Surely, you'll find a nice place in Reno to rob,"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Oh, come on, Marv, don't be such a child. What's fair for me is fair for you. Now, let's split up the money, shall we? But, first…" Officer Slader turns around with me, so that we're now facing the hotel's doors. Though, the sight before the doors leaves us speechless, because my parents are no longer there…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. For starting early, I sure am finished early! Though, I think it's best, for suspenseful purposes! What do you think will happen next? What do you think of Officer Slader's reason for wanting the money, and how he wants it split up? Do you think he's as deadly as he seems? Does Harry have any remorse, like Marv? What's going to happen to Kevi? Do you really think there's a connection between all of the events that happened, and that he was purposely found? Can you believe that Harry actually shot the desk clerk?! :o Does that mean that he really means business?! :o Finally, where do you think Peter and Kate have gone? There's only one way to find out!**

 **Now, I've had a particular someone leave me a review last chapter by the name of "Huda". Now, my reply to that person, is: I accept your apology. You're not wasting my time. You didn't offend me, but I was just wondering why you were reading, if you felt that way. I understand that you don't want this to happen to anybody, because neither do I. I'm glad you understand that it's a story. Lol. I appreciate that I can do what I want (even though it's my story; I would, anyway). The way I grasped your last review was that you didn't like the story, and you wanted it to end. In my mind, that's not fair to anybody, including myself. I'm glad you'll be patient, because I'm not sure when this will end. I'm still brainstorming some ideas. You're welcome to still review, as well as feel what you feel, as long as there's understanding that this is a story, and that things will happen, beyond your control. I feel the way I feel about this story, which is why I write. I appreciate your reviews, but it was disheartening to hear that you wanted it to end. If you no longer feel that way, I'm glad to hear that. I'm going to write what my heart desires, anyway, because that's what I do. Though, I have to say: If Marv were to save Kevin, the story would most-likely end. So, there's your confliction right there… I'm glad you can handle dark content, because there's going to be dark content. I also don't remember there being a review from you for my other stories, but oh well. If you've read my other stories, you're used to what I do, then (and that there's no relation to this story)! Thanks for your compliments! I'm sure I'll be looking forward to your ideas!**

 **To the rest of you, I apologize for the length of that comment to the Guest, but I had to be sure I replied to everything they said. Sorry to make the chapter seem longer than it was! Lol. Until next time, take care (and don't get sick, like I am)! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	22. Chapter 22: Decisions

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here we are again, with, of course, another chapter! :D Now, there's something that's kind of important that I have to say: Two chapters ago (chapter twenty), I did make an Author's Note, but it wasn't really anything important. It was really only me apologizing for not updating the night before, and saying that I had to speak to that certain FanFictioner, Huda. What happened, was that I forgot to highlight it when I was moving the story from Google Docs to OpenOffice! I didn't even realize it, until last night, when I finally got the chance to proofread for a second time (I always do that). It's there now, if you happen to want to read it! Other than that, nothing really important! Now, enough of my yacking! Let's get this story rolling! :D**

 **Chapter 22: Decisions**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Seeing how my parents are now gone, it pisses off Officer Slader in such a way, that it scares me. "Son of a bitch! Where did they go?!" He then whips around—still with me in his hands—and shouts to the two burglars, " _You're_ facing the door! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Look, Bryan, we didn't see them leave, alright?! We were too busy with the money! Don't blame us!" Harry gestures to himself, becoming defensive.

"Well, _you_ were the only ones facing their way! Now, I have to go after them and waste more time!" A lump forms in my throat, when I fear that Bryan will shoot my parents, if he catches sight of them. I hope that they're able to escape to wherever they're escaping to. I just hope they're getting the _real_ cops… "Now, watch him! I've got some chasing to do! If I see them, I'll kill them!"

"No! Don't kill my Mom and Dad!" I start to cry, once Bryan says those words.

"Shut up, kid!" He painfully forces me into the desk, jarring my side. "Now, watch him. I'll be right back," he sternly tells the two other men, before running out of the building. Since I'm free from his grasp, I want to take this chance to run out of the hotel, too, even though the bandits are right here.

I try to make a run for it, but, almost instantly, Harry grabs ahold of my arm, pulling me back into the desk again. "No, I don't think so, kid… You're staying here,"

He has a firm grip on my arm, as I try to protest for him to let me go. "No! Let me go! He's gonna kill my Mom and Dad!" I cry out.

"Well, maybe that'll teach them, and even you, a lesson in cooperating!"

"They did nothing wrong! Leave them alone!" I continue to shout, but Harry must've lost his patience with me, because, before long, his hand is forced over my mouth. It's an awkward position, since Harry's behind the desk, trying to hang on to me.

"Would you shut it, kid?" He grits his teeth, clearly losing his patience with me. I don't know what else to do, except continue to protest, while fearing for my parents' safety…

 **Kate's PoV:**

Peter and I are running as fast as we can away from the hotel, trying to reach someplace, where we can reach a payphone to call the actual police or someone, or someplace, where we can get some help. Unfortunately, the Police Station is nowhere near here, and the Plaza is quite a ways away from our current location. I'm progressively growing more worried that we won't be able to reach help in time, before we're caught or before something happens to Kevin! It's also hard to run with a decent speed, when it's this cold out, and with the type of footwear I'm wearing. These dress boots aren't made for running, that's for sure…

"Peter, what if he catches up to us?!" fearfully, I ask my husband, who's running alongside me.

"Don't worry, Kate, we'll be able to get away from here, before that has a chance to happen!" He's out of breath, and I can tell he's just as worried as I am. I wonder if he truly feels that way or if he has his doubts, like I do…

Just then, I hear a voice I've been dreading to hear—Officer Slader's. "Hey! Get back here!" His shouting sends chills down my spine, and I become even _more_ afraid that he'll catch us; especially since he has a gun. Though, we're not tempted to stop; we're even _more_ tempted to keep running, hoping to find some sort of help. "If you don't stop, I'll shoot!" I'm fearful that he will actually shoot, considering how he's apparently the "boss" of this situation.

Though, Peter, nor I, are tempted to stop now, because Peter ushers me, "We're not gonna stop now. Come on, let's go down here," I can tell the cold air is getting to him, but if we were to stop, that man chasing us just may not hesitate to shoot.

Before we turn a corner, hopefully so that Officer Slader doesn't see us, I hear, "If you don't stop now, I'll go back and shoot your little boy!"

That particular threat causes both Peter and I to stop in our tracks. As terrifying as it is to think about being shot, it's even _more_ terrifying to think that our little boy will be shot. I just look up at Peter, afraid of what to do. Since I don't know what to do, I hope Peter does.

"Peter, what are we going to do?" I whisper to my husband, afraid, trying to hold back the tears.

"It might be a false threat, Kate," Peter replies, also in a whisper, as we continue to hide around this corner.

"But, what if it's not?!" My fears are rising even more.

"If he shoots us, Kate, what's stopping him from shooting Kevin, too?"

"Don't they need Kevin for this job?"

"I don't think so, anymore…" I'm still wondering what Kevin had to do with this, but I don't know if I'll ever get those answers.

"You think he'll be killed?"

"It's a possibility, Kate. That's why I'm trying to figure this out," We both continue to speak with whispering voices.

"If you two are so keen on whispering, why wasn't _I_ joined in on the conversation?" My body goes numb, as I probably turn as pale as a ghost. I glance over at Peter, who I'm sure has the same reaction, too. "Alright. You've been found. Now, it's time to go back to the hotel,"

I suddenly have a surge of courage course through me, causing me to whip around and shout, "Look, you caught us, OK?! But, please don't kill us… Please don't kill Kevin…"

"Well, as the leader of this operation, only _I_ decide what's going to happen, alright?" I'm not even making eye-contact with the man; I'm mostly staring at the gun pointed right at us. "Now, if you come back to the hotel with me, I promise…" He seems to hesitate, before continuing, "No harm will come to you and your son," I'm not so sure if I should believe him. Then again, if we don't go with him, there's a chance that we'll be shot, as well as Kevin. "Well?" He expects an answer.

I glance over to Peter, whose back is still facing the cop. He looks down at me and nods, as if assurance that we should do what he says. I sigh and lower my head, before looking back up at the madman in front of me and answering, in an unready tone, "Alright. We'll go with you…"

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry jerks me to their side of the desk, wraps his arm around me, and places his hand over my mouth again. I struggle to break free of his grasp, but it's no use. I'm too weak, and Harry's too strong for me.

"Would you cut it out, kid? Jeez…"

I'm not one to admit defeat, but I sure am about to admit it now. After all that's happened tonight, I feel totally wrecked. I give up the struggle and just look down at the motionless being on the floor. As I look at her, the more the fear builds up that I'll look like that soon. I assume that he's killed her, until I swear I see some sort of movement, as if she's breathing. False hopes start to grow, because, just because Harry managed to shoot her, and keep _her_ alive, doesn't mean _I'll_ have any such luck.

Just then, my parents are pushed through the hotel's double doors, with a gun pointed at them, from behind. It's instantly revealed that it's Officer Slader, ordering them what to do. I can see the complete fear on my parents' faces, as the insane cop stands behind them with the gun. He grins menacingly, and I know that means bad news.

"Well now, Mister and Missus McCallister, you see what's going on in front of you? Can't you see that your son is OK now?" Why's he asking that? Did they think I wasn't?

"We weren't even questioning that…"

Mom starts to speak, before Officer Slader shouts at her, almost immediately, "Shut up!" She jumps at the man's loud voice and squeezes her eyes shut. I've never seen her so afraid before. As for Dad, he just continues to look at the madman, probably unsure as to what to say. "Now, stay there!" He points his finger at my parents, before backing away, not taking his eyes away from them. The gun is aimed at them, ready to shoot, if they do anything they're not supposed to. This whole time, we've been standing here, even when Officer Slader was gone, and I'm surprised Harry and Marv didn't take that chance to pack up all of the money for themselves. Maybe they weren't thinking… "Now, hurry up and pack that bag only half full! You got it?"

"Well, what are we gonna do with the rest of the money?" Marv asks.

"Just do it!" shouts Bryan, startling Marv, and even Harry, into doing what he says. It's strange, seeing Harry no longer being in charge.

Marv instantly starts to pack the money, while Harry continues to hang on to me. "What about him?" Harry asks, referring to me.

"Huh?!" Officer Slader impatiently turns around.

"The kid!" snaps Harry. "What are we going to do about the kid?!" I look up at the one, who has ahold of me. I see that he gestures his head down to me.

I then look back at Bryan, as he answers, with a huff, "Well, give him to me, if you can't do two things at once!" Bryan flicks his fingers toward him, as if to gesture for Harry to give me to him. I'm tired of this yo-yoing back and forth, but what can I do about it?

Just as I'm being handed over to Officer Slader, I glance at the doorway, where my parents are supposed to be, only to see them starting to leave again. They know that they're, and even I, are under a death threat, so I don't think what they're doing is very wise. Though, I don't say anything about it, in hopes that they'll actually succeed in getting help this time.

But, there's no such luck, when Harry shouts, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Once Officer Slader has me in his arms, he looks back at my parents, who are frozen still, just as they're going out the door. I become numb all over, as I fear that that's the last straw for Officer Slader.

"And where do you think _you two_ are going?" I was wrong about Officer Slader being polite; he's more so creepy, with the way he talks, when he's not shouting. Mom and Dad can't seem to answer, I guess out of fear. I know things are going to turn ugly, when he starts to saunter over to the door, hanging on to me. The gun is now aimed at them again, and I fear the worst, as we become closer to them. Though, before he says anything more to them, he turns his head back at the other two and orders them, "You two just keep on working," He's now facing my parents again, with a wicked grin, and I fear that he won't hesitate to kill them. "Well? Won't you two even say anything?"

Cautiously, Mom and Dad turn back around to face us again, as Mom seems to gather the courage to answer, "We're… We're…" Though, the courage doesn't last very long, because she starts to stutter her answer.

"Yeah, I know what you were doing… You were trying to get help again, weren't you?" Mom and Dad don't answer, until the man raises his voice again, "Weren't you?!"

It causes both of my parents to jump, as Mom admits, "Yes! Yes!" I can tell that they both regret the decision, as Mom appears to want to cry again.

"Didn't I warn you what would happen, if you didn't do what I say?" The more this man talks, the more I believe that he's a psycho.

"Yes… Yes… We just…"

"Well, don't 'just'... You just cost, not only _your_ life, but your _kid's_ life, as well," I gasp, because that's the first reaction that I do. I look up at the man, as he continues to glare at my parents. With that deadly look in his eyes, I know he means business.

"No! Please! Don't hurt Kevin! Don't hurt us!" Mom begs.

"I'm sorry, but one of you has to go," Officer Slader points the gun at Mom, and I turn completely numb again, because I fear that he will, indeed, shoot my Mother. "It's either you," Then, the gun is aimed at my Father, which isn't any better. "You," Lastly, the gun is aimed at my head. "Or your little boy," I glance up at the criminal, as he continues to stare at my parents, with his death glare. "Which will it be, McCallisters?"

Tears start to boil up, as I'm unsure and scared as to how this is going to go. I can only hope that my parents don't come up with the decision to have one of _them_ shot. After all, _I'm_ the one, who's scarred for life, after tonight's horrible events. As much as I don't want to die, I'd prefer that the choice was me, instead of my very own parents…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Well, what do you think?! :D Since I have extra time tonight, I made an extended chapter! I wish I could've made it longer, but I needed to end it somewhere suspenseful! Well, what do you think? Who will Officer Slader shoot? What's going to happen next chapter? Will they be able to get away with the money? As for the desk clerk, is she really still alive? There are so many questions! Though, we won't be able to find answers for those questions, until tomorrow! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I see that the Guest reviewer, Huda, didn't review the last chapter. No big deal. As long as they see that gigantor message I wrote last chapter, at some point. Other than that, I have nothing else to say! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	23. Chapter 23: Decisions II

**A/N: Hello again! By the looks of things, it doesn't look like I'm giving up on the beginning Author's Notes anytime soon… XD Though, I should be able to, at some point! I'm not going to say anything about a particular Guest reviewer, but actually about my other** _ **Home Alone**_ **story,** _ **A Home Alone Halloween**_ **. I've proofread the first two chapters, and I still have yet to do the final one, but I don't know when I'll get to it. I've made some minor changes, that's all. Also, I believe this will be my last night of updating, until Wednesday. Just a heads up, OK? For now, let's get this story going! :D**

 **Chapter 23: Decisions II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The policeman impostor still has ahold of me, as the gun remains aimed at my head. Just by his breathing, I can tell he's steadily becoming more impatient. Finally, my thoughts are correct, when he finally warns my parents, impatiently, "Come on, now, McCallisters. If you don't make a choice now, I'll make a choice for you," After that threat, the gun clicks, and I flinch. I squeeze my teary eyes shut, waiting for the blow to happen.

That click obviously freaks out my parents, because they yell a combination of, "No! No!" and, "Please don't hurt Kevin!"

"Well, if you don't make a decision soon, McCallisters, it's going to fall to that,"

I don't think Officer Slader has any remorse about any of this, at all. I have reason to believe that he's a psychotic killer—something completely opposite of what his apparent "job" is to cover his true identity.

"No! Please!" Mom starts to beg. "If you're going to shoot anyone…" She starts to hesitate, and I fear the worst. "Shoot me…"

"What?! Kate!" Dad instantly snaps back at Mom. Obviously, he doesn't want her to be killed, either, but I feel like it's going to be a decision between my two parents.

"Peter, it's either me or you," Mom looks at Dad, teary-eyed, as if ready to blow a fuse. "I'm not going to stand here, and have Kevin die, when something could be done. And I'm sure you feel the same way, too. Don't you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But, nothing. I've made my decision," I know Mom's not ready for this decision. How could anybody be ready for a decision like that? Mom faces Officer Slader again and tells him, in the same voice, "I've made the decision."

" _You_ made the decision!" Dad shouts to Mom. "And I'm not having it!"

"Well, Mr. McCallister, if that's your wife's decision, then she's entitled to it, is she not?"

"No! Not when it comes to her life!"

"Well, it's either her or him,"

The gun is still against my head, as more tears escape from my eyes. I've never cried so much in my life, until this night. I tremble at the mere thought of my Mother being shot, especially in my presence.

"No!" Dad shouts one last time.

"I hate to say it, Mr. McCallister, but it seems as though your wife's already made a decision. Now, I'm going to go with the first decision, whether you like it, or not,"

Finally, I have to intervene in this situation, because it's not only about me, it's about my parents, too! "No! Don't kill my Mom!" I cry out.

"You shut up!" he shouts down at me, as I feel the gun pull away from my head. Curiously, I open my eyes to see what he's done with it, and I see that it's raised, as if ready to hit me.

I cringe and cry out, ready for the blow, as Mom cries out, "No! Don't hit Kevin!" After a moment, the blow doesn't come. Still trembling, I look over at my distraught Mother, looking at the scene in front of her, fearful for my safety.

"Well, if he doesn't shut up, then I'm going to have to," He then looks down at me, before wrapping his arm around my neck, in a headlock. "Won't I?" He now seems to be speaking down to me. I don't know what to do or say, so I just close my teary eyes again, afraid of the outcome of all this.

"I've got some tape, if you need it, boss…"

Harry starts to speak, but not before Bryan shouts back to him, "I don't need any tape!" I jump at his ear-piercing voice. He then faces forward again, before finishing, "The kid needs to learn to shut up on his own!" Until Harry intervened, I forgot that they were even here; I guess afraid as to what to say. Now that my eyes are open again, I see that the gun is aimed at my Mother. I'm begging to myself for some sort of miracle to happen, but as unlucky as I've been tonight, I doubt that that will happen… "Now, we've wasted too much time, already. It's time to get this over with," I can see the death stare is still in the supposed "cop's" eyes, and I know that he's serious. "Are you sure this is what you want, Katelyn?"

I'm stunned at Mom being addressed by her first name. What ever happened to the formal addressing? By the look on Mom's face, I can tell she's stunned, too, but she's mostly thinking about the current situation. I can tell she's already made her decision, and I hate the mere thought of it.

"Yes. Let my son and husband go, and choose me…" I know she doesn't like the decision, but what else can she do? As much as I hate it… But, what can I say?

"Kate…" Dad tries one last time.

"Peter," Mom turns back to look at Dad, as she tries to firmly speak to him.

"No…" The tears start to boil up in my eyes, as I try to plead. "Mom…"

"I said, shut up…" Bryan warns, through gritted teeth.

"No… Let Mom go… _I'm_ the one to die… I can't live peacefully, anymore, after _that_ happened tonight…" I try to convince him to do the opposite of what Mom wants by finally admitting what truly happened tonight.

"What? What happened tonight?" Mom becomes worried about the new subject, and I hope it deters everything.

Though, with Officer Slader, there's no such luck. "Nothing! Nothing happened, alright?! The kid's just wasting time! Now, you've made your decision, and I'm gonna go through with it, alright?!"

The gun is aimed right at Mom, about ready to shoot. I cry out, "No! Mom!"

Before I know it, an ear-piercing shot fires from the gun, before I can shout out what truly happened to me tonight. I can't help but cry, as everything goes silent, and I turn uncomfortably numb…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. That was quite the exciting chapter, considering how I thought I only had a limited amount of time tonight! But, I was able to get an hour of extra time, so I'm finished early! Well, what do you think of Kate's decision? Was she actually shot? Damn, I'm still wondering if she was actually shot (or am I? ;))… It's also a damn, how we'll have to wait until Wednesday to find out what truly happened! You can't believe that Kate was actually shot, do you? Unfortunately, we'll have to wait longer than usual to find out! Until then, adios! :D**

 **PS: The final words of the chapter, "uncomfortably numb", are inspiration from the Pink Floyd song that was playing a bit ago, called** _ **Comfortably Numb**_ **. I just changed the words a bit! Useless, but fun facts, right? :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	24. Chapter 24: The Unfortunate Shock

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello again, peeps! As I said in the previous chapter, I wouldn't be updating last night, and I apologize. Considering how tired I am (my dogs' fault), I'll be updating tonight! Though, just a heads up: Tomorrow will be my last day to update! My sister will be visiting, so I won't get the time. I was going to aim for Sunday, but that isn't possible, because I didn't expect to be staying at my sister's (I'm so disappointed), before going on my holiday. My apologies. I'll try to make this as good as possible, and I'm going to go with one idea out of the three ideas I had swirling through my head! Alrighty! Let's get to it! :D**

 **Chapter 24: The Unfortunate Shock**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The deafening sound soon fades, and I'm able to hear myself breathe again. I'm out of the shock of what just happened, until I realize what _really_ happened. The shot fired at my Mother, didn't it? Hoping I'm wrong, I shoot my head toward the direction of where my Mom was standing. Though, with my heart sinking lower than my stomach, I don't see my Mom or Dad standing there.

My eyes widen at the shock, before I lower my head down to the floor, seemingly in slow motion. What I see makes me cry out, "Mom!" I don't know how I do it, but I'm easily able to pull out of Bryan's grip and, as though in slow motion again, run over to where my Mom lays motionless on the floor. I continue to cry, "Mom! Mom! No!"

Tears are non-stop flowing out of my eyes, it's making it so that my vision is completely blurry. I look over to my Dad, who hasn't said anything; he's just looking at my Mother, at a loss as to what to do or say. I think it's out of shock.

"Alright, kid. Come on. Come on!" Bryan, seeming to be emotionless throughout this entire thing, pulls me away from my Mother on the floor.

Of course, I'm going to refuse to go with him, so I protest, shouting out, "No! Mommy! No!"

Dad just continues to look down at my motionless Mother, still appearing to be shocked. He doesn't even try to pull me away from this madman, so what can I do? It seems to be that I'm going to be taken away right in front of my Dad, and he's unable to do anything about it. Though, my thoughts are wrong, because as soon as Bryan has me lifted up from the floor—hanging on to me by my underarms—Dad slowly turns his head, giving Bryan the death glare that would beat Bryan's anyday. I know, that if Dad's eyes could turn red, they would.

As if he was all of a sudden possessed, Dad stands up and shows more anger than I've seen in the ten years he's been my Father. He leaps up from the floor and attacks the man, who has ahold of me, before he even has a chance to defend himself with the gun. Immediately, I'm out of Bryan's arms and pushed down onto the floor, as the traitor of a man and my Dad fight. Somehow, the gun is dropped to the floor, as the two men continue to have it out.

"You killed my wife! You killed my Katie!" Dad shouts. "You killed my wife! You killed my wife!" He continues to shout a mixture of these words over and over, as they continue to fight. Considering how strong Bryan is, I'm surprised Dad's doing as well as he is. I'm in a complete trance at the scene in front of me, I've forgotten all about the Wet Bandits behind the desk. I think they're in a complete trance as to what's happening in front of them, too. Finally, Dad shouts something else, I guess noticing that I'm still on the floor, "Kevin! Run!" I don't react right away, because I'm still staring at the scene in front of me. Again, Dad shouts, "Kevin! Run!" This time, my mind returns, and I'm off the floor, in an instant.

I start to run for the door, as Dad and Bryan are still wrestling. I'm surprised it hasn't turned into a full-blown fistfight yet. I also don't think Bryan realizes his gun is on the floor right beside him. I want to take this chance to grab it, but I'm afraid I'll lose that chance by Bryan doing something to me, or even Dad, to stop me from grabbing it. Though, I know I need a weapon, in case anything happens. So, I run over to where the two men are still fighting and grab the gun from the floor, avoiding being kicked by one of the sliding feet on the floor.

Once I have the gun in my hand, I run out the door, but not before Bryan shouts, "Harry! Marv! Get him!"

I was hoping Bryan was too much in a fighting mode with my Dad to even address the bandits, let alone remember they were there. I was also hoping they were in a trance, too, to not acknowledge what Bryan said. Though, I'm sure Bryan's shouting would've scared them enough into running after me. I know I'm right, when I hear protruding footsteps chasing after me, once I reach the sidewalk and December night air, once more…

 **Leslie's PoV:**

I pace back and forth, worrying about the current situation at the other hotel. Surely, if everything was going right, we would've received a phone call. I know something isn't right… Five minutes ago, I felt that something terrible happened. I know something's wrong… I have to talk to Frank and the others about it, but how's that going to go? Especially with my very own husband…

I gather the courage to scurry into the other room, where the other family members are doing a mixture of different activities to keep their minds occupied: board games, decorating the tree we were able to have in here, and watching one of the movies that was left in the room, _Angels with Even Filthier Souls_ —the sequel to the one the family was watching last year.

Once I enter the doorway of the oversized room, I say to them, "Guys… I… I need to know what's happened to Kevin, Peter, and Kate… I can't just sit here in this hotel room any longer…"

"Now, now, Leslie," My husband stands up from the couch, where he was watching the movie, to come over and sympathize with me. Frankly, I don't think he's legitimately concerned. I think his main concern is the loss of money, if there was a ransom. As soon as he's over to me, he (falsely) sympathizes, "I'm sure everything's all right. They're probably just busy with the police, and haven't thought to call yet." He places his arm around me, and, quite honestly, it makes my skin crawl. Why I married this man, I don't know, but I'm only staying with him for the kids' sake…

"I know, Frank, but I'd feel a lot better, knowing. Can't we just go over to the Central Park Inn? Please?"

The man hesitates, before surprisingly agreeing, "Oh… Oh, alright… If you say so…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D That was quite the chapter! As I said, I had three different ideas how that gunshot scene was going to go, and I decided to pick the one that would surprise you all the most! Kate was, indeed, shot! But, is she dead? We'll just have to wait and see! As for Peter's rage against the cop, how do you think that's going to turn out? Kevin was able to grab the gun and escape, but will the bandits be able to catch him? We'll just have to see! As for Aunt Leslie and Uncle Frank, if they go over to the Central Park Inn, what do you think is going to happen? What do you think of Aunt Leslie's true feelings about her husband? How will that turn out? We'll just have to look forward to it! :D Unfortunately, tomorrow will be the last day until Monday, so… I'll try my best (to make you as desperate as possible)! :D Well, for now, see ya! :)**

 **PS: Huda, I appreciate your more positive review, and I actually appreciate the idea of what the family would be going through at the hotel! It's actually going to lead to somewhere! But, I have to ask: Why would you ask me if I witnessed somebody being shot? The answer is: No, I haven't, but something like that, if I were to have experienced something like that, could've brought back a horrible memory (which could be a reason why I write what I do, but it isn't). No hard feelings, but I just find that to be an unusual question to ask…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	25. Chapter 25: Escaping, Rage, & Discovery

**A/N: Hello again! Hooray, I'm updating, but, like I said, this is unfortunately my last update! I'm sure I'll be able to update on Monday! Though, if my sister doesn't show up or if she shows up at a later time, then I'll probably be able to (quickly) update tomorrow! If she shows up, then, like I said, it'll be Monday, before I update. Though, if she doesn't show up at all, then I'm sure I'll be updating some days this weekend! If I go on my holiday (most-likely, I will be), I'll be sure to update every night (if not, most nights)! Well, that's enough of my yacking! I'll try to make this chapter as great as possible for you! Frankly, I'm surprised I didn't get more reviews, considering what happened last chapter! I'm also surprised I didn't receive a certain review from a certain someone. Oh well. We'll just have to wait and see! Here I am, still talking! Let's just get the story rolling!**

 **Chapter 25: Escaping, Rage, and Discovery**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as I hear the protruding footsteps, I look behind me, seeing the two bandits, chasing after me. Marv, being younger and thinner, is more agile than Harry, so he's closer to me than his partner is. I'm more so worried about what Harry will do to me, if I'm caught, even though Marv's closer to me. Even though the cold night air and the pain I'm experiencing is making me want to slow down, I know I can't.

"Come on, kid! Get back here!" shouts Harry, in an aggressive manner. Then again, he's always aggressive. Though, I know better than to listen to him. This is my chance to get away, and I damn well intend to. I intend to get away from the people, who shot my Mother…

"We promise! We won't hurt you!" Just like last year, Marv taunts. I trust Marv more than Harry, but I know better than to even believe _him_.

"Marv!"

I look back at the two chasers, as the bigger kidnapper elbows his younger partner. I know Harry and Marv—especially Harry—aren't serious about not hurting me. I know better than to believe them, and that's why I have to keep on running.

As I continue to run, I realize that I still have the gun in my hand. In no way, can I ever shoot somebody, but if it comes to me needing to defend myself, I just may have to. I thought what happened tonight was the most terrible thing that could happen to me, but I was clearly wrong. Witnessing my Mother being shot is way worse. With all the anger and rage, I still won't be able to shoot these villains, willingly.

The next thing I know, I hear a gunshot, which causes me to jump, startled. Considering the weak state I'm in, I cover my head and cry, as well. Before long, another shot is fired, causing the tears to stream down my face all over again. I know I need to get help, before I'm shot, but I don't know where I'm going! I just look around at my surroundings, seeing the lit up, dead area of New York—the area of Central Park at night.

"Come on, kid! Stop running!" Once again, Harry shouts, in an aggressive manner.

"Harry, stop shooting at him!"

I look behind me, and my blurry vision shows Marv trying to pull the gun away from Harry, but since Harry is the stronger one of the two, he's able to pull his arm out of Marv's grip. I wonder if it'll come to Harry hurting Marv…

"Nevermind, Marv! I'm gonna shoot him, whether you like it, or not!"

"But, Bryan just said to catch him! Not kill him!"

"Who said anything about killing him? Besides, I'm tired of listening to Bryan's orders. It's time to take matters into my own hands…"

"No, Harry!"

Marv starts to protest, but not before Harry fires another shot, which I swear is just able to miss me. Once again, I duck, trying to avoid the bullet, but I know that avoiding these shots isn't going to help me win. I have a gun, and I should put it to use, in order to protect myself. I look down at the gun in my hand, trembling. I don't know if I can do any such thing. I'm not like them—namely Bryan… I don't think I can do this sort of thing, willingly, but if it's to protect myself, so be it.

The tears continue to stream down my face, all of the anger boiling inside of me—getting stuck in this city, being plucked off the city streets, while having a horrible act done to me, being kidnapped, and then, worst of all, seeing my Mother shot. I start to tremble even more, while I continue to stare down at the gun. All of my anger is ready to burst out, and I have just the weapon to do it.

I look up, unsure of where I am—not only because my surroundings are blurry with tears, but because I've been looking down at the weapon I have in my hand for a good minute. I'm surprised I didn't run into a post or get hit by a car. Though, running into a post would be less painful than tonight's experiences, and being hit by a car just may put me out of my misery. I didn't want to die before, despite what happened to me tonight, but witnessing what I just witnessed, I can't take it, anymore. I can't take this anger, anymore…

With every bit of anger starting to erupt, I turn around and start to fire the gun. My bawling worsens, as I do this, because I just can't take any more of this. Though, while I aim at my two protruding kidnappers, I realize the gun isn't firing. I continue to click it, in hopes that it's just uncooperative or jammed, but it still refuses to work. Standing here, waiting for the shots to fire, is causing the two men to proceed closer to me, and I know I have to escape, now that I'm weaponless.

I continue to run further down the sidewalk, unsure of where I am, but I intend to get some help. Though, there's no one out here, who can help me. It appears that I'm all alone in this situation… I don't see any more homeless people out on the streets; I guess they all went to bed, wherever their beds are. As much as I want out of this misery, I don't want to be captured by these two. I'm completely conflicted as to what to do right now… I need help.

Finally, there seems to be light at the end of the tunnel, when I see headlights of an oncoming car. I become hopeful that this very person will help me, as my eyes widen with excitement. The car drives closer to me, and I become even more anxious, as it actually starts to slow down. It's revealed that it's a Taxi. The tears continue to escape from my eyes, as I wave my free hand to grab the person's attention. I quickly look behind me one more time, seeing that the bandits just haven't given up yet. When I look forward again, I see that the car has come to a complete stop. Surely, Harry and Marv must see the car, so why do they still insist on chasing after me?

Once the car is pulled up to me, I run toward it. I'm unsure if anybody's in the vehicle, because of the tinted windows, but that doesn't stop me from opening the backdoor, desperate to escape these two. Though, I'm taken aback by the sight of the two people already in the vehicle. Who's revealed in the vehicle, with concerned faces, are my very own Aunt Leslie and Uncle Frank.

Seeing the sight of my two relatives, I duck inside of the car, so that I can reach them, and cling on to them, crying, "Uncle Frank! Aunt Leslie!"

"Oh, baby! Are you all right?!"

Aunt Leslie, who's always treated me well, is clinging on to me, overjoyed to see me. Though, something's not right, when Uncle Frank doesn't show me the same affection back. Despite my confusion, I try to climb into the back of the vehicle with them, only to be torn away from them by the two protruding burglars.

"Got you, you little shit!" Harry, who's clearly pissed at my actions, pulls me away from the few seconds of safety I had with my Aunt and Uncle. At least my Aunt, anyway… I'm still confused as to why Uncle Frank hasn't shown me the same affection. I know he's always bullied me, but I would think, after tonight's events, that he'd be happy to see me. Both Harry and Marv have ahold of me, as the meaner one of the two burglars starts to shake me. "What do you think you were doing, kid?! Huh?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Harry clings on to my chin, while this happens, as well. The tears continue to pour out of my eyes, frightful of Harry's future actions. Why's he doing this in front of my Aunt and Uncle, and why aren't they doing anything about it?

My one question is answered, when Aunt Leslie pleads, "No! Stop it! Stop doing that! Let him go!"

As soon as Aunt Leslie spills those pleads, Harry stops being aggressive with me. I'm sure they're doing the same thing as me—glancing at Aunt Leslie, who's still in the car, beside Uncle Frank. Aunt Leslie has a desperate face, while Uncle Frank has one of amusement. Something isn't right, and I don't like the feeling of it…

"What?" Harry's gruff voice questions.

"Please… Please don't hurt my baby nephew…"

"Well, the kid tried to shoot us! What else do you expect me to do?!"

Aunt Leslie doesn't seem to know what to say, but Uncle Frank happens to be the first one to say something, "He shot at you?" His arms are crossed, as if he's taking my shooting at the two predators more seriously than what's happened right in front of him. Again, I don't like the feel of it…

"Yeah! He shot at us! I gotta give him what he deserves! Luckily, the gun wasn't loaded, mind you, but still!"

"Well, punish him! If that's what he deserves, do it! He didn't get enough punishment at home for being a little jerk, but he still certainly deserved it," I continue to glance at my Uncle, while Harry still holds me in the same position. When Uncle Frank says that, I know there's trouble.

"Frank, no…" Aunt Leslie seems to be at a loss as to what to do, which assures me that she's most-likely not working with these guys, too.

"Uncle Frank?" The tears start to boil up again. "Uncle Frank, no…" I finally break at the disbelief of my Uncle's betrayal. He had always bullied me, but I thought that's what everybody in my family did. I didn't expect this, that's for sure…

I continue to break, while Harry seems to have no sympathy for me. "Oh, that's right… Keep whining, kid…" He sighs, apparently annoyed with me. Does he not understand the betrayal I feel right now? "Come on, bring your wife, and let's get back to the hotel, before Bryan wonders where we are,"

"Come on, Leslie," Uncle Frank gently grabs ahold of Aunt Leslie's wrist, not seeming to want to be forceful with her.

"No! No! You backstabbing traitor!" Aunt Leslie pulls away from my Uncle, as she shouts. I don't blame her for acting this way, that's for sure…

"Leslie, come on!" Uncle Frank starts to be a little forceful with her.

"Come on, lady! We don't have all night for this!" Harry impatiently shouts at my Aunt. I know this is going to be trouble… "If you don't," Harry pulls out his gun again. "Your nephew's brains get blown out. Got it?" I can see my Aunt trembling, as she follows Uncle Frank out of the vehicle. I have a bad feeling about this… I have every right to feel this way, considering how there's a gun aimed at my head. I have a feeling this doesn't affect Uncle Frank in any way, as he says nothing, while exiting the vehicle. Once they're out of the vehicle, Harry tells them, still having the gun aimed at my head, "Good. Now that you're out of the vehicle, you shall come with us. You got it?" Harry's more so talking to my Aunt, because of my Uncle being in on this, too. Uncle Frank continues to coldly look at us, while Aunt Leslie frantically nods. "Alright. Let's go," Harry starts to jerk me to face the direction of the hotel again, while the gun is still aimed at my head. "Come on, kid," Harry almost growls, starting to lead me back to where they need me to go. "Oh, but first thing's first," Harry quickly takes the gun away from my head and shoots the window of the cab driver. Aunt Leslie and I both scream in unison at the shock of what Harry's done. That's twice now that he's shot somebody tonight. I know I need to be concerned… "We can't have him knowing what we're doing, now, can we?" He says that statement, as if shooting that poor driver was something completely normal to do. "Now, come on."

Harry forces me to walk again, having the gun pointed to my head, once again. I want to look back at what's happened and at my Aunt, but I know I'm unable to. Though, I know with Aunt Leslie's sensitivity, she's probably close to tears now. As for Uncle Frank, he's probably stone cold…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Do what you do best (if you know what I mean)! Wow. I made this chapter extended, just for you! I was originally going to leave it at Kevin discovering that it was his Aunt and Uncle in the Taxi, but I thought I should do more for you tonight, since I won't be able to update for awhile! :) Well, what do you think? Do you hate me yet? What do you think of Kevin's anger? What about Harry shooting another person? Not only did I (possibly) kill Kate, but Uncle Frank seems to already know what's been going on! Why and how is he a part of this? Well, there's only one way to find out! If all goes according to plan, you'll find out on Monday! I'm sorry for the long wait, but that's just the way it has to be! For now, take care (and don't hate me too much)! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	26. Chapter 26: Money Hungry Freak

**A/N: Hello! :D Surprise, surprise! You're getting an update tonight! It's probably not going to be a very good update, but it's better than nothing, right? The reason why I'm doing this, is because my sister will be here later than I expected. So, I'm taking the time to update now! Though, I'm pretty confident this will be the last time, until Monday! So, I guess there's no need to apologize! We'll see what happens with this chapter! :D Let's go!**

 **Chapter 26: Money Hungry Freak**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry continues to lead me toward the direction of the Central Park Inn, and the closer I get, the more my stomach forms knots. I know that whatever is going to happen there isn't going to be pretty. I only wish there was a way to get out of this, before that happens. Though, I'm afraid that's not possible, because of the gun aimed at my head. I know if I were to do anything, Harry wouldn't hesitate to shoot me. After all, before I reached the Taxi, he was firing bullets like crazy! I try to form an idea, and I certainly hope it works… The idea comes to me to kick Harry in the shin, so he'll hopefully keel over in pain.

Once I do that, he does as planned and keels over, while expectedly cursing, "Son of a bitch! Fucking kid!" I don't wait any longer to run away, and, without hesitating, I run toward the direction I was being taken. Even though I know the direction I want is the opposite way, I'm doing this out of anxiety and panic. I look behind me as soon as Harry shouts, "Marv! Frank! Get him!"

Before I know it, Marv and my Uncle Frank start to chase after me. I see my Aunt Leslie try to stop them, but while Harry is still hunched over in pain, he grabs on to her. He speaks too lowly to her for me to hear what he says, but I don't plan on staying closeby to find out.

As I continue to run, I question why Harry hasn't started flying bullets at me. When he started firing bullets earlier, did the gun just so happen to run out? Was he only using it to scare me? I don't know, but I don't want to find out by being caught… I feel like Harry has it planned to use the gun on me, if I'm caught, and I certainly don't intend to find out. For now, he has Marv and my very own Uncle after me, and I'm afraid. I know Marv doesn't want to hurt me, but I know what Uncle Frank's like, and if he's anything like his usual bullying self as a villain, I know there will be trouble.

"Kid! Get back here!" Marv shouts out at me.

"Kevin! You're certainly gonna get it, if you don't come back here right now! You little sourpuss!" Really? _That's_ the insult he comes up with, as a criminal?

I know it'll be discouraging if I do, but I know I should see if Harry's even making an attempt to chase me. Once I look behind me, I see that he's trying to catch up to Uncle Frank and Marv, but he's hobbling, because of what I did. Considering how small and weak I am, despite tonight's events, I'm surprised it's still hurting him.

While he's chasing after the rest of my villains and myself, he's pulling Aunt Leslie along, directing the gun at her. I guess that's why he's not trying to shoot me. Plus, his two partners are in front of him, and I guess he doesn't want to end up shooting them. I face forward, knowing that I need to escape, but it's even more frightening, when Harry has the gun pointed at my Aunt, and his third victim could be her! I've already seen my Mother shot, I don't need to see my Aunty shot, too!

As I bypass the hotel, a figure emerges from the set of glass doors and grabs on to me quicker than I'm able to react. "Got you, you little shit!"

He has ahold of my arms, as he shakes me. Then, he gets it in him to slap me. As sensitive as I am right now, that just causes the tears to fall out of my eyes all over again. I've never cried so much in my life as I have tonight…

Now that Bryan has ahold of me (who I refuse to call an "officer", anymore), Marv and Uncle Frank are able to catch up to me—both out of breath, of course. "Oh, good… You caught him…" Uncle Frank states, more so through breaths.

"Pretty stupid to go passed the place of your imprisonment, kid…" I want to retaliate, saying that if I was able to go the opposite direction, I would've, but I didn't want to risk Harry shooting me. Though, I know that I should just keep my mouth shut.

Now that we're all stopped, Harry, still having ahold of Aunt Leslie, is able to catch up to where the rest of us are. Of course, considering how Harry's older, he's out of breath, too. "Good… You got him… Now, it's time to strangle him…" I know he's pissed, but it's hard to take him seriously, when he's trying to speak, through breaths.

"No," Bryan says, firmly. He looks at his partners, before looking at me again. "I have a better idea…"

"A better idea? What's your better idea? I thought you were killing him!" exasperates Uncle Frank. I become afraid at the fact that Uncle Frank, my very own relative, will probably not hesitate to kill me, unlike Harry.

"Oh, come on, Frank… He's your nephew," Marv starts to feel sympathetic towards me again, as he states that fact to Uncle Frank.

"I don't give a shit that he's my nephew! Nobody in the family likes him, so _I_ was the one, who suggested you guys take him!"

As usual, Uncle Frank starts to turn defensive. Really? _He's_ the one, who wanted me gone? Also, him stating that nobody in the family likes me, makes the waterworks worsen. I know my Father wanted me, and I know my Mother died for me…

"It seems to be that his older brother was more of a jerk, wasn't he?" Marv continues to look at Uncle Frank, I believe trying to reason with the man. Really? _Marv's_ saying that? They know the rest of my family? I guess it's thanks to my Uncle Frank…

So far, Aunt Leslie hasn't said anything, until now, "He's right! Buzz is more of a jerk! Though, I love him just the same as I do Kevin! No way does the whole family hate him!" She then starts to think about something, and I'm unsure as to what it is, until she asks, "Wait a minute… Where's Peter and Kate?"

"Oh, wouldn't _you_ like to know…"

A lump forms in my throat at Bryan's words. I know my Mother's already been shot, but what about my Father? He and this criminal were in a fight. Don't tell me… He didn't kill _him_ , too, did he? He didn't have a gun! Speaking of which, I still have the gun in my hand. I guess Bryan isn't too concerned with taking it out of my hand, since I believe he knows the weapon isn't loaded. Dad hasn't come out to my rescue yet, so what could Bryan have done to him?

"What did you do to Peter?" Aunt Leslie asks, fearfully. Uncle Frank still stands there, cold as a statue. Does he even care about his very own brother?

"Like I said, wouldn't _you_ like to know…"

Bryan grins menacingly, as he looks over at the direction of where the others are standing. He's killed my Father, hasn't he? I'm not an orphan, am I? I start to feel sick to my stomach, thinking that the worst was most-likely done.

Aunt Leslie then looks at Uncle Frank, speaking to him, in a desperate voice, "Frank! For god sakes, he's your brother!"

Uncle Frank continues to stand coldly, as he jerks his head up a little, still with the same expression. "So?"

"Frank, you can't mean that!"

"I do. Don't you know? My brother and Kate are very rich? I'm entitled to part of the inheritance, if something were to happen to the kids,"

"Part of the inheritance?!"

"Yep. Half of it goes to me; half of it goes to Rob,"

"It's Kate's money, too! Is that all what this is about?! Money?!"

"Yes!" Uncle Frank faces his wife. "And if all the first ones to inherit the money are gone, then it goes to me and you, doesn't it?"

"No… I'm not inheriting any money, if you're gonna kill all of your relatives!"

"Not _all_ … I still have you and the kids, don't I?"

"No… No, you don't have me and the kids! You can count me out!"

Aunt Leslie tries to run away, but Harry grabs on to her arm. "I don't think so, lady…"

"Frank! Are you really planning to get away with this?! What does Kevin have to do with it?!"

"Out of everybody, I hate him the most. So, I thought, ' _Why the hell not?'_ "

"Frank! You can't do this!" pleads Aunt Leslie.

"I already have, my dear…" Uncle Frank, at last, changes his facial expression from ice cold to a smile. Though, it's not a welcoming smile, it's a smile of evil… Uncle Frank faces Bryan again. "Now, come on. Let's get inside, before we're seen. We've been outside long enough," Considering how Bryan's the leader, Uncle Frank still thinks he can tell him what to do. I just have so many conflicting feelings. I don't even know if I can cry, anymore…

"Alright. We might as well take the kid inside, show him what's happened, and then hit the road. I have a better idea, besides strangling him,"

"Sounds good," is the last thing that's said by Uncle Frank, before Bryan forces me back inside the hotel.

My stomach is forming knots, causing me to have the urge to throw up. After all that's happened tonight—now with Uncle Frank wanting to kill almost the entire McCallister clan, just for money, and that my Dad has possibly been killed, too, without any remorse from his own brother—I don't even know if I can feel, anymore. To be honest, I don't even think a gun to my head will bother me, anymore. As we enter the hotel, I just don't know what else to do…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, here we go! I've made a longer chapter than expected! I wasn't expecting to have the time I did, so I just kept on writing, until I found a good spot to quit! Well, what do you think of Uncle Frank's coldheartedness? What else does Bryan have planned, instead of killing Kevin? How's this all going to turn out? What's going to happen to Aunt Leslie? As for Peter, is he really dead? I guess we'll just have to find out! Until then, have a happy weekend! I'm sure I'll be updating by Monday! Take care! :D**

 **PS: Huda, I'm shocked that you weren't more shocked about the previous chapters! I expected quite the review! Though, I'm surprised that there actually** _ **is**_ **a Central Park Inn, detailed like how I made it out. When I looked up for a hotel like that, I couldn't find one! So, I just made it up! That's great to know that it actually exists, though!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	27. Chapter 27: Forcefulness

**A/N: Hello again! :D I'm back! I should be able to update most nights now; if not, every night! Here's the thing: it probably won't be as long as I want it to be, considering how my sister's cat kept me awake most of the night (I'm very allergic). Note: Unless you've experienced otherwise, Claritin Clear pills suck. Now that I'm in my precious town, things are a lot better! So, I hope this is worth the wait! Also, one more thing: I could've updated last night, but I was distracted. Plus, I was tired. I ended up connecting to the Internet, and I had the time, but I just didn't. I apologize. Let's see if tonight's chapter makes up for it! Quality over quantity, right? Let's do it! :D**

 **Chapter 27: Forcefulness**

 **Kevin PoV:**

Once we enter the hotel, I see the image on the floor I've been dreading to see, and I don't even take two seconds to look at it. I turn my head away in complete despair. I hold back the urge to scream, but the tears don't stop themselves from pouring out. Though, Bryan is as heartless as he started out to be, because shortly after I look away, he grabs ahold of my chin, forcing me to look up. But, I refuse to open my eyes, because it's just too horrible.

"Open your eyes, kid," grits Bryan. I refuse to oblige, and I just keep them closed, allowing the tears to continue flowing out. I'm holding in the desperate urge to scream, and Bryan isn't helping. "If you don't open your eyes, kid, I'm opening them for you!" He finally loses his temper.

To save myself from any future harm, I slowly open my teary eyes, revealing my blurry vision. The scene in front of me is too blurry for me to clearly see, but it's terrible enough for me to know what it is and scream about it.

"No! Mommy! Daddy! No!" I scream out, pulling away from my enemy and collapsing to the floor by my parents' side, who are motionless on the floor. He didn't kill my Father now, did he?! They were just in a fistfight! I continue to sob, desperately wondering why this happened to, not only me, but to my parents. And for Uncle Frank to be in on it, too…

"Alright, kid," Bryan tries to stand me up by my armpits, as I'm trembling with waterworks. "Alright!" Once again, he loses it, not having any sympathy for me. I wonder: What if they were _his_ parents?

Once he stands me up from the floor, he continues to hang on to me the same way. Dad isn't bleeding, so I don't understand what's wrong with him. I just now look down at the floor, crying, trembling, and lost in my thoughts.

"Oh, god! Peter! Kate!" Aunt Leslie starts to freak out. "What did you do?!" Her shouting snaps me out of my thoughts, causing me to look over to where she is. She's holding her hand up to her mouth, doing the same thing I was doing—staring down at the floor.

"You _do_ realize my coverup is a cop, right? I'm pretty strong…"

"Oh my god! Frank! You were a part of this!"

She continues to sob, while Uncle Frank—who I'm still questioning whether to continue calling my Uncle, or not—has a cold expression on his face. I thought _Buzz_ was heartless with his pranks, and even Uncle Frank with his minor ones, but this is ridiculous. He was a part of hurting, and possibly killing, some of his own family members! His very own brother, being one of them…

"Come on, Leslie," He places his hands on her shoulders. "It's time to go."

"No! You helped kill them! You knew about this all along!" She continues to freak out.

"Frank, take her out to the car,"

"No! You killed your sister-in-law! Your very own brother! And you're helping do this to Kevin! Oh my god…"

Bryan now turns insistent, "Frank! Get her out of here! Now!"

"I am! Come on, Leslie,"

She continues to sob, not protesting, at all. I guess if she were to, she'd be shot. Once Uncle Frank and Aunt Leslie are out of the hotel, I just lower my head again, refusing to look at the horrific scene in front of me.

"OK, kid. Are you ready to go?" I just continue to grieve in the same way I've been grieving this whole time, but Bryan, of course, just doesn't seem to care. "Hey!" He pulls me back by my arms, hard enough for me to look up at him. "I'm talking to you!" I just look up at him, with a tear-streaked face. As much as the sight of this man terrifies me, I'd rather look at him than the scene on the hotel floor. "We're going now! As soon as we get outside, _that's_ when we'll make our decision on where we're going," I don't know what to do or say in reply, so I continue to just stare up at him. "You got it?!" He jerks me again. Not knowing what else to do or say, I just frantically nod. "Alright. I don't wanna hear any more from you, alright?" I slightly nod, afraid of where this is probably going to go. "Alright. Let's get you outside, while Frank, Harry, Marv, and I come up with a plan."

To be honest, I once again forgot that Harry and Marv were even here. They're so quiet. They don't say anything about any of this. I know Marv doesn't have a say in the matter, but I'm starting to think _Harry_ doesn't, either. That's the last thing he says, before I'm led back outside in the cold, where the others are waiting…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D What do you think? Are Peter and Kate** _ **really**_ **dead? What do you think of Bryan and Uncle Frank's heartlessness? What's going to happen to Aunt Leslie (and Kevin)? What decision are they going to make? Will Harry and Marv be more involved? I don't know! We'll just have to see! I really hope to double the length of this tomorrow! I'm very sorry; I** _ **do**_ **have the time, but I really think I should go to bed soon. At least I updated tonight (Monday), like I promised! :D I'm sure I'll be more with it tomorrow! Until then, adios! :D**

 **PS: I'm shocked to shit that I didn't get more "shocked to shit" reviews. Lol.**

 **PPS: Just so you know how tired I am, I kept screwing up the "hand up to the mouth" part. I almost said "face up to the hand" and stuff like that. Lol.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	28. Chapter 28: The Plan

**A/N: Hello again! :D It seems as though (as I've said many times) I haven't stopped doing beginner's Author's Notes! But, what can I say? I always seem to have something to say! Well, I hope to make this chapter a little lengthier, and I also have the time to do so again! I was so tired last night, I couldn't even stay awake for** _ **The Good Son**_ **! If I can't stay awake for a Caulay movie, then you know that's a problem! Especially one as thrilling as that! Well, anyway, I have somewhat of a plan that I was wanting to write tonight, so let's get to it! :D**

 **Chapter 28: The Plan**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as we make it outside of the hotel, I see Harry and Marv, waiting on the right, while Uncle Frank and Aunt Leslie are waiting on the left. Harry and Marv don't appear to want to say anything, while Uncle Frank still has his stone cold expression. As for Aunt Leslie, she's still sobbing, with her hand still up to her face.

"Come here," Bryan pulls me over to where the others await. "Now, I've come up with a better idea, besides strangling him. Or just simply killing him, otherwise."

"What is it?" Uncle Frank asks, still with the same expression. I just look at my Uncle, with tears in my eyes, still feeling disbelief about his betrayal. I don't think I'll ever get over it…

"Why don't you guys take him to Reno?" He now speaks to Harry and Marv. "That way, the police, who are investigating this case, don't have a chance to find him. He'll never be found in Reno,"

"No! I don't wanna go to Reno! I…"

Before I'm able to finish, Bryan forces his hand over my mouth. I've had enough of everything tonight, and this guy doesn't even care. I'm so caught up with what's happened to my parents, what's happened to me tonight, otherwise, has almost slipped my mind…

Just as I continue to bawl even more, Bryan jerks me and almost viciously tells me, "Shut up, kid! Or else, I'll personally go to the Plaza and eliminate another one of your family members," I become numb and even more terrified at the threat, because I don't think he's kidding. I just glance up at him, not knowing what else to do. I didn't think I had to answer, but I'm proven wrong, when he grits, "You got it?" I just frantically nod, because, in my weak state, I just don't think I have it in me to fight, anymore.

"What about you and Leslie, and I?" Uncle Frank inquires.

"I'll stay here, continuing to "search" with the other officers. You'll go back to the hotel with your wife, like nothing ever happened, alright?"

"You can't expect me to go back to that hotel, like nothing ever happened!" protests Aunt Leslie.

"Well, you're going to have to, lady, if you don't want anything else to happen to your loved ones!" Bryan loses his temper with my Aunt, as he continues to hang on to me the same way. With his hand over my mouth, I'm unable to get a word in.

Almost immediately, Aunt Leslie backs down, but I know she's still concerned for my safety. I have to wonder: Will she do something to help me, while back at the hotel? Or, will Uncle Frank be watching her like a hawk?

"But, what's going to happen to Kevin?" fearfully, she asks.

"Ohhh, don't worry about him," Bryan looks down at me, still holding me in the same position. He smiles, as if he's satisfied about this whole thing. "Harry and Marv will take great care of him," He then looks over to the two bandits, who haven't said a word. "Right?"

"Oh, yeah…" Marv answers, as if unsure and taken by surprise at Bryan's words, at the same time. As for Harry, he just nods. I expected him to be the most excited about taking me to a foreign country, but the silent ones are always the most deadly ones.

"Alrighty, then. I guess it's time to go now,"

As soon as Bryan says that, I look around, wondering how this is going to work. His police car is the only car left, and he's taking it back to the Police Station. As for the Taxi that my Aunt and Uncle rode in, the driver is dead. So, how are Harry and Marv going to take me away from this hotel, which will soon be a crime scene? That is, _if_ my parents really _are_ dead…

"Hey, wait a minute…" Harry starts. "This hotel will now be a crime scene. We can't continue staying here, and we can't be wandering the streets with a missing child. What are we gonna do?" Harry expresses his concerns, while expressing with his arms.

"There's a free car over there," Bryan gestures his head toward the direction of the Taxi, with the dead driver inside. "You take that Taxi and you drive to the airport."

"What about the kid's passport?"

"He got into this city, didn't he?"

Aunt Leslie has a rise of courage and states, "He doesn't have his passport with him… He got to this city by accident…" Aunt Leslie is just looking at the man who has ahold of me with a hatred I can't even express.

"Well, if you're willing to go back to the hotel and get it, and risk being caught, then fine. Otherwise, these two will have to get him a new one,"

"If he already has a passport, then he's not going to need a new one," This is the most that Harry has said in awhile.

"And it's also a risk to show a passport of a missing kid at the airport," Marv adds, and I'm surprised by his comment. Maybe this plan won't work, after all…

"Well, if you can't get him a passport to get him on the plane, I guess you'll just have to sneak him on the plane, now, won't you?"

Harry questions, "How will we do that?"

"Just trust me. After my years of experience as an officer, I know some tricks. Just trust me…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, there we have it! :D Another chapter made, and it's longer than last night's! What do you think of their plan? Is it any good? It's risky, having Aunt Leslie go back to the hotel, but I guess that's when Uncle Frank's hawk eyes start to have a purpose, because he'll need to do everything in his power to prevent Aunt Leslie from saying anything! Boy, that's going to suck… After all, he doesn't want her or his kids killed! So, what's going to happen to the rest of the McCallister clan? I actually haven't thought that far ahead yet… But, we'll get to it! How are they going to sneak Kevin onto the plane, when there's a missing person's report about him? We'll just have to see! I've actually come up with a plan on how to reveal Harry's secret, but that will be later! There will also be a way to reveal if Kate and Peter are** _ **really**_ **dead, but I won't get to that yet! For now, let's just look forward to the next chapter! Until next time, toodaloo! :D**

 **PS: I'm in the town I love the most, listening to the music that fits it, and it's going great! :D Let's hope this two-three weeks is just what I'm looking for!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	29. Chapter 29: The Feud

**A/N: Here I am again, with another (probably annoying) beginning Author's Note! :D What do I really have to say, except that I think I know what I want to do this chapter? I don't know! Well, as I'm conflicted with other life decisions, I'll just work on this, and then finish watching** _ **The Good Son**_ **later! I watched more of it last night, and I'm almost done! Caulay is such an asshole in the movie, but I still love him… Lol. Anyway, I'm making no sense here, so let's just go! :D**

 **Chapter 29: The Feud**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"So, what's your plan?" Harry asks, seeming unamused by Bryan's words, anymore. His hand placed on his hip and his tone of voice are clear indications.

"You sneak on, via the luggage conveyor belt,"

"Huh?" Harry contorts his face, confused, and I'm about to do the same thing.

"It was one of the cases we had here, of someone sneaking onto the plane. Only, they were caught. As for you, you're not supposed to be caught, so don't go getting yourself caught, alright?"

"How are we supposed to do this?"

"Before he was caught, he crossed the baggage hall, unchallenged, before he entered the airfield, and climbing the set of stairs, leading to the empty plane,"

"Wait, wait, wait… The plane was _empty_? The plane has to be _empty_ , in order to do this?"

"Yes. Or else, you'll be caught. He was only caught, because there was an on-board cleaner. The guy ended up being arrested, only to protest that he was trying to prove how bad airport security is,"

"Well, if that happened, then we'll be caught!" Harry's voice starts to have a worried tone in it.

"Not necessarily. Not if you're real careful. After all, you're burglars, who are supposed to be stealthy, aren't you?" They're not very stealthy…

"Yeah, and you're supposed to be a cop, but you're not doing a very good job at that, now, are you?"

By the sound of Harry's voice, he's clearly pissed at Bryan, and doesn't seem to be afraid to talk back to him. Though, why would Harry be afraid? Just because the younger leader is younger than him, doesn't mean he's not strong and mean. Harry and I both know that. I guess Harry really isn't afraid of the guy…

"I'm pretty sure I am, when _I'm_ the one, who arrested the guy," Bryan starts to turn defensive. I would be careful, if I were Harry. Though, while still hanging on to me, they start to get into a tiff, "So, I'd be careful about what you say to me, if I were you."

"Oh, yeah?" I definitely know Harry's not ready to take any of Bryan's crap. Harry starts to strut closer to the man, unamused.

"Just because you're tougher than your partner there, doesn't mean I'm not tougher than the both of you," Bryan has a cold, dead tone in his voice.

"Oh, yeah? Well then, just prove your toughness, Mr. Wise Guy," instigates Harry.

"Alright," All of a sudden, Bryan changes his holding position of me. He removes his hand from my mouth, but then grabs on to my chin, raising my head up, as if ready to snap my neck. By how strong Bryan is, I'm sure he's not unable to. "You want me to prove how strong I am? I'll snap this kid's neck, in an instant. And I'm sure you don't want that, do you?" I'm confused as to why he's asking him that, when _Harry's_ the one, who took me into the park and nearly shot me. Then, I realize he was more so addressing my Aunt, when he asks, "Am I right, Mrs. McCallister?"

I just glance at my Aunt, with tears in my eyes. It's all I can do right now, because I'm unable to move, otherwise. My eyes are pleading, hoping my Aunt will do something, but all she does is cry. As for my so-called "Uncle", he continues to stare coldly at me and Bryan.

Aunt Leslie doesn't seem to know what to do, because she just nods and answers, barely audible, "Yes…" If only my Uncle wasn't a scumbag, too, he could help me, if he was the Uncle I thought I knew. I only wish Marv could do something…

"So, you see, _Mr. Lime_ ," Bryan emphasizes Harry's formal name. "I can break you in two, if I wanted to. Or, if I _needed_ to… You understand me?" Harry still has a firm look, as he doesn't seem to want to back down. "Am I right?" Bryan starts to grit his teeth.

As he does this, his grip on my chin becomes tighter, which causes my head to be jerked up just a little more. This is incredibly painful, but not as painful as what I've been through tonight… All's I can do is let the tears continue to escape from my eyes, because I can't cry out for help, without Bryan getting mad and possibly snapping my neck.

At last, Harry seems to give in to his boss's words, but I can tell he doesn't want to, by the stern look still on his face. I don't know why he's trying to save me, but he is, because he says, "Alright… Alright! Just let the kid go, alright?! I believe you! But, I don't know how we can do this, without being caught!"

Finally, Bryan releases his grip of my head, instantly making me lower it. I breathe out a sigh of relief, but after everything that's happened tonight, this is only a small relief. Especially since my neck is now hurting, which probably won't lighten up for awhile. Breathing out this relief, causes the tears to continue falling from my eyes. I can't feel relief, with everything that's gone on tonight. I just don't know what to feel, now that the death grip Bryan had on me is now released. Bryan still has ahold of me, but he doesn't place his hand over my mouth again, thankfully. Though, I know better than to shout out anything, because that just may cause him to, not only do that again, but snap my neck, too.

I continue to pant, looking down at the sidewalk, as Bryan replies to Harry, "If you follow my orders, you'll be just fine. Now, are you ready to listen?"

Harry grits his teeth, looking down to the side. Bryan becomes firm again, as he grabs ahold of my chin, lifting my head back up again, as if threatening to snap my neck. Though he doesn't have a tight grip on me, like he did before, it still hurts from before. I think he's just warning Harry of what he will do, if he doesn't comply. Though, I still wonder what the big deal is to keep me, when they got what they wanted.

Once again, his grip tightens; not like before, but just enough to have a new pain and to warn Harry. "Are you ready to listen?" Bryan is now also gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll listen…" Harry answers, impatiently, clearly stating that he doesn't want to listen to this jerk, anymore. Frankly, I don't blame him, but that doesn't mean I'm on Harry's side, either. Bryan, once again, releases his tight grip of my chin and lets my head drop.

As I'm staring down at the sidewalk again, Bryan starts, "OK. Here's what you'll do…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. That chapter went in an entirely different direction than I expected! I had it planned that they would leave the hotel, but I had to have that little feud between the two bossy ones! Jeez. If they're not too careful, Kevin's neck could easily be snapped! And what does that mean for the bandits? Clearly, Bryan isn't afraid to cause them or anyone harm. Why is it that Kevin still needs to be alive? Why does Harry give a shit? Is it because he can't witness carnage? After all, he** _ **did**_ **almost shoot Kevin in the park! Was that legit? Well, we'll just have to see! Until next time, let's take it easy! :D**

 **PS: I'm pretty sure you're all curious about Bryan's plan on how the bandits should sneak onto the plane. Truth is: I had no idea what I was doing! I forgot to think of a plan, and when it came to writing this, I started typing the different ideas, only to find that they wouldn't work. I know they worked in** _ **A Plan That Backfired**_ **, but this is different. I'm making it so that Kevin** _ **has**_ **to have a passport! So, guess where I got the plan from? I Googled how to sneak onto a plane, and the story that was said by Bryan actually happened! Only, more recently… I only made it happen in the 90's, for the sake of this story. You're welcome to read it! Just Google "how to sneak onto a plane", and it should be the first result by TravelTalk! Wild, huh? Let's just see how the bandits try to do it with a missing kid…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	30. Chapter 30: Separate Ways

**A/N: Hello! Here I am again, with another chappy! :D *GASP* Exciting, isn't it? Well, in this chapter, I'll write what was supposed to happen last chapter! Let's see how that'll go! I would've started this sooner, but I spent a half hour, trying to find a song I heard earlier, and I just gave up. I'm desperate to find it, but what can I do? Anyway, that's not important… Here's some other things I'd like to say:**

 **Huda, thanks for your recent review! I look forward to more reviews in the future (as long as you enjoy the story)! Lol.**

 **Now, to the Guest who recently reviewed about that story idea for the movie,** _ **Sing**_ … **I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never seen that movie before, and I'm confused as to why you said that under a** _ **Home Alone**_ **story. If you want a** _ **Sing**_ **story, try to find someone, who writes** _ **Sing**_ **FanFics.**

 **Anyways, here we go now! :D**

 **Chapter 30: Separate Ways**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"You mean, before people even board onto the plane, we're supposed to sneak on, through the luggage conveyor belt?" Harry questions the plan. I'm questioning the plan, too, and I know it's not going to work, which, of course, isn't a bad thing.

"Exactly. That way, you won't be questioned as to what you're doing,"

"Well, how are we supposed to time that?"

"The next flight doesn't leave until two hours from now, so I'd go now, if I were you," Harry seems unsure about his boss's plan. If it's an iffy plan, then I have a chance of being saved!

"You know what, I have another idea," Uncle Frank pipes in. Did he have this idea for awhile or did it just come to him now? I feel like he's had it for awhile; he just liked having Bryan use me as a way to threaten Harry…

Bryan just looks at Uncle Frank, as if already annoyed with what he has to say. "What is it, Frank? Don't you know that _I'm_ the boss here?"

"Well, yes, but I _did_ think of something else, as a matter of fact, and I think it's better than the risky plan you laid out for them,"

"We don't have time…"

"What is it?" Harry cuts off his boss.

"Well, _two_ ideas, actually…"

"Well, what are they, Frank?! Come on, spit 'em out!"

"Well, here's the first idea: Instead of going on a plane, why don't you drive there?"

"Drive?! To Reno?! Ha! That's almost a two-day trip!"

"Just wait…" Harry holds out his hand, indicating for Bryan to be quiet.

"But, if you're _that_ adamant on taking a plane, why don't you drive a town or so over and get yourselves passports, where they're most definitely not looking for the kid?" There's an awkward silence, as Harry, Marv, and even Bryan think about my scumbag of an Uncle's plan.

Finally, the ice breaks, with Harry saying, "You know what, that's not such a bad idea, actually…"

"Well, which one is it?" Uncle Frank becomes almost impatient for an answer.

Harry sighs, looking down at the sidewalk, like I am. My hopes of them being caught sneaking onto the plane falter, when I feel that Harry and Marv will, indeed, go through with one of Uncle Frank's ideas. Just as Harry looks up to answer Uncle Frank, the sound of sirens start blaring off in the distance.

"Ah, shit…" I can tell that Bryan starts to panic at the new sound. He looks off into the distance, in the direction of where the Plaza Hotel is. He looks back at Harry and Marv, and, in a panic, forces me over to the two burglars. "I don't care what you two choose. We need to get out of here now,"

"But, how will you know if we…"

"Just call me, alright?! Come on, it's time to go!"

"What's going to happen to you?"

"I don't know. I'll stay here, for now. Go on, get out of here!" Bryan waves his arm toward the direction of the deadman's Taxi, desperate for us to leave.

Since I'm now in Harry's arms, he pulls me along, telling me, also with desperation, "Come on, kid…" I desperately want to call out for help—namely Aunt Leslie's. She just stands beside her betrayer of a husband, staring at me, with concerned eyes I'm unable to express. "This way, kid," Harry turns my head in the direction of the car. This just may be my last chance to seek the help I so desperately want and need. I have to try. It's now or never!

Before I lose the chance, I shout out, looking behind me, "Aunty! Help me! Help me!" Tears start to escape my eyes for the dozenth time tonight, before Harry's hand is forced over my mouth.

"Shut up, kid!" He now shouts. "No one's gonna hear you! You hear me?! No one!" As he shouts at me, he jerks me. My feet are also being dragged across the ground. With the way Harry's pulling me, I'm barely able to walk, myself. I continue to cry, as I look back at my Aunt, who's unable to do anything about this situation, like me, but not before Harry forces my head toward the direction of the cab again…

 **Leslie's PoV:**

"Alright. You two, get in my vehicle and get back to the hotel,"

I'm too afraid to say anything, because of what's happened tonight to my other family members. Frank does all the talking. "What about you?"

"As I said, I'll stay here and give my fellow officers a story about what happened. You two just scurry along back to the Plaza and pretend nothing happened,"

"How are we supposed to do that, with _your_ car?" is the first thing I say, as I tremble.

"Just say you had no way to get back here, and that I allowed you to take my car,"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Lady, _I'm_ the head honcho of illegal," he firmly, but amusingly tells me, while looking straight at me. Being a cop as a day job, it's strange that he'd say that. Though, after what's happened tonight, I can believe anything… The sirens grow louder, as Bryan becomes more afraid of being caught. "Go on. You two, get out of here! Or else, you'll have some explaining to do!"

"And _you_ wouldn't?" questions Frank.

"Just go!" Bryan finally seems to lose his temper, and it actually startles me. His eyes are wide, and I no doubt believe he's serious.

"Come on, honey,"

Frank places his arm around me, leading me the little ways over to the impostor of a policeman's car. Now that I know he's a complete asshole, the fact that he's even touching me is making my skin crawl. Let alone the fact that he's called me "honey"... I want to push him away from me, but I'm afraid that causing unnecessary drama in front of Bryan wouldn't be such a good idea. I'll just wait until we're in the car, in order to push him away and tell him how I really feel…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Let me know what you think! :D I didn't go entirely into what I wanted to do, but I'll get to that tomorrow! Also, I was originally going to go through with that luggage conveyor belt idea, but I decided I couldn't possibly figure out a way around it, so I made Uncle Frank say those two other plans! What are Harry and Marv going to do? And why did Bryan think it was OK for Uncle Frank to take his car? What does he have planned? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out! Until next time, take care! :D**

 **PS: I officially watched** _ **The Good Son**_ **(again), but this time, with my Grandma! I don't know if she likes it or not, because we never got a chance to finish it! I still can't believe Caulay had to do that movie, in order to do** _ **Home Alone II**_ … **I could get into lots of detail about that, but I won't! I'll say more about other stuff next chapter! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	31. Chapter 31: Separate Ways II

**A/N: Hello! I might as well just keep writing beginning Author's Notes, because what the hell? Now, I believe I'll be writing the part I was meaning to get to last night! (I'm sure I will be, because there's nothing else to write…) While certain life decisions still affect me (I'll get into more detail about that in a week's time), I have my writing to focus on! I'm sure you're all probably curious as to what's going on back at the hotel, so I'll get to that soon! But, I have another idea in my mind to do first, so I'll get to that! But, one thing I have to say first, before getting started: I'm so sorry for that Inauguration today… I hope he won't be the next Hitler! Let's see if these bad people in this story are more sane than Trump!**

 **Chapter 31: Separate Ways II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as I'm shoved into the back of the Taxi, the door is slammed shut, as I continue to cry out for help. Since I've been given free mobility of my hands, I'm not discouraged to try to escape from the back of this vehicle. Before the vehicle drives off, I try to sit up from the car's floor and grab on to the door handle, but once I do, I feel a set of hands painfully grab on to me. I try to hold back the gasp, in order to save Harry from hurting me even more.

"Hey! What are you doing, you little shit?! Get down and stay down!" Harry has ahold of my shoulders, as he forces me down to the car floor. "Hurry up, Marv! Get back here with him!"

" _Me_? Why _me_?" Why is the nicer one of the two criminals asking that?

"Why? Would you rather _me_ be back here with him? I'm telling you, I'm in no mood to deal with his bullshit!"

"Alright, alright! I'll sit back here with him!"

"Thank you!" Harry sternly says, before finally letting me go.

That whole time, I didn't know what to do, as the more evil one of the two kidnappers was holding me down. Now that he's let me go, I still feel like he has me pressed down to the floor, as well as the shoulder pain remaining.

Now that Harry's gone, Marv takes his place in the backseat. He looks down at me, saying, "Hey, little buddy," I automatically know it'll be better back here with him, because of the more friendly tone he gives.

As soon as Harry opens the driver's door, he pulls out the dead driver, before sitting in the same place as the deceased man, as if the man was just a mannequin, or something. "Marv," Harry starts. "Stop being nice to the kid. He doesn't deserve it."

"Harry, _you_ also felt sorry for what happened to him tonight," Marv tries to sympathetically state.

Harry pauses for a moment, before stating, with a quick voice, "I had nothing to do with that!"

"I'm not saying you did, but…"

"But, nothing, Marv! Just watch the kid! We have to get out of here!"

"Where are we going?" Marv asks, seeming to be unbeknownst to any of what Harry says and does.

Maybe that'll be an advantage of mine in the future? I also think that Uncle Frank and Bryan were trying to one up each other will also work out to my advantage, in some strange sort of way…

"I don't know… I don't think we should go to the next town over, simply because that'll be too close. Maybe two or three towns over? We'll see what happens there,"

"Are you sure you want to go to Reno?"

"Why? What do _you_ want to do, Marv?"

"Well, I just don't think we should stay in this country…"

"Oh, come on, Marv… What's wrong with Reno? It's in Nevada, and it's a six or so hour drive to Vegas, _if_ we decide to go there,"

"Well then, why don't we just go off to Vegas, instead of Reno? What's so exciting about Reno? _Vegas_ is the attraction!"

I'm surprised by how smart Marv's words are, considering how he's mostly the idiot. Since I'm still laying on the floor, I just look up at the roof, glancing my eyes in the direction of each of the burglars, as they talk. By now, we're, of course, driving.

"Well, what about Rio, instead? That's in Brazil!"

Harry pauses, before blurting out, "Don't get me all mixed up, Marv! You know how confused I can get!"

" _You_ get confused? Ha! _You're_ always the one, calling me an idiot! I thought _I_ was the idiot?!"

"I'm not arguing about this, Marv," Harry pauses, before finishing, "We're going to Nevada, and that's final." As much as I've always wanted to go to Vegas, I'm not so sure it's going to be an adventure, with these two…

 **Leslie's PoV:**

Now that we're on our way back to the Plaza, with a police car I'm unsure if we're allowed to have, I start to wonder if I really _should_ tell Frank my feelings… I'm pretty sure he still loves me, despite the fact how I'm against what he's doing, but I'm afraid that I'll make things worse, not only for me, but for Kevin and whoever else is involved in this. Though, if I was brave enough to go to the Central Park Inn tonight, I'm brave enough to tell my very own husband my feelings.

After a moment or two of thinking, I finally gather the courage to speak up, "Uh, Frank?"

"Hmm? What, dear?"

"I… I…" I thought I had the courage to speak up, but I guess not.

"Well, what is it, Leslie?" He doesn't seem to be getting mad with me; just curious as to what I'm going to say.

I never thought this was going to be so hard, but it is. Though, there may be something good that'll come out of this, so I have to try, anyway. "If…" I breathe out, before continuing, "If I were to tell you something, would you be mad with me?"

"Of course not, Leslie," he answers, seeming to be over sympathetic. In fact, it's kind of creepy…

"Are you sure? After all that's happened tonight, I don't think you'll be too happy,"

"Well, if it has to do with Kevin, of course I won't be too happy. I'll be downright furious,"

"Frank…" I try to speak to my husband about Kevin, wondering why he hates his very own nephew so much, but then I realize I'm going off topic.

Though, Frank stops me, before I'm able to say anything else, "What do you want, Leslie?" By his tone now, he seems a little more irritable. Now, I'm even _more_ afraid to confront him… After a moment or two of silence, Frank shouts, completely catching me by surprise, "Well?! What do you want?!"

His sudden burst of anger actually makes me scream. Even though my husband has always been a money hungry freak, I'm not used to seeing this side of him. He must really hate Kevin that much to even think about him. He must've been a hell of an actor for a lot of years…

"I… I don't love you!" I finally blurt out, despite the lack of courage I feel. Frank just stops looking at the road to look at me, absolutely stunned. I look back at him, deeply afraid, all of a sudden; not only because of who he really is, but from the lack of eyes facing the road. Not seeming to realize what he's doing, I take more courage in telling him this than I did with my confession, "Uh… Uh, Frank… Frank, you may want to watch the road. Frank…"

"What do you mean, you don't love me?!" Again, he has another unusual burst of anger. If this is what it's going to be like, I have to get out of this situation.

"I'm sorry, but since you're willing to kill your own family for money, then how can I be married to that?!"

"You just stopped loving me _now_?!" He's still angered, but he's not almost screaming at me, like he was.

"Actually…" I start to admit the truth, but fear automatically stops me.

"Nope. I'm not dealing with this,"

"Frank!" I exasperate.

"No," He pulls over to the side of the road, despite the fact we're almost to the Plaza. "Get out."

"What?" As desperate as I am to get away from this man, I wasn't expecting this. What does he want me to do? Go back to the Plaza? Where's he going?

"Come on! Get out!" Once he shouts at me again, I'm startled into leaving the vehicle, afraid of whatever violent actions he may do, despite how he apparently "loves" me. Before I fearfully close the door, he tells me, in the same angered tone, "Go on! Get back to the hotel! If that's how you're going to be like, then fine! I'll just go join our… no, _your_ nephew's abductors. They're in complete support of me, and I know I'll have better luck with them. If you don't love me, then it's your loss. We could've made a lot of money together, but that's fine with me,"

Frank finally finishes, before driving off, allowing me to just be able to close the door, which almost tears off my arm. The stolen police car continues to drive down the road, and it's probably going to go passed the Plaza. Now that he's left me on my own, I know I have to get back to where the family is to tell them the awful news. What does Frank expect me to do? Not to? I know it's not going to be easy, but I know it's what I must do…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again (I always say that)! :D You guys know what you do best! Now, that was quite the unusual thing that just happened! It's not quite what I originally had in mind, but that's all part of being a writer—things change! As much as Marv is against the idea of going to Reno, and instead wants to go to Rio (confusing), Harry is set on going to Reno. Though, will that change? After all, Nevada has both Reno** _ **and**_ **Vegas! Wouldn't Vegas be fun? ;) ("Vegas" wants to autocorrect to "Vegans"! XD) We'll just have to wait and see! I had an idea of how Harry was going to reveal his secret, but that idea may change (not the revealing, itself, though)! As for what's happened to Aunt Leslie, what do you think about that? Uncle Frank showed a different side of himself and he just let her go! That wasn't very smart, now, was it? Now, she'll go back to the Plaza and spill the beans! As for Uncle Frank, where's he going? Is he really going to join the bandits? Yikes… That'll be traumatic for Kevin. I can't even express it! Well, all's we can do is wait and see! For now, take care! :D**

 **PS: Seriously, screw you, Donald Trump. Also, thank you, Huda, for your compliment on my one** _ **Ben Drowned**_ **story! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	32. Chapter 32: Hotel Drama

**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to the next chapter! I would've started this an hour ago, but I got busy doing something else (not important, actually)! I'll just say this: This will be one of the few chapters, which won't have a Kevin's PoV. This will be focused on what goes on at the Plaza, and at the Central Park Inn. Ooh! Ooh! I just have to say one thing (I'll say the other thing in the ending Author's Note): I found out that** _ **The Good Son**_ **is actually based off a true story! My Dad showed me the book, and the real kid looks like who they were going to have for the movie! Though, Caulay's Dad had to be a jerk, and I'm glad he was, for that particular reason! I probably wouldn't have seen that movie, otherwise! Anyway, you've been waiting for this chapter! Let's get to it!**

 **Chapter 32: Hotel Drama**

 **Leslie's PoV:**

Now that my betrayer of a husband has ditched me on the side of the city road, I worry that he's legit about going to where the two kidnappers have my nephew. Despite what he thinks, Kevin is _his_ nephew, too. I don't understand why he hates him so much, when Buzz is far worse. Though, no matter how bratty my nieces and nephews can be, I'll always love them.

Now that I'm alone, I should take this chance to go back to the Plaza, before Frank somehow changes his mind and comes back. I need to let the family know what's going on, and instantly put a stop to Kevin's kidnappers' evil plans. Knowing their plans of going to Reno, and how stupid it was of Frank to just leave me here, I have all I need to save my nephew, before it's too late.

I slide my feet across the sidewalk, anxious to make it to my destination. Even though it's cold on this December night, I have to make it back, for Kevin's sake. I don't know why Frank left me on the side of the road, but I plan on using this time to my advantage. That is, if I don't get mugged or murdered, before I reach there…

As soon as I make it to the Plaza, my eyes fill themselves with tears, a mixture of joy, sorrow, and the cold air. I have to rush inside of here, before I'm snatched off the streets, like my baby nephew was. Once I make it inside, I rush up to the front desk, where the Concierge is waiting for any news on my family. Since he knows what's going on with Kevin, he's stayed working, just to help in any way he can. He understands that we may be running in and out of the hotel.

I try to rush passed him, so that I can make it back up to the penthouse, but he spots me and stops me. "Mrs. McCallister!" he calls out, in his English accent. I was hoping to bypass him, because I want to be able to talk to the family as soon as possible, in order to help Kevin.

I internally roll my eyes, before rushing over to his desk. Once I reach him, I tell him, as desperately as I can, "I'm sorry, but I really need to get back up to our room. Something incredibly bad has happened at the Central Park Inn, and I need to let the family know,"

"Well, why don't you have the police called? We can do that for you,"

"You can, but the family needs to know what happened,"

"Why? What happened, Miss?"

I pause, contemplating on telling him, until I realize that it'll just take up more time. So, I tell him, instead, "You might as well just call the police,"

I then remember that we were escaping the other hotel, because of the sound of sirens. Although those sirens could've possibly belonged to another emergency vehicle, it's very well possible that they belonged to the police. Though, it doesn't hurt to have extra police there. At least the fake officer will be outnumbered…

"Alright," He picks up the phone, getting ready to dial, before asking, "You said the Central Park Inn, right?"

"Yes!" I anxiously nod, before stepping away from the desk, assuming that he's finished talking to me. I quickly look behind me, seeing that he's still on the phone, and now I can reach my family, like I never expected to…

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

As soon as my assistants leave, I rush back inside to truly make sure the two McCallisters are dead, but once I make it back inside, it comes to my surprise that the hotel runner, Sarah, is standing above the two motionless parents.

"Sarah? What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought since the coast was clear, it was OK for me to come "back to life" again," The girl does finger quotes. "And watch over these two."

"Well?" I question. "Are they dead?"

"I'm pretty sure they are," She looks down at Peter and Kate, before shaking her head and stating, "I just don't see why you had to kill them…"

"Hey, _Kate_ gave me the choice! _Peter_ tried to attack me, so I punched him in the throat, hard enough to probably kill him!"

"Well, I still think it was unnecessary…"

"Well, what do you expect me to do, Sarah? Just let them run free?"

"Why not? You let Leslie run free,"

"That's different. Frank will keep her under control,"

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"As long as he needs to. After all, he loves his family…"

"... But, not his own brother," she finishes, tilting her head, and almost seeming stumped.

"Right," I firmly nod, before the sirens grow louder. I know for sure that they're coming here. Though, one question still needs to be answered: Who the hell called them? I guess I'll find out, once they arrive here…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I apologize for the chapter not being as long as usual, but it's like what I said in the beginning—I was sidetracked. Also, I'm tired. I had a lot going on today, including a Women's Rights Rally (against Trump, really). We just stood there and held signs. Lol. Well, what do you think about Sarah? What's going on with her, and where does she come in with all of this? How does Officer Slader know her? *GASP* I left you with something to think about, so I guess it wasn't a** _ **total**_ **disappointment! :o Well, until tomorrow (with hopefully a better chapter), I'll catch you later! :D**

 **PS: I nearly forgot! A story I'm beta reading, _Two Against Two_ , by GIJoeFan985 would love to receive some new reviews! Go check it out, if you're interested! The author would be greatly appreciated!**

 **PPS: The Internet just quickly went out, so I was scared for a minute that I wouldn't be able to post this! Where I am, I don't know how to fix the Internet! I might as well stop talking, and get to beta reading!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	33. Chapter 33: Hotel Drama II

**A/N: Hello again! Wow. I'm surprised I'm starting this at a good time, because we had the family over for supper! See? I have more exciting stuff to talk about, while I'm here, in this town I love! So much stuff goes on! :o Well, I think this will be another chapter, which will have no Kevin's PoV! I was meaning to go further last night, but it got too late. So, we'll see where this chapter takes us! Until then, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 33: Hotel Drama II**

 **Leslie's PoV:**

As soon as I make it up to the penthouse, I desperately burst through the door, as if it wasn't even there. I search around the entire place, until I find the family, located in the TV room. They're doing the same thing as before—playing games and watching TV—waiting for something on Kevin. Now, it's even more horrible—not only has something happened to Kevin, but to Peter and Kate, too. Also, my very own husband is in on this atrocity, too…

Nobody seems to notice me, until Megan finally looks up from the TV. "Aunt Leslie?" Everybody looks at me, seeing how I'm the only one in the doorway. Her facial expression soon turns into one of worry, when she asks, "What's wrong?"

Everyone's looking at me, expecting an answer, but all of that pressure from the family causes me to break down and finally give in to admitting, "Peter and Kate… Peter and Kate are dead… Kevin's gone, and Uncle Frank was helping with it all…" My head is bowed, as I start crying into my hand. What are we going to do? Even though I know where Kevin is, it still won't make it easy to get him back.

"Dead? What do you mean… 'dead'?" Megan seems to have a hard time grasping what I just said. Frankly, I can't blame her. I'm having a hard time grasping it, too…

"I… They…" I have a hard time speaking, but I know I need to tell the family of what happened.

"Mom and Dad… What happened to my Mom and Dad?" Unexpectedly, Buzz asks, I swear almost tearful.

"They… They were gone, when I got there…"

Once I speak the truth again, I burst into tears even further. The sad thing is, there are no other adults here to help me through this. The oldest one here is Buzz, and he's always been incredibly immature. I don't realize it, because of my bawling, but the whole room is silent, I believe out of shock. I don't know what else to do or say about it, though… I then realize that I spilled the truth about Frank, and my own two kids are in this very same room. When I look up at them, I can't describe their faces of horror, that their very own Father is in on this happening to their cousin.

"You mean… Uncle Frank is in on, not only getting rid of Kevin, but… killing our parents, too?" The upset tone clearly becomes evident in Buzz. I can tell he's getting choked up.

"I… I'm sorry, Buzz…"

I continue standing in the doorway, not wanting to put these kids through this, but what can I do? How else am I supposed to explain the disappearance of Kate, Peter, and Frank? I only wish I had some comfort, but the only source of comfort I had—the man who made my skin crawl—would've been no help to me. It's not like he was of much comfort to me, anyway. Also, as much of a money hungry freak he is—which is why my skin crawled—I never expected _this_ from him. Maybe, subconsciously, that's really the reason for why I felt so uneasy around him.

"Well, what are we to do? If Uncle Frank is in on this with Kevin, is that going to be more dangerous, or what?" Buzz asks, who I can tell is desperately holding back the tears.

"Not really. Not if they can get to him on time. I know where they're going, though…" I sniffle, looking back up at the shocked and disturbed family, trying to speak to them, through tears.

"Where?" most of them ask, in unison.

"Reno. They're going to Reno…"

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

My fellow officers show up here, and I know I'll have to come up with some damn convincing story, in order to keep my job. "They're here," I look back at Sarah to tell her, before I face the glass doors of this small hotel again.

As soon as they exit their vehicles, they have their guns at the ready, running for said doors of the building. Once they make it inside, they aim their guns at me and shout, "Hold it!" Though, it doesn't take long for them to realize that it's just me. "Oh… It's just you," Officer Tony breathes out, relieved. "Jeez, Slader, you shouldn't do that. We could've shot you."

"Hey, you know better than to shoot, without any reason to, unless the person is ready to harm you,"

"I know, I know," Tony and the others slide their guns back into place, before the same man asks, "What's up, Slader?"

"Well, don't you see it behind me?" I question, stepping aside, revealing the two people I secretly killed.

"Oh, shit…" Officer Tony's eyes widen, before rushing over to the two McCallisters. As soon as he's on the floor with them, he asks, "Are… Are they dead?"

Sarah, who hasn't said anything this whole time, replies for me, "I think so,"

Though, I don't like the way she's acting—she's not acting scared enough, and it's going to look suspicious on her part. She was a good actor, when she was pretending to be helpful toward the kid, but now, in front of the police—who, out of anyone, should be acting in front of—she's acting as though she has no emotions, at all. If she keeps going like this, she's going to get herself caught. And, if she gets caught, then what does that mean for me?

"Wait, hold on," Officer Tony feels for a pulse on the both of them. My heart sinks, as I feel like I haven't done my job. Though, with every bit of acting I'm able to do, I don't even show it.

"Really? I thought for sure they were…"

"Nope. They're still breathing. Didn't you check for a pulse?"

"No. She said they were dead," I point to Sarah, who just looks at me, concerned.

"Slader, you, of all people, should know to check for a pulse,"

"I thought they were dead!" I exasperate. I didn't want to exasperate, because that could mean trouble for me.

"Well, knowing that they're alive, let's get them to the hospital, while they still have a chance," My heart sinks, because I for sure thought that I killed them. With how I did it, how can they not be?

"Yeah. Let's…"

As worried as I was about Sarah's lack of acting, I feel like _I'll_ be in the same boat with myself right this moment, because of my huge disappointment of not fully disposing of the McCallisters…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Sorry that this isn't an exceptional chapter, but I'll get to the good parts tomorrow! (I know I said that last night about this chapter, but I have an idea planned!) At least you discovered something you've been waiting to hear: Kate and Peter are still alive! But, for how long? Bryan isn't too happy, but what's he going to do about it? Also, since Aunt Leslie knows where Kevin's being taken, is there any chance that he could be found sooner? I don't know. We'll have to see! I hope it's still equally as enjoyable, and that you don't hate me as much now (because of Peter and Kate being alive (for now))! For the time being, take care! :D**

 **PS: My Internet has been acting up, because of the weather! If you're reading this, that means I've successfully posted this! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	34. Chapter 34: The Bickering

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Here we are again, with a new chapter! I'm going to go back to Kevin's PoV, but since there are so many PoV's going on, it's going to be hard to keep track of what's going on with everybody! That's one reason why reviews are greatly appreciated, because, at times, you people remind me of stuff that I need to do! So, as long as I remember to do all that, we'll be good! A particular reviewer, GIJoeFan985, has reminded me of a particular character, who has to do with Duncan's Toy Chest. So, I'll get to his PoV, at some point! For now, we'll go back to Kevin's PoV, and we'll go from there!**

 **Chapter 34: The Bickering**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm still laying on the floor, listening to the mild talk between my two kidnappers. They're not really talking about anything important; just about how we'll get to Reno. It seems as though it's been undecided. I'm anxious to find out whether or not we'll be taking a plane, because, if we do, I'll have a better chance to receive help than in the backseat of a car, I believe. Then again, if we keep going out of New York or even out of State with this car, then it's going to be questioned. After all, this _is_ a New York City Taxi… There's a moment of silence between the two, and I'm curious as to what's going to be said next; mostly because it's been undecided, whether or not we're driving or flying to Nevada.

Finally, Harry is the one, who breaks the ice, "You know what, we can't risk the kid being found out about at the airport. As much as I hate day-long trips and then some, we can't take the chance; we might as well drive there,"

"Are you sure? It's an awful long drive, Harry,"

"Don't worry, we'll take turns,"

"Are we going to stop anywhere?"

"Nope,"

"How come?"

"Because, you know what happened at the hotel; we weren't safe there, either,"

"Yeah, but the girl wouldn't have done anything,"

"I know she wouldn't have, but that's not the point,"

"Who called the police, then, if she didn't?"

"You know just as well as I do, that Sarah wouldn't have called them,"

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. It had to have been a guest, who heard the commotion,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Why do you keep asking me that?"

"I'm just anxious, that's all!"

"Well, stop it. You're making me nervous,"

"Well, can we at least stop for something to eat? I'm starving…"

"No, Marv,"

"Why not?"

"We need to keep going, alright?!" Harry seems to lose his temper with his partner.

"Alright, alright!" Marv gives up, defensively.

"We'll stop in the morning. We need to keep going,"

"Are you sure you don't want _me_ to drive?"

"No. I'm fine. Besides, you wouldn't know where to go, anyway,"

"I do so!"

"Alright. Then, what's the way to get there?"

Marv pauses for a moment. While I'm still laying on the floor, I look up at the kinder kidnapper, waiting for his reply. He rolls up his eyes, seeming to be thinking, until finally admitting, "I don't know…"

"See? And _you_ wanted to drive…"

"There are signs! When I drive, I can find out the way!"

"Not right now, you're not. _I'm_ driving," I don't know why, but I start laughing, almost like how I did back at the Plaza, when I was pulling that prank on them, with the _Angels with Even Filthier Souls_ movie.

"What's that?" Harry asks, just as Marv looks down at me. I choke back the laugh, so as to not get myself into trouble.

"Ah, nothing," Marv tells Harry a lie, and I'm curious as to why. I knew Marv was the better one of the two kidnappers, but is he really going to stick up for me this whole time?

"Are you sure? It sounded like laughing to me. A little boy's laugh…"

"Nope. I don't know what you're hearing. There's no laughing going on back here,"

"Alrighty, then…"

Clearly, Harry doesn't believe him, but he decides to just drop the subject, which is surprising, because Harry is the one, who seems to like drama. I guess he's too tired to instigate. We continue to drive in silence, and I'm curious as to if we're going to stop at all anytime soon, because I want to be able to have breaks, such as to use the bathroom. Though, as easy as it'd be to get through to Marv, Harry would just tell me to shut up, or something.

"What about bathroom breaks?" I guess I don't have to worry about that question, anymore…

"What about them?"

"What do you mean, 'what about them'? What if we need to stop, because one of us has to go to the little boys' room?"

"Really, Marv? You refer to it as the 'little boys' room'?" Harry questions, with an unamused tone in his voice.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"You're a grown man, Marv. Come on…"

"What? We have a little boy with us, don't we?"

"Your point?"

"Well, I just thought I'd call it the 'little boys' room', that's all…"

"He knows what a bathroom is, Marv. You don't have to use gay expressions in front of him,"

"I'm not trying to be gay!" Marv argues back. This time, I can't help but laugh the same way as I did a few minutes ago.

"Hey! Shut up back there! It's not funny!"

"Oh, I think it is…" I love how Marv's starting to joke, especially in front of Harry. This gives me hope that this trip to Nevada will not be so bad.

"Nothing's that funny! Now, shut up!"

Harry clearly doesn't have a sense of humour, because he seems to be legitimately pissed. I just silence my laughing, in order to save myself from being hurt by Harry. I don't want that to be the case, especially now, now that I'm laughing, like I never thought I would again. In this situation, there's nothing to laugh about, because both my parents are dead, my Uncle Frank wants me dead, and I had another horrible experience happen to me tonight. I should be this stone-cold kid, who's too scared to do or say anything, but I couldn't help but laugh at the bickering of these two. It's always been so amusing. Marv finally ceases his giggling, and I'm just left here, laying on the floor, smiling like an idiot. If this keeps up, I'll have nothing to worry about. Well, very little to worry about, anyway… It then hits me—who's this "Sarah" that they're talking about?

It's quiet for a few moments, until Harry finally says, "We'll stop for something to eat, once we reach Jersey City…"

 **Leslie's PoV:**

"So, you know where they're going?" Buzz jumps up, anxious to figure out where his little brother is.

"They said Reno. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't lie about that. After all, that would be a random place to select,"

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to find them!"

Buzz is the only anxious one, out of them all, because he's the only one standing. The rest of them are younger, and I don't believe they really know what to do or say. This is an unusual side of Buzz that I'm not used to…

"The police have been called, somehow, and were on their way to the other hotel, when Frank left with me,"

"Well, where's Uncle Frank now?"

"I… I don't know… I think he's going on to where the kidnappers are taking Kevin…"

"Well, what good are the police at the other hotel, when _we're_ the ones, who need help?!" Buzz aims both hands to himself.

"It's because your parents are still there, alright?!" I exasperate. I understand that, shockingly, Buzz is concerned, but I'm really in no state to deal with any excitement, unless it's the excitement of my family members being safe again.

"So, are Mom and Dad really… dead?" Buzz starts to tear up again.

"I… I'm afraid so, Buzz…" The look of shock remains on the rest of the family's faces, as I just stand here, at a loss as to what to do…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I'm so sorry! This was originally supposed to be posted hours ago, but I ended up watching a movie (** _ **Jupiter Ascending**_ **), which I wasn't expecting! I even did some other things, before I wrote this, but what can I do? At least it's posted now! :D Well, what do you guys think of that chapter? Did you like the bickering between Harry and Marv? I was laughing the same way Kevin was, while writing that! XD Do you think they'll stop (for a rest to go to the little boys' room)? Or what's going to happen? Only the next couple chapters will tell! As for what's going on back at the hotel, how are the police going to help? We'll just have to wait and see! Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	35. Chapter 35: The Bickering II

**A/N: Hello again! Well, here I am again! One thing I have to say: I'm struggling with some thoughts, and they're actually important thoughts. I need to move on with my life, and part of that moving on is letting go of some things. Some things, I just can't let go of, though… As exciting as life is where I am right now, there are still some things I'll have to get used to. So, for the time being, I'm going to try to occupy myself and not think about it so much. Maybe this isn't such an important thing to say, but, in the long run, it may affect my FanFiction writing, too, in a way. We'll just have to see. For now, let's enjoy this story, while we still have it!**

 **Chapter 35: The Bickering II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I continue to lay here, confused as to who he's talking about. It then comes back to me—the girl at the front desk was wearing a nametag. Wasn't her name Sarah? My heart sinks, as I fear that even that seemingly innocent girl just may not be so innocent, after all. In fact, she could be involved in this whole scheme. I know I shouldn't talk right now, but I need to know: Who's this "Sarah"? I think if I'm able to ask Marv, I may get a proper answer. If I try with Harry, I'll just be told to shut up.

So, I try, with a soft voice, "Uh, Marv?"

He looks down at me, while still eyeing up at Harry, as if concerned that I'll be heard. He replies, in the same tone, "What?"

"Who's this 'Sarah' you're talking about?"

"It's nobody," he quickly answers me.

"Well, it has to be somebody. You wouldn't be talking about her, if she wasn't important,"

"I'm telling you, she's nobody, kid. Now, please stop talking,"

"What's going on back there?"

This is what I was dreading—hearing the sound of Harry's voice. I squeeze my eyes shut, afraid of any punishment. After everything that's happened tonight, I really don't need to be punished. If I were to be, it'd be my own fault, since _I'm_ the one, who started talking.

"Oh, nothing, Harry," Marv simply answers, as if his partner is going to buy that answer.

"I heard talking back there, and it wasn't coming from you. Now, what's going on?"

Marv looks down at me, concerned, afraid of answering his own partner. Finally, Marv gives in, "Oh, he was just asking about Sarah, Harry,"

"Hey, never you mind about Sarah, kid!" I was dreading the idea of him shouting at me, and I had every right to be.

"He was just asking, Harry…"

"Well, don't 'just ask'... Asking is nosy, and we don't need your bratty little nosiness butting into our business,"

"He's going to find out who she is, anyway, Harry…"

"Nope. Not until I'm ready to tell who she is,"

"Oh, come on, Harry…"

"Nope. Now, enough is enough. I want silence for the rest of this drive. In fact…" Harry flicks on the radio, and soon a good song starts to play—Michael Jackson's _Billie Jean_. I love Rap and Rock, but Michael Jackson rocks! I hope Harry continues to play this station, but it soon changes, once he flicks a station, which seems to play fifties and sixties music. I admit, though, the fifties and sixties aren't bad. "Fucking Michael Jackson…" Harry tries to curse under his breath, but I can still hear him, despite how the music is now on.

It pains me, when he says that about the legendary Pop artist. Harry just doesn't appreciate good music… Though, it could be worse; he could be playing Country. At least this song, _Do You Love Me?_ , by The Contours isn't so bad. I just wish I could have my own way with the radio, for once… I guess that's not important right now, considering how I'm kidnapped.

We continue driving along, as I continue to wonder how this "Sarah" is associated with all this. I'm pretty certain that it's the girl from the front desk. I just know better than to talk any more… I don't want Harry getting any madder than he already is. After all, I was able to laugh just a few minutes ago. I don't want to spoil that…

"Hey, Harry?"

"What?"

"I think it's time for me to go to the little boys' room… Can we stop?"

There's an awkward pause, before Harry asks, moodily, "Can't it wait?"

"Well, no. Would _you_ hold your piss, if you had to go?"

"I don't need to know about your bathroom functions, OK, Marv?!"

"What?! I'm just saying!" the nicer burglar defends.

"Well, don't 'just say'! That's disgusting!"

"Hey, it's not like I said I had to…"

"OK, OK!" Harry cuts off Marv, and I'm actually glad he does. "TMI! That's enough!" Harry sighs, before continuing, "Fine. Fine. Fine! We'll stop as soon as I come across a place, OK? But, I'm telling you, this is your, both of yours, last chance for awhile. You got it?"

"Holy… Jeez, the kid's the kidnapped one, not me!"

"I know! I just don't wanna make a constant habit of stopping, alright? It's going to be a long drive, as it is. So, the less time we take off the road, the better,"

"But, what about Jersey City? I thought you said we were stopping?"

"We are, Marv! I just mean otherwise! It's a long drive!"

"To Jersey City?"

"No! I mean to Nevada! Besides, we're almost to Jersey City, anyway, so you might as well wait, until we find a place there,"

"Are we almost there?"

"Jeez. You're acting like the kid…" Harry replies, with a sigh. "Yes. We're about ten minutes away,"

"Alright. I hope I can wait that long…"

"You'd better be able to. Or else, we're not stopping, at all…"

I'm starting to think Harry has some misdirected anger, because he's mad at me. Marv is, after all, his partner. I think he's just frustrated. I most certainly hope we stop soon. I, for one, want to go back to sleep, and anything's better than the floor of a car…

 **Leslie's PoV:**

Just as I admit the horrible truth to my family, we receive a knock on the room's door. Still bawling, I turn around, and see the Concierge, partway in the door, with an apologetic look for interrupting what's going on with me and my family.

"Is everything OK in here, Miss?"

"No… No, not everything is fine…" I admit, trying to sniff back the tears, in order to properly speak to the man.

"Well, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard about what happened to the other Mister and Missus McCallister. I called the police, so that they could be dispatched to go over to the other hotel," the Tim Curry lookalike explains, with his English accent. "But, they informed me that police have already been dispatched to that location. So, as far as I know, everything's already been taken care of."

"Who would've called them, though?" I've been curious as to who this mystery person is, since I first heard the sirens back at the cruddier hotel.

"Someone at the hotel, I'm assuming,"

"They didn't tell you who?" The man simply shakes his head. "Well, thank you, anyway. Let us know if there are any changes, especially if it has to do with Peter, Kate, Kevin, or Frank,"

"Will do, Ma'am. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," I disappointedly answer, thinking about my other family members, who are troubled. "No, there isn't. Thank you."

"If you say so. If you change your mind, you know where Cedric and I will be,"

The tan-coloured man soon closes the door to our room, once again leaving me in the despair of what's happened to the other members of the family. I just hope they receive news on them soon. I just hope it won't be anything that will make me feel worse than I already am…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D You know what to do next! Well, what do you think? They're stopping in Jersey City soon! Surely, that'll be exciting! Of course, with the way Kevin is, you just never know how that may turn out! He was asking questions about Sarah! Will he ever get answers? I thank Huda for giving me an idea, and I may consider it! ;) Also, I hope you found this chapter comical, like the last one, because of the bathroom talk! XD As for Aunt Leslie's PoV, what's going to happen, now that she's discovered from the Concierge that the police have already been dispatched? Is she going to find out anything about her family? We'll just have to wait and see! Until next time, ciao!**

 **PS: I'm enjoying some damn good tunes right now, because I was tortured with crap all day. I enjoyed hanging out with my cousin, but I couldn't handle that… Lol.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	36. Chapter 36: Jersey City

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello again! Well, it's official: I'm now in my dream town, pretty much permanently! To make a long story short, I'm taking a course on job skills and such, so that I'll be able to get a job! Besides a million other things, this may affect my FanFiction writing. If I have to get up early (not every day of the week), I may not be able to work on a chapter. As much as it sucks, it's the way it is… I wasn't expecting this; especially when I said I'd be able to update every night, but it is what it is! I'll work on this as best as possible, and the other things I need to do! I'll let you know more of what happens in the future, if need be! For now, let's enjoy this, while we have it! :D**

 **Chapter 36: Jersey City**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

After nothing but silence and fifties and sixties music, we seem to finally make it to Jersey City, because Harry announces, "Well, we're here," Though, he doesn't seem to be very overjoyed about it. Frankly, the only exciting thing about it, is that I'll hopefully be able to sleep somewhere more comfortable.

"Is there a hotel nearby? I gotta go bad…" Marv becomes impatient, as he begins to tap his foot on the floor. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was exaggerating.

"Would you just be patient, Marv? We'll get there, when we get there!"

"Well, why can't we just stop at a McDonald's, or something? Surely, a place like that is nearby!"

"I will! I will! Just let me find a place first!"

"Alright!" The both of them seem equally annoyed with each other. Considering how they work together, they certainly seem to be opposites. Frankly, I think I can use their bickering and annoyance with each other to my advantage. But, I guess we'll just have to wait and see… After another minute or so of driving, Marv becomes more impatient and asks, "Are we there _yet_?"

"Marv, I swear to God, if you ask me that one more time, I will continue driving through, and we won't be stopping anywhere tonight!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I just can't help it!"

"Well, you're going to have to, because I'm serious—we won't be stopping anywhere, if you keep this up! You're driving me more nuts than the kid is!"

"He hasn't said anything,"

"Exactly!" As much as I'd enjoy looking out the window at all the nighttime scenery, it's equally as enjoyable, listening to these two bicker.

"Well, I'm sorry, but…"

"Marv," Harry starts, firmly. "Enough."

He's clearly aggravated with his partner. I can tell that, the longer we drive, the more agitated Marv becomes. I know, if I were in his shoes, I'd be too afraid to announce that I had to use the washroom. But, I guess I had to earlier tonight, didn't I?

Finally, we seem to pull up to someplace, because Harry announces, "There. You see? We're now at a Dunkin' Donuts. You happy?"

"Yes. Very happy. Thank you, Harry,"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, you big suck-up," By the way Harry's attitude is, he's quite tired. In fact, I think they've probably slept for no more than an hour. No wonder they're both acting stranger than usual. Once we pull into the parking lot of the coffee and donut shop, a slight nervous gut starts to form, I think because I'm in a place, where I can be helped, but if I stay in the car with Harry, no way will he allow me to access help. "Alright. We're here. Now, hurry up and get out, before I change my mind…"

"If you say so, Harry," Marv is still quite peppy, despite the fact that his partner is actually being mean to him.

"Oh, and while you're at it, don't let the kid out. That's the last thing we need…"

I only wish I could go inside the Dunkin' Donuts with him, but I'm afraid that'd be too good to be true. Getting a donut and a nice, warm hot chocolate is definitely too good to be true, in this case…

"Yes, Harry…"

Marv sighs and rolls his eyes—something he isn't able to do in sight of Harry. Marv reaches for the handle of the backdoor, closest to my feet, which is the right-side door. Though, he's not going as fast as he should, for someone who apparently has to go to the bathroom badly enough.

Finally, Harry speaks up about his partner's slow motion, "What are you doing, Marv? I thought you had to take a piss?"

"I'm going, I'm going… It's not as easy to get out of here, with the kid back here," I contort my face, confused as to why he would say that, when I know it isn't true. I'm right back here with him, so I know that's not true.

"Well then, step over him, or on him, and get out. We don't have all night, Marv,"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Again, Marv turns frustrated with his partner. He's finally out the back of the Taxi, but it's strange, because he's still taking his time with closing the door.

"Well, come on, Marv!" That seems to make Marv close the door quicker. Now that Marv's out of earshot, Harry mutters under his breath, "Jesus Christ… It's like he's purposely trying to piss me off…" Another few seconds pass, before Harry comments, "Hey, where'd he go?" Before I know it, the opposite backdoor opens, and I instantly feel the rush of cold air surrounding my head. "What the…?" Then, before I know it, I'm grabbed on to by my armpits and pulled out from the back of the vehicle.

As soon as my feet plop to the ground, I'm stood up, but not before Marv shouts at me, "Run, kid! Run!" Since it's all so sudden, I don't grasp the concept of what Marv first tells me, until he shoots his finger over to the business part of town, ordering, "Go!"

It finally snaps inside me that he wants me to go. I don't understand why or how, but I don't take any more seconds to stand here, and I bolt for the direction of where Marv's finger is pointing, confused as I've ever been tonight…

 **Peter's PoV:**

I wake up, and I don't realize where I am or what's going on. All's I feel is movement, as if I'm in a moving vehicle. I hear nothing but sirens, and I see nothing but a bright white light. Where am I? Is this death?

"Oh, Mr. McCallister, you made it after all, did you? You're a very lucky man,"

"W-Where am I?… What's going on?…" I ask, with horrible confusion, and my voice, still drowsy.

"You're in an ambulance, on the way to the hospital. Your wife is on the stretcher beside you,"

"My wife?… Kate?…" Once again, I'm completely out of it.

"Yes, Kate," The male paramedic nods. Now that my vision is starting to clear, it's still bright in here, but I'm able to see who's talking to me now.

"What… What happened to her?…"

"She was shot. Whereas you, you had a pretty hard hit in the throat and the back of the head. Someone pretty strong must've hit you,"

"Oh… Officer Slader…"

"Officer Slader?" questions the same paramedic.

"Yeah… He's not an officer… He's in charge of my son's kidnappers…" It's all coming back to me now. My voice is still groggy, and my thoughts were foggy, but they're coming back to me now.

"Are you sure you're thinking straight, Sir? After all, you could've been killed…"

"I told you… I'm telling you… Officer Slader isn't who he says he is…" I then glance over to my wife—realizing how painful the blows to my neck and the back of my head are—and I see Kate, laying on the stretcher, still unconscious. Tears want to form in my eyes, as I look back up at the paramedic and plead, to the best of my ability, "Please save my wife… I'm telling you… Officer Slader did this… He needs to be arrested…" My head starts to turn foggy again, and I'm unable to keep my eyes open any longer, as I drift back off into unconsciousness…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **AN: Thank you again! :D Well now, that was quite the chapter! What do you think Marv is doing with Kevin? Really? He was faking it all along, in order to save him? What for? I actually can thank GIJoeFan985 for the idea, because I wasn't originally going to do that! Well, of course, Harry's going to see and hear what's going on, so he's going to be doing something about that! Or, will Kevin be able to escape? We'll just have to wait and see! As for Peter, he's finally spilling the beans about what happened, but the paramedic doesn't seem to believe him… Will it be proven or is Officer Slader going to stop that, somehow? There's only one way to find out… by continuing to read! We'll see what happens next! I hope you all read my beginning Author's Note! There's going to be a lot of changes in my life that just may affect this… Let's hope that it's not too much, though! Until next time, take care! :D**

 **PS: This would've been posted about an hour ago, but since I had some spare time, I thought I'd mosey around on the Internet.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	37. Chapter 37: Secrets

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Hello again! I'm deeply sorry for not updating last night, but I was out for dinner with my family for my cousin's Birthday, had ice cream cake, and then I got home late. Also, yesterday, I got a job placement at a coffee shop. Thing is, I was really nervous about it, for stupid reasons. Though, I think everything will be OK. Also, next week, because of this job course I'm taking, I'm going to try to go to bed earlier, since I have to get up early for said course. I don't know how this is going to affect my uploading schedule, but at least tonight, I'll make up for the lack of having a chapter last night! I'll let you know more of what happens, when the time comes.**

 **Chapter 37: Secrets**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As I'm running away from the Dunkin' Donuts, I soon hear being shouted, "Kid! Kid! Get back here!"

Of course, it's none other than the angry voice of Harry. Now that he realizes I've been let go, what's he going to do to Marv? He didn't treat him too kindly, to begin with, but what about now?

Now that I'm on the road, I look behind me, seeing the larger man chasing after me. As for Marv, he's chasing after his partner, protesting, "Harry! Harry! No! Leave him alone!" Since Marv is more agile than Harry, he's easily able to catch up to Harry. Though, Harry quickly reacts by pushing his partner to the ground.

"No, Marv! I'm not letting him get away! _You're_ the idiot, who let him go!"

Once Harry shouts that, he continues chasing after me, leaving his partner on the ground. I didn't think he pushed him down that hard, but Marv isn't getting up from the side of the road to help me. I become fearful that the larger, older man will catch me, before his more agile, younger partner has a chance to stop him. Despite how cold it is right now, I really need to get away. Who knows? Maybe Harry will have a heart attack…

As I'm running, I so desperately want to shout out for help, but I know I need to save my lung capacity. When I look behind me again, I see that, surprisingly, Harry is easily able to catch up to me. Why is he easily able to catch up to me? Is it because of what happened to me tonight, causing me to be too weak to run faster? Or is Harry faster than I think he is? I don't know, but I need to keep going, in order to not find out what he's capable of, when he's angry… In a city like this, I'm surprised I haven't seen one car go by. How am I supposed to get help, if I don't see any other people? I really wish I would've ran toward the Dunkin' Donuts building… For sure, I would've been able to get help.

At last, it seems as though Harry's able to catch up to me, because of how slow my running has become. I feel his hand grab ahold of me by my coat's collar, as he pulls me back, nearly choking me. "Got you, you little shit!" He jerks me back and shakes me, as he yells at me. I can't seem to handle this, because of my emotions. I'm practically screaming on the inside.

With all that's happened tonight, I just let the tears pour out, as I beg, "Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry…"

"It's too late to be sorry, pal! You're gonna get it, once we get back to the car!"

"No! Please! I'm sorry! I just wanna go home! He hurt me!" I blurt out "he", even though I don't know who hurt me.

"I don't care, kid! You're coming with me, whether you like it, or not!"

He starts to force me back to the vehicle, still hanging on to me by my collar, but, almost instantly, we're met face-to-face with an unusually angered Marv. "Wanna make that ' _we'_?" Marv just stands on the side of the road, and with his long coat in this light, it's almost kind of scary.

"' _We'_ , huh? What ever happened to teamwork, Marv? You betrayed me just now. How do you think that makes me feel?" As Harry eerily replies to his partner, he still has ahold of me by my collar. I don't know why, but I'm unable to get away. I'm just mostly crying.

"The kid's been through enough, Harry. You and I both know that. So, give the kid a break, will you, Harry?"

"I don't care about what happened to him tonight, Marv!"

Harry pulls me along, once again nearly strangling me. Because of the state I'm in, I barely put up a fight. I just wish my parents were here to help me, but they never will be able to… Never again.

Though, it isn't long, before Marv stops Harry in his tracks, by placing his hand out in front of him. "Oh, I think you do, Harry. After all, you _did_ feel sorry for him, didn't you? That's the whole reason why we took him off the streets, in the first place, isn't it, Harry?"

"No! It was because of the money!" Harry quickly answers.

"That's not so true, is it?"

"It is so true!"

"I don't think it is,"

"You do know who's boss here, don't you, Marv?"

"That doesn't matter. You know why you took him. Internally, you do,"

"Stop making up shit, Marv,"

Harry's not sounding so aggressive, anymore. I think it's because Marv's starting to get through to him. I think I know exactly what's going to be revealed. Though, I'm waiting patiently to hear it from either burglar's mouth; preferably Harry's. I even stop my struggling to do so.

"Why are you denying my words so much, if it's not true?"

"I'm not!"

"See? Again, right there, you're being dismissive,"

I'm surprised these words are coming from Marv, considering how dumb I always thought he was. Could it possibly be the other way around? After all, Harry's quite dumb for not getting my message last year, when I plagued my house full of goodies.

"What are you trying to get at, Marv?"

"That you feel compassion for the kid. Though, you're just not showing it,"

"Compassion?" Harry scoffs. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, I think you do," Marv smirks. "Just admit, already. If not, I will."

"You wouldn't…"

"I would," Marv plainly replies, but still with a smirk on his face. Nothing else is said for another moment, before Marv asks, "Well? Are you going to tell him, or not? If not, I will."

I look up at Harry, as he becomes nervous. Unbelievably, in this cold weather, I believe I can see sweat starting to form on him. I now know exactly what Marv was trying to get at, because I can tell by the way Harry's acting, he's too ashamed to admit it. I don't know why, but a slight smirk starts to form on my face. I think once Harry admits the truth to the both of us, I'll be a lot better off…

 **Peter's PoV:**

As soon as I wake up, my vision is blurry, as I'm surrounded by white. I feel like this is deja vu… Didn't I wake up in an ambulance like this? My head and neck hurt incredibly, as I look around me, seeing that I'm now in a hospital. I want to sit up, because of how uncomfortable I realize this position is.

As I try to reposition myself, someone enters the room, seeming to be a nurse. "Oh, Mr. McCallister, you shouldn't be doing that!" She seems overly concerned about me simply sitting up in bed. I'm not _that_ injured, am I?

"What?… What's wrong?…" My voice is still very weak.

"You just shouldn't be moving too much with your head and neck injuries, Sir,"

She rushes over to the bed to try and lay me back down again, but I ask her, confused, "Why… Why can't I sit up?… They're just minor injuries…"

"I'm afraid not, Sir. Please, just lay down, and you'll recover as soon as possible, OK?"

"But… what about my wife?…" I hate talking in broken sentences. "Where's my Katie?…"

"Your wife is in the next room over. Don't worry, she'll be fine,"

"Are you sure?… She… She was hurt bad…"

"Believe me, you can thank the paramedics for what they did. Otherwise, you'd both be dead. I just don't understand why help wasn't given to you sooner,"

She starts to walk away from the bed I'm laying on, I believe to leave the room, but not before I question, "What do you mean?…"

"Well, the paramedics weren't called soon enough," She turns back around and explains to me.

"You mean… because of Officer Slader?…"

The nurse looks at me, stumped, before replying, "You know, one of the paramedics said that you had some sort of disliking for this Officer Slader. What ever did he do?"

"He… He's in charge of hurting my family like this… What else?…" Even though my sentences are still not quite formed, I try to state this to her in an obvious voice.

"Nah," She flicks her hand, in a dismissive way. "That only happens in the movies."

"I don't think so…" It's hard to be firm, when I'm so weak.

"Look, Mr. McCallister, you've been through a lot tonight. So, why don't you just lay down, get some rest, and you'll feel a lot better, once you wake up later, OK?"

"I'm telling you… it's the truth…" I almost sound like I'm on drugs or drunk, with the way my voice is.

"Look, get yourself some rest. You'll feel a lot better about this later,"

"No… Wait…" I try to stop her from leaving the room, but I'm not firm enough for her to listen to me.

I just lay here, at a loss and in disbelief at the lack of belief I'm receiving. I look at the nurse—who I still have no idea what her name is—leaving the room, and I have to wonder if either she and the paramedic are _that_ dumb to not believe me or if they're up to something…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D You know what you do next! Well, Kevin's been recaptured again, and we're about to find out Harry's secret! It's not how I was going to go about it, but things changed. What I was going to do for this chapter also changed, because I wasn't originally going to have it so that Harry's secret was revealed. What do you think it is? I'm sure you all can guess… Also, what do you think of Peter's thoughts in his PoV? Is what he's thinking perspire some bit of truth? Stay tuned to find out more! I hope you read the beginning Author's Note! I'll try my best to update this as best as I can! Just remember, my job placement isn't going to be every day, and it's only going to be for a month! After that, whatever job I have, it'll be part-time! Don't worry, I'll figure it out! Until then, take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	38. Chapter 38: Secrets II

**A/N: Well, here I am again, with another chapter (I say that a lot, too)! :D Tonight's the night I reveal Harry's secret! Are you excited? Probably. But, I'm sure you know what the secret is, already… right? Well, if not, you'll soon find out! Tonight's a night I'm able to update at a usual time! I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up… For now, let's get started! :D**

 **Chapter 38: Secrets II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry continues to sweat, as I anxiously look up at him, waiting for him to finally spill the truth. That way, we'll all be better off. Especially me… And, to be honest, I don't think Harry will be the same, if he were to admit the horrible truth.

"Well? Come on, Harry. Are you going to admit it, or not?"

Marv still has his arms crossed, waiting for his usually more angry partner to answer. It's so strange to see this. I've never seen Harry this terrified before. A few more moments pass, and Harry only fumbles for the words to reveal the truth. I feel like he'll never admit the truth, but Marv and I continue to look at him, anyway, hoping he will.

Finally, Harry shoots his head down to me and just looks at me, with glaring eyes, "What are you smiling at, shorty?" My smile quickly fades, as I just shake my head. Though, Harry doesn't seem to be satisfied, because he continues to glare down at me the same way. Unexpectedly, he grabs on to my neck and starts throttling me, shouting, "Answer me, kid! What are you smiling for, huh?! You want me to answer you, but you won't answer me! Now, come on! Spit it out!"

"Harry! Harry!" Marv finally intervenes, a few moments too late, in my opinion. "That's enough!" The man is pulled away from me. Once that happens, I have the ability to run away. Tears start to form in my eyes again, but I try not to cry too much, especially after that scare. "Come on! Just admit it, already! You had happen to you, what happened to him tonight! Come on! Just admit it!"

"I'm not admitting shit that ain't true, OK, Marv?!" I remain standing here, as the two argue. Marv still has ahold of Harry, as said man is still facing me, denying Marv's words. I knew that's what the secret was, I just wanted to stay here to be sure. Now that I know, this is my chance to escape, once again. Once I try to run off, Harry—despite the fact that Marv's holding him back—grabs ahold of me by the collar of my coat again. "Na ah. You're not going anywhere, kid," He speaks through clenched teeth, as if mad at me. Which, frankly, I don't blame him for his mood…

"Harry," Marv tries to be gentle, but firm. "Don't lie. Just admit it, it happened, and that's why you sympathize; you just don't want to admit it."

"Nothing happened, Marv," Harry continues to speak through clenched teeth.

"Is it because you're big and tough? Is that why you're afraid to admit it?"

"No!" Harry instantly answers Marv. By how he's acting, I'm taking Marv's word over Harry's.

"Harry… Come on, this will all be better, if you just admit it, already…"

"No, Marv…" Harry starts to sweat more, as he becomes more nervous.

It's silent for a moment, once again, until, shockingly, Marv blows a fuse, "Just tell him, already!"

"Alright!" Harry seems to finally give in. "I had exactly what happened to you, happen to me, OK?! Only, with me, it wasn't with a complete stranger, it was with my goddamn Father…" Those seem to be Harry's last words, before he just walks away, leaving Marv and I behind. I don't think he's thinking correctly, but it's quite risky, leaving Marv here with me.

I look at Marv, my tears finally stopped, and wonder if he's going to allow me to run away again. Though, as I wonder this, I still have the disbelieved thought of what happened to Harry. I knew that that's what he was hiding, but I still can't believe it, when it comes to Harry. I half-expected something like that to come from Marv.

I continue to look up at Marv, and, shockingly, he tells me, "Come on, kid,"

He places his hand on my back, leading me back to the direction of the car. I'm confused, because I thought he was going to let me go. I can't allow this to happen. I should've ran, when I had the chance. I have to protest. I have to ask Marv why he's leading me back to the car, and why he's not urging me to go, while he has the chance…

 **Kate's PoV:**

As soon as I wake up, I realize that I'm surrounded by white, only to figure out that I'm in the hospital. Why am I in the hospital? What on Earth happened? Where's Peter? Where's Kevin? What's going on here?"

"Oh, Mrs. McCallister, you're awake! How are you feeling?" I think about how to answer her, because I didn't overly think about how I'm feeling; more so what's happened, not only to me, but to Kevin and Peter.

Finally, I come up with an answer, "I don't… I don't know…" My voice is so weak.

"Well, are you hurting, at all?"

I didn't realize it before, but I guess I am hurting. So, I answer, "Yeah… A little bit…"

"I'm surprised," the nurse starts, as she adjusts my IV. "Usually, someone who's had the injury you had would be a lot sorer."

"Well… What happened?…" Why am I asking the nurse this? How would she know?

"You were shot, somehow," she answers as soon as she finishes with my intravenous. "You don't remember, do you?"

"I think I do a little bit now…"

"What do you think happened?"

"The officer… Officer Slader… He… He did this… He's the one responsible…" I pause after using the difficult word with my weak voice. "For all of this…"

"You know, your husband said the same thing," She crosses her arms and looks stumped. "Strange…"

"Why's that strange?…"

"I don't know. It just is," She turns around to leave the room, but I'm curious as to why it's strange that Peter said the same thing I did. Is it because it's true?

"No…" I try to stop her. "Why's it strange?…"

"I don't know. It's just strange for an officer to be in charge of a crime as vicious as the one you and your husband are saying,"

"Why's that so strange?… Do you ever think it's true?…"

"I don't know. It could be," The woman simply shrugs, before leaving the room, and before I have the chance to say anything else…

 **Leslie's PoV:**

I don't know what to do, in ways of trying to help my troubled family members, but all's I can do is sit and wait for a call from the other hotel or the police. Maybe I'll get some information there…

"Hey, Aunt Les?" I don't generally like to be called that, because of how it sounds, but I just let it slide for now, because of the situation.

I look up from my hands, with tears in my eyes, so that I can answer Buzz. "Yes?"

"Isn't there _something_ we can do to help find Kevin? And are you sure Mom and Dad are really gone?"

This whole room has been silent, over the shocking news I came back with tonight. I suppose it's true about Peter and Kate, but I don't know what to say to Buzz. I've already said what I believed. What more does he want? I guess I can understand his grief. I'm going through it myself…

"I… I don't know, Buzz… I just…"

"It's all right. You don't have to answer. I'm sure we'll receive a call, if there's anything that's been discovered,"

"I sure as hell hope so…"

I rest my chin on my folded hands and just shake my head. I really don't know what to say to Buzz, in order to make him feel better, because I don't know how I can make myself feel better. Just then, the hotel room receives a knock on its door, and I'm hopeful that it's the Concierge, with some pleasant news.

As soon as I answer the door, I'm greeted with Tim Curry's twin, the Concierge. "Evening, Madam. I came up here with a message for you and your family," My eyes widen, as I become hopeful that it has something to do with Peter, Kate, or Kevin. As for Frank, I really couldn't care less what happens to him.

"What is it?" I tremble, anxiously.

"Here, it's on this note," He hands me a slip of paper. Buzz arrives beside me and reads the paper, too.

My eyes widen, when I see that it reads, " _Ambulance arrived to pick up Mister and Missus McCallister. Both critical, but alive. Come to hospital immediately."_

Both Buzz and I look up at the Concierge, overjoyed. "Who… Who sent this message?"

"He wouldn't give his last name. All he said was that his name was Bernard, and for you to come to the hospital immediately,"

"Bernard?" I question and look at Buzz. I have an uneasy feeling as to who this "Bernard" is. Though, if it's to see Peter and Kate, so be it. So, I conclude to Buzz, "Well, I guess this means we're going to the hospital…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Sorry, this would've been posted sooner, but I had to tend to some things first. Well, what do you think will happen next? That was quite the unusual confession from Harry, wasn't it? Why the hell is Marv leading him back to the car, if he was trying to save him? Why doesn't Kevin just make a run for it? I guess we'll just have to wait and see! As for Kate's PoV, the nurse is still doing the same thing with her! Why is it so unbelievable that Officer Slader is the culprit? As for Aunt Leslie's PoV, who's this "Bernard" they're talking about? So many questions, so little time! Like I said, we'll just have to wait and see! I don't think there's anything else to say! So, until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: This chapter is longer than I expected! I guess it really makes up for missing the other night!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	39. Chapter 39: Unrevealed

**A/N: Hello again! Hooray! We're updating! :D I'll try to make this chapter of a decent length, if I can. I want to get at least Kevin's PoV in, and a certain reviewer wants me to do Harry's PoV. I'm sure I'll be able to do that! As for who Bernard is, I want to do a PoV on that, too. For now, let's see what's going on through Kevin's mind!**

 **Chapter 39: Unrevealed**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Still curious as to why Marv's leading me back to the car, and not allowing me to run away, I speak up and ask, "Uh, Marv?" Marv seems to be lost in his thoughts, not seeming to hear me say his name. So, I try a little louder, "Uh, Marv?"

"What?" He looks down at me, as if afraid that he's missed something.

"Why are you leading me back to the car? Why aren't you allowing me to run away?"

"Why _aren't_ you running away? I don't have ahold of you, do I?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Well then, if you want to go, go. If not, then you'll be safe with us. Believe me, I don't think Harry's going to treat you the way he's been treating you, anymore,"

I pull away from him, saying, "I can't trust that…"

I don't trust that Harry won't do anything. I think, since the truth has been revealed, Harry will be even more angry and even embarrassed. If I have the opportunity to get away, I should do it now, while I still have the chance.

"Well, kid, trust what you want to trust. I'm saying to you, you don't have to worry about Harry, anymore. Believe me, I got it out of him. He's not going to be that scary, anymore,"

"Why would I go with you, when I have a family to go home to?" I shrug, starting to back away. I want to try and make a run for it, and I hope that Marv won't try to grab ahold of me.

"But, you have no parents, do you?"

The realization hits me again, once he says that. "No…" I answer, trying to hold back my tears. "But, I have other family to go home to…"

"And I think you should come with us,"

"Why? You were gonna let me go, in the first place…" I pause my backwards steps.

"I just think you'll be safer with us, that's all,"

"Why? You didn't seem to care before,"

"That's when Harry was still angry. I don't think he's angry, anymore,"

"Come on, Marv!" Speaking of Harry… "We don't have all night! Bring the kid and come on!" Marv looks back at Harry, and so do I. The man is standing by the driver's side of the car, waiting for us to follow suit.

Marv looks down at me, and I look back up at him. "Well, you heard him, kid. It's time to go,"

"No! I don't have to go with you! You said I didn't!" I start to run away, but Marv is agile enough to easily grab on to me.

"Not so fast, kid,"

I'm facing down, as I'm laying across Marv's arms. I should've done this before, but I'm kicking and screaming, crying out for help. I thought Marv gave me the option to go. Was that all a setup? Was it a setup that he let me go, in the first place? I don't know, but I refuse to stay with them, despite how fun Reno may be. I know with these two, despite Harry's confession, it most certainly will not be fun…

 **Leslie's PoV:**

I fold the sheet of paper together in my hands, trembling and confused as to who this "Bernard" is. I'm excited that Peter and Kate are, indeed, alive, but the worry still hasn't left me of what's going to happen, once we get there. I know something isn't right…

"Thank you," I tell the tan man, closing the door, so that Buzz and I can be alone. Though, once I face Buzz, I can see, from the corner of my eye, that the rest of the family are standing in the doorway of the other room, with mixed emotions spread across their faces.

"So, does that mean Mom and Dad are OK?" Megan is the first one to speak.

"I… I assume so, honey…"

"Are we all going to the hospital?" Linnie asks.

"I think it's best if the rest of you stay here. Don't worry, you'll be safe here,"

"Well, what about me?" Buzz looks at me. He seems insistent on going with me, but I don't think it's safe.

"No, Buzz," I try to be sympathetic, but firm. "I don't think it's very safe for you to go with me."

"Why not? It's only to the hospital?" he questions.

"I know, but if something goes wrong…"

"Hey, you've got two kids to worry about coming back to. There's a difference between a loss of a Mother and a loss of a brother; if you catch my drift,"

I look at Buzz, stunned that he would say something like that. "Buzz, I don't think that's a very good way of looking at it…"

"Well then, let me go with you,"

"Buzz, you really think that _that_ would make me change my mind?"

"Yes. Now, would you please let me go?"

I look at the crowd of children in the doorway of the other room, worried that the only adult figure left—me—will not return to them. If it's true that Peter and Kate are truly alive, they'll be back soon. But, if it's not, then I need to be around for them.

I sigh, before finally giving in, "Fine… Fine. Alright. You can go," Though, just because I answer this, doesn't mean I agree with my own words…

 **Harry's PoV:**

I look over to the direction of where Marv's grabbed ahold of the kid. I'm not overly confused as to why Marv did what he did. After all, Marv didn't mean to let the kid go. It was all apart of the plan. At least, I _think_ it was… I'm pretty sure it was, because he wouldn't be carrying him back here, otherwise. Also, that story about what's happened in my childhood will make the kid stay. After all, he trusts me more now, now that I've told him that story. It doesn't make it any easier, though…

"Come on, kid. We're going to Nevada! That's going to be fun!"

"No! You were going to let me go!" The kid is fighting against Marv, which is something that doesn't usually happen.

Finally, I've had enough, so I shout, "Alright! Enough! Marv, put him in the back," I open the backdoor of the Taxi. "I've got some rope in the front seat. If he doesn't settle down, I'll have to resort to using it."

"No! No…" he continues to cry, before being heaved into the back of the vehicle.

By the look on Marv's face, he feels bad about his decision, but what else can be done? We absolutely cannot go back to jail… Heck, just because I'm a criminal in the kid's eyes, doesn't mean I'm not a victim in his eyes, either.

As soon as the kid is in the backseat, Marv climbs in the back with him. "Shut up," is all I say to Kevin, before closing the door again. I then open the door to the driver's seat and climb in. Upon shutting the door, I realize how difficult it's going to be to show authority to a little brat after telling him the story I did…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! :D What do you think of that chapter? It doesn't answer much, does it? Why is Marv taking Kevin back to the car? We still don't know who this "Bernard" is… Also, in Harry's PoV, you might be a little confused, right? It was requested that I do Harry's PoV, but that just makes you keep on guessing, doesn't it? So, what's the deal? Are we going to find out what happened to him, or what? Are you guys going to be pissed at me, or what? I guess there's only one way to find out! ;) Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I would've had this posted sooner, but I ended up watching a movie, called** _ **Arrival**_ **. It was about aliens. I don't know how I feel about it… I also got to see** _ **La La Land**_ **today. It actually wasn't too bad. Also, I've discovered that I'll have two more weeks of freedom, so that I can post this whenever I want. My job program doesn't start, until the 13th. I kept thinking next Monday was the 13th. I was wrong! Who knows? I could be done this story by then…**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	40. Chapter 40: Unrevealed II

**A/N: Here I am again, with another beginning Author's Note! You people were probably kind of pissed about last night's chapter not explaining much, so we'll get more into that now. I don't know if I'll do another Harry's PoV. I mostly want to see what Kevin's thoughts are about Harry's confession, and with being forced into the backseat of the car. So, in order for us to find that out, we might as well get started!**

 **Chapter 40: Unrevealed II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Now that I've been forced into the backseat of the car, worry comes across me all over again, because I thought things were going to be easier. But, by the sound of Harry's tone, it doesn't seem like things will be anytime soon. If he's threatening to tie me up, I know he's not prepared to take it easier on me. I really start to question whether that whole thing back there was just an act… Did something _really_ happen to Harry? Can he _really_ relate to me? I'm starting to think he doesn't…

"Shut up back there, kid!" Harry yells back to me as soon as the vehicle is in motion again.

I'm completely surprised nobody, especially at the Dunkin' Donuts, saw anything. I really hope Harry's just being aggressive, out of embarrassment of spilling the truth. I was hoping the revealment would make things better, but it doesn't look like it will.

I know it's best not to argue back. That's why I'm glad Marv does for me, "Oh, come on, Harry, take it easy on him, will you?"

"Why?! _You're_ the one, who carried him back! You could've easily let him get away, but no, you had to follow orders!" I then become confused at Harry's words… What orders?

"I didn't follow any orders. I just thought it'd be best if he stuck with us, that's all," Marv starts to become firm, as if almost angry.

"Why? You were afraid the boogeyman would take him off the streets again? The Dunkin' Donuts was right there, Marv," From down here, I'm still able to see Harry's thumb point back to the direction of where the donut shop is located. "Maybe you're not as smart as I thought you were…"

There's a slightly awkward pause, before Marv speaks up, in his usual peppy tone, "Really? You thought I was smart?"

"Only for a few minutes there, Marv. But, you confirmed to me just now that you're just as much of an idiot as I always thought you were,"

"Jeez, thanks…" Marv replies back to his partner, in a disappointed voice.

For someone who's supposed to stand by him, Harry certainly insults his partner a lot. It almost reminds me of my own family, despite the fact that I'm away from them right now. I can almost relate to how he feels… There's more than an awkward silence between the two—it's more of an unusual silence. I just glance at the two of them, as they sit, in silence.

While I have this silence, I take this time to reflect on my own thoughts: As much as I desperately wish to be back home right now, I know exactly what it's like to be belittled by someone who's supposed to be the closest to you. Buzz was the most guilty for that, and Uncle Frank. I was right to think bad thoughts about Uncle Frank, because he turned out to be a criminal, after all. Though, I certainly do miss Buzz and the rest of my family. If only I could get away from these two. But, what could I do? I lost out on my chance…

"Look, I'm sorry, OK, Marv? I'm just not in the mood right now…"

"Yeah, I know. It's fine," Marv replies, and I know he certainly doesn't mean it, by the snarkiness of his reply.

"Look, there's no need to be snarky, OK, Marv? I just apologized to you, but if you're going to be like that, I might as well take it back,"

"I know, I know. It's OK. I understand," Marv tries to put out the fire with some water in this tiff between the two.

"I'd just rather not talk about it, OK, Marv?" How many times are they going to say each others' name in a conversation?

"Certainly,"

Marv sits back in his seat, finally seeming to end the conversation. He seems to feel disappointed by how this whole conversation went. He probably didn't mean to add insult to injury, but I guess he's mostly looking out for my sake. As for why he thought I'd be safer with them, I don't know, but I most certainly would've waited to go back to the Dunkin' Donuts, when they would've finally left. I feel like there's more to this than meets the eye, but Harry, and not even Marv, are saying one word about it…

 **Leslie's PoV:**

Since Frank took off with Officer Slader's car, Buzz and I are stuck using a Taxi. I'm not complaining, though, because if it's a means to get to the hospital, so be it. "Aunt Les?"

"Hmm?" I lean my head closer to Buzz, again ignoring the name.

"Who do you think this 'Bernard' is?"

"I don't really know…" I'm just as confused as to who this mysterious person is as much as my nephew.

"Could it be someone you know? Or someone helpful?"

"I don't know…" I quickly shake my head, as I try to think. I look down at the bottom of the seat in front of me, as I'm doing so.

"Anything wrong back there, Miss?" the Pakistani driver asks. This one is more vocal than our last driver. The last driver didn't say anything; not even before he was shot in the head by the madman, who has my baby nephew.

"I hope not…" I breathe out. I'm sure the man isn't trying to be nosy, but I really don't think I should tell him the story of everything that's happened tonight.

"You seem kind of lost, Miss. Are you sure there isn't anything I can help with?" A question like that causes me to be uncomfortable, for some reason. I don't know why, it just does…

"No, really, I'm fine," I try to reassure him, before I think—I have Buzz with me, too. " _We're_ fine."

"If you say so…" He seems to finally give up and continue driving. I don't think he really believes me, though, but what can I do?

We finally come up onto the hospital, and I point out, "Here, here. This is where we need to be,"

The Pakistani driver pulls over in front of the hospital. I hand him the bills I already have out of my purse long before, before thanking him and exiting the vehicle. Though, as soon as I'm outside of said car, my gut instantly drops, as if I know that something is most definitely wrong…

 **Harry's PoV:**

I glance behind me, once Marv and I's argument is over. Considering what's just been revealed, you'd think he'd be more sensitive about it. He's probably wondering why I've been so harsh with him, but what does he expect me to do? He knows what I'm like. Especially after revealing something like that, of course I'm not going to feel like a bundle of roses.

It's all coming back to me now, that horrible, horrible memory of what my Father put me through… The arguing… The fighting… The abuse… The violence… I bow my head, trying to make it go away, but it refuses to do so. Tonight's been one of the most powerful nights it's ever stayed in my head. I can't let this bother me, but it does…

My thoughts are interrupted, when my partner asks, "Harry?" So much for a quiet drive… "Harry, are you OK?"

I know I'm not OK, but I can't let him know that. I don't know what else to do, except tell him a lie, "I'm fine, Marv. I'm just fine…" I look out my window, as I drive, seeing how the streets are completely bare. If some weirdo _is_ out here, they're tucked away, where I can't see them. If that's all that Marv was worried about, why he brought the kid with us, then I guess it's safe to say that it's OK to drop him off outside now. But, I don't want to risk going to jail. I most certainly do not want to risk doing that again, on account of some kid I don't give two shits about. Finally, we come upon the hotel, where I'm finally able to say, "Well, it looks like we're here, you two…" My tone has mellowed out, because of the thoughts crowding my head, and I hope the kid doesn't take advantage of this…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Wow. I guess the arguing** _ **did**_ **happen for a reason—Harry is clearly pissed and embarrassed about that revealing information! I would've went further with his PoV, but I think it should wait for things to be revealed, just a little while longer. At least I did his PoV, because I had the time tonight! Also, we still don't know who this "Bernard" is… Should Aunt Leslie trust her gut feeling or is it just nervousness? Continue reading to find out! :D I'm sure there will be no problem with updating tomorrow! So, for now, take care! :D**

 **PS: I hate clothes shopping. Though, I needed the pants for my future job… Thank God my step-Mom came with us, or else, it would've been a horrible experience of trying on clothes I hate… I hate when people try to force stuff upon me that I hate! I'm so glad I'm a writer; I can write hidden messages and my thoughts into these stories, and no one will even know! Countless times, I've done it before, including this chapter! :P I guess people know now, now that I've said it… But, not the people I've written the hidden thoughts about! Mind you, it's nothing bad. Lol.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	41. Chapter 41: Unrevealed III

**A/N: Well, hello there again! Welcome to this new chapter update! :D What do you think will happen? I don't know, but I'm sure I have the time tonight to write what I want! Previous nights, I thought I had the time, but I ended up doing something else, instead! Lol. Well, let's see if tonight, I have enough time! Let's see if more questions can be answered! :D**

 **Chapter 41: Unrevealed III**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as we reach the hotel, Harry doesn't seem too thrilled to be here. I knew he felt that way about stopping, in the first place, but I really think he feels even _less_ thrilled, because of what's going on in his mind right now. I don't know if things will improve or be worse, because, with Harry, everything's questionable. Frankly, as much as I want to lay on a more comfortable surface, I'm afraid of what's going to happen, once we even get outside the car.

Once we park, a nervous gut starts to form, because I feel things will turn out for the worst. "Alright, Marv, let the kid out of the back," For some reason, I feel like that isn't the end of his statement. "And don't be a smartass and let him go, either." From down here, once again, I can see his pointing finger.

"I wasn't planning on it, Harry," Marv doesn't reply in a defensive tone, but I can tell he's a little aggravated with his partner's tone.

Frankly, I don't blame either burglar for how they're feeling. If it really _is_ true, about what happened to Harry as a kid, he has every right to act the way he's acting. Though, I just hope he doesn't take it out on me…

"You'd better not…" I know Harry doesn't want to let me go, because he's afraid of the police, but if he didn't do anything illegal, in the first place, he wouldn't have to worry.

Now that the car is parked, Marv leaves the back of said car, using the other door, closest to my feet. "Stay right there, little buddy,"

Marv aims a finger at me, but I don't take his warning seriously. I have a feeling he's still committed to wanting to let me go, but he has to act like he doesn't in front of his messed up partner.

"Don't be too nice to him, Marv…" Harry tells Marv, more so in an annoyed tone than a warning tone.

"Oh? And you _don't_ want to be nice to him? After all, you two share the same experience…"

"We do NOT!" Both men are partway out the door, as they start to bicker—even argue—all over again. "I just made that up, alright, Marv?! Nothing happened. I was just full of shit to see what the kid would do, say, and think,"

"Harry, that's not…"

"It is!" Harry abruptly interrupts. "Now, I'll have no more of this talk tonight… We're at this hotel, and the kid will be quiet, if it means not killing him first…"

I contort my face, wondering what Harry means by those words. He leaves the vehicle, before Marv and I have a chance to ask. I really don't believe that Harry's words were a lie earlier. He really _was_ acting ashamed… By how he's acting now, he's all mixed up, and doesn't know how to say things clearly. It's strange, how this is happening with Harry. Just like I thought before, I would've expected something like this to happen to Marv. He seems to be more like the type, but I guess it's always the unexpected ones. Harry, being one of those cases, which is why he's denying it and embarrassed about it. As for me, I'm thinking more about how I'm going to get out of this situation, as well as sharing some sympathy with the worst one of my two kidnappers.

Once again, Marv tries to leave the vehicle, while saying to me, "Stay right there, kid,"

I don't know where Harry is; probably outside, so maybe Marv doesn't want to act any kinder in his presence. Doing that just a little bit ago, could've caused him a lot of trouble. He's lucky something didn't happen, but if he were to do something again, he wouldn't be so lucky… In my situation, I need someone like Marv, if he's really willing to help me. Harry was talking about some sort of plan earlier. I just hope he's full of shit or confused as to what Marv's intentions truly are…

The backdoor, closest to my head, soon opens, causing the cold night air to surround my head all over again. Just like before, Marv pulls me out of the back by my underarms. As he's doing this, I secretly wish he would let me go, like before, but I guess he won't, because he'd be too afraid of what Harry would say, if he did.

"Come on, kid. Let's go," are Marv's first words, as my feet plop onto the ground, once again.

Though, as soon as I'm standing, I see a clearly angered Harry in front of the car, with his arms crossed. Knowing how he's feeling, I smell trouble; trouble for me… I almost want to gulp, as Marv closes the door, while still hanging on to me. I want to try and run, but would that be the best thing to do right now? Harry wants to say something to me, but I don't think he has the ability to spill it out. I think it's almost like he can relate to what I've been through tonight, so he can't seem to insult me, especially about it. If he were to, what does that say about him?

Seeming to not have the ability to say what ever he wants to say to me, he addresses Marv, telling him, "Alright, Marv. Bring the kid in. Let's hope this check-in goes better than the last one did. I just wish Sarah was here, instead of someone else…"

"Alright, kiddo. Come on. It's going to be fun," Marv tells me, as if trying to lighten my spirits, but it doesn't work.

Why would this hotel be any different from the last one? Maybe the only difference would be that I'd be able to receive help and/or be able to actually sleep in a bed. Though, both those things are highly unlikely… As Marv has ahold of me, he leads me over to where Harry is (impatiently) waiting for us. I know he doesn't want to stay here, so he's eager to get this done and over with. It's not like you can rush sleep… I don't know why Harry's in such a hurry. I don't think the police will find us here, as hope-shattering as that is.

"You got him, Marv?"

"Yes!" Once again, Marv becomes annoyed with his more serious partner. Again, this could mean trouble…

"Look, Marv! If you're going to be arrogant, you can sleep out in the car!"

"I'm not trying to be arrogant! I just don't know why I'm being asked stupid questions!"

"You're one to talk…" mutters Harry.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

I believe that Harry doesn't plan on changing anytime soon, because his attitude currently remains the same, I think out of sheer anger and embarrassment of what was revealed. I was really hoping for a lighter Harry, but I don't think that's going to happen. I look up at Marv, and with the little bit of light surrounding the building, I'm able to see his facial expression. He appears to be hurt by Harry's words, but I'm sure he understands why. I'm sure he'd understand me, if I were to start acting strangely, because of what happened to me tonight.

Nothing else is said, until we reach the doors of this new hotel, called Courtyard Jersey City Newport. Though, we pause, once Harry abruptly stops in front of us. I look up at Marv, seeing the surprised face on him. I don't know what's so surprising or why we're even stopping, until a dark figure I didn't see before emerges from the shadows.

I know who the figure is as soon as I see them. Her name is confirmed as soon as Harry says, equally shocked, "Sarah…"

 **Leslie's PoV:**

My nervous gut doesn't fade, seeing the medical building in front of me. I should feel relieved, knowing that my in-laws are OK, but I just don't feel that way. If anything, I believe I feel worse than when this whole thing started.

"Aunt Leslie?" Finally, he says my name correctly.

I look at him, as if startled. "What?"

"Are you OK?"

I guess he sees my worried face, but I try to be reassuring, "I'm fine, Buzz. I'm just fine…"

"Are you sure? You're white as a ghost,"

"I don't know…" I guess he's not a little kid, anymore, so it's OK to admit the truth. "I just have a strange feeling that something isn't right…"

"You think something's wrong?" Buzz asks, with a stern voice.

"I don't know… Maybe not… Maybe it's just nerves…" I feel so disoriented; I don't know what's going on. I want to be reassuring toward him, but I really feel like something is going to happen as soon as we reach the inside of this building.

"Do you want to go back?"

"No," I look at Buzz, wondering why he would ask that. "Of course we're not going back. Your parents are here, alive, for god sakes…"

"Just asking…" he mutters, shrugging—something the average teenaged boy would do.

"Well, we might as well get this done and over with…" I breathe out, trying to calm my nerves, but it doesn't work.

Buzz looks at me, trying to figure out why I'm so nervous, but I guess he doesn't realize all that I've witnessed tonight. If he did—and, thankfully, he didn't—he'd understand what I'm going through right now. I know he knows this is important, because of the unusual request for him to join me. At least, I'm pretty sure he knows this is important… I get up the nerve to finally walk straight toward the building, as Buzz walks along beside me. Though, as I become closer to the building, I feel uncomfortably numb (those words again!), as if I know that I'm about ready to be shot, or something.

As soon as I enter the hospital, feeling as uncomfortable as I am, my emotions start to wind down, once a smiling blonde receptionist looks up at us and greets, "Hello. How may I help you?"

"Uh, I'm Leslie McCallister. I'm here for Peter and Katelyn McCallister," I try to talk, but my voice is trembling too much.

"Oh, you're Leslie McCallister?" I nod, with confirmation, as nervous as I am to do it. "There's someone here, who wants to talk to you,"

The blonde woman looks behind her, pointing in the same direction. With every worrying fibre in my body, I force myself to look over to where the other woman is pointing and looking. As soon as I see who she's pointing at, everything in my body instantly turns numb…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! :D What do you think? I revealed the one person to be Sarah! What's she up to? How did she know they were going to arrive at that hotel? What's her purpose there? Harry and Marv clearly didn't know she was supposed to be there, by the way they're acting. Harry's still acting strange, but will that change in the future? Will Harry finally realize he can relate to that horrible experience that happened to Kevin? We'll have to see! As for who the person is at the hospital, we're so close to finding out! DXXD Who the hell is it? You really thought it was going to be revealed in this chapter, didn't you? Nope! Not until next chapter! I really like playing these games with you people. :P I was also planning on doing something else tonight, but I decided that it'd be best, if I waited. Heheh. 3:) This was supposed to be posted sooner, but there were some other things I wanted to tend to first, but hey, it's still being posted early, is it not? :P Well, until next time, we'll have to wait for more excitement! See ya! :D**

 **PS: Holy crap, it's nice to be able to listen to my tunes, while doing this! As much as I loved getting tacos with my cousin today, she was playing new and Country music! My ears should be bleeding… No offense to the people who like that type of music, but it's not for me! Lol.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	42. Chapter 42: Dangerous Situations

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so sorry for not updating last night, but I had my Grandma over for dinner, and she left late. Then, I ended up watching a movie, and it ran too late for me to update. Let's hope this chapter makes up for the lack of one last night! At least now, we'll discover what Sarah's purpose is at the hotel, and who "Bernard" finally is… As always, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 42: Dangerous Situations**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry is surprised by his fellow accomplice, standing against the desk at this hotel. Obviously, he never told her we'd be here, because of the way he's acting. How did she know we'd be here? I'm curious as to how this conversation is going to turn out…

"Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'what am I doing here'? You told me you'd be here,"

"I did no such thing. I was driving the whole time. I wasn't even planning to stop here, so why would I tell you to be here, when I wasn't even planning to be here?"

"I don't know. Maybe Marv was the one, who told me…" Marv looks at Harry, surprised and confused, while he looks back at him, looking as though he's pissed.

Finally, Marv speaks up, "I never did that…"

"Well, somebody must've!" Harry is still using his angry voice.

"It could've been Frank or Bryan…" states Marv, with a more innocent voice, compared to Harry's.

"Oh…" She looks down at the floor, as she stands back against the desk. "Well, why would they do that?"

"I don't know! I guess they were right!" Harry answers, in his same angered tone. I feel like he won't lighten up, despite the revealment, so I may continue to be stuck with the same Harry the whole time I'm in this situation. Which, in all honesty, I don't plan on staying in forever… "So, what are you doing here?" Harry's suddenly calmer.

"Oh, I don't know… I just thought that maybe you'd need help with something,"

"No. We're perfectly fine, thank you, dear," Dear?

"Are you sure? I mean, whoever told me you'd be here said you needed help,"

"Nope. We're just fine. We're going to Nevada, and we're doing just fine,"

"Except for what was revealed…"

"Would you shut up about that, Marv?!" Harry silences Marv, before he even has a chance to finish.

"Whatcha talking about?" Sarah steps away from the desk, motioning over to this direction.

"Nothing… Don't worry about it,"

"Hey, I'm in this with you guys, too," She raises her hands. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because, it's private, OK?" Harry starts to feel irked, and, just like before, I believe he's starting to form a sweat. It's hard to tell at this angle, since Marv has ahold of me just behind Harry.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because, I don't want to, OK?!" Harry finally blows, which isn't all that surprising, because he has a terrible temper.

"Fine, then… Be that way,"

Sarah simply shrugs. She doesn't seem to be taking offense to her partner's words as most people would. She seems mellow, almost like she has no personality, at all. But, I know she does, because she seems to have a bit of an irksome side to her. It's kind of like me… Only, I actually have a personality.

"Jesus Christ… You take after your Mother…" Did I hear what I think I just heard? How would he have known her Mother?

"Why? Because you won't tell your daughter what you're keeping from me? Hey, I'm just trying to figure you out… But, no, you're keeping secrets from me,"

She barely makes eye-contact with Harry, as she fiddles with her long brown hair. It doesn't hit me until now, when I realize… Harry is her Father? As soon as she says that, Harry shoots a look down at me, as if that was a secret that wasn't supposed to be revealed, or something. I just look up at him, not knowing what to do.

Harry whips his head back to face his apparent "daughter" again, before speaking to her, through clenched teeth, clearly pissed, "Sarah… What the hell did you do that for?!"

"What?" I don't know if she's really dumb or is actually one of those smart girls, who pretends to be dumb.

"The kid wasn't supposed to know that!" Harry continues to speak in the same way.

"He was going to find out, anyway!" She holds out her hand toward this direction. "Why can't it be now?"

"Because… Because, it wasn't time yet…"

Harry stops speaking with clenched teeth, but he seems more nervous now than anything. It's like he doesn't seem to have a reply for his apparent "daughter", who seems to be smarter than what she's credited for.

"Well, when _will_ it be time, Dad? You were planning on killing him, anyway, weren't you? Why can't it be now?"

I look at this young and pretty girl, who says something of which I'm not aware of. It looked like Harry was going to kill me back in Central Park, but he didn't, because of his sympathy. Does she realize this? I just go numb all over, fearing the worst.

"No, I was NOT!" he argues back, once again clenching his teeth. By the way things look right now, it doesn't seem like he has a healthy relationship with his very own child. Sounds like _my_ family life…

"Weren't you going to shoot him in the park, or something?" she asks, tilting her head, in a curious manner.

Harry just stomps his foot, looking back at Marv, appearing pissed and in wonder, before turning back to his daughter. "Where are you getting all this stuff from? Who would've told you?"

"Who else is the leader of the group?!" Once again, she gestures her arm in this direction.

"Well, Bryan…"

"Well, there you go!" Yep, she's smart, alright…

"Jesus Christ… Just as sarcastic as your Mother…"

"And you're not?!"

She places her hand on her side and jerks forward. She most certainly gets her sarcasm from her Father, as well. As for what her Mother is/was like, I have no idea… One thing is for sure, she most certainly doesn't look or talk like her Father. Her Mother mustn't have been Italian. Unless Sarah is adopted, and picked up the habits and talk of her parents, she must take after her Mother for looks and the lack of an Italian accent.

"Enough of this! Look, I wanna know why you're here. How are you going to benefit us?"

"I wanted to help with the kid. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Well, in what way? I have enough help with Marv!"

"It doesn't seem like he's enough help…"

I know Harry is confused by his daughter's words, by how he stands there, stumped. I am, too, because it makes me wonder if she was watching the whole situation back at the Dunkin' Donuts.

Finally, Harry asks, "What do you mean?"

"Someone must've let him go back at the coffee shop… Right?" Harry, Marv, and I all look at each other, confused as to how she knows this.

Harry replies back, "How the hell do you know all this?!"

"It was reported back to me!" She points to herself, as she talks to her Father, like he's some sort of idiot, or something. Although I would usually agree with her, I'm confused as to what she's talking about, myself.

"By whom?!"

"Frank! Who else?!"

"What would Frank be doing around here? I didn't see him,"

"He was in the coffee shop, watching the scene happening. He was the only one in the shop, so he was easily able to watch, without saying a word,"

"How the hell would he have gotten there?"

"He must've waited for you to leave town and followed you,"

"And he told you all this?"

"Of course,"

"Why? Where's Bryan?"

"Where else? He's back in New York…"

 **Leslie's PoV:**

"Good evening, Mrs. McCallister. I'm so glad that you actually came,"

The man is now standing, smiling. I don't know about Buzz, but I'm feeling pretty uncomfortable about this situation. Then again, how could Buzz feel uncomfortable? To him, this man is just another cop…

"What are you doing here?" I ask, unforcefully, as my stomach continues to turn.

"Oh, I just thought I'd come here and see how your in-laws are doing," I glance at the blonde woman at the desk, as she looks up at this traitor, clueless as to what's actually going on.

"Are you sure you didn't actually come here to hurt them?"

Bryan jumps, as if slightly startled, probably because he doesn't want it to be known what his true intentions are. He appears to be nervous for a moment, before quickly glancing at the receptionist and answering me, "Now, why on Earth would I want to do that?"

"Because, you tried to shoot them, in the first place, did you not?" At this point, I'm glaring at the man. I'm trying to spill it out in front of this innocent hospital receptionist as to who he is. That way, we can get some _real_ help here.

"Oh, you really think you can make me look bad in front of her, huh?" He's getting creepy again…

"No," I try to bravely say. "I'm trying to spill the truth in front of her…"

"Well then, if you're going to do that, then I might as well rid of any witnesses," He pulls out his gun as if from nowhere and aims at the blonde lady. Before she can protest or even scream, he shoots her. Instead, her screaming is replaced by mine. This whole time, Buzz hasn't said anything. I don't think he will anytime soon, because he's doing the same thing I'm doing: staring down at the floor, where only the hand of the now-motionless receptionist, who's behind the desk, now lays. "Alright," The gun is now pointed at Buzz and I. I knew it wasn't a good idea to bring him… "Who's next? We can't have any witnesses, now, can we?" I'm not entirely sure what Buzz is doing right now, because I don't want to turn my head away from this man, in complete terror that one of us will be shot next…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. What a chapter, huh? I didn't quite do what I had planned for this chapter, but at least we know what Sarah's intentions are! What's she going to do, if she ends up helping the bandits? How was Uncle Frank able to witness all of this? Who would've told her that the bandits were going to be at the hotel? Uncle Frank, perhaps? As for "Bernard", we finally know who he is! :D It wasn't all that big of a surprise, was it? You probably figured it was going to be between Uncle Frank and Bryan, right? Well, Sarah answered _that_ question about Uncle Frank and Bryan, didn't she? I guess it needs to be explained as to why he used the fake name and how! I guess we'll get to that next chapter! He shot that receptionist! Could he shoot Aunt Leslie and Buzz, too? :o We'll just have to find that out! I want to do what I had planned tonight, tomorrow! I sure hope I'll be able to update tomorrow! I won't make any promises, but I'm sure I can! Take care! :D**

 **PS: Omg! Thanks to GIJoeFan985, I'm now officially reading the** _ **Home Alone**_ **novelization! Though, there are a lot of differences from the movie! I was literally screaming at it, because of it! But, at the same time, it's very enjoyable! Go to OpenLibrary . org (not spaced) to check it out! Also, thanks to that website, I'm finally able to read Caulay's book,** _ **Junior**_ **! XD It's kind of confusing, but he's so funny! So far, this is my favourite line, "Now, I'm a twenty-four-year-old accused felon with a dog that shits all over my house and a girlfriend that can't surf." He's talking about when he was arrested for possession of marijuana, and about his girlfriend, Mila Kunis! I seriously can't wait to read more!**

 **PPS:** **I almost wasn't able to post this, because I completely lost Internet connection! Not one single network would show up at the side of my screen! I don't know what was going on** **…** **The Internet here is completely messed.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	43. Chapter 43: Dangerous Situations II

**A/N: Hello again! It seems as though I'm updating, after all! I think this chapter will be more exciting than the last! It's going to show what happens, once we go further with these confrontations! Are you ready? Set? Go! :D**

 **Chapter 43: Dangerous Situations II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry looks behind him, before facing the girl again and asking, "Back in New York? What's he doing back in New York?" He seems to be completely clueless as to what his boss is up to, because, apparently, he had no idea Bryan was even still in New York…

"What else? Ridding the rest of the McCallisters…" (Thank God I remembered to do the double "d" in "ridding"…)

As soon as I hear her say that, my eyes widen, before shouting, "What?! No!"

"Shut him up!" Harry shouts, but he's a second too late, because, shockingly, Marv has already taken the initiative to silence me himself, by placing his hand over my mouth. Maybe, in the long run, he's trying to help me…

"Sh, shh, shhh… It's OK, buddy," Marv tries to calm me down, as his partner faces Sarah again. I just cry at the very fact that the rest of my family could be killed now, too.

"No… No…" is all I'm able to cry, but I'm inaudible, because of Marv's hand.

Marv continues to "shush" me, while Harry continues to try and converse with his daughter, "What do you mean, 'ridding the rest of the McCallisters'? I thought Peter and Kate were the only ones in the deal?"

"He changed his mind…" Sarah simply shrugs. Just like I thought before, I swear she has no personality…

"He changed his mind?! What do you mean, 'he changed his mind'?!"

"Don't shout at me! It's not like I wanted it to happen!" Sarah becomes defensive, pointing to herself. She's just like her Father, in this aspect, anyway…

"Well, neither did Frank! He wants his wife alive!"

"Well, maybe Leslie won't get shot. Maybe one of the other McCallisters will…" Her arms are now crossed, as she shrugs and glances down at the floor.

"And if they don't?!"

"Well then, I guess Frank is shit out of luck, isn't he?!" She faces her Father again, raising her voice, with her arms still crossed.

"Jesus… Teenagers… They have such rude attitudes…"

Harry tries to speak under his breath to Marv, but Sarah clearly hears what he's saying, because of the death glare that she's producing. I'm surprised said glare hasn't already started burning a hole in the back of her Father's head…

"I can hear you, you know," She speaks in the same type of voice as her glare.

"Yeah, sorry, OK?" Harry also replies with an attitude, which, of course, doesn't help the situation. And he wonders why she has an attitude…

"So, what's the deal with this little munchkin? Are you staying here for the night with him, or what's going on?" She uncrosses her arms, but she does the frightful thing of strolling over to where I'm still being held by Marv.

As soon as she's over here, Harry answers, "Uh, yeah. We might as well stay here tonight with him. We'll continue on our way to Nevada tomorrow, with barely any stops, hopefully,"

By now, Sarah lifts up my head by my chin, as she asks, "Can I come with you?" As this is happening, Marv still has his hand placed over my mouth.

"No!" Harry snaps, irritated. "There's no reason for you to come!"

"Aww. Why not? It'll be an adventure!"

By now, she's touching my hair underneath my hat, and it's making me incredibly uncomfortable. I know the story about what happened to Harry is true, so I don't think he would teach his daughter to do creepy things to others; especially young kids. So, what is it exactly that she's trying to do?

"Believe me, with this kid, it won't be," Harry is now speaking very firmly.

"Oh, don't worry about that; I'll take proper care of him,"

Once she says that, she finally stops touching me, and I'm able to breathe a sigh of relief. She speaks as though she loves kids. Though, I know there's a hidden venom in her voice… Marv hasn't said or done anything, but I have a feeling he knows that I'm uncomfortable.

"Sarah, come on. Just go back to New York, and we'll take care of the rest. Believe me, you really don't want to be here…"

"I'm in on this scheme, too, am I not?" She looks at him, hair spewing down her shoulder.

"Well, yes, but you're only supposed to be here for a limited amount of time,"

"I don't care. I'm a part of this, and I say that I'm staying," She looks down at me again, as I do nothing but look back up at her. She finally looks back up at her Father again and says, more so stating than asking, "Got it?"

I never thought I'd see the day, when Harry is manipulated. Though, his daughter seems to have some sort of power over him, because he answers, unwillingly, "Fine, then. Whatever…"

 **Leslie's PoV:**

"So… Who will it be next?" The gun is pointed right at me, but that won't stop him from suddenly changing his mind and shooting Buzz. "You?" The gun is still pointed at me. "Or you?"

The gun is slightly aimed to my right, now pointing at my nephew. I worry for the sake of him. I really wish I didn't give in to bringing him here… What can I do to get him out of this? What can I do to get _us_ out of this?

"OK, OK," I raise my hands, before I try to converse with the madman. "Buzz has nothing to do with this. Please… Don't hurt him."

"Well, you know," He leans against the desk. "I'm not really supposed to kill you, because of your husband. He still loves you, you know. So, why don't I make him happy, and rid of his nephew for him?"

The gun is now aimed at Buzz, as he and I both shout, "No! No! Wait! Wait!"

I motion my hands in the same way, as a sign for him to stop. Nothing but sheer panic is coursing through my body right now. If he was willing to kill Peter and Kate, it's going to be awful hard to deter him from killing _us_.

"If you really want to get rid of a McCallister, I have a better idea…"

"Oh, really? What's that?" He slightly lowers the gun, but I know he still has the same intentions to kill one or _both_ of us.

"Frank… My scumbag of a husband, Frank,"

I still hold up my hands in the same manner, as I'm now glancing down at the floor. I can't believe I just said that… Even though Frank is, as I said, a scumbag, he's still my husband—the Father of my children. What will come out of this? I don't think Bryan will comply. Even though the man makes my skin crawl, I don't want him to die… But, it's better than Buzz and I, is it not?

"Oh, Frank McCallister, huh?" Bryan twirls the gun around expertly in his hand, before aiming it back at us again. "Nope. Sorry, I don't think I can kill one of the guys, who work for me…"

"Well, what are you trying to accomplish, killing us?"

"Your husband's wishes," The gun is now aimed right at me, and I feel like everything, except for what's about to happen next, has stopped. "I must comply to them. He needs the money." The next thing I know, a shot is fired, and I'm not completely sure as to what just happened…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. What a chapter! (As I said last night…) What do you think of Sarah's (I almost said "Krista") words about joining her Father and Marv, with dealing with Kevin? Is she going to be just as psycho as Krista (or Elise)? You people seemed to like Krista a lot more, so Sarah is kind of based off her! Let's see how this goes! As for what's going on at the hospital, what do you people think? If Bryan decides to shoot both Leslie** _ **and**_ **Buzz, it'll be a massacre! Let's hope he doesn't actually! He fired his gun, but did it actually hit Leslie or Buzz? Who knows? Also, what do you think of her proposition for Bryan to shoot her husband? She must hate him that much, huh? Well, maybe not, since she felt guilty… But, who knows, right? Again, I won't make any promises for updates tomorrow, but we'll most definitely have to wait and see what happens! Until next time, take care! :D**

 **PS: My god, I really need to tell my cousin to play something different, because honestly, her music is Cancer… No offense to the people, who listen to it, once again!**

 **PPS: I had my first (virgin and homemade) margarita today, thanks to my bartender cousin! It was delicious. :3**

 **PSS: Lol. I was listening to** _ **Over You**_ **by Chris Daughtry, and at the end of the video, a girl said, "Hi, my name is Sarah…" I was like, "Oh! Speaking of Sarah!"**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	44. Chapter 44: A New Addition

**A/N: Hey again! Sorry for not updating last night, but I was at a party, until late! I was supposed to be home at an earlier time, but it finally got rolling, once we played a specific game I'll tell you about in the "PS" of the final Author's Note! XD I could go into detail about it, but I'll wait, until the chapter is finished! So, let's see if this chapter makes up for not having one last night! You had questions about what happened! I guess it's time we answer them! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 44: A New Addition**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Since nobody seems to be at the front desk—probably because Sarah somehow got rid of them—she steals a key to one of the rooms, and we follow her out of the main room, over to a case of stairs. Marv continues to hang on to me, but he at least has finally released my mouth from his gloved hand. I want to shout out something, but I know that that would be a bad idea, if I did. I also question how Sarah seems to know this place so well. Maybe, somehow, she got it out of the desk clerk that was here? Or I'm just making up stuff in my head to make sense of it all...

We're all completely silent, as we climb the staircase up to the next level. Nobody says anything, until we reach the door with the room key number on it. "Well, this is it," she claims.

"Is this a room with more than one bed? After all, I'm not ready to have you, me, or Marv sleep on the floor,"

"What about me?" I blurt out, wishing the thought would've stayed in my head.

"Zip it, shorty," Harry still speaks to me, in his usual way, but I have reason to believe he's just showing off now. I know he can sympathize with me. I just wish there was someway we could treat each other nicer...

"God... Do I really have to deal with this?" Sarah huffs, annoyed, while unlocking this unrented room.

"Hey, _you_ wanted to stay," Harry shrugs.

"I know, but still..."

She manages to open the door to the room. Usually, once this happens, I feel relief, but not this time... This time, I worry for what will happen in this room, now that Harry's daughter is here. I believe that if she wasn't here, things would go a lot smoother. Though, I can tell by the way she was touching me and talking earlier, that she's bad news. Probably even worse news than Harry...

We enter the room, and it's revealed to have two Queen-sized beds. It's not much different from the other room we stayed in, except for the fact that the beds are on the left side of the room, instead of the right. I know the beds will go to my three abductors, and that I'll have to sleep on the floor, despite the fact there are two full-sized beds.

"Well, who's sleeping where? The kid can sleep on the floor,"

I automatically furrow my brow, as I look at my new female abductor. Just a couple hours ago, I thought she was an innocent bystander, trying to help me. Now, I realize that she's most-likely even worse than Harry.

"Oh, come on, Sarah, don't be like that,"

Thankfully, Marv tries to stick up for me, but I don't think it'll do any good, for two reasons: 1. Sarah, by the way she seems to be, is tougher than Marv. 2. I don't think Harry will like his partner telling his kid what to do, despite their seemingly rough relationship.

"Hey! Don't tell my daughter what to do!" As I figured, Harry turns defensive.

"Why not? It's not like you like her, anyway!"

I widen my eyes at Marv's words. I don't know how they feel, but I sense some dramatic tension about to happen. Harry just turns and looks at his partner. By the look on his face, I don't think he's very appreciative of his fellow burglar's words.

"What was that, Marv?"

I look up at Marv, who has a fearful look on his face. I don't think he was thinking correctly, in replying to Harry like that. I then look at Harry, whose eyes are glaring at said man. I then glance over to Sarah, who has the same facial expression as her Father. I know Sarah's related to Harry, because they have the same eyes. Though, I'm pretty sure she takes after her Mother, mostly. In this tense situation, I smell trouble.

"Uh, nothing... Nevermind, Harry," Marv tries to brush off what he said, but he should know Harry better than that to know that that won't work.

"You'd better watch your smart mouth there, Marv. I think too much of the kid has rubbed off on you,"

"What? You gonna hurt me, like you hurt the kid? Come on, Harry, I'm your best friend..."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Marv. I just don't appreciate your words toward my daughter; even though there's some truth in there..." Harry then awkwardly pauses, realizing what he had just said. Sarah, who hasn't said anything, and has even stopped glaring, has now began to glare again. Only, this time, it's towards her Father.

"What did you just say?"

I never thought I'd see the day, when _Harry_ would be the one afraid; let alone afraid to reply to a young girl. His daughter must have some power, and it's quite disturbing, when she's even talking her Father down like this.

"Uh... I... Uh..." Amazingly, but also disturbingly, Harry's fumbling for a reply for his daughter.

"If this is how you're gonna treat me, fine! I'll just go call Mom, then, and _she'll_ talk to you!"

Clearly, this girl has some anger issues. It then hits me: Her Mother is still alive? If so, what's she like? Is Sarah just like her Mother? I don't think even Harry can go up against two people, who are like Sarah.

Obviously, Harry wants nothing to do with the Mother, so he pretty much tries to convince Sarah, "Wait, wait, wait! Don't! Alright. I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean it..."

"'Honey'? So now, you're calling me 'honey'? I thought you didn't like me?" Sarah's brow is now furrowed, as she looks at her Father. She clearly takes after both her parents.

I didn't realize, but while they were arguing, I could've made a run for it. Marv doesn't have a tight grip on me, and Harry and Sarah are too distracted, so I could've pulled it off. Though, I've been so intrigued by this conversation, I wasn't even thinking. Should I do it now or would it be too much of a risk? I know with Sarah now being here, and with the way she seems to be, it would most definitely be a huge risk. I know I won't like the punishment, which I know there'll be, because Sarah seems to be the one, who has taken charge.

"Look, I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean to say that..."

While the two continue to bicker, I think it's best to take this time to get away. For awhile, this may be my last chance. Though, the more I think about it, maybe they'll let me go free tonight, and I'll be able to leave the room, like I did before. With the lack of a secretly evil desk clerk, I just may be able to pull it off. That's _if_ I'm allowed to go free, like at the last hotel...

She seems to brush off her Father's (suck-up) apology and just simply says, in a ticked voice, "Come on, let's just get in the room..." She's the first to enter the room, followed by Harry, and then Marv and I. I've come to the conclusion that it's best if I wait, until later...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

The whole place is silent, as a shot is fired from this madman's gun. Once I open my eyes again, I realize I'm still standing. I breathe a sigh of relief that, for the time being, I haven't been shot, but then I come to the realization that if the bullet didn't hit me, then it must've hit my Aunt Leslie. Everything seems to be happening in slow motion. As soon as I look down at the floor, I see my Aunt, laying there, seemingly motionless.

"Aunt Leslie!" I call out, as I collapse to my knees. "Aunt Leslie!" As soon as I'm down to her level, everything seems to return to normal speed again. "Aunt Leslie! Aunt Leslie!" I try to shake her, but she doesn't come to. I fear the worst, and I know it's time to check for a pulse.

As my adrenaline continues to rise, this madman, who apparently went by "Bernard", interrupts, "Nah ah ah. I wouldn't do that, kid, if I were you..." I freeze at the very idea that this "Bernard" is aiming a gun at me. If I make one false move, _I'll_ be the next one in my Aunt's situation. "Don't move, if you don't want to be next,"

For some reason, I feel the need to say this to the man, "I thought you weren't supposed to kill Aunt Leslie? Uncle Frank told you not to..."

"Yeah, well, your Uncle Frank isn't the boss here..." I can tell he's speaking casually, even though I'm not facing him. " _I_ am," He's now terrifyingly stern. "And just for that comment, you might as well be placed in your Aunty's situation, now, shouldn't you?" By the sound of his voice, he doesn't seem to have any remorse, at all.

I become numb, as I start to think, _'What have I done?'_

"Say 'goodbye', _Brian_... Oh, what do you know, we have the same first name. Well, we can't have two, now, can we?"

I'm confused by what he means by the "same name" comment. Though, that soon fades, when I even more so start thinking about the regret of what I said to the man, because now I know that I've been shot, too...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Holy shit, what a chapter, eh? Just when you thought Kevi was going to make a run for it, I proved you wrong! As for the comments toward each other, how's that going to play out? And is Kevin really going to be allowed to go free, like he did last time? By the way Sarah seems to be, that may not happen... Also, she was about to get her Mother involved! How bad must her Mother be, in order for Sarah to threaten to get her involved? As for the second PoV, Aunt Leslie was actually shot! Holy shit, eh? :o And what about Buzz? Was he actually shot, too, or did he just think he was? Stay tuned! Jeez... I'm pretty much killing off the entire McCallister Family, aren't I? Well, I won't make any promises about tomorrow night, since I have to start going to bed earlier, but I'll try to update! My job program is starting next week, so I need to start readying myself to get up at an earlier time. It sucks... But, what can I do? Well, until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Omg. At my step-Mom's nephew's party last night, we played Cards Against Humanity, and it was the best thing ever! XD My step-Mom won, for her first game! Also, not that this is something to be proud of, but I learned what "Auschwitz" means, thanks to that game! So much other fun happened last night, too!**

 **PPS: I found out that S Lila 315 owns, not only the _Home Alone_ novelization, but the book, _Junior_ , too! What the heck?! I want copies, too! She couldn't understand the book, and I agree with her! I'm giving it a chance, though, because of how I feel about Caulay. I'm mostly interested in the stories about his Father. He was such a dick...**

 **PSS: Omg. The greatest Instagram account exists! It's a fan account, but there are so many pictures of MacAulay; I'm just looking at them in my spare time! O.O Jesus, I hope to meet him or at least go to New York, someday... Anybody going? By the way, I don't have an Instagram account...**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	45. Chapter 45: Hotel Room Madness

**A/N: Hello again, peeps! Here I am again, with a new chapter! Luckily, I'm able to post this tonight! I guess I'm going to have to start updating earlier, because of my schedule to go to bed earlier. And, if I don't update a night this week, that's probably why. Nobody said it's going to be easy, but for the sake of this story and writing, in general, I'm going to try to update as much as I can! For now, let's get going! :D**

 **Chapter 45: Hotel Room Madness**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as we enter the room, my nervous gut doesn't fade, for two reasons: 1. I'm unsure as to what's going to happen, when the time comes for us to go to sleep; despite the late hour. 2. I don't know if I'll be able to escape, after all. With the way Sarah is, I just may not get that chance. I'm afraid that I had my chance, and I lost it. I feel like this girl won't let me go free in this room, like these other two did. I wonder how they'll go about settling that…

"Well, it's already in the two o'clock hour, so we'd best get to sleep now, before the time comes for us to get up early," I can tell Sarah regrets the decision to stay with us, because of the early wake-up hour, but it was _her_ decision to stay here.

"So, where is the kid sleeping?" Marv speaks up for me, even though he already knows the answer. What's he hoping to do? Go up against Sarah? Heck, even _Harry_ , her own _Father_ , seemed to be too scared to go up against her.

"He can stay on the floor, as I just said," Yep, she's regretting it…

"Oh, come on. It's been a tough night on him. Let him sleep in a bed. I'll take the floor," I look up at Marv, stunned that he came up with that decision. Though, I shouldn't get my hopes up too much, because Sarah will somehow halt that decision from happening.

"You really think I give a crap about what happened tonight? 'Cause, I don't…" She doesn't appear to be, but she's like your average bully—the stuck-up snob of the school. I know girls like that at my school. Only, they're much younger than she is…

"Sarah, how would _you_ like it, if _you_ witnessed one or both your parents being shot?"

Marv seems to be annoyed by Harry's daughter's words. Though, if he knows Sarah at all, he would know what she's like. He's trying to convince her to change her mind, but I don't think that's going to happen. Marv is the weaker one of the bunch, and I know she won't give in to his words.

"Eh," She just shrugs, before turning back around again. Since I'm in the right view to see them, I just look at Harry and Marv's faces. Both—namely Harry—are stunned by the young woman's words. Does she really feel that way about her parents? After all, I'm surprised _I'm_ not in complete shock from witnessing such an event happening tonight… Sarah completely brushes off her own words, because she flops down on the closest bed, claiming, "Well, this one's mine!" She's a mix between excited and authorized.

"Well, I guess I'll take the other bed…" Marv claims, disappointedly.

"Does that mean I have to sleep with the daughter, who apparently hates me so much?"

"Oh, come on, Dad, I don't hate you," She then pats her hand beside her. "Come on, this is your bed, too."

Harry looks back at Marv, who just shrugs, before looking back at his daughter again and asking, "I thought it wouldn't bother you, if I was shot?"

"I was just kidding, Dad! Jeez…" Her tone reminds me of someone speaking, who's my age. She doesn't seem as authorized and crude, anymore; she seems to be more cheerful. Does she have some sort of mental illness, or something? "Come," She pats the bed, once again. "Sit."

"What about your Mother? Do you hate your Mother, too?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Of course not. Now, come on," She's eager to have her Father sit beside her, which I find to be strange.

"Umm… Why are you so eager to have me sit beside you? You never wanted me to before…"

"Do you want me to prove that I love you, or not?" Her eyes are glaring at her Father. I'm not sure if she's still using her newly-excited tone or if she's back to her old bitchy self again. "Now, come on,"

"Alright, alright…" sighs Harry, and I'm confident that he's rolled his eyes. He sits on the bed beside her and asks, before long, "OK. Now, what?"

"I don't know," She shrugs. "I was just seeing if you'd listen to me…"

Harry looks at his own daughter, puzzled. She's smiling, and with the same eyes as Harry, it's actually kind of disturbing. I can tell by the way Harry is acting towards his very own daughter, that she will, indeed, be trouble. I don't think I'm ready to handle her psychotic behaviour…

"OK, then…"

I can tell Harry doesn't want her with Marv and himself. I don't know what's going to be done about it, but I'm sure as hell not going to put up with this. It's bad enough I have to put up with everything that's already happened to me tonight; this will be just another annoyance added on top of it, and I know for sure that I can't handle it…

"Now that that's settled, we should get ready for bed. What time did you want to get up? Like, five o'clock, or something?" Honestly, what just happened?

Harry is still looking at Sarah the same way, probably regretting the idea of even having her. He's probably more willing to deal with me than he is with her. After all, I don't know how far back their relationship started to get rocky, but at least he and I have something in common: a horrible experience that needs to be settled...

"Yeah, yeah… Five o'clock…" Harry answers, unsure of what to say, it seems.

I don't know why, but I think he's startled by his very own flesh and blood. If she's anything like her Mother, I don't blame him. Frankly, I'm too afraid to meet the Mother, if that ever does happen; which I hope it doesn't…

"That doesn't give us enough sleep, though, Harry. We won't be able to keep our eyes on the road. We'll be driving dangerously,"

"That's what taking turns is for, you pinhead…" Harry clutches his teeth together, speaking to his partner, in his usual insulting way. I don't think he wants to speak this way, anymore, but I think, because of the presence of his daughter, he's trying to act like his usual self.

"Are you two done bickering?" I don't think Sarah asks that, because she hates drama, but because she's ready to go to sleep. And, frankly, this isn't even bickering, compared to what I'm used to witnessing… My second theory is proven right, when she concludes, "I wanna go to bed…"

"We're not bickering, honey; I'm just stating a simple fact!" defends Harry to his daughter as kindly as possible.

"Yeah, well, it sounded like bickering to me,"

Sarah then lays down on the bed, with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. If she's complaining that she's tired, how does she think her Father and his partner feel? I'm pretty sure they're more tired…

" _You're_ tired, huh?" mutters Harry. Still standing where I am with Marv, I'm still able to see Sarah's face, despite how she's now further away.

Though, I'm able to see her facial expression, when she turns her head, because she asks, almost warning-like, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, darling," Harry pats her leg, before standing back up again. By the look on his face, I can tell he's relieved to be off the bed that his crazy daughter has taken upon herself to claim. Once Harry's standing, he speaks up, like the voice of authority he originally was, "Alright. Marv, get ready for bed," Harry aims his thumb back in the direction of the other bed. Harry doesn't say anything more, until he's over to where Marv still has ahold of me. "As for you, kid," He yanks me away from Marv's unfirm grip. So much for sympathy… "You're coming with me."

I become nervous as to what he means by that. By the sound of his pissed voice, I can tell he's not going to let me go free, while we're in this room. I look back at Marv, who just stands in the same spot, stumped as to what to do…

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

As soon as the two McCallisters lay motionless on the floor, it's time to do what I came here to do. Though, with a dead receptionist and two other dead people, it'll be hard to get to their room, without being caught. Despite the fact that I'm an officer—so people think—it'll be thought of as suspicious, when they realize three people are dead, and the only one, who's holding a gun, is me.

I stroll through the waiting room of the hospital, sticking my gun back in its belt. I hope, since the activity of the hospital is on the other side of the iron door, nobody heard the three gunshots of what just happened. Then again, who am I kidding? Everybody in the hospital would've heard it... To save myself from being caught, I don't think I should continue on passed this iron door, because any gunshots that were heard, their eyes will be darting toward my direction. My hand is placed on it, ready to push it open, as I contemplate through my thoughts.

I finally reach my decision and say to myself, "Ah, fuck it..."

I release my hand from the door and walk away from it. I know the gunshots would've been heard. The first one, I'm not sure, but when a second and even a third one happen, eyebrows are going to be raised. It's time I get out of here, and come back later to finish the job, before it's discovered by my fellow officers on the Police Force who I truly am...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Before I forget, and start talking about the chapter, I hope you've read some of my previous Author's Notes (even though I blab a lot), because there's some important information about future updates (and some of them have why I haven't updated some nights). Just so you know!**

 **Now, as for the chapter, not much happened in this one, like the last one! Though, I have to ask: Why is Sarah being so weird? Is she trying to prove a point to her Father that _she's_ now in charge? Do you think that she actually loves her parents? As for what Harry's doing with Kevin, is it anything bad? If so, how does that show sympathy? We'll just have to wait and see! Also, Officer Slader seems to have a change of mind, when it comes to finishing off Peter and Kate! Is he going to come back later and finish the job, or what's going to happen? I don't know! I can't guarantee it, but I'll try to update tomorrow! If I get an early start on it, I can! Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I completely forgot to mention how awesome it is that I've been watching _Casino_ (for the third time)! That movie has such a good soundtrack! I've become obsessed with any song I know from movies that have to do with _Home Alone_ characters! It's a random thing to say, but it's true!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	46. Chapter 46: Hotel Room Madness II

**A/N: Well, here I am again, with luckily, a new chapter! :D Starting early has its perks! So, in the last chapter, not much happened, but we'll see if that'll still be the case with this chapter! Onto the next chapter we go, with the psychotic Sarah you all seem to start liking so much! :D**

 **Chapter 46: Hotel Room Madness II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I don't know whether to still be worried about what Harry's going to do, because he pauses in between the two beds, still having ahold of my arm. I become tingly, when I fear what Harry's going to do. I know he's trying to act tough in front of his daughter—I guess trying to prove a point to her—but I really wish his daughter wasn't a complete bitch for him to prove anything to.

"Sit!" he orders, but I'm too overwhelmed with fear to comply. "Come on, sit!" Still having ahold of my arm, he forces me down to the floor in between the two beds. Considering how hard he pulls down on my arm, it actually hurts. It's like he's treating me like a dog, but not knowing how to. "Now, stay there!" He points a warning finger at me.

Harry starts to turn around, only to look down at the face of his daughter, who's hanging upside-down from the bed, which she's sprawled out on. From down here, it appears that Harry jumps back a little, startled at the sight of his daughter. In fact, I was so focused on Harry, I didn't even realize she was looking at us like that.

Before he has the chance to say anything, she simply states, "Why don't you just tie him up, or something? It'd save a lot of trouble," Just the way she is right now, with her head hanging upside-down, it's honestly quite creepy.

"I will, if I have to, dear. Now, will you please be quiet? _I'm_ the one in charge here, remember?"

"OK, but all's I'm saying is a simple suggestion…"

"Well, don't," annoyed, Harry replies to Sarah, before strolling over to the other side of the bed, where Marv is still standing. Harry's annoyance shows even more, because he shouts, "Marv! What the hell are you doing?! I thought I told you to get ready for bed?!"

"I was, but I didn't know what you were going to do with the kid!"

"Nevermind what I do with the kid! He's fine out here with us!" I'm surprised Harry says that, considering how he's probably afraid for my sake. I know he is for his… Also, by the look on Marv's face, I can tell he's worried for my sake, too.

"Alright. I just wasn't sure…"

"Well, don't," Harry interrupts Marv, before he has a chance to finish what he was going to say. "Now, go on. Get!"

He ushers Marv out of the room and into the small hotel room bathroom. He closes the door, without giving Marv another chance to say anything, and rushes back over to the door. I'm just simply sitting here, with my knees against me, and my arms wrapped around them. I'm fearful as to what's going to happen next. I wonder if Harry will actually listen to his daughter, and tie me up. It's hard to say, because I know he wants to show authority, but he also doesn't want to give in to his daughter's words, either. Though, I'm unsure as to where he's going… I then remember that everything is still in the car.

Once he's over to the door, he tells Sarah, "Make sure he stays there. I'll be right back,"

As soon as Harry speaks those words, I become almost as fearful as I did earlier tonight, when it came to having _that_ happen to me. Though, nothing will compare to the sight of seeing my parents killed…

Once the door is closed, I hear the words I've been dreading to hear, "Now, it's just you and me…"

With that, she has an uncomfortable smirk spread across her face. With her being upside-down, it reminds me of something from a scary movie. I just know that, with the few minutes that Harry's gone, and the few minutes that Marv's in the bathroom, this is going to be trouble. I never thought I'd prefer Harry over somebody else in my life. At least there's hope—that if Sarah tries to do anything crazy, Marv will be able to stop her. I just hope, with him being the weakest one of the bunch, that he's actually able to do something…

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I open my eyes, now that the apparent "officer" is gone. Though, I don't raise my head right away, in case he happens to be watching from somewhere. I heard him exit the building, but it doesn't mean he's actually _gone_. As for me, I wish I could get up, but my side, where the bullet hit, hurts too much. I don't think it's a fatal shot, but I know it'll be even more serious than it already is, if something isn't done about it.

For an officer, he sure didn't know what gunshots are fatal, if he was aiming to kill me with the shot he fired. Though, he seemed to know what he was doing, fighting wise, for him to almost kill Dad, because of the blow to the back of his neck. It makes me wonder if the man is more deadly with his hands than with his gun. Though, that's not important right now; what's important right now, is getting help. I glance over to my Aunt, who appears to be motionless on the floor. I fear the worst, but I know something can still be done. We're in a hospital, for God's sake! I try to place pressure on my hands, in order to try and lift myself up, but it's no use; it hurts too much.

Finally, someone enters the room, and I know they're help, because they fearfully speak out, "Oh my god! Honey, are you OK?!"

"Yes… I'm fine…" I try to talk, while glancing over to my Aunt again. "But, please… Help my Aunt… She could be dead… I don't know…" I struggle to speak to the nurse, until I'm unable to speak, anymore. I lay my head back down, and lose consciousness…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. This was quite different, wasn't it? Where do you think Harry's going? And what's going to happen, while Kevin's left in the room with the most psychotic one out of the bunch? Will Marv be able to help? Who knows? As for Buzz, he's still alive! But, what about Aunt Leslie? Where did Officer Slader go? Will he come back? After all, even though it's been awhile, since I've done one of their PoV's, Peter and Kate are still alive! Let's see what'll happen, once Aunt Leslie and Buzz are admitted in the hospital! Just remember what happened a few chapters ago, with that nurse and paramedic! ;) I won't give anything away! Like I said previous nights, it won't be guaranteed that I'll update, so take them, while you get them! :D The past few nights, I've been finishing early; I've just been moseying through the Internet, since I've had a lot of time. For now, let's take it easy, and I'll see you next time! :D**

 **PS: Thanks to GIJoeFan985, I watched the WWE Wrestlemania last night, and Caulay was in the audience! XD I saw pictures, beforehand, and he was so cute! Also, Trump, Trebek (I can't think of who that is), Trump's second wife, and Regis made an appearance! Lol. I can't believe Trump made an appearance…**

 **PPS: FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST, IF ANY OF YOU ARE ABLE TO SEND ME A LINK TO THE MOVIE,** _ **SEE YOU IN THE MORNING**_ **, THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! O.O IT'S THE ONLY MOVIE I HAVEN'T SEEN YET WITH CAULAY! Please and thank you! :D I tried last night, but I ended up needing to sign up for an account, and I really don't want to do that… I also don't want to download anything, either; I don't trust downloadable programs or things that are "free" to sign up. -.-**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	47. Chapter 47: Alone with the Enemy

**A/N: Hey again! I hope this update will be good enough, because I didn't think I'd get home in time to do it! It's probably not going to be in as good of quality as the others! I went to the (city I love) to see the new** _ **Resident Evil**_ **movie. It was good, despite how I've never seen the others. Very violent, but I didn't like the zombies… Lol. Anyway, enough of me blabbing! Let's get to the story, before it's too late!**

 **Chapter 47: Alone with the Enemy**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I sit here, as uncomfortable as I can be, because of this situation. I fear what Sarah's going to do, now that it's just us two in the room. I hope that Marv's able to burst out of the bathroom to help me, if it comes to that. I know I have the right to be uncomfortable, because Sarah flips over, while still looking at me. She's still smiling at me, and I know that she'll be the most psychotic one out of all of them. She just sits on the bed, staring down at me, with these uncomfortable eyes. My stomach turns, and I become tingly again, because I know that something's about to happen.

The psychotic twenty-something-year-old stands up from the bed and slowly strolls over to me. Since I'm right close by, it doesn't take her long to reach me. I think the best thing for me to do right now, is shout out for help, since Marv is the only one close by, who can actually help me.

"Well now, since we only have a few minutes to ourselves, I say it's time we get to know each other a little better, shall we?"

Her smirk makes me _that_ much more uncomfortable, because I'm pretty sure I know what she's referring to… Unless it's just the horrible memory making me think something is going to happen that isn't. I know if I want to receive help, I should shout out now, before it's too late. It's time to grab Marv's attention now. It's now or never!

I proceed to shout, "Marv! Marv! Help me!" Though, as soon as I do that, her hand is placed over my mouth, as she shushes me.

"Shh. What do you think you're doing? I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get to know you a little better,"

Just then, she grabs ahold of my arm, but her grip isn't tight enough, because I'm easily able to pull away—from not only her grip on my arm, but from her hand covering my mouth, too. At this point, I'm right up against the nightstand, fearing what this girl is capable of. Clearly, she doesn't understand what her Father went through, because, if she did, she probably wouldn't be doing anything like she's doing right now. As for Marv, why didn't he come, when I called?

She tries to reach for me again, but I just cry out, since I've been granted the free mobility to do so, "No! No! Leave me alone! Marv! Help me!" Tears start to escape from my eyes, as my shouting continues.

"Would you shut it?!" Her teeth are clenched, as she glares down at me. She proceeds to jerk my arm toward her, making me scream.

Just then, a voice of which I'm thankful to hear spells out from the bathroom, "Hey, what's going on out here?!" Well, it's about damn time…

Quickly, Sarah lets go of my arm and whips around to face Marv. I can just tell by her performance that she's going to act all innocent, but I know—or at least _hope_ —that Marv won't stand for it.

"Nothing. Nothing, of course!"

"That's a lie!" I cry out. I hope that, since I'm crying, Marv will take my word over hers.

"Zip it, shorty!" She whips her head back to shush me, before facing Marv again. "The kid's just being a little whiner, because of all that's happened tonight. Believe me, nothing's going on," I become fearful that he's going to take her word over mine, despite how he should know how she is.

I need to stick up for myself, so I shout, "No! She grabbed ahold of my arm! And she had evil intentions! Please… I don't want _that_ to happen to me again…" My tears continue to escape from my eyes, as I dread the fact that something like _that_ is going to happen to me again. I bow my head, hoping Marv believes me.

Marv becomes more stern than I ever thought I'd see him, because he says, in that tone of voice, "Leave him alone. If I find out that you did _anything_ to him, your Father will be dealing with you. Got it?"

"Oh, _really_? What's my Father gonna do? It's not like he cares for the kid. Besides, I have him wrapped around my little finger…" she condescendingly speaks. Why is she admitting this? Does she think Marv won't say anything to his partner? Is it because she plans to be around them all the time? What's her plan?

"I'll tell you one thing he's going to do: he's going to kick you out of here quicker than you can fight back. He won't tolerate any inappropriate bullshit from you. And you should know that,"

"Oh, really? And how's he going to stop me?"

"In any way he can. Trust me, I don't think he wants to witness what happened to him, happen to another kid,"

Sarah pauses, as if confused by Marv's words. In the same manner, she asks, "W-What?"

"Yeah, exactly,"

He then closes the bathroom door, leaving me here alone with this crazy woman again. I'm still curled up against the nightstand, looking down at my feet and crying. I'm still on edge as to what's going to happen next, but nothing seems to be, because Sarah continues to stand in front of me, I believe completely stunned by what her Father's partner just told her…

 **Leslie's PoV:**

I wake up, but I immediately close my eyes again, because of the brightness of wherever I am. I give myself a few seconds to reopen my eyes, and realizing that I'm now in a hospital room. Soon, if Officer Slader goes on a full-on McCallister killing spree, the hospital will be filled with us! My thoughts immediately turn to Buzz, and what the fate of him is. I look around me, fearful for my nephew's safety, but realizing I'm the only one in the room.

Thankfully, a nurse enters the room, and the first words I say to her, are, "My nephew… Where's my nephew?!" I'm more panicky than weak right now, but I must learn the fate of my nephew, before I'm able to feel anything else.

"Your nephew?" she questions, bringing some sheets into the room and setting them down on a nearby table.

"Yes, my nephew… Buzz, or Brian, actually… His real name is Brian,"

"'Brian', huh? I don't recall a 'Brian' being here…" My stomach drops, as I fear the worst.

"W-What do you mean… you don't recall him being here?" I wait for an answer, but the nurse just looks at me. "Where's my nephew?!" I panic even more, as I tremble with anger.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I really don't know what you're talking about…"

She looks at me, before she leaves the room. I just look down at myself, feeling defeated. Surely, Buzz had to have been checked in here, whether his shot was fatal, or not. It makes me wonder what actually happened to Buzz. I really need to see Peter and Kate about this…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Well, there we have it! A surprisingly good chapter, considering with what time I had (with a little bit of time to spare)! I really thought I wasn't going to update tonight, let alone make the type of chapter I did! What the hell was Sarah planning to do? I guess she didn't know about what happened with Harry… Do you think she'll listen and/or even care? Will Harry find out about the occurrence, if Sarah can leave them alone long enough? What will her intentions be in the future?**

 **As for what happened in Aunt Leslie's PoV, what the heck was that all about with the nurse? Is she** _ **trying**_ **to destroy the McCallister Family, too? Who knows? Are there more people in this than meets the eye? I guess there's only one way to find out… by continuing to read! ;) As I've said before, there'll be no guarantees for an update, especially when my bedtime gets earlier and earlier. Midnight is the time I'm aiming for on Sunday (the day before my program), so I can't guarantee anything! But, we'll see, when the time comes! We still have a few days yet! :) Ciao! :D**

 **PS: Thankfully, there weren't that many people in the theatre, but you should've seen me moving to the music for the** _ **Guardians of the Galaxy II**_ **trailer! The song,** _ **Fox on the Run**_ **, by The Sweet is an incredibly moving song! :D It was a beautiful thing… And that is my random thing to say for the day!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	48. Chapter 48: Realization

**A/N: Hey again! So sorry for not updating last night, but I was at my Aunt's, watching _John Wick_ , and it was late by the time I got home. Let's hope I don't get the flu, like my cousin and (suddenly) my Aunt got. Anyways, enough of me talking… Let's get to work!**

 **Chapter 48: Realization**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Sarah turns around and faces me, appearing to have a look of disbelief on her face. My back is still up against the nightstand, as I tremble at the thought of what Sarah might try to do next. She appears to be disbelieved, but what she expresses and what she feels are two different things. I'm hoping she'll listen to Marv's words, and not attack me in any sort of way, but if she won't listen to Harry, then I highly doubt she'll listen to Marv. Then again, maybe what the man just told her will have some affect on her. I'll just have to wait and see how she reacts…

Though, things start to turn colder, when I receive this question from a now-eerie voice of hers, "So, you had what happened to my Father, happen to you, did you?" She no longer looks disbelieved. I believe the more accurate description of her facial expression is approval. "While I never knew what my Grandfather did to him, it still won't change anything. After all, _I_ am the boss around here. Just you remember that," At this point, my back is pressed up against the nightstand enough, that I wouldn't be surprised if the table left an imprint on the wall. My heart is pounding a mile a minute, as the woman starts to smirk a terrifying smirk and kneels down in front of me. "And you won't say anything to them about this, will you?" What does she think I am? An idiot? Or is she planning on sticking around her Father and Marv, like flies to fly paper? I guess she was expecting an answer, because she grabs ahold of my chin and jerks my head up, so that I now can't look away from her. "I said, you won't tell them about this, will you?!"

Her voice is now raised, causing me to feel small and insignificant—something that I'm used to, in fact… But, she doesn't stop there; with the same hand she's forcing me to look up at her with, she uses to let go of me and slap me. That right there, is not only a sure sign of trouble, but an excuse for me to start crying all over again.

"That will be enough, Sarah," A strange feeling engulfs me, because I feel a sense of relief, when I hear Harry's voice. I never thought I'd see the day, when _Harry_ would be the voice I want to hear...

Sarah looks up at her Father and replies, condescendingly, "Oh, _hello_ , Father. You're back so soon,"

"What's that supposed to mean? I just went out to the car to grab the rest of the stuff," Harry holds up said bags of belongings in his hands.

"Well, I didn't know where you went," Sarah shrugs, as if trying to act innocent, all of a sudden.

"Well, enough about me," Harry struts further away from the door. "What were you planning to do with the kid?" Shockingly, I don't think Harry's very impressed with his daughter's actions. Sarah doesn't answer, but I don't think it's because she's afraid. After all, in her words, she said that she has Harry "wrapped around her little finger". I have to wonder what it was like, while she was growing up. Did she overpower her parents, or what was the deal? "What were you doing?!" Harry not only makes _me_ jump, but he actually makes _Sarah_ jump, too, when he shouts.

"What?! I was just trying to get to know him better!" she shouts back, trying to defend herself, but I don't think saying that to someone like Harry is a very good idea...

"What do you mean, you were just trying to get to know him better? You don't _need_ to know him... This is a captive situation; he doesn't need to be known,"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm sure he knows more about you than I'll know about him. In fact, I'm sure he knows you more than I do..." Since Harry's standing in a better view, I'm able to see him, and his facial expression is one of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Does he actually know what she's talking about or is he actually confused?

"Oh, I think you know what I mean, Dad..." Once again, she speaks condescendingly—more condescendingly than Harry ever will, in this shocking transition of who's the more evil one of the two.

Harry continues to stand and look at Sarah, I don't believe stumped, but I think putting the pieces together as to what she's talking about. In fact, I believe he's concerned that she found out, and that he actually didn't want her to know about it. If that's the case, someone's going to be in trouble, and I don't think it's going to be me. Then again, with Harry, who knows what will possess him to do whatever? After all, he _is_ protective of me, with this particular situation that we share, is he not? Is that why he's confronting her now (thankfully)?

As this becomes more and more of an awkward situation, Marv finally seems to break the ice, by opening the bathroom door, a little too late, for my liking. Once his head is peaked through the door, he widens his eyes and tilts his head back, surprised to see Harry. I have to wonder—is Marv hard of hearing, or something? Because, he doesn't seem to show up, when there's commotion starting; more so when it's just getting bad...

Seeing the surprise of his partner—but with his partner not seeing him back, because he's too focused and angered on his estranged daughter—Marv asks, seeming to be a little timid to do so, "Everything OK, Harry?" Harry doesn't answer his partner right away; instead, he grits his teeth together, as if ready to explode.

He finally answers Marv, "No, Marv. I'm not just fine... Could you leave us alone please?"

There's another awkward pause, before Marv asks, more so afraid now, "What are you going to do, Harry?"

"I said, leave. us. alone," His teeth are still clenched together, not taking his eyes off his daughter. I sense a real war about to happen.

"Should I take the kid..."

"Just go!" Harry finally loses it with Marv, before the man even has a chance to finish. Marv gives up and closes the door.

Once again, I'm left in here with the crazy people. At least it's not just Sarah this time... Usually, I'd be too scared to see Harry, but, right now, I believe he's sticking up for me. In this case, I think he's going to be crazy in a different way...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

As soon as I wake up, I'm surrounded by a bright light. I'm confused as to where I am, because I think that I've died. Am I in Heaven? I didn't think I'd go to Heaven, despite all the good I've actually done this past hour. I really didn't think I'd make it here, because of all the horrible things I've done to my family, especially Kevin. My poor baby brother, who's probably scared and alone, if not dead...

I start to regret all of what I did to my little ten-year-old brother, when a female voice interrupts, "Brian?" _"Brian"_? Nobody calls me "Brian", unless they're a professional person, or something. "Brian?" I finally turn my attention over to the voice saying the name I never hear. The light dies down, and revealed is a nurse, who I can't tell is forty or sixty. Her facial features are that of a middle-aged woman, but her pulled back, brunette hair belongs to a younger woman. I then realize that I'm not in Heaven, that I'm in a hospital. "Are you OK, son?"

"I'll... I'll be fine..." I breathe out an answer, now looking up at the white ceiling. At least I'm not dead, but the regrets of what I did to my kidnapped brother are still affecting me. Why did I ever treat him so poorly?

"Are you sure? I can't get you a glass of water, or anything?"

"No, no. I'm fine," I answer, trying to brush her off, as I still think about Kevin. I think of all the wedgies I gave him; all the pizza and other food I ate on him; all the times I tattled on him; all the times I treated him as a slave to clean my room; all the other times that I just can't name off. All the times I wasn't a big brother... Just then, something pops into my mind: my Aunt. Where's my Aunt Leslie? I know it's time to ask the nurse, so I do, "Nurse... Where's..." I didn't realize I'd have this much trouble speaking longer sentences, but I do. "Where's my Aunt?... My Aunt Leslie?..."

The nurse contorts her face, as if confused by this simple question. She then gives me this unusual answer, "Sorry, honey, I don't know what you're talking about," She turns to start leaving the room, but I stop her, before she has the chance to leave, without giving me an explanation.

"Wait, what do you mean, you don't know what I'm talking about? My Aunt Leslie! Leslie McCallister!"

She faces me again and says, almost apologetically, "I'm sorry, honey, nobody in here has been checked in with that name,"

She starts to walk away again, but not before I stop her, "She wouldn't have checked in! She was shot!"

She pauses, before turning around and looking at me again. Again, she explains to me, in the same voice, "Really, nobody has come in here with that name. You must be delirious or something from _your_ shot. Why don't you get some rest, honey? Shall you?"

I then begin to protest, "I don't need rest! I need to know where my Aunt is!" Surprisingly, when I'm mad, I'm able to speak, without any trouble.

Though, my protest fails to make the nurse give in to the information of where my Aunt is. I know that, if Mom and Dad are here, I'll be able to tell them what's going on. Once the nurse leaves the room—and I don't care what she says—I'm going to find my parents, or my Aunt, and find out what the heck is going on. Surely, even if Aunt Leslie _didn't_ make it, the name would've been discovered, somehow. For some reason, I feel like this nurse is gaslighting me, and I intend to figure out why...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Sorry, this was supposed to be up sooner, but I ended up watching a (long) movie, called _Battleship_. It was really good, and, surprisingly, Rihanna was in it... Lol. Anyway, what do you think of the chapter? Sarah (I keep wanting to say "Krista") didn't seem to listen to Marv's warning, because she tried to do whatever she was trying to do with Kevin again. Then, Harry, in a real twist of events, came to the rescue, not meaning to! Now, he's really pissed at his daughter! Do you think Kevin's right about sensing the war that will go on between them? I'm looking forward to that! ;)**

 **As for Buzz's PoV, not only was it sad about his regret of what he did to Kevin, but I also find it kind of funny, how he thought he was in Heaven, and questioning why. A little bit of comedy mixed in with the dark situation! Why is the nurse gaslighting the McCallisters? What's going to happen, if both Buzz _and_ Aunt Leslie try to find Peter and Kate? We'll just have to wait and see! :o Again, no promises with an update tomorrow! Just remember, my course is coming up soon, and I don't know what that schedule is going to be like... Until next time, ciao! :D **

**PS: A fellow FanFictioner, ChrissyBrown1127, is currently writing some FanFics, and is in need of reviews. They're also wondering if they could have a co-writer for a _Grey's Anatomy_ story they're writing. Since I know very little about the show, I'm of no help. But, if any of you are, feel free to PM them! Thanks! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	49. Chapter 49: The Argument

**A/N: Hello again! Well, it seems as though having an early start is going to be beneficial tonight! I don't know if this will be one of my last nights to update, or not! We'll just have to wait and see! :) I'm looking forward to writing this chapter, because I'm anxious as to where the argument between Harry and Sarah will go! So, enough of me blabbing! Let's get started, before I get interrupted again! :o**

 **Chapter 49: The Argument**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Since Harry and Sarah are too focused on each other to pay attention to me, I take this chance to slowly stand up, using the nightstand as support. I feel a little wobbly, probably from exhaustion. I know that if Sarah managed to do anything to me, I'd be feeling even more like Hell right now—in ways I can't even describe. I'm standing up, so that I can have a better view of what's going on. I'm curious as to what's going to happen between the two relatives.

Harry says the first words, pointing a finger at his daughter, "You won't ever do anything like that again. You hear me?"

"Oh, come on... Why so sensitive, Dad? Is it because you actually have feelings towards the kid?"

"You're disgusting..."

"You're disgusting for thinking what you thought! I meant feelings, as in caring, you idiot!"

"Hey! I'm your Father! Don't you _dare_ call me that!" he shouts, while his finger seems to be even more firmly pointed at her.

"Why not? It's not like you treat _me_ any better... After all, it's not like you want me here. You're even willing to get rid of me! Plus, you never told me about your childhood experience! What the hell?! I was around Grandpa for all these years, and you didn't even tell me?!"

"If I told you, then you would've just made up some dumb story, like that I was making it up, or something!"

"Don't you think _I'm_ more important than a dumb story I might've told?!" Sarah points to herself, defensively.

"Well, sure, but I didn't trust you to not go against my wishes!"

"And what did Mom have to say about it, huh?! Did you even tell her?!"

"Of course I did!"

"And what did she say?!" They're both still shouting. During this time, I wish I could do something to help myself get away.

"She was in agreeance with me!"

"Oh, was she?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you never told me any of this! You seem to care more for that little shit," She points behind her, trying to aim her hand toward me. "Than you do your own daughter!"

"Oh, come on! Of course I care for you more than I do him!"

"Prove it," She crosses her arms, daringly.

Harry glances over to me, and I become numb all over again, because I know Harry will do anything to prove his point. While he may feel compassion towards me, he certainly won't show it; not to anybody. I press my back against the nightstand again and hang on to it, bracing myself for what Harry may try to do to prove his point. Someone as roughneck as Harry, I don't think he'll be afraid to do anything.

"Alright," Harry seems to agree. "Alright. If you want me to do something to prove that I DO NOT care for the kid, then I'll just show you. I'm not afraid to show you. I've shown you before."

Harry steps away from Sarah, who turns around, still with her arms crossed. She has an amused look on her face, as if waiting for Harry to do something. Afraid that he's legit in showing Sarah how tough he truly is, I begin to run away from my spot, before Harry's able to reach me. But, surprisingly, for a guy his age, he's able to lunge for me and grab ahold of me. He has a tight grip on my arm, as he pulls me back, causing me to cry out. He pulls me back by my arm, bending it backwards. I try to pull away from him, but the more I pull, the more it hurts, because of the position my arm is being held behind my back.

"Alright. You wanted proof. Here's proof!"

He continues twisting my arm, making me cry all over again. I pretty much beg for him to stop, but he doesn't listen. He continues to try and break my arm, and I don't know what to do to help myself. I look over to Sarah, who's just standing, with her arms crossed, amused. My heart falters, once I realize that she most definitely won't be of any help in the future. Realizing how eerie her face is, I look down at my feet, as Harry continues to painfully hang on to my arm. I start to think of what I can do to help myself—kick the man away. That's exactly what I do, which causes Harry to curse in pain. For once, he can feel the pain! I try to run away, but it isn't long, before I'm tackled to the ground by Harry, with my arm now twisted behind my back again. Soon, Sarah joins in with Harry, helping him hold me down.

I continue to cry out, eventually begging, "Marv! Marv! Help me! Help me..."

I cry, face-down, as I'm reminded of what happened, only a few hours ago. The creepy man on the street held me down, too, just so he can traumatize me for life. In this case, I don't think what happened earlier, is going to happen to me now, but it's still terrifying me more than you can believe.

At last, Marv finally opens the bathroom door and rushes out of said room, shouting, with panic, "Hey! Hey! Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Before I know it, Harry and Sarah are pulled off me, leaving me here on the floor to pitifully cry. I think if Marv waited any longer to come out of the bathroom, my arm would've been successfully broken. Though, I'm still questioning what's taking Marv so long to come out of the bathroom. It's not like the bathroom is soundproof...

I'm not witnessing what's happening, because I'm too busy crying into the floor. All's I can hear happening, is, "Back off, Marv! This is just between Sarah, the kid, and me!"

"I'm in this group, too! And if I see something I don't like, I'm going to stop it!"

"Who died and made _you_ boss, Marv?!"

"Apparently, you died! I thought you were going to treat the kid differently, but obviously not!"

"Who said I was?!"

"You did!"

"Well, if I did, I certainly didn't mean it!"

"Then, why did you stop Sarah from hurting him a minute ago?!"

"I wasn't stopping her from hurting him! I was stopping her from doing to him again what happened to me!" There's an awkward pause, as I believe the trio are all standing, in silence, staring at each other. As for me, I've silenced my crying, just so the awkward silence can be even more silent. "Jesus Christ, she's my own daughter..." mutters Harry, before walking away from the situation.

The next thing I hear, is a door slam. Since I'm still on the floor, I'm unsure as to which door he slammed, but I have reason to believe he's in the bathroom. I guess he wants to stay close, in case anything happens. But, I'm probably just making stuff up in my head... The only two left are Marv and Sarah. It's even more awkward, since neither one of them like each other too much or know each other too well. The next one to leave is Sarah, who I believe completely storms out of the hotel room. Now, I'm thankfully left here with the better one of the three abductors: Marv...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I crawl out of bed, despite how I'm feeling. Though, as soon as I stand up, I immediately drop down to the bed again. I guess I've been given a painkiller, because it's been working, until now. If the painkiller is supposed to cause drowsiness, it must've already worn off on me. I have to get my mind together, and ignore the pain my side is in. I have to do this... For the sake of Aunt Leslie and the rest of the family, I have to do this. I need to find Mom and Dad, and find out what's going on.

As soon as I stand up again, I'm a little wobbly, and I feel like I'm about to fall back down to the bed once more. But, I keep my footing, and I'm able to slowly make my way toward the door. Surely, Mom and Dad will be able to help me, somehow... Once I step out of the room, at last, the coast seems to be clear, until I see somebody I've been dreading to see: the nurse. Though, my nervous gut falters, when I see her enter another room. Out of curiosity, I want to see who else she's taking care of. That just may be my parents' room, in fact. So, I step out into the hallway, readying myself for whatever I'm about to see in this room...

 **Leslie's PoV:**

The nurse reenters the room, and I feel angered, with even just her being in here. I look at her, probably callously, not meaning to, but it's how I feel inside, because of what she told me about Buzz. I know not to trust her on her words. I know Buzz is OK! I just know it... I can just tell by this woman's words, that she's a pathological liar.

She even gets the nerve to speak to me, "How are you doing, Mrs. McCallister?"

"I'll be fine, if I can know if my nephew's all right, or not," I answer, while looking at her the same way. She looks at me, and I know it's with false sympathy, because of the liar she is.

"Oh, my dear, I've already told you, Brian is gone..."

Since she has a stack of folded sheets in her arms, she tells me this, while putting them away in the cupboard. She's already done that in here. I feel like she's just entering this room, just to keep on lying to me. If Buzz is alive, too, I feel like she's doing the same thing to him.

"Am I?" Just now, I hear a new, but familiar voice in the doorway of the room. I look over, eyes widened, to see my nephew, standing in the doorway, and not looking impressed...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

…

 **A/N: Thank you again! :D Sorry, this would've been posted sooner, but I ended up watching a movie, called** _ **The Darkness**_ **! It's freaky shit! In** _ **my**_ **opinion, anyway… I'm so glad I started this sooner, because I wouldn't have been able to update, otherwise! All's I had to do was the proofreading and this Author's Note!**

 **So, what do you think of the fight? You thought Harry was going to have a change of heart, didn't you? Well, you thought wrong! ;) What's going to happen next? At least Kevin's safe (for now)! Also, I kept wanting to say "Krista"... I'm pretty sure I changed the "Kristas" to "Sarahs". I may have overlooked one… I'm sorry, but she's so much like Krista! Anyway, what do you think of Buzz and Aunt Leslie's PoV's? The nurse has been lying to them, of course, but now that they know she's been lying, what's going to happen? I got a pretty good idea from a certain FanFictioner, but I'm not going to say it yet! ;) As I've said before, there's no guarantee for an update tomorrow; especially since tomorrow night's the night I have to go to bed earlier! But, we'll just have to wait and see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I just have to say this: Huda, I'm glad you're liking the story now, and I kind of went in the opposite direction of what your ideas were (even though I did take one), but I don't think Harry and/or Sarah would call the police on each other… Particularly, because they're criminals. Lol. They wouldn't want to risk getting caught! Also, the nurse isn't an idiot, but a genius! ;) Manipulators are often geniuses! I know I couldn't be one… Except for in story! Lol.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	50. Chapter 50: Sympathy and Revelations

**A/N: Hello! :D Well, you're getting a chapter early, because it's better to get it done now, while I have time! I don't know how updating for the next few days will go, but we'll have to see! :D For now, let's just get started!**

 **Chapter 50: Sympathy and Revelations**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm still laying on the floor, when Marv kneels down and tries to calmly tell me, "I'm sorry that that happened, buddy. I should've came sooner…" He places his hand on my back, above where my arm is still remaining. I don't say anything in reply, and he doesn't seem to know what to say, either. Though, he takes ahold of my wrist, gently pulling it away from my back. "How's your arm doing, bud?"

"No…" I pull my arm out of his grip, because it hurts. Though, the sudden movement of my arm doesn't help it any.

"Look, I'm just trying to help, OK?"

"If you really wanted to help me," I pause, before continuing—the tears already starting to escape from my eyes again, "You would've let me go back at the donut place…" I let the tears continue to fall, as I cry into the floor.

"I know. I'm sorry…" I can tell that he feels bad, by the tone of his voice. "He didn't actually break your arm, did he?"

"No…" I admit. "But, it still hurts…" As painful as it is, I'm lucky he didn't actually break my arm. I've never had a break before, and I know that it'd be unbearable.

"Come on. I don't think they'll be bugging you now. Come on, stand up," he gently tries to urge, trying to get me to stand up. He takes ahold of my arms, but I immediately pull my right arm away from him, because of the pulsating pain. "Oh, I'm sorry, bud. Did I hurt you?"

"Yes…" I admit, not meaning to be pitiful. Last year, I was the almighty, overconfident King of my house. Now, I feel like a shriveled-up human being, with nothing left to live for. My parents have been shot; my Uncle hates me; I've been accidentally taken to New York; I've been sexually assaulted; and now I've been kidnapped. Enough is enough! I just want to go home… "Please… I just wanna go home…" I try to convince Marv to let me go, but I don't think he's going to comply; I think out of fear of what Harry, or even Sarah, might do.

"I'm sorry, bud, but I can't do that…"

"Why not?" I sniffle.

"Because of Harry and Sarah. _They're_ really the ones, who rule the roost here,"

"No, she doesn't…" I try to sniff back the tears, so that I can try to explain to Marv a little clearer as to what I mean. "She only came here tonight… If anything, _you_ rule the roost over _her_!"

"I know, but did you see what that girl is like, kid?!" He asks me this, with a disbelieved voice, as if he still can't believe what Harry's daughter is like. "I bet, if she wanted to, she could overpower _me_!"

"Well then, tell Harry that…" I finally muster the strength to roll over, despite my arm's pain; I just use my opposite arm to help me. Now that I'm facing Marv, I continue to explain, "Tell him that _you two_ are the bosses; that _she's_ his _daughter_. He shouldn't be able to stand for that,"

"Actually, kid, _Bryan_ is the boss of this whole situation. The only reason why _you're_ in this mess, is because of your Uncle Frank,"

"How did I get in this mess, anyway? Some creepy guy took me off the street… How is it that you guys were able to find me?"

Marv looks as though he feels guilty again. I can tell, by what he's thinking, he's going to have a difficult time explaining something to me. I feel like I know what it is; I just don't want to face it.

"Well, kid, there's a long story about that…"

My stomach becomes shallow, as I gather the courage to ask, "What?" Despite my curiosity, I still don't want to know. Tears start to form in my eyes again, as I start to think even more of what his confession might be.

"You see, what happened on the street tonight was no coincidence…"

 **Buzz's PoV:**

As soon as I lay eyes on Aunt Leslie, they widen. "Aunt… Aunt Leslie?" I ask, completely shocked.

"Buzz?" she asks, equally as shocked. By the way this situation is turning out to be, I'm believing that I'm right about the nurse gaslighting me and even Aunt Leslie, too.

"Oh my god. I thought you were dead!"

I rush—as fast as I'm able to—over to my Aunt, thankful that she's alive. She's probably not used to this, and neither am I, but I wrap my arms around her, because I never thought I'd be able to. At least she's alive…

"I thought the same thing with you…"

"Well, well… Isn't this such a nice, sweet reunion?" I knew that nurse was trouble… Just by the tone of her voice right now, I know she's trouble.

I let go of my Aunt and stand up straight again. I furrow my brow, when I look at the woman with the unknown age. She's standing by the room's cupboards, smirking. I have a bad feeling about this…

"What are you doing?" I ask, mostly because those are the words that fly out of my mouth. Though, I'm also curious as to what she's actually doing…

"Working undercover. What else?"

"Undercover, huh?" I cross my arms and stare at the woman, intently. As for Aunt Leslie, at the corner of my eye, I can see that she's still remaining where she is on the bed, seeming to be terrified. "You wouldn't happen to be associated with my little brother's kidnappers, would you?"

"Oh, you're such a smart kid, aren't you?" She crosses her arms, as she asks, patronizingly. "Well, if you must know… Yes, I'm associated with the Wet Bandits and the others,"

"The Wet Bandits?" I question.

"Yes. That's the name of my hus… Well, _ex_ -husband and his partner's duo,"

"What others?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know who the others are," Just by the sound of her voice, I'm reminded of myself—she's arrogant.

"And why are you working with your ex-husband?" Aunt Leslie asks, as I wonder the same thing.

"Well, for one simple reason: because my daughter is in the group, too," She then faces the doorway, as if she knows somebody's there. Standing there, is none other than the so-called "Bernard". "That, and my current husband is working with them, too. In fact, _he's_ the boss…" The man has his arms crossed, and he comes across as proud.

I hear Aunt Leslie gasp, and I look behind me to see what's going on. The look on her face expresses that she's terrified of the man, who shot, not only her, but other members of the family, too.

"Surprised to see me, huh, Mrs. McCallister?" He also speaks in the same patronizing voice as his apparent "wife". "I waited awhile to come back, because I didn't want to come across as suspicious still being here, being the only one here with a gun. So, I'm here to "investigate"," He does air quotes with his fingers.

"What are you actually here for?" I know Aunt Leslie's still scared, but she's trying to be brave.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm actually here for, Mrs. McCallister," The man, with the same arrogant tone as his wife, replies back to my Aunt. "Though, since you know too much now, I might as well rid of you both now, before you give away all the information that's been disclosed to you."

Once again, the man pulls out his gun. I'm still dealing with the painkillers from my first shot, I'm not ready for there to be a successful shot yet. I step back, afraid of the upcoming bullet. As for Aunt Leslie, with my peripheral vision, I can tell that she's frozen with fear. This can't be the end. There must be something I can do…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Hooray for early updates! Wow. I didn't expect that to happen this chapter! Not only are we going to get a confession as to what truly happened from Marv, but we're also going to see what's going to happen at the hospital! Not only has Officer Slader returned, but "Nurse Ratched" (terminology from GIJoeFan985) has been revealed as to who she truly is! That's the idea I wasn't going to spill to you guys! :P Well, what do you think is going to happen? We'll just have to wait and see! Toodaloo! :D**

 **PS: Wish me luck for tomorrow!**

 **PPS: Thank you for your compliment, Huda! You wondered why Harry was acting the way he was in the last chapter? Remember, I said why! :P At least, what** _ **Kevin's**_ **theory was, anyway… Also, if you remember** _ **We Meet Again**_ **, Kevin had a broken arm in that, too! What happened last chapter was inspiration from that! And, yes, you can be a genius that way, but it also takes someone smart to be capable of manipulation! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	51. Chapter 51: Sympathy and Revelations II

**A/N: Hello again! :D Welcome to the new chapter! I really should've started this sooner, but hey! I did my program today! I thank you, Huda, for wishing me luck today, but it's really nothing personal. I'm doing a job program. I don't mind talking about it! Well, let's get started, before the wrath of interruption happens (if that made any sense)!**

 **Chapter 51: Sympathy and Revelations II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I had a feeling that's what Marv was going to say, but as afraid as I am to know what he means, I know I must ask. So, of course, the first words to come out of my mouth, are, "What… What do you mean?"

"It was your Uncle Frank, kid… _He's_ the one, who set it up for you to get on the wrong plane," I had a feeling that something like that would be why, but I still don't see how…

So, I convince myself to ask, "But… How… How is that possible?" I'm speaking in broken sentences, because of my inability to grasp the truth. As much as I thought that it was, and how true it actually is, I still don't want to believe it.

"I don't know if you recall, but I'm sure you do… You know the guy that you followed, who you thought was your Father?" I slowly nod, because I know where this is going. It's surprising how Marv knows about that, but I still see where this is going. "Well, you're never going to believe who that was…"

"Someone who works for you?"

"Well, in a way… We paid the guy to be a stand-in for your Father,"

"Why would he willingly agree to something like that?"

"He thought it was a prank…" Marv shrugs. How could anyone think that was a prank?

"How is it possible, though? I mean, I got on the plane by mistake… It was _my_ own fault, because I was trying to put batteries in my voice recorder,"

As soon as I say that, I remember that I don't have my voice recorder. I know that, if I still had it, I would've somehow gotten the chance to use it to my advantage. But, unfortunately, that sicko, just a few hours ago, had to take it. He's probably listening to all the weird and messed-up stuff I've recorded. I've never really thought of it, because it's not really important, but that guy has one of my favourite toys, and I'll never get it back…

"Batteries or no batteries, your Uncle Frank had us pay a stand-in guy, so you'd follow him onto the wrong flight,"

"But, he wouldn't have succeeded, if I knew where I was going… Read a sign, or something…"

"I guess he was chancing that you wouldn't," Marv shrugs.

"I just don't understand it…" Tears form in my eyes, as I think about what all my Uncle Frank did to make sure I was away—far enough away, so that my family couldn't save me in time.

"I'm sorry, kid… I know how you feel,"

Since I have a sarcastic attitude, I ask, still shaken up, "Why? Did _you_ have anything like this happen to you before?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Then, you don't know how I feel…" I look away from the man, as the tears stream down my face.

"Look, why don't you just get some sleep, alright? I'm sure everything will be better in the morning,"

"Oh, yeah?" I look at the man again. "How do you figure? Isn't Sarah with you guys now?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then, things won't be better!" I look away from Marv once more, as the anger dwells through me. "You should know just as well as me what she's like… I just met her tonight, actually, and I have a very clear idea of what she's like…"

"Well, actually, I didn't know she was anything like that, either…" Marv disappointedly admits.

I know Marv is better than the rest, and I can believe him that he didn't mean to leave me in the same room as a possible female sex offender. Though, since he knows that now, I don't see how he believes that things will be better tomorrow. Also, considering what Harry just tried to pull with my arm, I have reason to believe that he won't hesitate to attempt anything like that again. I feel like tomorrow won't be any better than tonight…

"Then, you must know that tomorrow won't be any better… Please… If she tried to do it once, she'll try to do it again. And, who knows, maybe she'll succeed…"

I then start to think of the terror that it would bring if _that_ were to happen to me again. I turn my head away, allowing the tears to fall. I know Marv is more sympathetic than the rest, but I still hate crying. I'm not really one to cry. This is probably the most I've cried in the year…

"What are you saying 'please' for, bud?" curiously, Marv asks. I know he feels sorry for me. The plan is to keep him feeling sorry for me.

"For you to get me out of here… Please… You have to get me out of here, before she does it again…"

I break down once more, as my crying turns into full-out sobs. Just then, the bathroom door opens, and I'm able to see Harry emerge from said doorway. By the look on his face, I can tell he's not very happy about something. In fact, I think he's flat-out worried…

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I have to think quickly, in order to save myself and Aunt Leslie from being shot. "Bernard", or "Bryan", so he says his name is, is holding out the gun in front of him, ready to shoot me, at the ready.

"Say 'goodbye', permanently now, kid, because this is the last 'goodbye' you'll ever say…" Just as the gun is about to be fired, I duck out of the way, pushing Aunt Leslie down to the bed, at the same time. That way, the bullet doesn't end up hitting her, instead. "Sit still, will you?!" The fake officer almost growls, he seems so angry not being able to hit me or even Aunt Leslie.

Though, it comes back to me—I have reason to believe that he's a lousy shot. He's more handy with his hands than he is with a weapon. I feel like if he tried to kill me again, it also wouldn't be successful. But, I know I can't take that chance, so I have to be agile and a quick thinker, in order to get out of this, alive.

The man tries to shoot me again, and he's luckily able to miss, because I'm just able to basically lunge out of his way. Luckily, the shot doesn't hit my Aunt Leslie… Though, that doesn't stop her from screaming. I know she's screaming, because she's scared for my sake. All the while this is happening, the man's wife is just standing in front of where the high-up cupboards are, with her arms crossed. She has nothing more than a stern look on her face. It's almost like it's stuck on her.

Then, something unusual is said from the madman's mouth. I pause as soon as he says it. "Na ah ah…" The reason why I pause, is because I feel like he'll do something to, not necessarily me (since he's a lousy shot), but to my Aunt Leslie; she's in plain view of him and an easy target. "I wouldn't continue going any further, if I were you, kid,"

As I'm frozen, I can see the wicked grin form on the man's face. I know that if I don't listen to what he has to say, there's going to be trouble. As much as I don't want to be hurt again, I have to make sure the same doesn't happen to Aunt Leslie, either. Now is my time to start making up for what I haven't done the past fifteen years I've been alive. I'm so tempted to ask a sarcastic question, but I know that _I'm_ not even that stupid to do that.

"Well now, take your pick, kid. You can either keep on running, or I can shoot your Aunty right now? Take your pick. Which will it be?"

"How do you expect me to choose, when you'll just kill us both, anyway?" are the first words to fly out of my mouth. Just like Kevin—I've never been too afraid to speak my mind.

"Because…" He seems to be thinking about what he's going to say, but he doesn't really seem to know what. "Because, I just may spare one of you…"

"How's that? I thought too much information was disclosed to us?"

"Well, maybe… But, I can make a deal with you, if you promise not to disclose any information you've been told to the police,"

"Oh, yeah? What kind of a deal?"

I know this is a deadly situation, but I can't help but smirk at the other Bryan's words; simply because, for a leader, he doesn't overly seem to be too organized as to what his plans are for this situation. And something like that, I know I can use to my advantage to help, not only Aunt Leslie and I out of this situation, but Mom, Dad, and even—if he's still alive—Kevin, in the long run…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I'm so sorry if the chapter isn't up to its usual standards, but guess what happened? A distraction/interruption! It was against my will, too… My step-Mom came into my room to talk about how the program went today. Once that was done, I had to backtrack as to what I was going to do. I thought Buzz's PoV was going to be better, but I think the way Officer Slader is thinking, is the way this chapter ended up, if that makes any sense… Lol. I even started earlier, too, but not only did that distraction happen, but I had to make my lunch for tomorrow! Well, here we are now! And I still hope it's enjoyable for you! :D**

 **Now, onto discussing the chapter—what do you think of the revealment? How is it that Uncle Frank was able to make that work? Pure evil luck? You know, what's also unclear, is who the one, who did** _ **that**_ **to Kevin is… Will we ever find out? We'll have to wait and see! That wasn't quite discussed, was it? As for what's going on with Harry, why do you think he's worried? Also, when it comes to Sarah, what do you think is going on with her? As for the interesting situation that went on in Buzz's PoV, what do you think of that? What kind of agreement is Officer Slader's messed-up brain going to think of? We'll just have to wait and see! Until then, ciao! :D**

 **PS: As I said, I did well with my program today! I could go on forever about what all happened, but I won't! I'll tell you how it went tomorrow, if I get the chance to update! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	52. Chapter 52: The Problem

**A/N: Hello again, folks! I'm finally able to update after catching up on today's work! I had a bit of an issue today, and it got me behind! But, everything's OK now! :D I'm so tired; at least my class is later tomorrow! So, I hope this chapter measures up to the standards! Let's see if we get some answers! :D**

 **Chapter 52: The Problem**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as Harry pops out of the bathroom, with that worried face, I know that means trouble. For Harry, he doesn't generally get too worried… Last year, for example, I could've killed them both with my plagued house, but he didn't seem too worried about it. So, I know this is something serious…

"Harry, what's wrong?" Marv is the first to ask my question.

"We have to get to Nevada… Now,"

Both Marv and I look at the other man, curiously, as Marv asks the same question that's going through my head, "What do you mean? Why?"

"It's Sarah… She isn't too happy," the usually-scarier man explains. "She just gave me a call, and she's not happy…"

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"I mean, she's going to tell Bryan that we gave her shit!" he seems to snap.

"Oh, come on… What's so bad about that?"

Harry rolls his eyes, as if Marv were some sort of idiot, or something. "Don't you see, Marv?! If Sarah gets into contact with Bryan, we're in big trouble! I know my daughter, and trust me, she's one to keep her word; especially when it comes to threats,"

"So, she was threatening on telling Bryan?"

"Yes!"

"About what?!" Marv finally exasperates.

"About how we apparently "mistreated" her!" Harry then does finger quotes.

"How so?!"

"I guess by not letting her do what she wanted with the kid…"

"Is she serious?! After all that you told her?!"

"I guess she _is_ like me… A jackass and stubborn,"

There's a pause for a few seconds, before Marv asks, "So, what are we going to Nevada for? To hide?"

"No shit, dumbass!"

"Well, don't Sarah and Bryan already know we're going to Reno?"

"No, no, no… I've got a better idea," Harry starts. Both Marv and I look at Harry, with curiosity and question again. Where's he going to take us to hide?

The answer then hits me, when Harry says it himself, "Vegas… We're going to Vegas…"

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I eagerly wait for the unorganized man's answer, but he doesn't seem to have one right away. It's like he's trying to think of one right now. While he's fumbling around in his own head, I know I can use this time to my advantage. There must be something I can do, in order to get the weapon out of the man's hands, and preferably into my own… But, what? I'm not close enough to hit him with anything. Even if I were to try to, he'd probably shoot me quicker than I'd be able to grab anything.

Though, I seem to hesitate too long for an idea, because the man finally answers, "If you promise not to tell anything that you've been told to the police, I promise…" He seems to pause with his words. Something just doesn't seem right with him right now… He finally finishes, "No harm will come to you, your Aunt, or your parents,"

"Oh, yeah?" I ask, slightly arrogant. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why? Don't you believe me?"

"Not really. After all, _you_ are the leader of a pack of criminals, are you not? I mean, I know _I_ considered myself the boss of my siblings, and I never stayed true to my word, with anything I said to them,"

"Well, if you must know the truth, I'm being honest right now. I promise…" He holds up his hands, in a surrendering manner. Though, with the gun still in his hand… "I won't hurt anyone in your family,"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you seemed to have hurt Kevin, in more ways than one…"

The impostor of a police officer smirks, and I don't like how it's turning out. To me, that means he's thinking about something evil. It also means that he's not planning to stick to his word.

"You know, funny thing that you should mention your brother, _Brian_ …" He emphasizes my name. "Because, your little brother had the most horrible experience of his life tonight. He'll also have the exciting experience of being taken to someplace completely exciting… Don't worry, my workers will take… special care of him,"

The guy continues to smirk, and I don't like that sign, at all… I'm not overly thinking about what he means by "taking care" of Kevin; I'm mostly thinking about what he means by the "horrible experience". Just then, I hear the ringing of what sounds like a cellphone. The sound seems to be coming from Bryan; assuming that he has a cellphone on him. He rolls his eyes, as he digs through his pocket to take out what I assume is his private phone. He doesn't seem to be overly thrilled to hear it ring, but that soon changes, when he flips it open. His eyes widen, as if this certain somebody is important and/or unexpected.

As soon as he answers the phone, the words he speaks, are, "Hello? Sarah?"

I look back at my Aunt, who's looking up at me, with a questioning expression on her face. I then look over to the "nurse", who still has that stern and uncomfortable stare. Whoever this "Sarah" is, I have a feeling it isn't a good thing…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! I hope you enjoyed it! :D Well, as soon as I post this, I'll be going to bed! I'm glad I had the time to do it tonight! I wasn't interrupted, but I did start later than I wanted to… Also, crap… I forgot again! Happy Valentine's Day! :D It's literally not a focus of mine this year… Anyway, what do you think of what Harry said? It must be true what he said about Sarah, right? After all, she** _ **is**_ **calling him, is she not? Sorry that Kevin's PoV is shorter than Buzz's (unexpectedly), but I thought it was a good place to stop! What do you think will happen? Do you actually think they'll get to the exciting city of Vegas? Is Officer Slader being true to his word? What do you think will happen in that situation? I guess there's only one way to find out! I'm sure I'll be updating tomorrow, because I don't have a class on Thursday! Until then, take care! :D (I want to come up with more creative ways to say "goodbye"…)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	53. Chapter 53: Anger

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Did you miss me? :D Nah, probably not… I've only updated last night! Lol. Anyway, since today was my last day for my class until Tuesday (Monday is Family Day), I'll be able to update the next few nights (unless something comes up)! So, I guess we should get started! Let's see if this story will be taking place in Viva Las Vegas, and what Sarah's going to say on the phone! :D**

 **Chapter 53: Anger**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Vegas? Are you sure you want to go to Vegas? I mean, look at all the action and excitement there, and…" Marv trails off, as he seems to think about what he's saying.

I look up at him, and he seems to smile, as if realizing the excitement of what one of the most popular places in the World will bring. I agree that Vegas is exciting, but being a kidnapped victim, it's not going to be very exciting.

"Yeah, Marv, excitement," Harry starts. "Excitement and where the casinos are loaded with more money than you'll ever see in your entire life."

"But, what about the kid, though?"

"What about him?"

"Well, you want to keep him secluded, don't you?"

I know Marv doesn't agree with keeping me like this, but I think the point he's trying to get at with Harry, is that I'll be vulnerable in a city that large. I'll easily be found, I believe, and it isn't a bad thing, of course.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"

Surprisingly, Marv seems to be thinking logically, when he makes this statement, "Don't you see, Harry? In a rural area, he's away from other people. In a city, like Vegas, it'll be easy for him to be discovered," I wonder why Marv's trying to inform Harry of the mistake of bringing me to Vegas, because I thought he wanted to help me… I wonder what his angle is?

"Trust me, Marv. People in Vegas won't care about the kid…"

"How do you figure?" I look at both of the burglars, as they talk.

"Well, don't you see? You know just as well as I do from the movies… Vegas is all about money, casinos, and having a good time. Do you really think they'll care about some stupid little kid?"

"Hey!" I blurt out, because it's something I'm used to doing, while being ridiculed by my family. But, just like before, I really shouldn't think bad thoughts about my family, because they're all I want and need in the World right now.

I only wish they were here. It would be the adventure of a lifetime, if I were to go to Vegas with my family. Even though there would've been something that went wrong, because of my siblings or something, that would be better than this right now…

"Hey!" Harry shouts back at me. "I wasn't talking to you, kid!"

"Yeah, but you were talking _about_ me!" I argue back, which I know I shouldn't be. Old habits are hard to wear off…

"Sh, sh, sh…" Marv tries to "shush" me, I think trying to protect me from the wrath of Harry; despite how the tougher burglar may have a soft spot for me.

"You'd better watch what you say to me!" Harry points a warning finger, as I receive that glare. Sarah and Harry have in common that same glare… "Just because I tried to stick up for you, doesn't mean you can talk back to me!"

"Yeah, and then you tried to break his arm, just to show how tough you are!" Marv argues back, instead. In a way, I'm kind of glad about this, because it'll protect me. I'm used to drama, but I most definitely shouldn't try to allow it to happen to me now…

"Well, _somebody_ needed to shut up Sarah! It most certainly wouldn't have been you!"

"You couldn't have been a man and just stuck up to her?! After all, _you're_ her goddamn Father!"

 _Marv's_ one to talk, when it comes to "being a man", but I think he's taking that initiative now… There's now an awkward silence, as Harry just glares at his partner. I find glares to be uncomfortable, because I always know the situation is about to turn worse than it already is.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that, Marv…" I most definitely know now that Harry's anger has now risen, and it's going to be taken out on one of us…

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

As soon as I speak into the phone, I hear the voice on the other end reply, " _Hi. Bryan?"_

"Yeah. What do you want?"

" _It's my Dad and Marv… They disrespected me,"_

"W-What do you mean, disrespected you?"

I know just how insane this girl can be. So, when she feels disrespected or mistreated, look out! She's about to go on a full-on rant! If not a rant, then a killing spree… Which is still something I have yet to witness.

" _They mistreated me!"_ she blurts out. I can tell she's angry.

"OK. How did they "mistreat" you? What's going on?"

" _They wouldn't let me have my way with the kid…"_ I can tell she's boiling in anger. This isn't a good sign…

"Have your way? What way?"

" _You know what I mean!"_ she snaps. " _You know, what happened with the kid earlier?"_

"Oh, yes… That…" I then think about what the kid went through earlier. How is it that she's just as sick?

" _So, we all lost our tempers with each other, and I left!"_

"You left?"

" _Yes! I left!"_

"Where are they?"

" _Still at the hotel in Jersey City. I don't think they're going anywhere anytime soon… I have the Taxi!"_

"Well, unless they find someway out of Jersey City, they're going to be stuck in that hotel for awhile. Listen, I'll tell you what: You come back here to New York, and we'll go back to Jersey City together,"

" _Why would I go all the way to New York, just to go back to Jersey City? Wouldn't it be easier, if I just met you halfway, or something?"_

"Yeah, yeah… What am I thinking? Look, you just pull over in Newport, and call me when you're there, OK?"

" _Why? What are you going to do?"_

"I'm going to kill those sons of bitches. After all, _I'm_ their boss…"

I then close my mobile phone, as I unknowingly grin, menacingly. Just by the looks on my wife, Aunt Leslie, and the other Brian's faces, I know they're startled by the phone conversation I just had with my step-daughter…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! :D You know what to do! Well, the exciting life of Vegas was talked about, but then it ended in an argument! And you know just as well as I do what Harry's like, when he's angry! How do you think this will turn out? Harry took his anger out on Kevin before, I'm sure he's not afraid to do it again! But, we'll just have to see, right? XD As for the phone conversation Officer Slader had with Sarah, how do you think that plan is going to go? He just might flat-out kill the Wet Bandits… O.O We'll just have to wait and see! I'll try to update tomorrow, but I also forgot about me possibly calling my Mom! It's been awhile! So, I don't know when I'll be doing that tomorrow or how much time it'll take, but we'll have to see! Other than that, unless something comes up, the rest of the nights shouldn't be a problem!**

 **Holy crap, this is going to be a long story, eh? Longer than** _ **We Meet Again**_ **(my personal favourite** _ **Home Alone**_ **story) will ever be! I just wish I could do that other surprise, but I don't think I'll be able to swing it; especially with all that's happening in my life now… I still have outside writing to do, too, remember! OK! That's enough blabbing, for now! Ciao! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	54. Chapter 54: Anger II

**A/N: Hello again! It seems as though I was able to update tonight, after all! The trick is to start early! Let's hope I can get this done, without any distractions! There's only one way to find out! :D Let's go!**

 **Chapter 54: Anger II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The bigger man looks over to where Marv and I are, and he doesn't seem to be too pleased with his partner's words. As for us, we're both looking up at the man. Marv just looks at Harry, disbelieved, while I look at him, probably showing the fear I'm feeling inside.

"What's the matter with you, Harry? It was only a simple statement!"

"Well, I don't like "simple statements"," The man does finger quotes. "You insulted me! And I thought you were supposed to be my partner!"

"Holy crap, Harry!" Marv tries to defend. "You're starting to sound like your daughter!" I guess Marv's been around Sarah long enough to know that…

"Hey! Don't you talk about my daughter like that!" Harry points a warning finger at his partner.

"Why not? It's not like you like her!"

"I know, but you don't have a say in what my daughter's like!"

" _Don't_ I? After all, you were willing to fight her, for the sake of this kid!"

"Yeah, well, she was about to do something I'm completely against!"

"So, you _do_ care!"

"Yeah, until he tried to break my arm…" I mutter.

"You shut up!" The finger is now pointed at me.

"What do you expect him to do, Harry? He's only saying a simple fact!"

"Well, as I said, I don't like "simple facts"!" He does finger quotes again. "So, what I expect him to do, is shut the hell up!"

"Hey, _you_ gave him the freewill to speak!" Marv defends, but I wish he hadn't, because, with Harry, he may get it in his mind to gag me.

"Yeah! And I can take it away just as easily!" I become fearful that he may be true to his word, because I've never been gagged or even tied up before. I don't want tonight, or any other time, to be my first…

I decide it's best to blurt out and protest, "No! Please! I'll be good!" I also try not to let Harry's statement get to me too much, because I don't want to shed any more tears in front of him.

"Yeah, well, you're going to be good, because I'm not going to take any of your shit in the car on the way to Vegas…" I then become fearful that the man may just bind me up and silence me in the car, making this trip all the more depressing…

 **Buzz's PoV:**

I look at the man, feeling slightly horrified at his words to the one, named "Sarah", on the opposite end. I have a feeling it has something to do with Kevin and/or his abductors… I'm pretty sure this "Sarah" is the daughter of this so-called "nurse" here. I'm confident she's in on this…

"Well, sorry to run, you two, but I have an engagement to meet with my step-daughter," Yep, I was right…

The impostor of an officer sticks his phone back in his belt, just as his apparent "wife" asks, "Wait… So, what am I going to do with these two?"

"Keep them quiet, somehow,"

"Hey, _you're_ the one with the gun here! Not me!"

"Relax. You're a nurse. Surely, you'll figure something out…"

And at the end of that, this "Bernard" fellow sprints out of the room, leaving this "Nurse Ratched" here with my Aunt and I. I don't know what he expects her to do, but I know I can overpower her more than I could her husband. And that's exactly what I intend to do, because I don't plan on my Aunt and I being killed by some witch tonight…

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

I sprint out of the room, trying to whizz by the other medical professionals, so that I'm not seen. Though, the more I think about it, the more suspicious it is for me to be sprinting through the hospital; despite the fact that I'm a cop. Or so they think…

As soon as I try to whizz passed one of the final rooms of this hall, I'm all of a sudden met with an unexpected surprise. Mrs. McCallister, the one who I thought was fatally shot, appears in front of me by her room, as if from nowhere. Even though her shot wasn't fatal, I'm surprised to see her be able to move like that.

I have a bad feeling of how this is going to turn out, especially when she greets, as though _she_ were the one in charge, "Hello there, Officer Slader… Did you, by chance, see my son and sister-in-law?" She has an unusual tone to her voice, and I know this means trouble…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope this wasn't too rushed for you, but I managed to do it, before calling my Mom! I also had time leftover, so I did some other things! I started reading** _ **Junior**_ **again, and I know there's a hidden message in there somewhere, despite how confusing it is… I don't want to read the insulting reviews, but I did glance at one, which said that the book is a joke. In my opinion, I believe it's his personal feelings, made into a joke! But, who knows, right? All's I have to say is… It's most definitely about his Father!**

 **So, what did you think of this (hopefully, good) chapter? Harry didn't seem to take a beating on Marv or Kevin, but what's going to happen, once they try to go to Vegas? Remember, they have no vehicle! How are they going to swing it? I love how this is going to (possibly) take place in Vegas, because it just makes me think of** _ **Casino**_ **, which had Joe Pesci! XD What do you think "Nurse Ratched" is going to do? What about Buzz? He's not ready to be taken over by this bitch! As for Officer Slader, is he actually going to be able to make it to meet Sarah? How is it that Kate is stopping him, and why? It's very unusual… But, I'm sure an update tomorrow will answer these questions! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: Good luck on your exams, Huda! I must say, you were very specific, when it came to that in your review! I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters (and review, when you can)! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	55. Chapter 55: Weird Happenings

**A/N: Hello again, peeps! :D Here we are again, with a new chapter! Last chapter was kind of interesting, so let's see what happens with this one! To be honest, I didn't overly think about what would happen... I need to start brainstorming more! That way, I at least have a general idea of what I can do! For now, let's just see where this chapter goes! :D**

 **Chapter 55: Weird Happenings**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"So, how are we going to do this?" questions Marv.

"We bind the kid up and take him outside. Since it's so late, nobody will really be around,"

"But, how are we going to get there?"

"The Taxi, of course,"

"I don't think so... How would've Sarah gotten out of here so fast? She would've taken the Taxi, right?"

Harry remains silent for a moment, thinking about the logical words his partner said, until he finally curses, "Son of a bitch!"

"Well, see, I told you... You should listen to me more often,"

"When have you ever told me that?"

It's now Marv's turn to remain silent for a moment, as he thinks about what Harry said, until finally replying, "Uh, I don't know..."

"Exactly. Now, come on, we're getting out of here. We'll hitchhike, if we have to!"

"What?! Harry!" Marv starts to protest. "It's late, and I'd much rather go to sleep than go in some stranger's vehicle!"

"Marv, you _are_ a stranger. Besides, we can't stay here for long; Sarah's bringing Bryan back, remember?"

"You really think she's serious about that?"

"Trust me, I know my daughter. She's serious,"

"Well, what are we gonna do? I mean, we can't take the kid in some stranger's car... You know what that'll be like!"

Surprisingly, Marv seems to want to conceal me. If he really wanted to help me, he'd be all for hitchhiking. Then again, hitchhiking can be quite uncomfortable. You never know what weirdos you're going to run into. Then again, nobody's weirder than these two...

"Believe me, if the kid gets out of line, and starts opening his mouth, I have a weapon that I'm not afraid to use..."

I gasp, as my eyes widen. Marv looks down at me quickly, before looking back up at his partner again. I think Marv's equally as stunned as I am about Harry's remark. Then again, he should be used to the way his partner speaks, since they've been working together for so long. I'm just wondering: Will Harry really use the gun or is he planning to threaten the driver with an empty gun?

"Harry... You can't be serious..." Again, he seems surprised by the man's remark, whom he's been working with for so long.

"Trust me, I am," Harry firmly states, and I can believe he's not joking. "And, if the kid gets out of line, he knows what's going to happen to him." My eyes widen even further, when I know Harry's talking about—not that horrible experience I went through with a stranger tonight—but killing me...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

Once the apparent "other Bryan" sprints out of the room, I face "Nurse Ratched" lady, and I see that she's not as firm as she was, when all of that was going on a moment ago. I believe she's confused as to what to do. In this case, that gives me the advantage over her.

Since there's a seemingly awkward silence, I'm the first one to speak my mind, unafraid to, "So, what are you going to do? Just stand there, and hope we don't get away?"

"Well, of course not..."

"Well then, do something!" I try to urge, because I know she won't actually do anything. Being the backstabbing person that she is, she doesn't seem to have the ability to overpower me. So, this gives me the chance to overpower her. "Like your husband said, you're a nurse, so be creative!"

"Buzz..." I hear Aunt Leslie say my name. I look behind me, seeing my Aunt, looking at me, with concern. Her teeth are clenched, as if she's afraid of what I'm saying to the other woman is going to cause trouble.

"Don't worry, Aunty, I can handle it..." I speak to her, with the same level of voice.

Though, just as I'm reassuring her, she shouts, "Buzz! Look out!"

I look forward again, seeing the evil nurse charge for me, with a knife in her hand. Though, since I'm taller than her, and easily much stronger than her, I'm easily able to throw her to the ground. She shouts out, and the knife easily flies out of her hand, sliding across the floor. Since she seems to be a middle-aged woman, she doesn't reflex as quickly to grab the knife. So, I'm easily able to grab it away from her, before she does. Now that she's laying on the floor, looking up at me, with a wicked glare in her eyes, I know I'm winning this fight. As wicked of a glare as she seems to be giving me, I know she's helpless against me.

"Oh? What are you gonna do, kid? Kill me? You don't have the guts..."

"No. You're right, I don't. But, I _will_ tell you this now—if you don't allow us to leave now, I _will_ use this on you,"

"Oh, _really_?" She seems to be amused. "I thought you didn't have the _guts_!"

"I don't, but I will, if I have to. For self-defense, after all,"

"Oh, really? You really think _you_ can tell _me_ what to do? Ha! I don't think so..."

"You wanna bet?"

I have the knife aimed down at her, holding it with both hands. Frankly, no, I don't have the guts to hurt anybody, but I feel like this is a frightened little creature for a criminal. So, I think if I can scare her into giving in to letting Aunt Leslie and I go, so be it; I'll act serious about this.

"Oh, I wanna bet, alright... We'll see what my husband has to say about this first..."

"Your husband isn't here to do anything about it. This is just between you and me,"

"Oh, really? You wanna bet?" Now, it seems to be _her_ turn to say that. What does she mean by that? "He's still here... I can hear him,"

"What do you mean, you can hear him?"

"Just as I said, I can hear him..." It turns silent in the room, when I realize that this insane lady is right—I _do_ hear the fake man still in the building, after all...

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

The woman looks as though she's possessed, full of anger, or something. Frankly, I don't blame her, because of what I put she and her family through tonight. "I'm so glad that you could make it here, because it gives Peter and I a chance to get even with you..." She then looks passed me, addressing, "Peter?"

I look behind me, seeing Mr. McCallister behind me, with the same unimpressed look as his wife. I know, for a fact, this means trouble. As for how they planned this and why, it certainly remains a mystery to me...

"Oh? Mr. McCallister," I address him, because I feel like _he'll_ be the easier one to talk to. "What's going on?" Now that I think about it, I'm also quite surprised to see _him_ up and around, too, because I thought that blow to the back of his neck was fatal, too.

"Oh, I think you know what's going on," he speaks, also with a firm voice. "We're here to get even with you, for what you did to us, and what you did to our family."

I then defend, "Hey, it wasn't _my_ idea," I raise my hands, defensively. "Blame your brother— _he's_ the one, who wanted this to happen, in the first place."

"Yeah, and _you're_ the idiot for going along with it, too,"

Somehow, I was forgetting about the gun I had on me, and I believe now is the time to use it. But, then again, it probably wouldn't be, because we're right in the center of the hospital, where any of the medical professionals could witness this, and I could end up in deep shit. Though, being confronted by these two victims isn't helping my case any better, so I don't know what I'm going to do...

"I wouldn't be talking like that, if I were you, Mr. McCallister. Remember, I have a gun with me,"

"Are you going to use it in this part of the hospital? I know you did in the main lobby, but are you going to use it _here_?" Peter asks, almost interrogating.

"Well, no..."

"Good. Then, that means we can expose you to the rest of the medical professionals, so that you won't be a bother to us or our family ever again,"

"Oh, really? You _really_ think it's _that_ simple, huh? Just one question: How were you two able to get out of bed as easily as you did? I thought I killed you!"

"Oh, Slader," He addresses me, strangely only by my last name. He lowers his head and just shakes it, with his arms crossed, as if amused. Oddly, I feel as though this is a real turn of events... "For a cop, you certainly don't know much, do you?"

"I'm confused... What are you talking about?"

"You don't seem to quite know what will and what will not kill a person, do you? As a matter of fact, I think your wife knows more than you..." I then start to feel the trouble rise even more, when I question as to how these two know who my wife is...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. This was quite different, because of the confrontation that has begun between Peter, Kate, and Officer Slader! What would've started that? How's it going to turn out? Honestly, I don't know! XD We'll just have to wait and see! As for Kevin's PoV, they STILL haven't left the hotel room yet! They'd best get going, if they want to leave, before Sarah and Officer Slader show up ( _if_ Officer Slader is still able to get there)! It also seems as though Harry didn't think that far ahead! _Marv_ had the brains in this one! What about what's going on in Buzz's PoV? Is he really going to be able to overpower "Nurse Ratched"? (I hope that name doesn't get old...) What's going to happen? Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see! Ciao! XD**

 **PS: Last night, I started watching a movie, called _Signs_. Out of curiosity, I was looking up Mel Gibson movies on Netflix, and that was one of the results! Then, boom! Rory Culkin ended up being in the movie! When the movie first started, I only saw a picture of the family, I guess you can say. I thought Rory looked like Caulay! Then, once the movie got going, I realized that he looked more so like Kieran! Though, he has the EXACT voice as Caulay! It's scary. O.O I've never seen Rory act before, except for in _Richie Rich_ and the picture of him as a baby in _The Good Son_. It's freaking crazy!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	56. Chapter 56: Weird Happenings II

**A/N: Hello again! :D Hooray for an update tonight! It seems as though I have time, too! Well, let's see what happens in this chapter, because last chapter was a "holy shit" chapter, wasn't it? Let's see what's in store! :D**

 **Chapter 56: Weird Happenings II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

"Have you got the kid ready to go yet, Marv?" Harry asks, from the opposite side of the room. By the tone of his voice, he's a little anxious to get out of this hotel room, which we never even slept in.

"I'm coming, Harry,"

By the sound of Marv's voice, he seems to be feeling a little irked. In the midst of his answer, he's tying me up with what rope they had. He ties my hands securely in front of me, making sure I'm unable to use them. I can also tell by the expression on his face, that he's doing this unwillingly. Even though Harry probably likes me more than his own daughter, I don't think Marv can ask him to lighten up a little. They don't need me getting away, so that's why Marv's doing this now. As Marv is doing this, I look at him, with a sorrowful, pleading look, as if to convince him not to do this, but I don't think he's going to listen. I think he's too afraid of Harry to listen to me.

I then decide that maybe pleading will work. I doubt it, but I try, anyway, "Please, Marv... Please don't do this..." I've never been tied up before, so this is quite freaky and unusual for me.

"I'm sorry, bud, but I have to,"

"Who says?" I think it's a good idea to ask, because I know what the man is going to say.

There's a pause, before Marv replies, disappointedly, " _He_ says..."

"What's the kid going on about?" Harry asks, with an impatient tone.

Marv sticks up for me by replying, "Nothing, Harry..."

"Well, come on. We don't have a lot of time. Sarah and Bryan could be here at anytime,"

Marv sighs and rolls his eyes, before replying, "I really think you're overreacting about this, Harry..."

" _Am_ I?" Harry seems to warn. "Trust me, Marv. I know my daughter. Don't tell me otherwise,"

"I wasn't trying to,"

"Yeah, right..." Harry scoffs.

Marv then finishes with the tying, and now I'm sitting on the bed, feeling helpless. But, this is not the most helpless I'll feel; I have a feeling this isn't done yet. I'm right, when a piece of material is pulled up, and I know that that's going to be used to silence me.

"No... Please... Don't, Marv..."

"I'm sorry, I have to,"

"Shut up, kid! And just let Marv do his job!"

Marv huffs and just looks back at his partner, as if to tell him not to be so cruel. I think Marv knows just as much as I do that Harry's trying to put on a show. Though, I don't think he needs to, anymore, with the lack of his daughter being here.

Marv then turns his head to look at me again and tells me, apologetically, "I'm sorry, kid, but it's the way it is. It won't be for long, don't worry,"

Marv is just about to cover my mouth, when I speak up, "But, won't you guys get caught this way? I mean, I thought we were hitchhiking?"

"He _does_ have a point, Harry. I mean, wouldn't it be easier to just hitchhike?" Marv turns back to Harry and basically states.

"Shut up, Marv," Harry clenches his teeth, as he seems to warn his partner.

"What? I'm just saying..."

"I said, shut up! Now, hurry up with the kid! We're running out of time!"

Marv disappointedly sighs, before facing me again and replying, in the same tone, "Yes, Harry..." With those last words, Marv places the loose piece of material over my mouth, as I wonder how they're going to pull this off, since they don't plan to hitchhike...

 **Buzz's PoV:**

It seems to be that the witch of a nurse is right, because once we turn silent, I hear commotion going on just a little ways down the hall. As this is going on, I question what it's about. As I continue to listen further, I realize that there are two other voices speaking to the evil man. It's then that I realize that I recognize the two other voices. Those two other voices just happen to be my Mom and Dad...

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

"How do you know who my wife is?" I question the two McCallisters, trying to get answers out of them.

"Well, we don't exactly _know_ ," Kate reveals. "It was just a lucky guess... A lucky guess that _you_ answered."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Slader," Again, he refers to me by only my last name. "You, as an officer, should know that tactic to get answers." the other man replies.

"So, basically, I just gave it away that that's my wife, who's the nurse?"

"Yep. You pretty much just did..." Peter answers, pursing his lips. He seems to be satisfied with how this is going, but I don't plan for this to go on much longer. I intend to get rid of these two, once and for all.

"Oh, _really_? And aren't you just so proud of that fact?" I ask, condescendingly and arrogantly.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I just got answers out of a so-called "cop","

"If that's how you want to go, pal, then fine. I guess if you're wanting to fight, then fine, we'll fight,"

"Hey, I don't want to fight you," Peter raises his hands, almost surrendering-like.

"Why? Are you that much of a pussy?"

"No. I just don't have any need to fight you. After all, I'm sure the other doctors have called the _real_ police, because of the commotion that's going on,"

"Oh, you _really_ believe that fact, do you?" Again, my tone is arrogant and condescending.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I'm sure at least _somebody_ has heard and called to report it,"

"You wanna bet?"

"Yes, I do," Unexpectedly, a new voice arrives in the situation. Since I'm the only one with a weapon, I know it's safe to look away from both McCallisters, and see who the new voice belongs to. If one or both of them try to jump me, I have the advantage over them, with my gun. Though, I'm quite surprised as to who the new voice belongs to, because once I look, it's revealed to me as to who the voice belongs to—it's none other than the other Brian...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Man, I had quite the day, just walking and walking—because it was so beautiful out—and I'm completely pooped! So, I hope the chapter is to the best of its ability! So, the bandits are officially tying up Kevin! What are they going to do? It's not like they can hitchhike, with him like that... What are they going to do? Any ideas? As for what's going on in Officer Slader's PoV (there was a very brief Buzz's PoV, wasn't there?), what do you think of the tactic? So much for Officer Slader being a cop, huh? That's a tactic that he should know. Do you really think the cops were called? Why are Peter and Kate being this way? Some strange form of PTSD or just simply anger? I don't know, but Buzz is now in the situation, so that should stir up some things a bit! :D Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Wow. Huda, I'm surprised you didn't say more about what happened in Buzz and Officer Slader's PoV's! Lol. :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	57. Chapter 57: An Idea to Vegas

**A/N: Hello again! :D Welcome to the next exciting chapter of _Streets of New York_ (the short form for this story)! Last chapter was quite interesting! What's going to happen with this one? We'll just have to wait and see by reading! :D**

 **Chapter 57: An Idea to Vegas**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Now that Marv is finished binding me together, I'm led out of the room, with Marv having a grip on my arm. Harry leads the way, checking up and down the hall to make sure the coast is clear. "Alright. It's clear. Let's go,"

Harry gives us the OK, as he starts sprinting down the hall. He must be paranoid of the idea of Bryan and Sarah coming back. It's making it harder for us to keep up to him, despite how much younger Marv and I are, compared to Harry. It's also difficult for me to run, while my arm has a grip on it, and with my hands secured in front of me. Eventually, before we even reach the end of the hall, Marv resorts to picking me up, carrying me under his arm. I guess it makes it easier for him to run after his partner. Harry, almost paranoid, looks behind him to see if anyone is behind us, watching our escape. Though, I'm pretty sure nobody's there, because Harry just simply trots down the stairs, not saying anything. Since I don't have to worry about running into anything, I look behind me, just to make sure the coast is clear. So far, nobody seems to be watching.

"So, how are we going to go about this, Harry?"

"We're hijacking,"

"Hijacking? Hijacking what?" Heck, even _I_ know what Harry's talking about, but I still don't like the idea...

"What do you mean, 'what'? What do you think I'm talking about, numbnuts?!"

"OK! Well, I figured you were talking about a car, but I thought I'd just be sure!"

"Well, don't ask stupid questions around me, Marv. You know better than to do that..."

"I didn't think it was a stupid question..."

"You didn't think it was a... Jesus, Marv..." Harry mumbles to himself.

Feeling helpless myself, I look up at Marv, as he just continues facing forward, not saying anything in reply. As much as it was a stupid question, to be honest, I think he's feeling the same way I've always felt: ridiculed. I can see where Sarah gets her attitude from—her Father. They can't stand being around each other, but they're so much alike! I just don't understand why Marv's been with Harry all this time... Is it because there's good money in it? He should become a lawyer, or something; that'll give him money, without getting him into trouble.

Now that we're outside, the car is, indeed, gone, so I guess it _does_ wind down to hijacking a car. "Well, what now?" Marv asks.

"There's gotta be a car nearby. There has to be..."

"What are we going to do, if there is?"

"Hotwire it,"

"You can do that?" Marv asks, as if almost disturbed and disbelieved that he didn't know that about his partner.

"Sure I can! I'm not _that_ useless, you know. Unlike _somebody_ I know..." Harry glances back at the both of us. It's hard to distinguish whether he's talking about Marv or myself.

"Jeez, thanks..."

"I wasn't talking about you..." Harry's tone is almost an annoyed one. I'm pretty confident he's talking about me...

"Well, what if we can't find a car to hotwire?"

"Well, I don't plan on walking all the way to Vegas. So, I guess I'm going to have to do the dirty work in stealing the next car that drives by,"

"How are you going to manage that?" I look up at Marv, whose eyes are wide. I think he knows where Harry's going with this...

"I told you, I'll threaten the driver, if I have to. In this case, let's hope it's dark enough, that they won't discover any detail. And, if they do, I'll kill them..."

 **Buzz's PoV:**

The "officer" looks at me, as I hold out the gun in front of me. "So, _Brian_ ," He emphasizes my name. "Are _you_ the one, who called the cops on me?" He points to himself, as he acts like a real arrogant jerk.

I know I should reply, so I do, "No, but I know _someone_ did,"

"Oh, I see," He nods, as if he has a plan, after all. He slowly struts closer to me, and I never lower the gun, as he's doing so. "So, are you _really_ brave enough to shoot me?"

When I'm about to answer him, a female voice answers, from behind, "No! No, he isn't!"

I quickly look behind me, so as to not take my eyes off "Bernard" for too long, and I see that the nurse is still on the floor, but her head is poking out from the doorway of the room. Why she doesn't bother standing up, I'm not sure, but I don't intend to look at her for too long.

Though, I've already spent too much time looking away, because the next thing I hear, is my Mother, shouting, "Buzz! Look out!" I quickly look forward, out of panic, only to see another gun plummet towards my face...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. That was a quick chapter, wasn't it? I guess I could've made it longer, but I thought it'd be best, if I waited! I just hope I have enough time tomorrow night to write the part I want! Remember, Tuesday I go back to my class (it would be tomorrow, if it wasn't Family Day)! How do you think Harry's going to hijack a car? Is he going to find one and hotwire it? Or, is he going to stop the next person, who drives through town? Something better work fast, because, in his mind, Sarah and Bryan are coming after him! Speaking of Bryan, what do you think happened in Buzz's PoV (so many Bryans... O.O)? Did Bryan really hit him, or what's going on? I don't know, but we'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! TTFN (ta-ta, for now)! :D**

 **PS: I went on a nature walk today. I just thought I'd share that... Also, I'd like to thank GIJoeFan985 for the hijacking/hotwiring idea! A simple idea that I didn't think of... -.-**

 **PPS: Omg. Last night, finishing the movie, _Signs_ , I was so freaked out as to what was happening to Rory! O.O You have to watch that movie! As I've said before, I've never heard anyone sound so much like their sibling in all my life! Omg! Sometimes, in the movie, I was reminded of _The Good Son_ , just the way he was eerily talking! It was a good movie!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	58. Chapter 58: An Idea to Vegas II

**A/N: Hello again! :D I hope this chapter is good enough for you, because I have to get up early! I'm starting this now, while I have the chance! So, we might as well get started! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 58: An Idea to Vegas II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look up at Marv, as he seems to look at Harry, stunned at his words. He speaks, in the same voice, "You... You can't be serious, Harry..."

"Of course I'm serious! We have to get to Vegas now, before Bryan and Sarah show up!" I can just tell by Harry's voice, that he's paranoid.

"Harry, I've never seen you like this before... I can't believe you're afraid of your own daughter,"

"Well, who _wouldn't_ be?! You know what she's like! Besides, it's _Bryan_ I'm more so afraid of!"

"So, you're admitting that you're afraid?"

"Yes!"

"Well, if you're _that_ afraid, then we might as well get started on finding an abandoned car to hijack, then!"

"Oh, _now_ you're wanting to hijack a car! Before, you thought it was such a bad thing to do!"

"It is! But, I don't feel like getting killed on account of my feelings!"

"Well then, how about you shut up, so we can go?!"

"Alright!" Marv exasperates, before following Harry off the hotel's property.

I don't know how they're going to find an empty car at this time of night, but I guess anything's possible. Frankly, I don't want to go with these two, but I'd rather not be killed by Bryan and Sarah, if that's their intention. I just wish I could talk, but I guess it's a good thing that I can't. Otherwise, I would get myself in trouble, as I usually do... We follow the quick-paced Harry, as he waddles out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk, in search of an empty car. He says he can apparently hotwire a car, but I have to see this happen, so that I know that he's for sure telling the truth...

Marv continues to carry me, as the silence grows more awkward. I'm still being carried the same way, and the pressure in my middle is starting to hurt. I wish I could say something, but I can't! I don't know how to get Marv to readjust me, so I might just have to deal with it—unless I try wiggling to get his attention... Then again, he may think I'm trying to escape.

"Are you OK down there, buddy?" Marv looks down at me and asks. I look ahead at Harry, who just looks back, before he faces forward again and just shakes his head. Now that Marv's asked this, I need to let him know how uncomfortable I am. I just look up at him, gesturing my head down to me, but I don't think it's really helping any, because he asks, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with him now?!" Harry automatically starts to complain.

"Well, just give him a minute to explain!" Finally, Marv pulls down the material from my mouth, which makes it so much easier to breathe. "What's going on, bud?"

"It's starting to hurt beneath my ribs, the way you're carrying me..."

"Oh, quit your whining!"

"Would you..." Marv tries to shut up Harry, but then he refocuses his attention on me again. "Well, let me fix that for you,"

Marv sets me down, which causes Harry to ask, "Marv, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just wait..." About a few seconds after plopping my feet onto the ground, he picks me back up again, but carrying me bridal style this time. "Is that better?"

"Yes," I nod and answer. I would usually just nod, but I know he'll cover my mouth again, so I know it's best to use my voice now, while I still have the chance.

"Good. Now, shut him back up again,"

"I will not! I didn't want to do this, in the first place!"

"The last thing we need, is for him to be yapping his mouth!"

"Believe me, he'll be fine," He then addresses me, "Won't you, buddy?"

"I'll... I'll be as good as gold," I fumble for my words.

"See? He'll be fine,"

"Yeah, well, he'd better..." Harry grumbles, before continuing his way down the sidewalk. It's quieter than I'd like it to be, but quiet is better than getting in trouble. I guess I didn't have to worry about being silenced again... It seems to be that it's finally found what Harry's been looking for. "There! You see?! What did I say?! I knew we'd find an empty car somewhere!" This particular car seems to be the only one in this parking lot. What would one empty car be doing here in this parking lot this late at night? It's like we were meant to find it...

"Harry, are you sure we should be doing this?" Marv's conscience must be getting to him again.

"Yes! I don't know about you, Marv, but I don't feel like getting killed by two psychos!" 

"You're calling your daughter a psycho?!"

"Believe me, that's not the worst I've called her... Now, come on! Let's get this thing started, before Bryan and Sarah show up!"

"That may not be for a long while yet!"

"Well, I don't care! Let's go!" Harry tries to open the door, and it opens, surprisingly. "Jesus... Stupid people..." Harry just shakes his head. I have even more reason to believe that this car is meant for us.

He bends down, so that he's able to reach the wires in the car, in order to hotwire it. I'm starting to believe he wasn't fooling about knowing how to do this. Then again, why am I surprised? I'm sure they, namely Harry, have done this lots of times, in order to keep a low profile of being spotted in the same vehicle...

"Are you sure you know what you're doing there, Harry?" Marv asks, appearing to be almost peeking up, trying to see what Harry's doing. I'm just looking down at the bigger man, with all these thoughts racing through my mind.

"Believe me, Marv, I've done this half a dozen times... I know what I'm doing. You know just as well as I do that I know what I'm doing,"

"OK... Just making sure..." Marv replies, innocently.

As if like magic, the car automatically starts up, startling me, in fact. Marv continues to have a firm grip on me, so that I'm unable to fall out of his arms. That's something I wish I _could_ do, and just simply run away, but I know I can't do that...

"There! You see?! What did I tell you?!"

"I gotta admit, you were right, Harry,"

Marv tries to be impressed, but I think Harry can sense it, because he asks, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh, come on! I know just as well as you do that something's the matter. Now, what is it?"

"Well, you know how I feel about this!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I just... It's hard to feel proud, when I'm against something..."

"Well, be against it later. Right now, we need to use this car to get to our next destination. Now, you're welcome to join me or you can stay here, and have two psychos chop off your nuts. Either way, I'm going!"

I contort my face with Harry's violent use of imagery, but that doesn't stop Marv from speaking his point of view, "Well, what about the kid? Surely, he's not going to stay here and have... that happen to him, right?"

"The kid's coming with me, no matter what! Now, come on! Throw him in the backseat, and let's get out of here! We've been here long enough!" I fear that Marv won't agree to going with Harry, so I become numb, afraid of only being stuck with Harry; even though he claims to feel differently about me now...

Though, my fear is quenched, when Marv, seeming reluctant, agrees, "Alright. I'll get in the back with him," As much as it _is_ reassuring that I'm going to be with Marv, too, it's also terrifying how I'm going to be taken so far away, without possibly ever seeing my family again...

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

As soon as the oldest of the McCallister kids is knocked down to the floor, I hold the gun in my hand, with my teeth clenched. I aim to win this, and I'm not going to let anything stop me. My plan is to meet up with my step-daughter, and I intend to stick to that plan. I also intend to kill the two assholes, who hurt her feelings. Despite how it's Harry's daughter, I care for her, too, despite her craziness. I just can't believe her own Father would treat her that way. Then again, I have experience with her craziness, and I haven't known her as long as he has. But still, I don't agree with their behaviour...

My mind finally returns back to reality, when I shout at my wife to grab the unconscious McCallister boy's gun. Though, it's not really _his_ gun, it's _her_ gun; that's where he got it from. My wife seems to listen to me, as she scurries across the floor to reach the gun, before standing back up again. I question as to why she's doing that, but I don't bother asking. Now that Debbie's holding a gun, too, I know that the two McCallister parents are helpless, especially since their son has been knocked unconscious.

"Now, McCallisters, what are you going to do now?" I ask, filled with evil, as I aim the gun in the general direction of the husband and wife. Now looking at them, _they're_ the ones in the terrifying situation, and I intend to win...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **Omg! I deeply apologize, but I didn't even realize it! . I'm sure some of you have noticed, but, originally, "Nurse Ratched" came after Buzz with a knife, which he stole from her. Though, in the chapters after that, I've been saying "gun"! I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding or confusion, but let's just stick with gun for now, OK? Again, I apologize! I really should reread my previous chapters... Lol.**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Besides the mistake I pointed out, what did you think? I made Kevin's PoV extra long for what I had planned to do tonight (which I'll wait, until next time)! I may not be able to update tomorrow, because, again, I'll possibly be doing another phone call with my Mom. It's on the night I'll have more time to update, too... -.- Oh well. At least they're currently in the process of stealing a car! I wonder what's going to happen, afterwards! ;) As for what's going on in Officer Slader's PoV, do you think the McCallisters are screwed, or what's going on? Also, what do you think of his feelings towards his step-daughter? More excitement will come soon! XD Until then, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	59. Chapter 59: Hijacking Gone Wrong

**A/N: Well, hello there! :D Since I've already had my phone call, I'm able to update this now! Also, I still have to get up early in the morning, because I didn't realize Wednesdays were different every other week... -.- Oh well. I hope you saw my message in the last Author's Note, because I can't believe I was dumb enough to overlook that! Anyway, we should get going, while we still have the chance! :D**

 **Chapter 59: Hijacking Gone Wrong**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The backdoor of the car is opened, and I'm laid down on the floor of the backseat. Then, Marv climbs in soon after. As much as it _is_ reassuring to have Marv back here, I'm still terrified at the very idea of going so far away from my family. Vegas won't be exciting. Not with these two...

"You all right back there?" Harry asks, which I find unusual.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the younger burglar answers, before closing the door.

Our legs are now closer together, unlike when we were in the cab. I just look above me, trying to see out the window, but I see nothing but darkness. I only wish I could move my arms. It's going to be a long drive, being stuck in the same position, otherwise. I know Marv can be easily convinced to turn me loose, but not while Harry's around. Either Marv sneakily does it, or I'll just have to stick with it for the entire ride. I just wish something could be done... Shortly after, Harry climbs in the car, pulling his gun out of his belt in the process. I question why he needs to have it in hand's reach, and I certainly hope it doesn't have anything to do with me.

He then looks back at Marv and asks, "You ready to go?" I'm looking up at Harry, as this is happening, but I soon look at Marv, who doesn't seem to be giving an answer. Though, I can still see Harry, who seems to contort his face, I believe out of confusion of Marv not answering him. "What's the matter?"

"Harry... You may want to look ahead of you..." Marv speaks, as if he's seen a ghost. In this case, I'm incredibly nervous, because I can sense the startling fear in Marv's voice.

"What's the matter?" Harry asks, while facing forward again. "Oh, shit..."

"What's going on?"

I'm glad I'm able to speak, but for this reason, I wish I hadn't: "Nothing. Just shut up," I lay here, frozen still, afraid as to what's about to happen. "Alright. If someone's pissed that I'm in their car, let's just show them that this is _our_ car now..."

"Harry, don't..."

"Shut up, Marv!" Harry spits out. Sure, let no one else talk, but himself... Marv remains sitting in his seat, terrified and silent.

I can only imagine as to what's going to happen, because I soon hear the words, coming from a stranger's mouth, "Hey, are you stealing my car?" I have to wonder what's possessing this man to ask that question, because, in most hijacking cases, the hijacker is not afraid to be a killer.

I know it's best to be afraid of Harry's answer, because he replies with, "Ah, no. We needed an empty car, and this one was available,"

"Yeah, well, it's not empty and it's not available, so may I have it back please?"

Why is this man saying this? Does he _really_ think he'll get the car back? Though, now that I think about it—instead of being afraid of what Harry's going to do to this man, I should try to receive his help! Though, should I really trust a person, who asks stupid questions? I don't know, but anything's better than this!

"Umm, no," Harry answers, firmly.

"Why do you need it, then?"

Is this man one of those peacemakers, who don't automatically resort to violence? I still don't think that's going to mix with Harry's violent personality... Before Harry has a chance to answer, I know I should shout that I'm back here. What does Harry expect me to do? Let this all happen, willingly?

I blurt out, "To take me away to Vegas!"

Though, an unexpected violent streak bursts out of Marv, when my legs are stomped on by him, making me cry out. I guess that's his panicked way of making me shut up. Though, as soon as this happens, I hear a gunshot from the front of the car, and everything's quiet all over again; just like at the hotel...

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

The gun is still aimed at the fearful McCallisters, as I continue to hold this grin. I intend to win this situation, and if shooting them is the way to do it, then I'm not afraid to do so _again_. "So, what's it going to be?" A brilliant idea then comes to mind: Instead of shooting the McCallisters, why not threaten to shoot their son _again_ , while he's in a vulnerable position? "I can either shoot one of you," I then aim the gun down at Buzz. "Or, I can shoot him. Either way, this gun is being fired."

"No! Don't!" I can tell by Kate's panicked voice, that she doesn't want to go through this again, with her _first_ son.

" _'Don't'_?" I emphasize to be sure of what she said.

"No... Please... Don't..." she almost begs. I can tell she's fearful in losing another son, despite, unbeknownst to her, that Kevin is still, in fact, alive. "Please don't shoot him..."

"Why not? I didn't think you loved him very much, anyway... Or was that Kevin I'm thinking of?" I purposely use the word "was".

" _'Was'_?" And this is my exact reason why...

"Well, sure. Why not? After all, your littlest son is, after all, dead, isn't he?" The look of fear spreads on her face even more, as I know I've hit trouble from her...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. What did you think of that chapter? It seems as though they've been captured in hijacking the car, but it seems as though Kevin (unintentionally) killed the guy, by shouting out! At least, that's what _seems_ to have happened, anyway... Also, Marv doesn't seem too impressed with what Kevin did; what do you think will happen there? I guess we'll see some anger in Marv, after all, despite how he's against this whole thing with Kevin... But, I guess we'll have to see! :D As for Officer Slader's PoV (again, another short PoV), what do you think is going to happen? Will the McCallisters have to go through that situation again? Why did he say "was"? Why's he making them think that Kevin's dead? To upset them more? I don't know, but I guess we'll have to keep on reading! ;) I don't think there's anything else to say, so ta-ta! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	60. Chapter 60: Hijacking Gone Wrong II

**A/N: Well, hello there again, folks! :D Welcome to the 60th chapter, where I still haven't stopped writing beginning Author's Notes... Holy shit, sixty chapters, already? Well, last chapter ended on a cliffy! Let's see what happens after the cliffy! :D**

 **Chapter 60: Hijacking Gone Wrong II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The silence soon fades, and that's when I hear the shouting voice of Harry all over again, "Jesus Christ! Why didn't you shut him up, Marv?! I just had to kill a guy!"

"Well, I didn't know he was going to do that!" defends Marv.

"Well, you should've known better!"

"Well, you should've, too! You never told me to shut him up!"

"It's common sense, Marv!"

"Well, it's not to me! Now, look what you did! Not only did you shoot a guy, but you made me hurt the kid!" Marv now looks down at me, clearly feeling bad for what he did. I just hold back the tears, because of the shock and to avoid being mocked by Harry.

"Oh, so you're blaming _me_ for this?!"

"Yes! _You're_ the one, who wanted to hijack a car, in the first place!" That just goes to show how much Harry takes responsibility for what he's done...

"Well, why are you giving _me_ shit?! It's the kid, who made me do it!"

"I already gave him shit! If I was even stronger, I would've fractured his legs!"

"Well then, fracture them! If it saves him from running away!"

"I'm not going to fracture them!"

"Well, neither will I! But, I know it'll happen, if we let Bryan and Sarah near him!" Is he really trying to protect me from his boss and daughter?

"Well then, stop trying to get me to do things!"

"I'm not!"

"Oh, whatever, Harry..." Marv just simply ends the argument. He sits back in the seat and looks out the window, not saying anything else to Harry or I.

Though, that doesn't stop Harry from tearing into me, "Marv may have given you a bit of pain, but I'm telling you right now, kid—if you do anything like that again, I _will_ fucking fracture your legs! You hear me?!"

"Yes..." I reply, as I finally let the tears out, probably for the dozenth time tonight.

"Oh, quit your fucking whining..." Harry grumbles. I can tell he's not pleased with me, at all.

"Just let it go, Harry..." It seems as though Marv has more of a backbone than I thought he did, but he's like me, in this case—he doesn't know when to end the argument. I thought he did, but I guess not.

"Look here, Marv—the last thing we need is a kid, who gives us trouble... Now, I mean it! He's going to feel a World of pain, if he ever does that again!"

"Oh, come on, Harry..."

"Just drop it, Marv!" I see Harry's hand raise, which is a sign to stop.

" _I_ was the one, who wanted to stop, in the first place..." mutters Marv. Harry just sighs and shakes his head, too, I believe—I think because he heard what Marv said.

Though, he mutters his own words, under his breath, "Jesus Christ..."

I just continue to lay here, as there's an awkward silence between the three of us in the car. I feel that Harry's threat is legit, since he already tried to break my arm. I know I need to behave myself, because I really don't need two fractured legs... I just try to silence my crying, as I continue to lay here on the floor, wishing I was home. This is going to be an awful long car ride, and I just wish there was something I could do to escape from this situation, but I don't think there is, for the time being, anyway...

Finally, as usual, Harry seems to be the one, who breaks the ice, "Shut him up, Marv,"

"Wait, why?"

"In case we run into anybody again, we don't need him shouting again. Don't argue with me; just do it," Marv looks down at me, hesitant to listen to Harry's words. I know he feels bad, but I think to save the trouble from happening, he should comply, just for now, anyway.

"I'm sorry, buddy, but I'm going to have to put this back on you again, OK?" I can tell Marv's speaking, with guilt.

"No... Please... I won't say anything, I swear..." I try to convince him, as I'm trying to get over my tears. As much as I want to do what I just did, I don't want yet another person to be shot.

"I'm sorry, but I have to..."

"Who says?"

" _I_ say! Now, quit arguing and just shut up for awhile, OK?!"

"I _am_ quiet!"

I try to argue back, but it's too late, because my mouth is covered again, making me wish I was never so vocal, for more than one reason. I just hope I'm not going to be like this for the whole ride, but with Harry, it's bound to happen. I can tell, by the look on Marv's face, that he feels guilty, but I guess to save any more drama from happening, he's complying to what his partner says.

"Quit feeling guilty, Marv," It's almost as if Harry knows...

"It's hard not to..."

"Yeah, well, we're going to be dealing with him for awhile, so don't get too friendly. Also, _you_ also just gave him shit, so don't get started on _me_..."

Marv remains silent, as if thinking through what Harry said. He then replies, still with guilt, "You're right. I _did_ get mad. You're right. You're absolutely right..." Marv drifts off, as he continues to look out the window. I just know I can use this guilt to my advantage, but right now, I just need to sleep...

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

The fear still remains spread on her face, as she fumbles for words to stutter out, "What... What do you mean, 'dead'?"

"Exactly what he said, lady," Debbie replies, with the same evil tone as me.

"But, what do you mean, 'dead'?!" she shouts. I can tell, from where I'm standing, that she's trembling.

"Like I said, exactly what he said, lady," Debbie's voice is colder than ice.

"That's... That's not true... You're gaslighting us again..." As for Peter, he hasn't said one word. Honestly, I don't think he knows how to react...

"Nooo," I draw out my answer, while crossing my arms, still with the weapon in-hand. "I don't think we are."

"He's lying, Kate," A new voice enters the conversation, and I believe I know who it is.

I turn my head to see that it's Leslie, but I'm forced to whip my head back around, when Debbie shouts, "Don't move!"

"What's going on?" I ask, with a slight startle in my voice.

"Mrs. McCallister was going to take advantage of the fact that you had your head turned. But, little does she know that I'm not kidding about this gun,"

"Ohh. Getting frisky now, are you? Well, let's just see what you have to say to your sister-in-law being shot again..."

I'm about to aim the gun at Leslie, when both Peter and Kate shout, panicked, "No!" As for Leslie, she just remains frozen in one place, fearful and unsure of what to do.

"I mean... Please... Don't..." she pleads all over again.

"And how do you suppose to stop me?" Peter and Kate both remain silent, unsure of how to reply to someone more powerful than them. They had their chance to be powerful, but it didn't work. "Yeah, I thought so..." I aim the gun at Leslie again, ready to fire, but not before my leg is disturbingly grabbed on to...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. More cliffies to be left on! Especially Officer Slader's PoV! What do you think is going to happen? Who's grabbing his leg? As for what's going on in Kevin's PoV, he's gotten in shit, but Marv felt bad for doing so! As for Harry, he just hasn't seemed to have let up, has he? Though, he revealed that he doesn't want Kevin to have to deal with Officer Slader and Sarah! What do you think will happen in the future? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out! I don't think there will be any worries of updating tomorrow, because I don't have class, until Monday. Tomorrow is the last day for the week! Until tomorrow (or whenever), ciao! :D**

 **PS: If you're interested and if you know _The Legend of Zelda_ , a friend of mine, TheTacoGirl, has a story, called _Lust for Power_! I, myself, love _Zelda_ (hence my username, avatar, and other stories), but I'm more so focused on _Home Alone_ right now. She asked me to ask some friends, and I am! It'd mean a lot to her, if you'd check it out! Thanks! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	61. Chapter 61: Fear of the Future

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for not updating last night, but I ended up watching _Silence of the Lambs_ (really good)! Then, it ended too late, and the week of getting up early caught up to me, so I ended up going to bed. Well, I don't have to worry about that tonight! So, let's get going!**

 **Chapter 61: Fear of the Future**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

 _I'm laying here, in this strange room, afraid as to what's going to happen next. There's no way for me to escape, because the room is bugged with an alarm system. So, I can't even escape, using the window, even if I wanted to. Outside the door, my kidnappers are discussing what they're going to do with me. I knew to be afraid of going to Vegas with these two, but I didn't know it'd be quite like this. Unexpectedly, Harry called his daughter and his boss to join us on this trip. I thought that Harry was too afraid of his boss and daughter, and actually wanted to keep them away from me, but I guess I was wrong..._

 _I continue to lay here, on this bed, listening in on what they're saying. I'm afraid if I get up, they'll come into the room and punish me. I also wonder why Marv's in on the conversation, too, because I thought he was trying to protect me. I guess I was_ really _wrong on that... I hear what they're saying, and I don't like it. I begin to panic, as I hear what they're discussing:_

" _I think we should do what Bryan did earlier, and then tie him up and drown him in a lake," Sarah suggests the most cruel punishment. Though, why am I thinking it's a punishment? I didn't do anything wrong..._

" _Sarah, I'm telling you, I'm not going to allow_ that _to happen again!"_

" _Oh, why not? It's not like you care for him, anyway..." I've heard that before._

" _I KNOW I don't care for the kid! I just don't want THAT happening to him again! OK?!"_

" _Alright, alright... Sorry, jeez..." Sarah replies to her Father, defensively._

" _Come on, do we_ really _have to do this?" Marv almost begs._

" _Yes, Marv! We do! Now, the kid's been a little tyrant far too many times now! It's time to nip it in the butt!"_

" _But, he didn't do anything!" I become hopeful, as my teary eyes widen at the fact that Marv is, indeed, sticking up for me._

" _You don't count shouting out at that guy I shot anything?! I'm telling you, the kid's going to be trouble for us! It's time to end this, once and for all!"_

" _No... Harry..." Marv is almost desperate. I widen my eyes, becoming more terrified of the outcome of this conversation. I look down at my bound hands, wishing there was something I could do._

" _I say this conversation is over. I'll go along with what Harry says, but we_ will _go along with Sarah's final idea—drowning him in the lake," It seems as though the boss, Bryan, concludes the conversation. I start to panic a little, because of the fact that I'm going to be drowned, and never being able to see my family again..._

" _Wait, no! Bryan, no!"_

 _It seems as though Marv tries to stop Bryan from concluding this to be the plan, but it's too late—Bryan is already entering the room. As soon as he does, I see the smirk spread wide across his face. I just look at him, with the same frightened face I've been using this entire time._

" _Well, I'm sure you've heard the conclusion we've come to; while we won't do_ that _to you again, we will have to dispose of you. You know that, right?" I don't reply, because I believe it's a rhetorical question. "Well, don't you?" I don't know what else to do, except nod, feeling the nervous gut rise even more. "And you know why, don't you?" I just shake my head, because, other than the incident back in Jersey City, I don't know what I did... "Well, let me refresh your memory: Other than the incident at the donut shop, you shouted out to a person, who could potentially give us trouble. You know that's not allowed, right?"_

" _I'm sorry... I just wanted help..." are the first words to escape from my mouth._

" _Yeah, well, you're not going to get help! So, deal with it!" The man's mood immediately changes, causing me to jump, startled._

" _Come on, Bryan..."_

 _Marv tries one more time to change his boss and fellow workers' minds, but it doesn't seem like it's going to work, because the wicked smirk is across the boss's face again, as he makes his way over to the bed I'm on._

" _No, Marv. Let's show this little brat what happens, when he misbehaves, while he's with us..."_

 _The man with the creepy smile proceeds closer to me, as I try to scoot further and further away from him on the bed. But, it's no use... He has the power over me, and he's going to hurt me, whether I like it, or not. I stare up at him, and as quick as a flash, his hands reach for me, and wrap themselves around my neck, as though strangling me to death. I scream out, as the others in the room soon fade into non-existence, and everything goes dark..._

 **...**

I wake up, screaming out, trembling, sweating, and panicking. I look around at my surroundings, realizing that I'm back in the vehicle, and not in some strange room, with two other terrors with me. Though, it's not like I have much to be relieved about, but I am. Even though I'm still with Marv and Harry, it's better than being killed, with Bryan and Sarah in the situation.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy," The comforting words from Marv are the first things I hear, as I continue to look around me, still feeling panicked of what just happened. My head is lifted upwards, as I'm looking around, but Marv tries to gently lay me back down again. He thankfully pulls down the rag from my mouth, before asking, "Hey, what's the matter, buddy? What happened?"

"What's the kid going on about now?" annoyed, Harry speaks, before I have the chance to.

"Well, give him a second, and he'll answer!" Marv retorts back to his partner. Marv looks down at me again, and I'm happy to see the friendly face. "Come on, what is it? Did you have a bad dream, or something?" I just nod, as I try to regain my thoughts and slow down my breathing.

"Well?" Harry speaks, from the front. I know he doesn't care, he just wants me to get the answering over with.

"I... I had a nightmare..."

"And?" Again, Harry just wants me to get on with it...

"It... It had Bryan and Sarah..." I begin to answer, afraid, while the tears start escaping from my eyes. Why am I explaining this to them—mostly Harry? I guess it's the best thing to do...

"Bryan and Sarah? What were they doing?" gently, Marv asks.

"They... They were conversing with you two as to what to do with me... We were in Vegas, and..." I pause, too afraid to continue. I'm afraid that this dream will, indeed, come true.

"And what?"

"All of you, except you, Marv, concluded that the best thing to do would be to kill me..." I'm still trembling, because of the startle the nightmare gave me.

After a moment, Marv asks, sympathetically, "And then what happened?"

Surprisingly, Harry hasn't said anything about this particular part of the dream. Maybe he's surprised by what I dreamed, because he wouldn't do that. Or, maybe he would... After all, he _did_ shoot two innocent people tonight. Why should I, the one who terrorized them both last year, be any different?

"It ended with Bryan strangling me..." I look passed Marv, and up at the roof of the car. My mind continues to be focused on the dream, even though I'm desperate to forget about it.

"Jeez, kid... I thought you were tougher than that," comments Harry. He really has no feelings at all, does he? The only thing he cares to not have happen to me again, is what happened to me earlier in the creepy part of New York...

"Harry!"

"Well, come on! There's more to be scared about in life than that!"

"Like what?!" I can tell Marv's angered by Harry's comment.

"Like having it actually happen!"

The whole car is now horribly silent, as I start to think that what Harry said is actually true. Is he actually planning on having my dream come true? I sure as hell hope not... After all, I can only go through so much, for someone my age.

"I hope you don't mean that, Harry..." There seems to be a strange emptiness in Marv's voice.

"I sure as hell _do_ mean it! Do you really think we'll be hanging on to this kid forever?! No?! Well then, there you go!"

"Come on, Harry..."

"Just drop it, Marv!" I can see Harry's hand raised as a signal to stop again. I then see Marv's worried face look down at me. It's almost like he didn't know that that was going to be the plan. I sure as hell hope it isn't...

Despite the fact that Harry said for Marv to drop it, he continues on with the conversation, anyway, asking me something I find to be odd, "What else did the dream tell you, kid? Something else about Bryan?"

"What are you talking about, Harry? I thought you said to drop it!"

"I will, right after the kid answers the question," In this case, Harry's speaking in a calmer voice than Marv. "Now, come on, kid. What else happened? Anything else revealed?" I think back to the dream I'd just rather forget. I think through all the details, until it comes to me: When Sarah said what Bryan already did to me... He didn't actually, did he? "Well?"

"No... He didn't... He didn't do _that_ to me, did he?" The tears continue to escape from my eyes, as I come to the realization that _Bryan_ is the one, who did that horrible act to me, just a few hours ago...

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

Chills rush down my spine, as an unusual grip has ahold of my leg. When I look down, I realize that it's not so surprising, because it happens to be the only person, who's on the floor: the other Brian. I thought I knocked him on the head hard enough to leave him unconscious for awhile, but I guess not...

"Well now, are _you_ aiming to stop me?"

I almost want to laugh at the desperate attempt of the McCallister kid trying to stop me. His parents have more ability than he does. I'm curious as to how he's going to stop me, so I don't shoot him just yet.

"Yes..." he weakly answers.

" _Oh_? And how so?" I find this to be amusing.

"By doing this..."

I underestimated the teen's strength, especially in the state he's in, because he's easily able to pull me down by my feet. I guess he works out—probably in order to properly beat up his younger siblings, something I'm all too familiar with, with _my_ siblings. The gun flies out of my hand, and I'm spread out on the floor, trying to reach it. Brian still has ahold of me, and I'm unable to reach it. Debbie is even unable to reach it, before Leslie is able to get her hands on it.

I'm still desperate to retrieve my gun and win this. So, I try kicking the boy in the face, but he grabs ahold of my other leg, just as I'm doing so. I'm a trained cop, and I'm shocked at this kid's strength. He now has a tight grip on my legs, which I can't pull away from. I look up at all the McCallisters and my wife, and see that we're both gained up on by the McCallisters. My chances of winning this are quickly growing slim, but, as a cop, I have to use my quick thinking, in order to get out of this situation. I realize now just what to do...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. This was a long chapter, wasn't it? Well, it's to make up for my lack of updating last night, which is completely something I could've done! I thought I'd be different and start off with a dream sequence. I just thought of that tonight, actually... So, I guess it's a good thing that I didn't update last night! So, what do you think will happen? Is Harry being serious? Is the dream legit? Is Bryan _really_ the guilty one? As for Bryan's PoV, will he be able to pull himself away from Buzz? What's his idea? We'll just have to wait and see! ;) I should shut up now, so I can upload this, before the power goes out on me (it rarely does here, unlike where I used to live)! It's currently storming, and it's February! O.O Though, where I am, it's been cool Summer-type weather. Meanwhile, where I actually (used to) live, a few hours away, it's actually Winter. Then again, there's a storm up there, too... It's so weird! Global Warming, much? Anyway, I'll shut up now! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: Just one quick thing: On the fanpage Instagram account for Caulay, with the one picture, it said that Caulay was basically a jerk off-set of _Home Alone_! I just can't believe it... I believe him to be nice! There has to be a reason for this! Does anyone know?! I love him too much to believe this.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	62. Chapter 62: Truth

**A/N: Hello again! :D I just have to say, I hope this chapter is still good, because I'm starting this a little later than normal! It won't be like last night's chapter, but I hope to make up for it! You're curious as to what happened last chapter; I guess I'll just have to answer some of that for you! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 62: Truth**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I turn my head away from Marv, feeling ashamed and angered at the discovery. The tears don't retreat, because this news causes them to continue pouring out, without me wanting them to. I feel pitiful and not as powerful, when I cry, especially in front of these two (namely Harry), because I don't want them to see me this way. They're used to seeing me all powerful; now, I'm just an empty shell…

"Hey, come on, Kev, it's going to be all right," Even _Marv_ hasn't said my name, so I'm surprised that he does now. I turn my head to look at him again, and I can see the look of concern on his face.

"Oh, come on, Marv… Don't make the kid be such a suck-up to you," Harry speaks up, from the front.

"I'm not trying to!" he defends. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he already is, anyway…" Does he really see me as a suck-up? I'm not trying to suck up to him, I'm trying to use him as comfort.

"Well, if you keep treating him that way, he's going to take advantage of it!"

"I think he already has…"

"No, I haven't!" Again, I feel the need to defend myself…

"Oh, don't give me that, kid…" Harry seems to want to speak in a warning tone again. I thought he sympathized with me, but when Marv not-so-surprisingly does, he takes offense to it. I don't get it…

"Relax, Harry," Marv starts to speak up. "He needs some sort of comfort right now! I know just as well as you do that you're disgusted by Bryan's actions."

"Well, it's not like _I_ told him to do it!" Again, Harry turns defensive…

"I'm not saying you did!"

"All's I'm saying, is that there was no need for Bryan to do that,"

"Well, I agree! But, in his mind, despite how many times we tried to talk him out of it, it was the only way of pinning him down, so that we'd be able to get him! Frankly, I think he just did it for his own sick pleasure!" I cringe at the last words of Marv's statement, because it strongly brings back the memory.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Harry seems to not want to talk about it, because he knows what it's like, too. "That's why we need to keep the kid away from them!"

" _Them_?" questions Marv. I know he's talking about Sarah, too…

"Yes, _them_! Bryan and Sarah! Sarah's in on it just as much as Bryan is!"

That's not news to me, about Sarah, that is, because of what she tried to pull back at the hotel room, but I have to wonder—my Uncle Frank never appeared in the dream, and it makes me wonder if he's sick enough to want to have _that_ happen to me. I know he's sick enough to want to kill me, and even the rest of my family, but is _really_ sick enough to do _that_? I don't know, but I have to ask…

"What about my Uncle Frank?"

Harry asks, from the front seat, "What about him?"

"Well, does he know about what happened, too?" The whole car is silent, as I fear that my suspicions are, indeed, correct. I don't want to have to pry, but I need answers. "Well?"

"I'm not going to answer that one, kid… What about you, Marv?"

"Hey, if _you're_ not willing to answer it, I'm _definitely_ not going to be the one to!" By how they're bickering, not wanting to reveal to me the truth, I know it's true that my Uncle Frank knows about it, too.

"I know he's guilty of it! If you keep bickering about it like this, then I know he's guilty!"

"Who says?"

"It's common sense!" I blurt out to Marv.

"Hey!" Harry snaps. "Watch your tone!"

"He's right, Harry!" Marv turns his head to face Harry again. "It's common sense!"

"Yeah, well, he still needs to watch his tone…"

Marv looks down at me again, and I know he feels bad for the way Harry's acting. Though, I'm starting to believe it's to cover up how he truly feels about this situation. Frankly, I know he cares about what happened to me, but he's just not ready to show it yet. Back at the hotel was only a tidbit of what Harry truly can do…

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

Now that I know what to do, I look up at my wife, who's holding the gun, not appearing to be confident, anymore. I think it's because she feels that we won't win this, because of the McCallisters, but I've got news for her… Now that I'm looking up at her, she glances down at me, unsurely, wondering what to do next.

Though, she doesn't have to wait long, because I mouth back up to her, "Shoot him! Shoot him now!"

I can tell my wife is rusty at this sort of thing, because she's never done anything like it before. I can tell she's nervous as to what to do, because she begins to tremble, as she aims the gun down at the other Brian's back. I fear that we're going to lose this battle, because of her nervousness, so I have to somehow try to convince her to comply. She continues to tremble, while aiming the gun, as I just lay here, with my patience wearing thin. Peter and Kate are still behind me, but I forgot to see what Leslie's doing. When I look up at her, she still has a gun held in her hands. Frankly, Debbie doesn't look nearly as scared as her. Even if Leslie could shoot, she'd have even worse of an aim than me, because of how badly she's shaking. It's almost like she has Parkinson's…

I know that it's now time to look back up at Debbie, whose trembling is far less than Leslie's. When I look behind me, I see that Brian still has a firm grip on my leg, despite the head injury I gave him. I then look passed him, seeing Peter and Kate, who no longer seem to know what to do, anymore. I know that it's now time for Debbie to get this done and over with.

So, once I look back up at her again, I shout to her, "Do it! Shoot him! Shoot him now!" As soon as I hear the sound of a gun fire, I close my eyes, causing me to be unsure of what just happened. Soon, everything seems to be completely silent…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope this chapter was equally as enjoyable for you! What do you think will happen next in Kevin's PoV? I haven't really decided yet, but at least we went a little further with what Bryan did to Kevin! Will I go even _further_ into it? I don't know... As for Bryan's PoV, what do you think of his rash decision to have his wife shoot Buzz? Why was she so nervous? Was it really _her_ gun that went off? I guess we'll have to see! :D I don't think there's anything else of importance that I have to say, except that I hope to update tomorrow! I have class again on Monday, so I hope it doesn't affect me too much! Ciao for now! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	63. Chapter 63: Funny Bickering

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Let's hope that starting this now has its perks! I've already gotten everything else out of the way, so let's hope I don't get interrupted! So, let's get the show on the road! :D**

 **Chapter 63: Funny Bickering**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, when I feel the car slow down. It's been quiet, since Harry and Marv have surprisingly quit bickering. I think it's just a stop sign or stoplight, but we seem to only be driving slow. Did the speed limit change? Are we driving through a town, or something? I position my head, just so that I'm able to glance up and out the window. I see the tops of streetlights shining down, and that convinces me that we're in civilization—an easier place for me to escape. I doubt we're in Vegas, because I know I haven't been sleeping _that_ long. Also, it wouldn't be this subtle in a city so vibrant.

"Oh, you're awake, are you?" Usually, when a kidnapper says that, it's creepy, but, in this case, it's not creepy, when Marv says it. I only tiredly nod, hoping the lights shining down will make it noticeable.

I decide to ask, "Where are we?"

"We're in Ohio,"

"Where, though?"

As Marv is about to answer me, Harry answers, in his usual tone, "Nowhere, kid,"

Though, Marv is nice enough to mouth to me, "We're in Columbus,"

"Are we stopping for the night?" I'm so tired, I just want to go back to sleep. This sleep, I didn't have any bad dreams, and I hope it stays that way, when I go back to sleep.

"No, kid, we're not," Harry answers, from the front.

"Oh, come on... I'm tired..." I don't mean to whine, but that's what I'm used to doing to get my own way.

"Oh, quit your whining..." It seems as though Harry's more irritable, and I don't think the lack of sleep helps.

"He's just asking a simple question, Harry,"

"Well, don't," Here we go again...

"Why don't _I_ drive for awhile? You're clearly tired. _I'm_ more rested than _you_ are,"

"I'm fine, Marv!" Harry snaps. As I thought, I don't think being tired helps... I guess he realizes that he snapped, so he says, more calmly, "I'm fine. I'm just... fine,"

"Well, I know we need to take a break from the road, Harry. Why don't we stop at a..."

"No, Marv!" Again, Harry snaps at Marv, cutting him off.

"Well then, what are we going to do? We can't be doing this all night!"

"Well, we're going to have to, Marv, because I don't intend on stopping again!"

"You're just afraid you're not going to be able to get away from Bryan and Sarah, aren't you?" There's an awkward pause, which informs me that Marv is, indeed, right. "Well? Am I right?"

"I just wanna keep going, is all..."

"To get away from them. Come on, now, tell the truth,"

"It is the truth!" I can tell by the way Harry's snapping this time, that he's trying to deny Marv's words.

"Uh-huh... Sure, sure,"

Marv sits back in his seat, taking amusement out of this. This whole time, I can't help but smile, because I do believe this is a fun bickering. Despite how it's about the two most vicious criminals in the group, I, and even Marv, are taking joy out of this.

There's another awkward silence in the car, as I believe the (joyful) bickering is over. Though, I'm unsure if we're still not going to stop anywhere for the rest of the night, because nothing else has been said about the subject. But, now that I'm awake, I realize that I haven't eaten anything in quite sometime. I think the last thing I ate was that cheese pizza. I'm now starving...

I know it's best to get Marv's attention, instead of Harry's. So, I speak up, with my small voice, "Hey, Marv?"

"What?" He looks down at me, but I'm only able to see his face, when the lights, one by one, shine down through the back window.

"I..." Even though this is Marv, I'm still afraid to speak up, because I'm afraid Harry's going to cut in.

"Well, come on, kid! Speak up!" Harry shouts.

I know that being tired isn't helping his irritable mood any. I know that's what to expect from Harry, but it still makes me jump. Marv looks at Harry, as if displeased by his tone of voice with me, but he doesn't say anything about it.

Instead, he looks back down at me and asks, "What is it?"

"I... I'm hungry..." finally escapes from my mouth.

"Yeah, you're right. We haven't eaten anything yet. It would've been nice to eat at that Dunkin' Donuts back in Jersey City,"

"Don't start, Marv..."

"Start what?!" Marv starts, defensively. "I'm just saying a simple statement!"

"Like I said, I don't like "simple statements"!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Starve to death?" _Marv's_ now the one, who's turning sarcastic.

"For now, yes! We'll eat something in the morning!"

"Why not now? It's more dead now..."

"I said, in the morning!"

In the morning, there will be more people, which will be lucky, on my behalf. Though, I'm wondering why Marv's trying to remind Harry of that, because I thought he was wanting to help me... I know he was pissed, when I shouted out to that guy, because he almost crushed my legs, but has really changed his mind in helping me?

"Alright, alright... Jeez..." Marv sits back in his seat again, as he takes defense to what Harry said. Though, those are not his last words, because he cocks his head to look at me and apologizes, simply, "Sorry, kid,"

He returns to looking out the window again, as I just lay here, hoping to stop somewhere soon. I'm unsure as to what time it is, but I hope it'll be morning soon. I don't think my stomach will let me go back to sleep. But, it's quiet, for now, so I have to try to go back to sleep, while I still have the chance. I just close my eyes, not worrying about comfort so much—despite my tied hands—and try to drift off in (a peaceful) Dreamland...

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

As soon as I open my eyes, the silence soon fades, because I'm becoming more aware of what's happened. Or, so I thought... As soon as I look in front of me, I see Leslie, still standing in the same spot, holding the gun. Though, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear she looks even more terrified than she did before. I'm unsure as to why... I guess it's because of the sight of her now-shot nephew. Though, I start to question that, because I still feel a grip on my leg. I then become curious as to what's going on with my wife. So, I go to look at her, and she's no longer overlooking me. My stomach turns knots, as I realize, without even glancing down, that she's on the floor.

"Debbie! Debbie! No!" I cry out. It's a matter of fact, that _Leslie_ is the one, who fired the gun, before Debbie even got a chance to. No wonder she looks so terrified... "Oh my god!" Surprisingly, Brian lets go of my leg, and lets me crawl over to my wife. She appears to be motionless and not breathing. Tears start to form in my eyes, as I shout "no" again. With my teary, blurred vision, I crawl even closer to the woman I love and try to perform CPR, but I don't think it's going to do any good. "No! Oh, god! No!"

"Can we get some help in here please?!" I hear the voice of Kate McCallister holler.

I have to wonder—why would _she_ want to help my wife and I? Though, what I'm mostly thinking about, is the fury my mind is in about the shooting of my wife. I can't stop thinking about it, because, if I lose her, I know I'll go even more crazy. I quickly glance up at Leslie, who appears to be standing the exact same way. I then switch my focus over to Peter and Kate, who are standing in the same spots, shocked, appearing to be unsure as to what to do. As for Brian, he continues to lay on the floor, but I'm too focused on doing chest compressions to care whether he's still conscious, or not.

It isn't long, before doctors enter the room. They pull me away from my Debbie, as I look down at her, with blurry vision and fury. I grab ahold of my hair and clench it, as I wonder how this is all going to go down...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. What an ending that was to the chapter! What do you think will happen? Is "Nurse Ratched" going to survive? You're hoping she doesn't, right? Honestly, I am, too. ;) So many things have went wrong with the McCallisters, it's time that the tables turned slightly! Though, since this guy is already insane, how's he going to take this, especially if she dies? _Aunt_ _Leslie_ is the one, who shot her! How do you think he's going to react to her? The McCallisters were also wanting help to come, because they're not dicks, unlike these bad guys! Now, onto Kevin's PoV—do you think they'll stop anywhere, or is Harry too scared that Bryan and Sarah will catch up to them? We'll have to wait and see... Who knows? That dream a couple chapters ago could come true, but I'm not saying anything! ;) Let's hope they stop somewhere, and then go to Vegas! For now, that's all the babbling I'm going to say to you! Take care! :D**

 **PS: Sometimes, Google Maps can be very unhelpful... I said Columbus, because it looked like it'd be in the correct area, with the direction they're going! I tried to Google different places in between Jersey City and Las Vegas, but it didn't quite work out... When I looked at a map, I saw that Ohio seemed to be in a good place! So, that's what I used! :)**

 **PPS: Thanks to GIJoeFan985, I feel a lot better about that Instagram post about Caulay! I'll share the link to show the blasphemy of it, if you want! Whoever said that about him is a horrible liar... :o**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	64. Chapter 64: An Ideal Break

**A/N: Well, it seems as though I'm updating this now! :D As far as I know, I'm not going to be interrupted! So, I guess I should start this now, while I have the chance! Also, I think this will be the last chapter that has Kevin and Officer Slader's PoV. I plan on switching it to see what Sarah, and I think even Uncle Frank, are up to. For now, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 64: An Ideal Break**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As much as I try to fall back to sleep, it's nearly impossible to, because I realize that I have to use the restroom. It's going to be a long drive, and I'm not waiting. Since we're in Columbus, I need to take this chance to go now, before it's too late.

"Uh, Marv?" I speak up, with my small voice.

"Yeah, bud?" He turns to answer me, as he takes his eyes away from the window and down to me.

"I... I have to go..."

I can see the concern on Marv's face, even in this barely lit vehicle, because I believe he fears what Harry's going to say. Frankly, I fear the same thing... This went on back at the Central Park Inn, and Marv had to stand up to him. I guess it's high time he does it again!

With hesitation, Marv finally leans forward and asks, "Uh, Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard..."

"So, can we? I think it's best, if we all do,"

" _You_ think it's best, huh?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Well, we'll stop, when we stop. Right now, we're just passing a bunch of apartment buildings, and such. We'll find a McDonald's or something somewhere,"

"Alright. Thank you," Marv leans back in his seat, I believe feeling the same way as me—relieved that that went better than expected.

"Do you want a coffee, or anything?" I can see that Marv widens his eyes, surprised at the offer. If anything, _Harry's_ the one in need of the caffeine.

So, Marv replies, in the way I thought he'd reply, "Yeah, sure. But, it seems to me that _you're_ the one in need of the coffee,"

"Yeah, I'll get one! But, I'm being nice! Is that so wrong?!" Harry replies, irritably.

"Alright, alright! Thanks," Marv seems unsure as to what to say, as he leans back against his seat.

"Jesus... Why Vegas, out of all places?"

"I don't know... Originally, you wanted Reno," states Marv.

"Yeah, well, next time, remind me not to choose places so far away,"

"Whatever you say, Harry..." It's silent for another few minutes, and I'm awake for it the whole time. I have to wait until we stop, because I'm not going to be able to sleep, otherwise.

It seems to be that we finally stop, because Harry says, tiredly, "Well, we're here... Let's make the most of it," Harry exits the vehicle, as he tells Marv, "Marv, you take the kid."

Marv sternly nods, before opening the door on his side. As soon as he and Harry are both out of the vehicle, I feel free—despite my bound hands—for only a few seconds, until Marv comes around to my side to take me out. The door soon opens, allowing the draft of the cold December air inside. Since my head is closest to the door, I'm really able to feel it.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you inside," Since I'm unable to let myself out, he takes ahold of me by my underarms and pulls me out, as usual.

As soon as my feet plop onto the ground, Harry makes a reminder that I wish he didn't, "Don't forget to untie the kid, Marv. That'll look real good, once we get in there..."

"Oh, right! I almost forget..." I almost feel like Marv was purposely trying to forget. But, with Harry, it's almost impossible to get away with that stuff. Marv quickly unties me, being sure to look around, for any witnesses, while Harry waits by the front of the car. Though, I'm surprised by Marv's words, as he's doing this, "Don't worry, I'll try to get you out of here, kid. Hopefully, Vegas is your best bet,"

He looks up at Harry, I guess wondering if he heard him. He certainly spoke low enough. So, I believe I'm the only one, who heard him. I look back at Harry, too, to see him looking at the direction of the place we've stopped at. I just look back at Marv, with my eyes widened, shocked that he'd say such a thing.

All he does is wink at me, before placing his hand on my back and leading me inside. We're now stopped at another Dunkin' Donuts, and I hope this place will be used to my advantage. I trust Marv's words about his plan to take me out of this situation, once we get to Vegas, but I plan to leave a whole lot sooner. I'm glad Marv still wants to help me, despite how he nearly crushed my legs earlier. I guess he was just scared of being caught... So, maybe, he'll try to help me in some other way!

As we head on inside, Harry asks his partner, "What do you take in your coffee again? Two milk?"

"And one sugar,"

"Oh... One sugar... I forgot..." I can tell how completely out of it Harry is, if he can't even remember his own partner's coffee preference. I feel like this can be used to my advantage... "What do you want, squirt?" Again, I widen my eyes at the offer.

I guess he remembered that I was hungry, so I answer, "A bagel," I simply answer, because I'm tired, too; I'm not even thinking of what I want on it.

"With what? Cream cheese? Butter? What?" Harry holds out his hand, as he almost demands me for an answer.

"Uh... Uh... Butter..." I preferably like cream cheese, but I guess butter is better than nothing.

"Alright," Harry continues walking, and we continue following, as we almost reach the restaurant. "Marv, you take him to the bathroom, and I'll order the food."

"I'd rather go alone," I point out.

"Kid..."

Harry starts, but not before Marv cuts in, "I have to go, too,"

"Oh..." The disappointment floods me, because, even though Marv wants to help me, I don't trust him not to be mad at me, when I do what I plan to do.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine,"

"Yeah. So, suck it up, kid,"

Harry continues to be irritable, as he now enters the building. We soon follow after him into said place, and it's completely dead. My hopes for getting help are starting to fade even more. While Harry walks up to the counter, which has only a couple people behind it, Marv leads me down the short hallway, with the bathrooms. I become relieved, when I see the family bathroom. As much as I could do my idea in a stall, I'd much rather use the single bathroom, in order to do it. If I speak up to Marv about using it, he just may let me, which creates more hope for me.

So, I ask, "Marv?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it OK if I use the family bathroom? I'd feel a lot better,"

He seems to hesitate for a few seconds, before finally answering, "You know what, go ahead. It should be fine,"

"Thanks," I'm not necessarily shy, I just know this bathroom will be a lot better to do what I plan to do. That's _if_ I don't get caught...

 **Officer Slader's PoV:**

As the doctors start working on my wife, I look up at Leslie, who's still standing in the same position, shocked, and possibly even traumatized, at the very action she just pulled. My tears continue to cover my eyes, as the anger boils up inside. It isn't long, before I start to see red, and I run over to Leslie to kill her. As soon as I'm over to her, she drops the gun, because she jumps and screams. I start shaking her, but it's not doing anything, because I'm not strangling her. My mind is in such a fury, I don't know what I'm doing.

"You killed her!" I start shouting. "You killed my wife! You killed my Debbie!"

"No! No!" cries Kate.

"Slader! Stop it!" Peter shouts, as I feel more than one set of hands grab on to me.

I quickly look behind me to see who's doing such a thing, and I see that it's both a doctor _and_ Peter. Though, since I'm stronger than the both of them, I'm able to pull away from them easily. Since my mind is completely torn up right now, I don't try to attack Leslie again. Instead, I run out the door, leaving everybody behind in the hallway—the horrible McCallisters and doctors. If the doctors can't save my Debbie, they will be horrible, and I'll have my revenge. I'm already helping Frank with the disposal of the family, but now that Leslie— _Frank's_ fucking wife—has shot _my_ damn wife, this is going to be personal.

The next thing I know, I'm out of the hospital. I wasn't even paying attention to the stares I probably got; my goal was to leave that hospital, before anything else happened. I know that I have to tell Harry and Sarah, especially Sarah, about what happened to Debbie. Though, I don't know whether I should wait until I know for sure to tell them or just do it now, and see what happens. I stand here, panting, with my hands on my knees, and tears in my eyes, as I contemplate what to do...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. What a chapter! (I say that a lot, too...) Well, what do you think? I don't think I'll be doing my usual PoV's tomorrow, because, like I said in the beginning Author's Note, we need to see what's going on in the other PoV's! Though, I'm sure you're still going to wonder where this leads to! Maybe you'll even somewhat see next chapter! XD I bet you're wondering how this is all going to turn out at the Dunkin' Donuts! If Harry's _that_ tired, that may lead to something great that I plan to happen in the future! He was actually kind of nice in this chapter, shockingly! :o As for Officer Slader's PoV, what do you think of his anger? How is he going to react, if "Nurse Ratched" dies? Is he going to tell Harry and Sarah? How are they going to react? Do you think she'll die, and he'll go nuts? Poor Aunt Leslie just feels awful! I wonder how Uncle Frank will take it... There may be revenge on Officer Slader's part! ;) I think that's all I need to say! I'm pretty sure updating tomorrow won't be much of a problem, because I don't have to worry about getting up as early the next day! For the time being, ciao! :D**

 **PS: You're all hoping "Nurse Ratched" dies, aren't you? I just may surprise you. ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	65. Chapter 65: An Ideal Break II

**A/N: Hello again. I really should've written this, instead of wandering the street, and then watching a movie! . At least I don't have to get up as early tomorrow! Let's see if I can do this tonight! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 65: An Ideal Break II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as I finish my business, I work as quickly as possible to complete my message, before I'm caught. Luckily, the door is locked, but that doesn't mean that Marv or Harry, mostly Harry, won't bang on the door, demanding me to open. I also fear that he'll possibly peek inside to see if I did anything. I guess that's just a risk I'll have to take…

I pump as much hand soap as I can onto my hand and use it to write the message "HELP KEVIN" on the mirror. I stand back, looking at it and hoping that the message will be seen. Considering how dead it is, it's more than likely that an employee will find it, instead of a customer.

"Hey, kid," I receive a tap on the door. "You OK?" It's thankfully Marv's voice.

"Yeah," I breathe out, readying myself to go back into this prison. "I'm coming out."

My eyes become teary, as I turn away from the direction of the mirror, and head for the bathroom door. As soon as I exit from the bathroom and turn off the light, I'm met with Marv _and_ Harry. I only expected Marv to be the one waiting for me, so I'm surprised to see the other burglar. He usually takes the initiative to rush me.

"Oh, there you are. What's wrong?" I wipe my eyes with my hand. I know Harry's going to try to avoid making a scene in the middle of the public place, but that's not going to stop him from making one out in the car. "Well, come on. We'll talk about it in the car," This is what I was afraid of…

He takes a surprisingly gentle hold of my arm and takes me away from the bathroom. I'm not used to a gentler Harry, but I know he's trying to avoid a scene. I didn't realize it before, but when I look down at his opposite hand, it's the hand with the bag of food. Whereas Marv, he has the tray of coffees. Though, there are _three_ coffee cups… The third must be hot chocolate for me. I never asked for one, but I'm glad he was nice enough to get it for me. I guess there's a soft side to him, after all…

"Have a good night!" the young female behind the counter calls out to us, just as we're about to leave the building.

I just look behind me, giving her the most concerned face I can possibly give her. Though, she doesn't seem to notice. When I try to mouth "help" to her, her smile quickly fades, as she looks at me, unsurely. I try to gesture my head towards the bathroom, but it's too late, because we're already out the door…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

I'm almost to Newport, and Bryan should arrive soon, too. Though, he didn't really specify _where_ he wanted to meet… I guess that means I have to call him. But, that idea quickly vanishes, when my phone starts ringing, instead. I pull over to the side of the road, cursing to myself about having to do so. I have a schedule to meet, and I really don't like interruptions. I know it's probably Bryan, but it's still irritating. I curse to myself, as I try to pull my phone out of my purse.

Feeling reluctant, I answer it, muttering, "What?" Though, when I say that, I hear nothing but unsteady breathing. "Hello? What's going on?" I speak a little more clearly and sternly into the phone.

I finally receive an answer, but it's an unclear answer, " _She… She's been shot…"_ It's almost like he's gasping for his breath.

I become a little worried, but mostly firm, when I ask, "Who? Who's been shot?"

" _Your… Your Mother… That bitch, Leslie McCallister, shot her…"_

I continue to hear the same rhythm of breathing and sniffling on the other side of the phone. There's nothing but complete silence on my side, as I leave Bryan on the other end, and feeling the complete shock about the news of my Mother. This is nothing but revenge now. Revenge on the McCallisters, and revenge on my Dad and his partner…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I'm so sorry for the short update, but I'll try to make it up tomorrow! I know I said in the previous chapter that I wasn't going to have a Kevin's PoV, and have an Uncle Frank's PoV, instead, but since I have an idea as to what to do in the future for the story, I decided to do Uncle Frank later! But, what do you think? Is Kevin going to be confronted in the car? Why was Harry nice enough to get him a hot chocolate? Is Kevin's message going to be found? Who knows? Also, what about Sarah? What batshit crazy thing is she going to do for revenge? You'll have to see! ;) I think I'll have another PoV for her again next time! Well, I think that's all I have to say! For now, take care! :D**

 **PS: Good thing I don't have to get up as early tomorrow! I was able to do this (quickly)! Well, I need to post this, before the thunderstorm knocks out the power (another thunderstorm in the Winter, yes)! I ended up watching an OK movie, called** _ **The 5th Wave**_ **! I need to learn how to say "no" sometimes; even though I love movies! .**

 **PPS: Nice review last chapter, GIJoeFan985. Lol.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	66. Chapter 66: The Confrontation

**A/N: Hello again! :D Another late start, because I willingly, just after eating supper, watched** _ **Iron Man 2**_ **(and it was great)! But, at least I don't have to get up at all tomorrow, so it's all good. As long as this wind cooperates, and doesn't knock out the power, things should be fine! For now, let's see what's going to happen next! :D**

 **Chapter 66: The Confrontation**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Harry waits until we're further away from the building, in order to pull on my arm harder and lead me over to the vehicle. I cringe at the pain and try to sniff back the tears, which are already escaping from my eyes. It's not only the pain that's making me want to cry, it's also the fear of what Harry's going to do to me, once we get back to the car.

As soon as we're away from the light of the building, Harry forces me up against the vehicle and shouts, "What the hell's the matter with you, kid?! You trying to get us in trouble in there?!"

He still has ahold of my arm, and it's incredibly painful. He has a tight grip on it, and he's not loosening it any. As for Marv, he continues to stand behind Harry, concerned and unsure as to what to do.

"I… I didn't do anything!" I defend, as the tears don't recede.

"Then, what are you crying about, kid?! Something must be wrong! Now, what is it?! You'd better tell me, or you're not getting any of this!"

"I…" I start, trying to think of what I can say to Harry to get him to believe what I say. I don't intend to reveal what I did in the bathroom. If I did, I'm sure Harry wouldn't even hesitate to have Bryan and Sarah involved again.

"Come on, kid! Spit it out! You what?!"

"I… I miss home…" The tears escape from my eyes even more, as I go into full-blown crying. "I'm scared to go to Vegas, and I'm scared that _that's_ gonna happen to me again…" I don't know why I'm admitting my inner feelings to the seemingly heartless man, but it just seems to happen.

"Well, maybe we should…"

"Nevermind, Marv!" Harry cuts off Marv, before he even has a chance to speak. "Here, take this," He hands Marv the bag of food, so that he has the responsibility to hold both. Harry's now looking down at me again, and I'm still able to see the glare in his eyes, despite the darkness of the area we're in. We still have a hint of light over here, but unfortunately, it's not enough for the workers of the Dunkin' Donuts to witness what's happening out here. "Come on, kid. We need to have another talk." I almost want to have a panic attack, when Harry says that, in that tone of voice. I feel like he's going to give me crap, and do so in his usual, abusive way.

"But, Harry…"

"Just. Wait," he firmly tells his partner, very most-likely glaring at him the same way. "As a matter of fact, wait in the car, so you're not seen. I'll be right back."

Marv just looks at his partner, I believe stunned at his words and as to how to feel. Still with the tight grip on my arm, he yanks me away from the car and pulls me to the side of the building, where the trees and bushes are located. I fear that a secluded place like this will cause some horrible things to happen to me again—things that I'm too scared to even fathom…

 **Marv's PoV:**

I stand here by the car, looking around, tapping my foot, and whistling, all while holding the food and drinks. I'm curious as to what's going on with Harry and the kid, because _I_ certainly haven't been informed about anything. I know Harry's starting to have a soft spot for the kid, but he just doesn't want to admit it. I know he does, because of what he did to Sarah. He's also quite afraid of, not only her, but our boss, as well. I think he's honestly trying to protect him, but I'm unsure as to what he's doing right now…

My thoughts are interrupted, when a car pulls into the parking lot. Harry _did_ tell me to wait in the car, but I think it's OK, if I stay out here. These people are probably not going to think much about it. As soon as they exit the car, I see that they appear to be friendly people. I didn't think of it before, but while I'm standing here, I can use this to my advantage of helping the kid. I can alert the workers of what's going on or I can simply alert these people. I know I gave the kid heck back at Jersey City for shouting out, but now I need to make this right. I have a feeling Sarah and Bryan are going to be able to find us. So, I need to get him out of this situation, before it's too late.

I stroll over to the people, the man and woman, who appear to be a couple, and ask, as citizenly as I can, "Excuse me?"

I can tell they're friendly, just by how the man smiles and answers, "May I help you?"

"Umm…" I then start to have second thoughts. Maybe it's not such a good idea, after all. After all, I'd be giving myself away… How can I do this, without making myself look guilty? "I… I know a kid…"

The friendly man contorts his face out of confusion and asks, "What do you mean?"

"I…" I then turn completely numb, as I realize that I may not be able to do this, after all…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. I was able to do it! Let's see if I'm able to publish it, with the windstorm still happening! If you're reading this, then I was successfully able to publish it! Lol. XD I'm sorry that this also doesn't really make up for last night's short chapter, but at least something interesting is going on, right? I actually have an awesome idea that will lead into this idea I had earlier! I think it'll all work out! What kind of "talk" is Harry going to have with Kevin? Is it going to be critical or helpful? Is Harry going to truly find out what's going on with Kevin? Kevin's scared about going to Vegas, but I just don't know if we'll get there… ;) I did a Marv's PoV! Something different! Yay! XD As for Marv, what do you think of his thoughts and his decision? Is this really going to be beneficial or is it just going to cause more trouble? I don't know, but there's only one way to find out… To keep reading! ;) I don't think there's anything else to say, except… Take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	67. Chapter 67: The Confrontation II

**A/N: Hello again! I'm starting this late and posting this late, because of the Paint Night I went to! Plus, I have to stay offline right now, because of our stupid Internet... So, when this is posted, is when I was able to get online again! Other than that, let's enjoy this! :D**

 **Chapter 67: The Confrontation II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I'm now in the dark area by the restaurant, and my nervousness is growing incredibly worse. The last time I was dragged into darkness, I had a horrible act done to me. Though, if Harry is serious about not wanting that to happen to me again, then I guess I don't have to worry about it. I'm still worried about his violent temper, though... We're now right by a tree, and Harry whips me around, still having a grip on my arm. I just look up at him, fearfully, despite how I can only see his silhouette.

"What's the matter with you, kid?!" I can tell Harry's still mad at me, despite how he's using a near whisper. I guess he's trying not to attract too much attention. "You're crying about something. Now, what is it?"

"I... I told you..." I admit, while my tears don't recede any.

"Are you sure that's all? Are you sure there isn't something you're not telling me?" he pries, and I become fearful that he knows I did something in the bathroom. Though, I don't intend to give in. The two of us just stand here, looking at each other, both hoping for different things. After a few seconds of the staring silence, his mood quickly changes, when he decides to slap me. Again, I'm being injured, while I still feel like total crap... I feel like if we were to go to Vegas, this is what it's going to be like. "Answer me, kid! What are you hiding?!" I touch my cheek, where he slapped me, and the tears continue to drip. I'm so done with all of this... "Oh, come on. Give it up..." He doesn't shout at me; he just seems to more so have an annoyed tone. "Do you want to be heard?" I can't see Harry's eyes, but I stare up at him, anyway. All of what's happened tonight, has caused anger to boil inside of me.

I just want to shout, and that's what I do, "Yes!"

Panicked, Harry lunges toward me, covering my mouth with his hand. I can see his head looking around. "Sh, shh, shh! What are you trying to do here?!"

"Trying to get help!" I shout out, through his hand, but my efforts become useless, when he takes me by the arm and pulls me back against him. He still has my mouth covered, as he looks around him, panicked that I was heard.

"Jesus... All of this to keep this stupid kid alive..." My gut becomes tight again, as I realize that I'm pissing off Harry. I should tone it down, but I want to be found, so I don't have to go to Vegas. There's a few moments of silence, which causes me, and possibly Harry, to hear voices at the front of the building. Though, the voices aren't too clear... "Crap. I hope that's not Marv..." I kind of hope it is, just in case he's talking to somebody. He's wanting to help me out of this situation, and that's exactly what I believe he's trying to do. "Shit..." Harry curses. Since I'm glancing upwards, I'm able to see him look behind him, as if trying to see what's going on. He then looks down at me, holding me tightly against him, and warns, "If you do anything, I _will_ fucking kill you. Alright?" I take that rhetorically, but I should know better that it's wrong to, because Harry jerks me, with venom now in his voice, "Alright?!"

I just nod, because that's all I'm able to do, despite this tight hold on me. I'm then whipped around and awkwardly being walked back to the parking lot. Harry still has ahold of me the same way, as we continue to walk closer to the parking lot...

 **Marv's PoV:**

The people continue to look at me, waiting for me to answer, but I just can't seem to, all of a sudden. It seemed so easy in my head, but now that it's happening, I seem to have trouble speaking the words... "Is everything all right?" the woman speaks up.

"I... I can't... I just can't seem to explain it to you..." The couple appear to be even more confused. As for me, I'm at a loss as to what to do. I'm glad Harry's not here, despite how he never seems to have a loss for words.

"What are you doing, Marv?"

My gut drops, as I realize that my attempts to help Kevin have most-likely gone down the drain. Harry's clearly not afraid to shoot a person, so I fear that he's not going to fear to do the same thing to these two decent people... I know I should turn around to face my bossier partner. When I do, I see Harry hanging on to the boy, with a hand over his mouth. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was terrified. Then again, I'd be terrified, too, if I had to deal with Harry, who looks like a psychopath right now. I also have to deal with him on a regular basis...

"What's going on here?" the woman speaks up, before I even have a chance to. I can't seem to start what I want to say to Harry. So, I guess it's up to Harry to speak...

"Oh, I think you know what's going on here, Madam... You see, this boy here will be killed, if you so happen to say anything to those lovely workers inside of that building. I don't think they can really see us out in this parking lot, so I don't think you have to worry about that. So, I recommend you going right back in your car, leaving this place, and pretending you never saw anything,"

"How do you expect us to do that?" the man now pipes in.

"Oh, I'll give you a very simple reason,"

My eyes widen, as soon as I see Harry pull something out of his pocket. I realize it's the gun, and what he's planning to do with it. I'm right, when I see said weapon placed against the kid's head. I know Harry now has a softer heart for him, so I'm not sure whether to take him seriously, or not. After all, he shot two people earlier...

I can tell that the young couple are panicking, when the guy shouts, "OK! OK! Hold on! Hold on!" I look behind me, seeing the two's eyes widened. I know they fear that Harry is serious about this, whereas I'm unsure whether he is, myself. "There must be someway you won't do this!"

"There is. I just told you what to do, and I expect you to do it," I'm tempted to tell these people that he's not serious, but I fear that he will end up shooting Kevin, just to prove a point.

"You really expect us to leave here, and not do anything about this?"

"Yes. That means no cops, either,"

"You can't expect..."

"How many times are you gonna say that, you moron?! Of course I expect you to! That's how it works! I expect you to get in that car and pull out of here, like you never saw anything!" I'm now looking back at Harry's direction, and I can see the fear in the poor child's eyes, as I believe he thinks Harry's serious about killing him. When I look back at the couple, I see that they're terrified and still unsure as to what to do. I really don't know what to do or say to them, without getting us all killed. I just hope they do what's best... When I look back at Harry, he seems to be impatient about how long it's taking for these two to make a decision. "I'm waiting... I don't like being kept waiting. I'm a very impatient person. You won't like what's about to happen, so I recommend doing this my way,"

"But..."

"I said, go!" Harry shouts, cutting off the other man, while he presses the gun closer to Kevin's head.

He cringes and squeezes his eyes shut, as if ready for the blow to happen. I guess he knows Harry's temper just as well as I do. I also know he fears that, just because there's some sympathy for what happened, he'll be shot, if these people don't do what they're ordered to do. Harry's shouting seems to scare the couple enough, so that they run for their car. As they're rushing for it, I want to try to stop them, but I don't want Harry to take out his anger on me, either. The only word that seems to want to come out of my mouth is "wait", but that doesn't do any good, either, because they're now in the midst of opening their doors and climbing into their vehicle as fast as they can.

"Don't even think about it, Marv..." Harry doesn't seem to so much warn, as much as he tells me, with a tired voice.

"But, Harry!" I turn my head back around.

"I said, don't..." he speaks, with the same type of voice.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was giving up on being cruel, because of how tired he is. Meanwhile, he still has the kid held in the same position, with the same weapon held against his head. The car quickly pulls out of the Dunkin' Donuts parking lot, and I'm just left standing here, wishing the one thing to help Kevin wasn't leaving. But, what can I do? Harry has more power than me...

"There. So, that means we can leave now, doesn't it?" My gut is still forming knots, as I look down at the food and drinks from this restaurant, forgetting that I still have it. It's probably all cold now, anyway... "We might as well go, Marv. We'll finish this talk in the car,"

Harry seems to be disappointed, because I think he feels this would've been avoided, if I stayed in the car. As for this "talk", I'm unsure as to what's going to happen with that. I don't know why it had to be this way, anyway, but it was... Now that the couple's car is gone, I look at Harry, who's now waddling back to the car. He has a tight grip on Kevin's arm, but at least it's not an awkward hold, anymore. Surprisingly, he's keeping quiet, even though his mouth is now free from Harry's hand...

It all seems to be going well—even though I, and possibly the kid, are nervous about what this supposed "talk" is going to be about—until the front door of the Dunkin' Donuts opens, and out pops one of the young workers from behind the counter. We all pause, as we face the person, whose silhouette is mostly what we're able to see. There seems to be an awkward silence, as if the teen is unsure of what to say, now that he's seeing what's going on out in this parking lot. Now that I think about it, they were probably able to see more than we thought. They probably saw it all...

Finally, the teenaged boy seems to be the one to break the silence, because he hollers, "Hey! What's going on out here?!"

That seems to trigger Harry into doing yet a _third_ horrible act tonight, because the next thing I know, I see his hand whip something out of his pocket and fire a shot toward the young teen. Said shot causes the poor young man to jerk his body around, before collapsing to the ground, and everything becoming uncomfortably numb all over again...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Hooray! I finally have this done! :D Thanks again! This seemed to take longer than usual! So, I should post it now, before I go to bed! At least the weather is good, and I don't have to worry about getting up tomorrow... Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? I had to read it over again, in order to become a fan of it, actually. But, what are _your_ thoughts on it? Did you expect the confrontation between Kevin and Harry to be more? I thought so, too... But, who knows? There could be more excitement in the car! :D As for Marv's PoV, what do you think about what happened? That's mostly what I'm not a fan of... What do you think the couple will do? Why did they leave so quickly? Was Harry serious about killing Kevin? Just like Marv, I literally forgot about the food and drinks... Lol. What do you think of the ending? Harry shot yet _another_ person! What's going to happen with that? I think this is all leading into the idea that I have... ;) You're going to LOVE it! I'm sure (I hope) I'll have the time to do it, too! Well, I don't believe there's anything else for me to say, except for you to take care! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	68. Chapter 68: Gotta Get Away

**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to the new chapter! :D Last night's chapter, I believe, was a slight disappointment (even though it was longer than the previous two chapters). Let's see if I can make up for it by doing the idea I plan to do! For now, let's go (before I get interrupted)! :D**

 **Chapter 68: Gotta Get Away**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The deafening silence clears, and I'm able to look up again, once it is. Again, this all seems to be happening in slow motion, so I slowly raise my head. In the front door of the building, I'm able to see the young guy, shot and laying on the ground. Just as I look up, I see his fellow workers surround him. They seem to be freaking out, while one rushes back inside, I guess to call for help. I know it's not best for us to be standing here, but it's best, for my sake.

One of the ones, who's on the ground with the injured teen, looks up at us, I believe trying to see who we are. Though, as soon as that happens, that triggers Harry to shout, "Run!"

I'm unable to start running, even if I wanted to, because Harry picks me up and carries me under his arm, like Marv did earlier. We run to the vehicle, and I soon hear "hey" shouted at us. For me, it's hopeful. For Harry, it's trouble. I just hope he doesn't get it in him to shoot yet another person, because that'd almost be genocide.

"Come on, kid. In the car," He opens the backdoor and pretty much forces me in, without even tying me up. If Marv sits back here with me, I know that would be an advantage, on my part, because of how he feels about all this. As soon as my back makes contact with the seat, Harry quickly orders Marv, "Marv, get back there with him."

"But…"

"Just do it!"

Marv wasn't even able to start whatever he was going to say, because Harry, panicked and in a hurry, cuts him off. From in here, I'm still able to see Marv jump, startled at Harry's tone. Marv, as much as he dislikes it, complies to his partner's words and hops in the back with me. I'm luckily not on the floor, but that doesn't mean I won't be soon.

Harry soon pops into the front seat of the car and immediately starts it. He starts backing out of the parking lot, not caring if he hits something or _someone_ ; he's just more so focused on getting out of here, before he's caught by the police—the _real_ police… During this whole ordeal, I just look up at Marv, who looks out the window, seeming to wonder how this is going to go down.

I take the time to ask, "Marv?"

"Zip it, kid!" Harry shoots from the front, before the one I'm actually addressing answers.

Marv just sighs and rolls his eyes at his partner. "What is it, bud?"

"What's going to happen?"

I then realize we're now out on the road, away from the building, driving double the speed limit down the road. Even though these city streets are dead, doesn't mean we won't get into an accident or be caught for speeding. In my opinion, this is plain stupid of Harry to be doing this, but I'm not going to say anything. This is my chance…

Just as Marv is about to answer, Harry does so for him, "Nothing! Just shut it, alright?!"

"But, we're going way too fast!" I blurt out, not because I fear the police will catch us, but because I'm afraid of getting into an accident.

"I don't care! Now, shut up, or I'll shut you up!"

Knowing that I'm free, I sit up and look out the window, seeing the streetlights and businesses fly by. I want to knock on the window to get someone's attention to help me, but I know that would be of no use, because there's nobody out there to get their attention. Plus, that would just cause Harry to give me more trouble and possibly bind me up again.

"Harry…"

I believe Marv tries to start reasoning with the man, but even _I_ know it's not going to work, because of the hurry Harry's in. "Nevermind, Marv! We have to get out of here, before we're caught by the police!"

Then, Marv says the one thing I wish he hadn't, "Well, if you continue going the speed you're going, you're going to be caught!"

"Plus, have an accident!"

"Would you shut it?! Jesus…" I know I shouldn't piss off Harry more, but I'm too concerned about all this. I really don't want to go through all this, just to be killed in some sort of freak accident.

"Harry," Marv tries to reason again. "The kid's right! If you don't slow down, you're going to cause us to be in even more trouble than we're already in!"

"Oh, it's _we_ , huh?! Who's the one, who shot the guy?! Certainly not you!"

"Well, who told you to shoot the guy, in the first place?! You're just trying to get attention!"

"I am not! He was going to give us trouble, so I shot him! Simple as that!"

"Well, the other guy did the same thing! Why didn't you shoot him?!"

"Because, I didn't want it to be a genocide!"

"I think it's already too late for that! You've killed three people tonight!"

"Who said I killed them?! I could've just shot them!"

"I'm pretty sure you killed at least the first two! You shot them both in the head!"

"Well then, it's not a genocide, now, is it?! Now, shut up and let me drive!"

"You mean _recklessly_ drive…" mutters Marv, leaning closer to the window.

"Shut it, Marv!"

"All's I'm saying, is…"

"Well, don't!"

Harry refuses to listen to Marv, and he just continues to drive this fast through this luckily non-busy city. I have a feeling that something's going to happen, and it's going to be because of Harry's reckless driving. I feel so nerve-racked, feeling something's going to go terribly wrong. I just sit here, trembling, wishing I could do something to get out of this situation, but I know I can't. I do kind of wish there were some people on the sidewalks, so that I could get some help from them, but that's unfortunately not going to happen, as far as I can see.

Marv tries to convince Harry again, "Come on, Harry! You're going way too fast! You're going to get one of us killed!"

"I don't care! Anything's better than going back to jail!" Is that what Harry's mostly afraid of? Jail? That, and the idea of sexual assault?

"Harry! You can't kill us all, just because you're afraid of going back to jail!"

"Yeah, well, you know what it's like just as well as I do! And I ain't going back!" I can tell Harry's becoming angrier, and I feel like the car's going faster, because of it. Now, I'm even more scared that we're going to get into a crash…

"Harry!"

"No, Marv!" Harry shouts back at Marv, causing him to give up the argument, even though he doesn't want to.

Marv's too afraid to keep this going with Harry, so he just gives up. I hope him giving up doesn't cause us to get into a crash. I just hope for the best… The car continues to speed, and everything's going way too fast. My heart pounds faster, as I believe that we're going to crash at anytime. I look out the window, watching everything whiz by, knowing that it's all going to end soon. I then glance over at Marv, who I believe feels the same panic I do.

Just as I go to look back out my window, everything seems to happen so fast, because the next thing I hear, is, "Harry! Look out!" The next thing that I feel happen, is my whole body jerking to the right, as the car spins nonstop. I feel like this was going to happen, but not as scary. I start to cry and scream, because I've never been in an accident before. "Harry! Grab the wheel!" I hear Marv shout, but it doesn't do any good, because the next thing I hear, is a loud crash, before everything turns dark…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. What an ending, eh? There's only one PoV, but it ended up being a chapter of decent length! Well, here's the idea I had in mind! It happened a little differently than I had in mind, but, hey, at least it's out there! What do you think will happen? Are any of them injured? Did anyone die? O.o Will the police find them? They're running from the law, after all! What do you think will happen? I'm still trying to think about it, but your ideas may help me decide! I want to have a bit of a lengthy chapter for it, so let's hope I get the time for that! As for the other PoV's, I haven't quite... Wait a minute, nevermind! I remember saying that I was waiting to do something with Uncle Frank's PoV in the future! Now, I know! Nevermind! I still don't know what I'll be doing for Officer Slader's PoV, though... As for Sarah's, I'm kind of waiting to go back to her, because of what might happen in future events. I'm still figuring this out… I still can't believe this story won't be done for awhile, but at least it gives me something to do! I'll be starting a job in a couple weeks, but I still intend to write! Lol. I can't believe I thought this story was going to be done a few weeks ago... Who am I kidding? Anyway, I guess that's all the babbling I'll say for one night! Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: By the way, GIJoeFan985, I watched that video you sent me of Caulay's biography (yes, people, another biography)! I still can't believe how much of a dick his Father was, and how fame pretty much made a recluse out of Caulay... At least I found a different interview, afterwards! XD It was so funny how they discussed his book! It makes me want to read more! Not only am I way behind on _Junior_ , but also on the _Home Alone_ novelization... :/ I still have the _Home Alone II_ novelization to read, too!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	69. Chapter 69: Scared in the Darkness

**A/N: Hello again! I want to make this chapter a decent length, so I hope I have the time for it! This will be my last night to stay up later, so I might as well get it done now, while I have the chance! So, we might as well get started! :D**

 **Chapter 69: Scared in the Darkness**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I move my head around, as I start to wake up. Though, doing so, is causing my head to hurt. What happened? Why does my head hurt so much? As soon as my eyes are open, it doesn't even seem like they're open, because everything remains dark. Am I blindfolded? I can't be, because I don't feel anything over my eyes.

Curious as to where I am, I try to move around, but I find that I can't. It's as though if I'm wedged in between something or _somewhere_. I continue to try, but with my pounding head and the discomfort of doing this, it's not working. I lay back down, breathing out, trying to hold back the tears and not panic. It'd help if I could only see, but I have no idea where I am… I try to look above me to see where I am, but everywhere is completely black. I want to be able to get myself out of this situation, but I don't think I can. I need to call for help.

"Help!" I cry out, causing a stabbing pain in my head. "Help!" The tears start to form, just what I didn't want… "Please! Somebody, get me out of here!"

I almost want to panic, because I don't know where I am or what's going on. My breathing quickens, as I continue to look around me, desperate to find out where I am. Seeming to not be receiving an answer, I start to cry.

"Would you be quiet, kid?" I hear an all too familiar voice, and I question as to why I'm hearing it.

"Harry?" I ask. I don't know why, but I seem to be glad to hear him, despite the fact how this could be _his_ fault. "Harry! Where are you?!" I almost want to freak out, because I don't know where he is. All's I'm hearing, is a voice in the dark.

"I'm in here!"

He all of a sudden sounds like he's straining. It seems as though he's wedged in somewhere or _something_ , too. Though, I don't know what's happened to make us both in this situation… As for Marv, where is he? Is he in this situation, too?

"Where's Marv?" I ask, trying to keep my cool. "Is he here, too?" I'd feel so much better, if he were here, too…

"I… I don't know, kid…" He seems to sound worried, something I'm not used to hearing from Harry.

"Where… Where is he? He needs to be here… He helps me feel better!"

"I'm sorry! I don't know where he is!" Harry answers, as if trying to keep his cool with me. I guess being trapped, if he is, would make it hard to keep his cool.

"He… He didn't die, did he?!" My mind is automatically turning to the worst thing that could've happened, because it could possibly be true.

"Would you not say that, kid?! He's probably just still unconscious, that's all!"

"But, he needs to be alive! He needs to be alive, in order to help me!"

"Help you with what? Get out of this situation? Nah ah… I don't think so, kid…"

"But, why? Why can't he help me?"

"Because, he's my damn partner! Now, would you please shut up, so that I can think about how we're gonna get out of this!"

I guess I pushed my limits, but I'm scared something happened to Marv. I know Harry's temper wouldn't be the best right now, so I should just remain silent. I continue to lay here, trying to figure out a way out of this situation, but I don't even know what the situation is. I should've asked Harry, while we were still talking. I guess I'll have to ask him now, despite his temper with me. I'm sure he'd know more than me.

"What happened?" I break the silence.

"What do you mean, 'what happened'? Don't you remember?"

"No… I… I can't remember…"

"We were in a car crash. I was an idiot, and didn't listen to Marv, when he was trying to tell me to slow down. So, we ended up driving off the road into somewhere,"

"But, it's so dark… Why's it so dark?"

"It must be where we're located, kid. I don't know where we drove off into, but we drove off into somewhere,"

"Well, will anyone be able to help us?"

"If you're trying to hint at the police, don't even think about it. There's no way I'm going back to jail,"

"So, you'd rather die here than go back to jail?"

"Anything's better than that soul-sucking place…"

"Well, I certainly don't want to stay here! And I'm sure Marv feels the same way!"

"Marv can't feel anything right now, kid,"

"Why not?!"

"Because, he hasn't talked, has he?! He's probably still unconscious!"

"But, what if he's dead?!"

"He's not dead! Now, would you just relax and shut it?!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just scared and don't know what's going on!"

"Don't be sorry! Just shut up and let me figure a way out of this situation!"

"How?! Do you have your phone?!"

"Yes, but I don't intend on calling the police! I also don't intend on calling my boss or Sarah, either!"

"Why not?! We'll die here, if we don't!" I can't believe I'm willing to take Bryan or Sarah over this situation, but I'm not going to die wedged in a strange place, in the dark.

"Because, I don't intend to have another kid raped, because of _my_ stupidity!" My whole body becomes numb, when I hear Harry say that. I knew that's what he was trying to avoid, but I'm surprised he actually admitted it.

" _Another_ kid? For Bryan, it'd be the same kid…"

"I'm not just talking about Bryan; I'm talking about Sarah, too,"

"You really don't trust your own daughter?"

"No. Why? Do _you_?"

"Of course not…"

"Well then, there you go,"

"Well, we have to get somebody here to help us…"

"I said, no! 'No' means 'no'! How many times do I have to say that, kid?!"

"How many times do you have to call me 'kid'?! I have a name, you know!" Usually, I wouldn't be this stupid to argue with Harry, but since we both seem to be in a tight situation, I feel like I can get away with it.

"You have a name, do you? Well, once you start shutting up, I may start calling you by that name…"

"I'm just trying to get you to call somebody to get us out of here!" I start to cry. "I don't want to spend forever here…"

"Don't worry, I'll figure this out. You won't be staying here forever. _I_ don't intend to, either,"

There's another few moments of silence, as I hear Harry struggle in this darkness. It's kind of awkward, especially since we're both not saying anything. If he figures a way out of this on his own, in the dark, I'll be impressed.

After another moment or so of struggling, he seems to successfully say, still with a straining voice, "There! Got it!" I then hear the sound of crunching glass, as though he's free from whatever tight position he was in. By the sounds of the crunching glass, he seems to be crawling on whatever windows have shattered. He's very slow-moving at it, though, because he can't see where he's going, he's possibly injured, and he doesn't want to injure himself on the glass. Though, the third thing seems to happen, because he quickly curses, "Ouch! Son of a bitch…" I continue to hear the crawling sounds, before hearing Harry say, "OK, kid, where are you?"

"I'm over here…" I answer, because I don't know what else to say to him.

"Where's 'over here'? Keep talking, so I can know,"

"I don't know where I am; I'm just… over here…" I really don't know what else to say to him. I shouldn't argue with him, anymore, since he's now free; he could possibly kill me in the dark, if he wanted to.

"I don't care what you say. Just keep talking, so I know where you are,"

Now that I think about it, I'm questioning why he needs me to continue talking to know where I am. This is only a small car. It's not like it's a large bus, or anything… Where could we possibly be, where it's dark, and not inside the vehicle?

"Where are we, if we're not in the car? If we were in the car, you wouldn't need me to keep talking, in order to know where I am…"

"Yeah, well, we're not in the car, kid,"

My gut starts to turn knots, when I ask, "We're… We're not? Where are we, then?"

"We must be in the back alley, where it's dark. We must've flew out of the car,"

"Well, where am _I_ , then? Why can't I move?"

"Wait, hold on. I'll use the light of my cellphone to see,"

"Why didn't you use that before?" I forgot that I should use a filter, when I'm speaking now, in order not to piss off Harry.

"Hey, watch what you say to me, kid, or else, I won't be helping you, at all,"

"Sorry…" I let more tears fall, just because I'm so frightened about this situation, and Harry's threat isn't helping.

"Don't be sorry. Just shut up and nevermind," I no longer hear the crawling coming from the man, because I seem to be hearing something else rustling. I then realize he was grabbing for his cellphone, because I'm blinded by the first light I've been able to see in what seems like forever. Now that the light is on, I see the figure of Harry, who's a lot closer than I expected. "Oh, there you are," he says, not seeming to feel so surprised. He continues to crawl over to me, and he seems to have an unfeeling look on his face. With that type of look, I have the right to feel a little more panicky. "Crap… Don't move, kid."

"Why? What's wrong?" I ask, starting to feel freaked out.

"Just don't… move," He has the same type of tone in his voice, but it seems to be mixed in with concern.

"I can't really, anyway…"

"Exactly. Just don't move," He continues to crawl over to me, holding the cellphone out for light. I become nervous, because I'm afraid I'm in a life-threatening situation, and I don't even know it.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"Just nevermind. Just don't bother looking,"

"Why not?!" I shout, and I don't mean to.

"All's I can say, is: You're stuck in a tight situation, kid…"

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Holy crap. What a chapter, eh? Well, I had the time tonight to make it an extended chapter, and that's what I did! So, what do you think will happen? God, there's just so much I could say about this chapter… How did they get in a back alley, if that's even where they are? Where would Kevi be wedged? I'm still trying to figure that out, to be honest… Harry seems to be alive and now able to move, but what about Marv? Harry, as his usual self, is trying to help Kevi himself, because he really doesn't want to deal with the police or his boss and daughter. Harry also admitted the truth about what he doesn't want to have happen to Kevi! Is Harry going to be able to free Kevi? (I almost said "feel" there… O.o) If so, who's going to help them? What's going to happen next? I don't know, but I** _ **do**_ **have a slight idea for later! XD Share your ideas, and I'll see you later! :D**

 **PS: I really hope the person, who recently reviewed S Lila 315's story, doesn't review my stories, because they're totally going to freak on my head, if they freaked on hers! Seriously, there's no need for asshole reviews… -.-**

 **PPS: Wow, Huda! You really went into accidents in that last review! I guess last chapter, and even this chapter, are good lessons on what happens, when you speed!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	70. Chapter 70: Scared in the Darkness II

**A/N: Hello again! Wow. What a chapter last time! What's going to happen with this chapter? I was hoping for lots of feedback last time, mostly because I wasn't too sure as to what Kevin was going to be stuck in, to be honest. I guess we'll just have to find out, as we go along! In the meantime, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 70: Scared in the Darkness II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

My body remains numb, when I hear Harry speak those words. What sort of "tight situation"? I'm scared to find out… "Tight situation? What do you mean?"

"Just stay still, kid. We don't want you getting in even more trouble than you're already in,"

"What kind of trouble?" Even though Harry hates repetitive questions, I feel the need to ask, because I'm scared. My mind is going into a frenzy.

"Just nevermind, kid. I'll get you out of it, don't worry," It's unusual to hear that from Harry…

"What about Marv? Can he help me, too?"

"Shut up about Marv, or else, I won't help you,"

"But…"

"Just shut up, alright?!" He's clearly getting more ticked, so I shouldn't push my luck. He just may be serious.

"I'm sorry…" I start to cry again, scared of the outcome of this. I'm tempted to look and see what sort of situation I'm in, but I don't think it's best if I do. "What tight situation, though? Am I OK?"

"You'll be fine. Just don't worry, and don't move," Just as I go to look down at myself, Harry shouts, "Don't look!"

He startles me into not looking, so I just face upwards, trying to avoid looking at the situation, because I think it'll be ugly. It's strange that, with the personality that he has, he's willing to protect me. I start to breathe faster, as I become fearful that I'm in a horrible situation. What if I'm missing a limb, and I just don't know it? Am I in danger of being severed? What about a broken bone? I don't know, but all's I can feel, is my headache.

"What's going on?" The tears escape from my eyes more, as I try not to panic.

"Just nevermind! Panicking won't help the situation!"

"But, you panicked, with the idea of seeing Bryan and Sarah!"

"That's different!"

"How?!"

"Because, I have a reason to!"

"And I don't?!"

He's the one to blame for why I'm in this situation. If he wasn't driving like a madman, we'd still be on the road, and I wouldn't be in a scary situation in which I don't know what's happening.

"In your case, you need to stay calm, in order to successfully get out of this,"

"But, why? You could've stayed calm,"

"If you're trying to pin the blame on me, kid, you're sadly mistaken. If you're just going to do that, then I'm not going to help you. Simple as that,"

"Why can't I move?" I decide to kind of change the subject to avoid saying "sorry" for possibly the dozenth time tonight.

"Because, just sit still, alright?!" Harry's now overlooking me, as he doesn't answer my question. He shines the light down on the lower half of me, and I almost want to freak out at what he's looking at. "This doesn't look good, kid… Just stay calm, don't move, and I'll get you out of this,"

I continue to further cry, as I ask, "What's going on?"

"Something that I can help you with," He readjusts himself, as he mutters to himself, "Son of a bitch… I need more light, in order to do this."

"Do what?"

"Just nevermind!" I can tell Harry's irked by me, but I'm just scared. "Shit…" Harry seems to set the only light source on the ground, adjusting it, so he can see what he's doing, in order to help me, with whatever he needs to help me with. "Alright. Now, I mean it, don't move and don't look. At best, close your eyes and pretend nothing's happening, alright?"

"Why? What are you…"

"Just do it!" He startles me into anxiously nodding and complying to what he says. I lay my head back and close my eyes, trying to drift off to somewhere else, in order to ignore what's going on right now, in reality. "You ready?" I only nod, still trying to drift off to somewhere else. "OK. On the count of three. One… Two… Three…" All of a sudden, I feel as though something's lifted off my legs, but I don't know what. I want to drift off to somewhere else—the idea of being home and with my family—but it doesn't seem to work, because all I can think of, is what's being pulled off of me right now. "Alright. Just stay there," I wasn't intending on moving, so I just nod. The next thing I hear, is what seems to be a bang, of some sort, which makes me slightly jump. If something _that_ heavy was on me, what's the state of my legs? They feel a lot lighter now, but are they damaged? "There. Now, just let me take a look at you," I open my one eye, so that I can see what Harry's doing. He seems to be picking up his cellphone and looking at my legs. They're not mangled, are they? They seem to feel normal, but that isn't always a good sign. "Again, just don't look," he tells me, once again. I really wasn't planning on looking, as much as I want to. "Well, you look OK, but that doesn't mean you _are_ OK," A chill runs down my spine, when he tells me that. "Now, this might hurt, OK? But, I'm only trying to help you. And don't argue with me, either, or else, I'll just leave you, alright?"

"OK…" I say, innocently.

I continue to look at Harry, with one eye open, as he presses on my left leg, but nothing happens. He asks, "Does that hurt?" I just shake my head. He continues to do so with the rest of my leg, asking if it hurts, but I just do the same thing—shake my head "no". "Alright. So, if nothing seems to be wrong with this leg, let's try the other one, shall we?" I become nervous that _this_ is the leg that's going to hurt. I prepare for the worst, when Harry asks, "Ready?" Feeling hesitant, I know it's what's best, so I nod, anyway. "Alright," He presses down at the top of my right leg, just like he did the first time. I cringe a little, as this area is a little tender. "Why? Does that hurt?" he asks, with concern, which is surprising. Though, I'm more so focused on what's going on with my leg.

I just nod, as I breathe out, readying for the worst pain to come. He moves lower down my leg, which becomes more tender, as he travels down, asking the same thing. I continue nodding, because of the increasing pain. The tears even return, because of it.

Though, the last area he presses, makes me cry out, "Ow!" This time, tears flood my eyes, as I feel the unbearable pain.

"That area hurts the most, huh?"

"Yes… Please… I need a doctor…"

"Nah ah, kid. _I'm_ your doctor, alright? Don't be pulling that shit with me,"

"I'm not…" I continue to cry. "I really do need a doctor…"

"Well, too bad. You ain't getting one, because we ain't going to no hospital,"

"Well, isn't there anybody else? Please…"

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Well, no… Not if you're not a real doctor!"

"Well, who do you want me to take you to, kid? One of those underground doctors? Forget it… They're too sketchy, even for _me_ , kid,"

"Well, anything's better than this…" I continue to cry and gasp at the pain. Now that he's pressed it, it's unbearable. I have a strong feeling it's a broken bone…

"You really trust a sketchy underground doctor to me, kid?"

I know I shouldn't answer this truthfully, but I do, anyway, "Yes…"

"Wow… That's hurtful, kid,"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I want someone, who knows how to treat this!"

"You don't even know what 'this' is, kid…"

"It feels like a broken bone…" I've never had a broken bone before, but now I know what one feels like. If it's not broken, then what the heck is it? This is way too painful…

"I know it's a broken bone, but you can't expect me to go to some sketchy underground doctor, do you?"

"Yes! Yes, I do! Please!" He sighs, I believe thinking over my pleas.

There's an awkward silence, before he sighs again and answers, "Fine, but first, we need to get you out of here…"

"Get _us_ out of here!"

I'm not just implying Harry and I; I'm implying the two of us, _plus_ Marv. I need to know where Marv is. _He'd_ be the voice of reason. Whether he'd want us to go to a sketchy underground doctor or not, I don't know, but it's still a risk I'm willing to take. Though, I'd prefer to take the risk with Marv here…

" _Us_? Are you implying Marv, too?"

"Yes! Where is he?!"

"I don't know," He looks around himself. "Around here, somewhere…"

"Well, find him! I'll feel a lot better, if he's found!"

"You'll feel a lot better, huh? What's the matter with me, kid? Don't you trust me?" As a matter of fact, that's a trick question, because I don't trust him, but I don't really want to admit that to him, either. "Well?" I guess he really _is_ expecting an answer…

"Well, he makes everything better! I just want him here!" I try to cover up properly answering the question with the answer I give.

"You didn't answer my question, kid. Do you or do you not trust me?"

He's becoming firm again, and I don't like it. I feel like if I answer truthfully, he's going to refuse to help me. Then again, he _did_ lift whatever it was off of me. So, I guess he _can_ be trustworthy…

"Well, you _did_ help me, after all, so I guess so…"

"You trust me?" he tries to get reassurance. I only nod, because the pain starts to pulsate, so I just can't seem to get any other words out.

"Yes… Yes, I do trust you…"

"Alright. Well, that's better. If you were to say 'no', I was thinking of leaving you here. But, now that you trust me, I guess I don't have to do that, now, do I?"

"Well, what are you gonna do to get us out of here?" At the end of that question, I gasp, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to flag down some help for us, now, won't I?"

I repeat the words "flag down some help" to myself, thinking about what he said before. If he were to get some help, there is a possibility of him shooting whoever he gets the help from. I can't let him do that… But, what else is there to do? Walk to the nearest place for help? Things would be so much easier, if I didn't have to worry about him shooting anybody…

"Wait!" I call out, to the best of my ability, in order to stop Harry from standing up.

"What?" He looks down at me.

"What are you gonna do?" I once again gasp at the shooting pain in my leg.

"What do you mean, what am I gonna do? I told you, I'm getting help,"

"But…" I want to express my fears, but just as I'm going to, I stop myself. I have to have a major filter around Harry.

"But, what, kid? Come on, you can say it,"

"What about what you said earlier?"

Harry looks confused for a moment, before asking, "What did I say earlier?"

"You know, about shooting someone, if they discover what's going on…"

"Kid, don't worry, I'm not going to shoot anybody, if they can help us. In this case, _you_ ,"

"Are you sure?"

"What's with you and the questions?" He shakes his head. "Of course I'm sure…"

I continue to lay here, just as he starts to walk away. Once again, I call out, "Wait!"

"What?" Now, I know he's tired of hearing from me.

"You won't leave me here, will you?" There's an emptiness in my voice, because it's now this fear that's struck me…

"I promise, I'm not going to leave you. After all, you trust me, remember?" I can still see Harry, because the light from the cellphone is still shining up from the ground. "I'll be right back. There's a little bit of light here for you. I won't be gone long. After all, I _do_ want my cellphone back,"

After that statement, Harry continues to walk away, slowly becoming a darker figure, because the cellphone's light can only illuminate so much of the area. I'm now left here, with this little bit of light, hoping Harry keeps his word and comes back…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

 ****

 **…**

 **A/N: Thanks again! Wow. I didn't mean for that to be such a long chapter, but it was! :D Let's see what sort of feedback I get on this one! Well, what do you think? Harry, in his own way, was nice enough to help Kevin! But, what was it that was on him? A part of the car, perhaps? Who knows? Will we find out? I'm sure we will! That's what I ended up doing, because I couldn't figure out anything he'd be "wedged" in. Now, he has to deal with a broken leg! :( That'll be hard for escape methods in the future! As for Marv, that's still a mystery! Is Harry actually going to find help? Why are underground doctors so sketchy to him? (Meanwhile, to my knowledge, Krista was all for going to one!) Is Kevin actually going to get the help he needs? What about everything else? I just don't know! . At least my idea is coming up soon! ;) Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Remember the private doctor from _We Meet Again_? That's where I got the idea to do it in this chapter! Also, I don't know if you remember (I won't give anything away, if you don't), but there was a particular scene in S Lila 315's _Blood for Poinsettias_ , where _Kevin_ had to come to _Harry's_ rescue! I won't go into any more detail about it than that, though! All's I can say, is that it was inspirational for this chapter! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	71. Chapter 71: Scared in the Darkness III

**A/N: Hello again! :D Well, I'm starting at a decent time, so let's hope I'll be able to work! I had some things to do earlier, or else, I probably would've started earlier. Well, you guys are probably wondering what's going to happen with Harry, when leaving Kevin alone, so I guess this is when we'll have to find out! Let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 71: Scared in the Dark III**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I stroll through the darkness, hoping I make it to the road soon. I seemed to only be able to crawl, when I first came to, but then I seemed to, not only lift the car door off the kid, but stand up and walk, too. I don't know who I'm going to find to help us, but I guess an injury like that can't be left untreated for too long. I continue to stroll, seeming to be able to find a light at the end of the tunnel. I don't exactly know where we are, but I'm pretty sure it's a back alley. How we got here, I don't know, but I guess anything's possible, with reckless driving.

As I walk, I start thinking about what happened, and how bad the crash must be, in order to cause the car to fly apart, and make us all fly out of the vehicle. I don't exactly know what's happened to Marv, but if it's anything serious, _I'm_ the only one, who can take blame. I wish I would've checked to see if Marv's still alive, but I heard the kid calling and felt obligated to help him.

Part of me wishes I didn't, but the other part of me didn't want him to die, either. I wouldn't have killed him earlier, because why would I, when I'm so against what Bryan and Sarah want to do? I don't particularly like the kid, but I care for him enough to help him; as long as he doesn't take advantage of the fact.

It continues to become lighter, as I go along, which soon appears to be the road—the road I'm sure I drove off of. Thing is, it's not as lit up in this area as I remember. Am I in a completely different area? Did I drive off somewhere else and drop down? I don't know, but it certainly is a mystery that I'm unsure if I'll find out…

Now that I'm out on the dark sidewalk, I look up and down the street, seeing if there's any oncoming cars. Though, the place is completely dead, which isn't all that surprising for this time of night. We're probably the only crash that happened at this time. Frankly, I don't even know what the true time is… I'm sure it's pushing four A.M..

"Crap…" I curse to myself. I left the cellphone with the kid, and I don't intend on going back, unless it's to get him. I want to be able to call someone, but I certainly don't want it to be Bryan or Sarah, despite what I said back there to Kevin. I don't know who else I'd be able to call, because it certainly won't be the police… "What to do? What to do?" I ponder to myself.

I then start to realize that there are payphones. I think I have enough spare change on me to use one. So, why not? First thing's first, I need to find a phone booth first. Without much lighting, it may be hard to find one. Though, that doesn't stop me from looking around and trying to find one. Surely, there'll be one around here, someplace. After all, the streets are loaded with them, are they not? I start wandering up the sidewalk to my right, hoping to find a nearby payphone soon. After all, I don't intend on leaving the kid back there for too long.

I continue walking, not seeming to becoming any closer to a payphone, as I ponder my thoughts to myself. I really should just go back there and retrieve my cellphone… It would make everything that much better! While thinking about it, I start to realize that the light on the phone is not going to last forever. I wouldn't be surprised if, by now, the kid's been left in the dark again…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I lay here, hopeful that Harry's going to come back. Even though I said I trust him, it's quite difficult to, when he's tried to hurt me before. I guess I'll just have to take his word that he'll be back, because he did, after all, help me. Whether he actually cares or not, I don't know. But, it's certainly hard to decipher whether someone cares for you or not, when they threaten to kill you…

I look around me, trying to see what it is that landed on me. I have a little bit of light, but I don't think it'll be bright enough or have a wide enough range for me to see. Though, I look around, anyway, and see pieces of what appears to be from the car. Not only that, but there is glass literally everywhere. It's hard to figure out which part of the car was on me, because there are literally chunks of it everywhere. I just try to see which one is closest to me, because it seemed to be something a little too heavy for Harry to throw very far.

Just as I look to my right, I see what looks like a piece of one of the car doors. It's the closest to me, so I fear that _that's_ what was on my leg. If so, what sort of damage has been done? I'm a little too scared to find out… If it's a broken bone, as painful and as disabling as it is, it'll heal. I don't want to have to deal with anything that will cause permanent damage. I just hope this underground doctor guy knows what he's doing. That's _if_ I get there…

I start thinking more about my leg, and I feel a little tempted to see what it looks like. Though, I don't know if I should or not, because it may make me feel sick. So, I don't know if I should… I just look around me, trying to figure out where I am, while I try to decide whether I should look at my injury, or not. Though, when I look above me, I feel like there's something above, other than the sky. I feel like we dropped down quite a ways, but I honestly have no idea or how that happened…

I continue to look up at the darkness, thinking that now is a good time to look at my leg. I realize now that the light from the cellphone isn't going to last forever. So, if I'm going to do it, I should do it now, before it's too late. Unlike before, I slowly sit up, trying to use the glass-covered ground as support, while trying not to cut my hand. Though, it's a painful process, because of the pain my leg is in. It didn't hurt, until Harry pressed it, which I find odd.

My attempts to sit up unharmed don't work out as planned, because my hand presses down on a larger, sharper piece of glass than the others. I gasp in pain, while trying to hold back the tears. I'm already in enough pain—not just because of my leg—but because of everything I've gone through tonight.

When I hold up my hand in front of my face, I can see, and even feel, the warm blood starting to trickle down. Now, I have a glass shard in my hand to deal with, while trying to manage with this leg. What next? I sure as hell hope Harry comes back soon, with some actual decent help. If not, I may just have a panic attack, while waiting to die…

Now that I'm sitting up, trying to bare both the pain in my leg and now the pain in my hand, I remain sitting up, trying to breathe out, readying myself for this. I know I should do this, before the light flicks off, but I guess I can simply turn it back on again. I'd better be able to, because I don't intend to remain in the dark for any more than a second. I guess I can take a little bit of time to breathe out, which is exactly what I do.

Now that I feel ready to look at my injured leg, I breathe out once more and lower my good hand—my left hand—down to my right pant leg. I start to tremble, because I feel as though I should be scared as to what I'm going to see. Who knows? It may not be all that bad. Then again, it could be ugly…

I continue to lower my hand, being careful to not even tap my leg, because of the pulsating pain that remains; I don't want even the slightest bit of extra pain added on. Once I reach the bottom of my pant leg, the light suddenly flicks off, leaving me here, in the dark…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

 ****

 **…**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Well, what do you think? Is Harry going to find help, whether it be via payphone or someone driving by? (I have a plan, by the way! ;)) As for Kevin, he seems to have, not only figured out what injured him, but injured himself again! He, as well as Harry, are figuring they're not in the same area that they drove off of... What does Kevin's injury look like? Would he still be able to be somewhat mobile with it? I don't know, but we'll have to see! :D I think tomorrow, or whenever I get the chance to update again, I will explain what happened to Marv! You may love me or hate me. I don't know... Lol. Anyway, I guess it's time to go now! :D Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: I got my first paycheck today! :D I get to treat myself to lunch on Wednesday! ^_^**

 **PPS: Also, since this chapter isn't as long as usual, the two previous chapters make up for it, since they were unusually long!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	72. Chapter 72: Unusual Help

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D I hope my writing is OK tonight, because I'm completely dead. I'm tired and feeling unwell, but I'll write, until I'm satisfied with this chapter. I hope it won't be a disappointment! Let's see how it turns out!**

 **Chapter 72: Unusual Help**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I don't seem to be having any luck with finding a payphone, but I'm not about to go back into that dark area, if it's not to fetch the kid. I'm sure he'll figure out to turn the light back on before long, so I guess it won't be so bad for him. Though, the more I think about it, the more I realize how idiotic I was for leaving something so valuable with him. How could I have been so stupid?

I decide that it's best to go back to where I left the kid, after all. He's going to be left in the dark, but what else can I do? For all I know, he could've used it to call someone behind my back. I really hope he wasn't thinking… Though, it's better to be safe than sorry, so I proceed to go back to where I came from. Though, on my way to said place, I hear what sounds like a distant vehicle. That _could_ be someone beneficial to us. As much as I don't want that kid touching my cellphone, I can't pass up an opportunity like this to get help. I might as well chance it and see what happens.

Feeling anxious, I stand where I am, hoping the car drives by and doesn't pull off to somewhere else. Though, the closer the car becomes, the antsier I get, because I need to see what the kid's doing. This exchange can't take too long, because I need to get back there and, not only get him, but see what he's doing.

I stand on the edge of the sidewalk and stick out my thumb, hoping I'm seen. If only I had some sort of light (like my cellphone) or reflector on me, so I know I'd be seen. I guess this is a big chance I'm taking, but I can't let this go. I wish there were more city lights, but there's barely anything—not even a bit of moonlight. All's I can do is stand here and hope for the best.

Finally, the car pulls up to me, and I feel relieved. He seems to be slowing down, and that relieves me even more that he can, indeed, see me. Then again, I guess it's not all that surprising, because I guess the headlights would help some. I continue sticking out my thumb, until I'm sure the car sees me and stops.

As soon as it does, despite the outside darkness, I'm able to see the window roll down and the silhouette of a head inside of the car. Though, I'm unclear as to who it is—whether it's male or female. As I come closer to the car, I realize who the person truly is—they're more than a gender; they're someone all too familiar…

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Now that I'm in the dark, a pit drops in my stomach. I become a little afraid for no more than a few seconds, before I'm able to reach down for the phone and grab it. Since it's not too far, I'm easily able to reach it and press the middle button to turn it back on. Since I'm not used to the light, the little bit of brightness from the phone blinds me, making me turn away my head. Though, I know that I need the light, in order to help me, so I might as well open my eyes and just get used to it.

I wait to set down the phone, so that the light isn't too extreme, to open my eyes. Now that it's not so blinding, I'm able to see a little more clearly—or as clear as this dimly lit situation can be. Now that I have the little bit of light from the cellphone, I reach for the bottom of my pant leg again to see what the damage is to my leg. Though, now that I think about it, the complete obvious hits me—what the hell am I doing, trying to see what damage has been done to my leg, when I can be using this cellphone as a way out of here? I look down at the small piece of technology and think to myself, _"What an idiot am I…"_

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! Sorry that it's not up to its usual standards, but at least we're getting a mystery (possible) rescuer! Also, not only did Harry and Kevin clue in to the whole cellphone thing, but I did, too! XD I wasn't even thinking—the last few nights I've actually been alive enough to update—I didn't even think about the whole cellphone thing** **…** **-.- Lol, right? Well, I guess my tired brain is of some use, after all! XD What do you think will happen? Who's this person that pulled over? How does Harry know them? Also, is Kevin going to successfully be able to use the phone to make an emergency call? I don't know, but we'll find out soon! I hope I'll be able to make up for this short update tomorrow! It'll be an exciting surprise, trust me! :D Also, tomorrow's (permanently) my last day of class! After that, I'm free, until further notice about my future job placement! So, I will try to most definitely update tomorrow! There's a celebration going on in class tomorrow, so I don't know what it's going to be like, while I'm at home! I hope I won't be too tired to update! I want to make up for the lack of a good chapter! I'm sorry, I'm babbling** **…** **Lol. Anyway, cheers to you! :D (That's completely different** **…** **)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	73. Chapter 73: Unusual Help II

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D I don't know if this chapter is going to be as long as I hoped, because I got caught up with doing other things! At least I don't have to worry about class, anymore, so I'll be able to stay up a little later and complete this! My goal is to reveal what's going to happen. And that's what I intend to do… starting now! ;)**

 **Chapter 73: Unusual Help II**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I stand by the pulled-over car, looking at the driver, in awe, trying to grasp what I'm really seeing. Out of all people, why _him_? "Hello, Harry," he greets, smugly smiling. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I should be saying the same thing…" I speak, still feeling the shock at the (in)convenience of this man driving through this town at this hour of the night.

"Yeah…" He raises his hand, in a suggestive manner. "Well, what can I say? I guess it's meant to be that we find each other,"

"How so?"

His smug smile quickly fades, as it flips around. He looks at me, with unimpressed eyes, asking, "The boy… The kid… The one who I'm ashamed to call my nephew… What have you done with him? Where is he?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Pssh…" he scoffs, before looking at me again. "Why do you _think_ I want to know? I want him dead, remember?"

"Yeah, well, you can't have him…" I start to become nervous that this guy is going to try everything he can to get his hands on the kid I have that he hates.

"Why not?" He becomes increasingly and disturbingly curious.

"Because…" I have to make up a lie, and this is the only lie I can come up with, "Because, he's dead…"

Frank is taken a little aback by my words. Does he believe me? I hope so… "What do you mean? How would he have died?"

"I… I drove off the road, and it killed him…" Frank is completely stunned by my story, but I have a feeling it's going to take a little more convincing, in order to get him to believe me.

"Really? How the hell did you manage that?" he asks, with the same taken-aback and stunned voice.

"I…" I try to think of how I'm going to say this. "I was going too fast, because I wasn't paying attention to the speed limit. I'm a little sleep deprived, you know,"

"I can see that," He probably can. "So, tell me, where exactly did you drive off?"

"To be honest, I don't exactly know," This conversation is certainly going longer than I hoped… "I drove off and dropped down to somewhere, which seemed to be a back alley to me."

"You drove off into a back alley?" Now that I think about it, that story does sound pretty ridiculous… "How the hell did you manage that?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…"

"Well, can I go see what the wreck looks like?"

"Why?" I become a little suspicious as to why he wants to see where we crashed. Is it because he doesn't believe me?

"I'm just curious," he answers, casually. "I also want to see my dead nephew." I just look at him, shocked that he would say such a thing. Even though I've shot three people tonight, I still find it hard to believe that this man could hate his nephew this much.

"Umm… I don't think that's best…"

"Why not?"

"You just don't need to see it, that's all,"

"Why? Are you keeping something from me?"

My stomach starts to turn knots, as I fear he's catching on, if he hasn't, already. "Of course not,"

"Then, let me see the wreck,"

"Why?"

"I just want to see it, is all!" He seems to lose his temper with me.

I find this to be an unusual sort of events, because _I'm_ usually the one, who yells at people. Completely startled by this man's aggression, I hesitantly and unwillingly agree to let him see the wreckage that he's so desperate to see.

I finally give in, "OK. If you say so…"

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Trembling, I hold the cellphone in my hands, terrified of doing this, because, with _my_ luck, I'll be caught by Harry. Though, if I'm going to do this, I have to do it now, before it's too late. I just hope Murphy's Law doesn't kick in…

With my shaking hands, I manage to dial "911" and place the phone against my ear, waiting for an answer. Immediately, I receive an answer, " _911\. What is your emergency?"_

"Please… Please help me…" I try to speak as quietly as I can, so as to not be heard by Harry, but loud enough for the operator to understand me.

" _Alright, honey. What's going on?"_

"I've… I've been kidnapped…" I break down, crying. I want to state my location, but I honestly have no idea where I am, besides being in Columbus.

" _Alright, honey. Just remain calm. Do you know where you are? What's your name?"_

"I… I'm in Columbus… That's all I know… I'm Kevin McCallister… I really don't know where I am… In a back alley, I think…" I continue to cry into the phone.

" _Can you give me any more information? The name of your abductor, perhaps?"_

"Harry Lime and Marv Merchants…" I hate ratting out Marv, but he _is_ in on this, too…

" _OK. Well, I'm trying to trace your call right now, so try your best to stay on the line. What do you remember last seeing?"_

"We were driving through some sort of city in Columbus after stopping at Dunkin' Donuts," I try to remain as calm as I can, while trying to explain this to the woman. Though, my trembling hasn't given up. "But, we were going extremely fast. We drove off the road, because of the speed Harry was going. I don't know where we drove off to, though…"

" _Alright. Thanks, sweetie. I seemed to have traced your call. If you can stay put, we'll be able to find you in no time,"_

Hope flushes through me, as I start crying again, placing my hand on my face. I want this to all be over, but before I hang up, I need to ask, "Where's my location?" My voice is now wobbly, because of my crying.

" _You're in…"_

"What do you think you're doing?!" I jump nearly a foot, terrified at the sound of Harry's shouting voice. The cellphone even flies out of my hand in the process. I'm now so terrified, it's if I mistaken myself for a statue—I'm _that_ frozen. I can't even answer, so the figure of Harry angrily storms over to me, I know pissed. Though, because I'm petrified, I don't move from this spot. "I knew you were gonna be a little shit! I just knew it!" I was hoping Harry wouldn't be angry, anymore. Though, I was clearly wrong… "What all did you say to them, huh?!" By now, he's over to me, pulling me up from the ground by my arm, which makes me cry out. My leg is still pulsating in pain, so putting any pressure on it, especially rough pressure, is, of course, going to cause it to hurt even worse. "Answer me!" He then proceeds to shake me.

"I… I…" This is probably the most terrified I've ever been to answer Harry.

"Well, goddammit! Answer me!" Harry then, once again, proceeds to slap me. My crying happens all over again, and I also feel that I'll be mocked by said man.

"Oh, quit your whining, will you?" By the sound of Harry's voice, he's clearly agitated with me.

"Quit your whining. Or else, I'll quit it for you," My crying pauses, when I hear a voice I know is all too familiar. I raise my head and look passed Harry, seeing the silhouette of a man that I'm sure I know. It doesn't hit me, until I hear his voice once again, "Hello again, _Kevin_." As soon as he emphasizes my name, and knowing how much he seems to hate me, I know this means trouble for me…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. That was quite the chapter! I hope it made up for the lack of one last night! I think, now that Uncle Frank's here, things will be even more exciting! After all, when he somehow "found" Harry, he seemed pretty adamant on making sure Kevin was dead. Now that he's found out that Harry was lying, he's going to be pretty POed (pissed off). As for Kevin, if Harry (and Uncle Frank) didn't show up, he could've gotten help! He managed to call 911, but still failed in being rescued… for now! . Let's see what happens in the future! For now, let's remain anxious as to what's going to happen next! Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: By the way, I wasn't thinking, but I'm going to be going to an event tomorrow evening, and I don't know when it starts or finishes. I'll try to update tomorrow, but I won't make any guarantees!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	74. Chapter 74: Fury

**A/N: Hello, folks! Oh my gosh… I completely forgot about doing a beginning Author's Note, even though it's not that important! Though, about sixty or so chapters ago, I said I'd stop doing beginning Author's Notes, but that ship clearly has sailed… -.- Lol. Anyway, I went to that event tonight, and I officially became a member! Don't worry, it won't cut into my writing! Though, my anxiety was extremely high tonight… Well, let's see what's going to happen, now that Uncle Frank seems to be back in the picture!**

 **Chapter 74: Fury**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Uncle Frank struts closer to where Harry and I are, and just by his stride, I can tell he's amused by whatever ideas he has flowing through his mind. I know this can't be good, because of how he's acting. I'm preparing myself for the worst, because that's all that's been happening tonight. I only wish Marv was here to help me…

"Well now, it seems as though Harold here lied to me about the accident. You are, indeed, alive," He doesn't say anything else right now, because I believe he's waiting for me to answer.

"No, he didn't," I can't believe it, but I'm actually sticking up for Harry! "There _was_ an accident. My leg is broken, because of it…" Now that I think about it, was that _really_ a wise thing to say? He may try something to injure me even more, if he gets it in his mind.

"Oh, is it now?" he asks, as if thinking through what I said. I just look at him, not even wanting to nod. As terrifying as it is, I wait for him to answer. He says the reply I was hoping he wouldn't say, "So, if I were to kick your leg, it'd be incredibly painful, right?"

"Yes… Please don't…" I become fearful that he's serious about this. I hope Harry does the right thing, and helps me.

"Yeah, Frank, jeez… Give it a break," I'm surprised by this whole thing… Is he really going to stick up for me?

"Why? After all, _you're_ pissed at him, too!"

"Well, sure, but adding insult to injury isn't going to work!"

"Oh, look at you! It seems as though you _do_ care for him, after all!"

"To an extent, yes!" Why's he being so honest with my hateful Uncle?

"So, it _would_ bother you, if I did something to him, wouldn't it?" Harry hesitates, thinking of how to answer. Earlier, Harry didn't seem to care of how he treated me. Now, he seems to be protective of me… What's he going to say? Nothing?

"Well… to a certain extent… yes…" Harry seems to speak in broken sentences, as if trying to think of what he's going to say.

"So, it would bother you, if I did _this_ to him?"

All of a sudden, I feel a forceful foot make contact with my leg. I immediately scream out and fall to the ground, causing Harry to let go of me. I don't know what to do, except cry out. I can't even describe the pain my leg is in. It's just unbearable…

"Frank!"

"What? You can't say that this didn't cross your mind,"

"No! It didn't! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Doing what should've been done a long time ago…"

I look up at the dark figure of who should be my Uncle, and I see a glint of light in his hand, as if he's hanging on to something. I have a bad feeling about this, because if he wants me dead, he's probably not going to hesitate to do it now; despite how Harry's against it… I know he is, because of how he's defending me.

Harry tries to defend one more time, "Look, please, Frank, you don't have to do this…"

"Oh, yes, I do…"

Before I know it, what flashes before my eyes, in the darkness, is Harry trying to stop Uncle Frank from doing what he's about to do. But, he's unable to do it, because the last thing I feel is a significant pain in my head, causing everything to officially turn dark…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

I press on the gas, aiming to reach that hotel in Jersey City as soon as possible. I just hope the stupid cops don't get involved… I have nothing but rage flowing through me right now. If that Leslie McCallister bitch killed my Mother, I'm going to be batshit crazy. I know I will!

I seem to finally make it to Jersey City, and I feel nothing but deja vu, because I've been here before. If they're still here, I'm going to give them a piece of me—something they won't even live to feel… I want that money, and I intend to get that money. Then, I'm going to be going back to New York and dealing with the McCallisters, once and for all.

While still pressing on the gas, with nothing but the consequences I plan to give, I swear I hear the slight sound of sirens. Thinking it's just the radio, I turn it down, but I'm still able to hear it, as it becomes louder. I'm soon able to see flashing lights in the rear-view mirror, and I know this is going to be trouble.

"Shit…" I curse to myself, as I contemplate on what to do. Should I just continue driving or pull over and hope for the best? I don't know, because this is not what I wanted to have happen, at all…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Surprise, surprise! I did a Sarah's PoV! I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed! I wasn't tight for time or anything, I just got done early! It made it useful to do some other things I've been meaning to do, though! But, I'm sure I'll make up for it tomorrow! I also realized that the last chapter was five pages! I guess I didn't have to worry about that being a disappointment, now, did I? :P Anyway, what do you think will happen? Uncle Frank is officially pissed, and he even hurt Kevi… :( He seemed to hit Kevin with something, so what does that mean? What could it have been? :o As for Sarah, we'd forgotten about her! She was on her way back to the hotel in Jersey City, but ended up being followed by the police! What's going to happen there? There's only one way to find out… by me updating! ;) Also, I PROMISE that we'll find out what happened with Marv! I'm sure by next the chapter! Also, GIJoeFan985 was wondering what happened to the money… I lost track of it, so I'm going to have to go back and reread where I last remember it being. So, I'll get that question answered, ASAP! Well, I don't think there's anything else to say, except "adios"! :D**

 **PS: S Lila 315, I hope you saw my PM!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	75. Chapter 75: Trouble

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D (Damn, I just can't seem to greet you with anything else, can I?) And welcome to the 75th chapter of this story! Wow. This story's going far! What do you think will happen next? Well, we'll just have to wait and see! For now, let's-a go! :D (Not only did I sound like Mario there, but a bit of Caulay's episode of** _ **Saturday Night Live**_ **has rubbed off on me… Watch it, and you'll see why.)**

 **Chapter 75: Trouble**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I open my eyes, but I might as well have kept them closed, because I see nothing but darkness surrounding me. At first, I'm confused as to why, until I realize that there's something covering my head. What the heck happened for me to be put in this sort of situation? I don't know what else to do, except lay here and listen to what's going on. I swear I hear muffled talking, but I'm unsure as to whose voices they are. I want to listen in, but it's so difficult to.

I try to listen in, anyway, "You know, we've gotta do something about him…"

"Come on, Frank. No… He's been through enough. Just let him go, already,"

"He's a part of the deal, remember?"

"Of course, but I think we should just take what's ours and leave the kid behind!"

"Why? Wouldn't it be exciting for him in Vegas?"

"Why? He's just going to be trapped in a room the whole time…"

"Well, yes, but it'll still be exciting, won't it?"

"If you say so, Frank…"

I'm now tuning out what they're saying, because I can't help but focus on the immense pain my head is in. I don't remember what happened, but something must've, in order to make it hurt this bad. My head is hurting so much, that I don't even notice the pain my leg is in. It seems excruciating, but I don't know what to do to contain it. By how it feels, it seems as though my hands, and even my feet, are tied together. So, it's not like I can pull whatever this is off my head…

"So, what way are we going? Left or right?"

"Try right. See where it takes us…"

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not _sure_ ," Harry emphasizes "sure". "But, let's see where it takes us, anyway."

"Why would you want to chance us getting lost?"

"Fine, then! If you want to go left, go left! I don't care!"

"We'll go right, if you want to go right! But, I'm just trying to see if you know where it's going to take us!"

"I don't! Just pick a direction!"

I feel like, if these two argue, then it's going to be an advantage on my part. First, though, I have to figure someway out of these binds. If only I could see what I'm doing or had somebody here to help me… Speaking of help, I still have to wonder what the fate of Marv is. I only hope I'll be OK, and will be able to escape, without him. Though, I highly doubt that, because I'm scared and helpless, being here by myself, with these two. I just lay here, pretending to still be unconscious, and think of what to do, in order to get out of this situation, that I'm unsure of how I got in…

 **Sarah's PoV:**

Instead of causing the officer to question why I chose to keep driving, while he's following me, I decide it's best to pull over and see what the guy has to say. After all, this may turn out better than expected. I'm also not afraid to kill the guy, if I have to.

As soon as I'm pulled over to the side of the road, the cop soon pulls over behind me. His lights are still flickering, and I'm still feeling a tad bit nervous. Even though I can easily defend myself, I still don't want the guy to be suspicious of me. While waiting for the cop to stroll up to me, I just sit here and wait, eyeing the glove box, where I had put my gun.

At last, in my side mirror, I'm able to see the man stroll up to the car, ready to question me. I know exactly what he's going to question me about, so I have to be prepared for what he's going to ask me.

Now that he's beside the car, he greets me, "Good evening, Miss,"

"Hello, Officer," I don't have the least bit of nervousness in my voice.

"Have you been drinking tonight, at all?"

"No, Sir," I answer, while shaking my head.

"Well, would you mind telling me why you were speeding? After all, it's only a hundred on this highway. You were going slightly over 150,"

"I'm sorry, Officer, but I really have to make it to Jersey City," I'm pretty good at lying through my teeth. "There's an emergency, and I have to be there."

"Would you mind telling me what sort of emergency?"

"Well, you see, my Father is real sick, and he may die soon. I just wanted to make it there, before his time came," As a matter of fact, this is more of a sob story version of what's about to happen…

"Are you sure that's why you're speeding?"

"Of course, Officer," I still remain truthful, in _his_ eyes, anyway.

"Alright…" He seems a little unsure in letting me go, but I think he will, anyway. "Just be careful, and go a little slower, OK?" I'm relieved at how easy that was. I guess I didn't have to use my gun, after all…

"You bet, Officer," I nod, trying to remain the same needy girl, who just has to see her dying Father. "Thank you."

"Alright. Take it easy out there," The man starts to walk away, and I believe I'm good to go. Though, just as I'm about to put the car into gear again, it seems as though the man isn't done talking yet. The next thing I hear him say, is, "Hey, wait a minute… Why are you driving a Taxi?"

My gut forms knots, as I completely wasn't thinking about the type of vehicle I'm in. What exactly am I going to say to the guy? I don't know, but I may have to resort to shooting him, after all…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D You know what to do! I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment, but at least we got a look at what's going on with Kevin! He's not dead (yet), so there's still question as to what's going to happen to him! Is he going to get away? Who knows? They still say they're going to Vegas, but is that actually going to happen? I don't know, but I do have an idea in mind! ;) It just popped into my head, while typing the chapter, actually… Lol. Anyway, as for Sarah, things were about to go smoothly for her, and then the cop just** _ **had**_ **to notice the vehicle she was driving! I mean, why would she be driving a Taxi to go to her sick Father? Only Sarah will be able to answer that, in her own interesting way… For now, you folks take care! And I'll see you next time! :D**

 **PS: I brought up** _ **Saturday Night Live**_ **again earlier, because I ended up watching it again today! XD Even though Trump's been watching a modern version of it, I still don't see what he has against it! Honestly, that episode with Caulay is the best… If you don't know what I'm talking about, when it comes to the "let's-a go" thing, I'll send you a link to the show! ("Let's-a go" isn't said, but Caulay talks in the same manner!) Omg. You should hear how he says "nun"! XD It's completely random, but hilarious! "Nuuun!" It's better when you hear it! I'm so excited! I'll shut up now! Just watch it! XD**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	76. Chapter 76: Trouble II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Let's hope starting early has its perks! I hope this chapter will be good, and will reveal what'll happen next! Honestly, I've been so guilty of not thinking through my chapters… I need to get back to doing that, so I'm not stumped and going with what fits best with these chapters! Though, I'll try my best with this chapter! For now, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 76: Trouble II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I look around, but it, of course, doesn't do me any good, because I can't see where I am. I only wish Marv was here, so that I could have some hope in getting out of here. Though, with these two, I have a very low chance of escaping; despite how Harry seems to have a little bit more of a caring attitude towards me. But, that doesn't mean he wouldn't be angry, if I tried to do something. I have to be discreet, while doing this. I only wish Uncle Frank wasn't so vicious, and that my leg wasn't broken…

I continue to hear Harry and Uncle Frank talk, but I'm not really wanting to listen, because I want to focus on getting out of this situation. By the sounds of things, things will go just as I thought they would, once we reach Vegas. I'm not ready to have to deal with that… It would've been better with Marv around, but I know things will be even worse, because of the way Uncle Frank is with Harry. He's almost like Sarah… Speaking of Sarah, where is she? What about Bryan? Are they still coming after us? Does Harry actually have a right to be paranoid?

"Ah, crap!" Uncle Frank speaks loud enough, in order for me to hear him. So, this time, I pretty much have no choice but to listen in.

"What's wrong?!" Harry seems more panicky than usual. Is he really going to be this way in front of my deranged Uncle?

"You made me turn in the wrong direction!"

"How did I make you turn in the wrong direction?!"

"Because, this is clearly leading onto an empty road! This doesn't seem to be a highway!" These two are going to argue, like Harry and Marv did. Only, I don't think it'll be as funny…

"Empty road?! What the hell do you mean by that?!"

"I mean, there are no signs, no other traffic… It's completely dead!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?!"

"Because, you were gonna drive here, without me, in the first place!"

" _Marv_ would've been a better compass than you!"

"Wanna bet?!" As a matter of fact, this is actually kind of funny… While these two argue, I try to work with my bound hands behind my back, trying to free them. But, it's no use… I am no Houdini.

"Well, we'd better get to some sort of civilization soon, because the kid's leg needs tending to,"

"Why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?!" Harry turns defensive again. Only, this time, it's for a good cause… "In case you haven't noticed, his leg is clearly broken! And it doesn't help that you _kicked_ it!"

"Oh, yeah…" I swear, if I could see, Uncle Frank would be smirking right now.

"Why are you so amused by that?"

"Why not? _You_ were amused by the idea of _killing_ him,"

"Because, he was pissing me off!"

"And he doesn't have the right to piss _me_ off? After all, I've known him for a lot longer than you, Lime," It's strange how Uncle Frank addresses Harry by his last name.

"I wasn't actually going to kill him…" he speaks, trailing off.

"Oh, really? Why are you admitting that? Does _he_ know that? Why aren't you being too careful? After all, he could be listening," I freeze and start to sweat a little, when I realize they could suspect that I'm awake.

"Nonsense. After a hit like that to the head, he's bound to still be out cold," You want to bet?

"Alright, then. If you're so confident that he's still out, try giving him a little smack on the head. See if that'll stir him,"

"You want me to smack him?"

"Why not? After all, you threatened to kill him tonight, did you not?"

"Well, sure, but…"

"But, nothing. Now, go on, smack him," By the way Uncle Frank seems to be ordering Harry around, he must think he's the boss of him, or something. "You won't be hurting anything."

I become tense, as I prepare myself for the firm impact from Harry's hand on me. The smack to my head soon happens, and I can't help but twitch. "For fuck sakes…" Harry quickly whispers to himself, before he faces forward again, or so it seems.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Well, is he awake, or not?!" Uncle Frank becomes impatient.

"No!" Harry blurts out, and I widen my eyes, surprised at Harry's lie. Is he actually afraid of my Uncle Frank, too, to lie to him?

"So, you were right… Big deal," comments Uncle Frank, seeming to be unamused. "I'm positive he'll be awake within the next while, though."

"Well, sure…"

"He'd better be awake by the time we reach our next location,"

"What next location? Of course he'll be awake by the time we reach Vegas,"

"I'm not talking about Vegas,"

"Oh? Then, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about where we'll be stopping next. Not only am I starving and in need of gas, but I'm tired, too,"

I become hopeful, when Uncle Frank mentions our next destination. Who knows? Maybe that's when I'll be able to escape. Although, when it comes to Harry, I'm unsure of what he'll do, if he witnesses my escape…

" _You're_ tired?!" Harry becomes defensive, because I know he's tired, too.

"Yes! I'm tired! Why?! Did _you_ not sleep, at all, either?!"

"Barely!"

"Well then, at our next destination, we'll stop. And, hopefully, the kid will be on his best behaviour,"

"Wouldn't it be better if he was unconscious? That way, he wouldn't pull any funny business?"

"Believe me, our next destination, he's going to be awake,"

"Why?" Harry's just as confused as I am.

"Just trust me…"

 **Sarah's PoV:**

While the cop is out of sight, I use this time to make an attempt in reaching the glove box. I quickly pull it open, grabbing the gun that drops down with the latch. Though, as soon as I grab ahold of it, I hear, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

Then, out of instinct, I aim the gun at the man and shoot him. He flies back and lands on the ground. I don't know where I shot him, but I swear it was in the face. For a second, I'm not even thinking about what I'm doing or what I did, because I just continue to sit in my seat, with my arm still stretched out, while the gun is still in my hand.

My eyes are wide, because I didn't expect to do that, despite how I've done it before. My mind seems to come back to me, though, because I soon throw the gun into the passenger seat and take off, screeching down the road. I drive away from the man, possibly going faster than the speed he pulled me over for.

My foot is flat on the gas pedal, as my mind is in complete fury of what all just happened. I was determined to find my Father, his partner, and that little brat, and I still am. In fact, I believe I'm even angrier than before. I know that, as soon as I reach the hotel, I will not go lightly…

 **Harry's PoV:**

Now that everything's quiet, I just continue to sit in my seat and look out the window, while resting my head on my knuckle. From the corner of my eye, though, I'm still able to see Frank focused on the road. I don't know why, but I feel the same way around him, like I do with Bryan and even Sarah, my own daughter. I guess that's why I try to be tougher to, not only the kid, but to Marv, too… Speaking of Marv, we left so quickly with the kid, I didn't even get the chance to see the fate of him—whether he was still alive, or not.

As I sit here, I wonder if Frank will catch on to my lie about the kid. He's very much awake, but I don't feel like Frank should do any more harm to him right now. I know I'm guilty of hurting him, like almost breaking his arm and threatening to kill him, but I was really only trying to show off. I'm not an innocent little flower inside, like Marv is, but I do have a soft spot for that little wise ass on the floor back there.

I never cared about him last year, and I especially didn't care for him this year, when I first saw him. But, when Bryan came up with the idea to do that horrible act to him, my mind changed completely. Despite my attempts to be mean to him, I just can't wrap my head around the concept of what happened to him tonight. And, if Frank's intentions are to hurt him, in that way, I'll do whatever it takes to stop it. After all, I've been a victim of the same abuse, myself.

The only other thing on my mind, is the fate of my best friend, Marv. If he's dead, I'll live with that guilt for the rest of my life. Though, I can't show my emotions about my friend, not in front of this psychopath. But, what am I to do? I don't know, but I guess we'll see what happens, once we reach our next destination. Since the kid is, indeed, awake, I'm going to have to have a little bit of a talk with him…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Holy crap. I wasn't expecting such a lengthy chapter! This time change (Spring Ahead) is throwing me off, because I swear I had more time to do this! Now, boom! It's later! Lol. Anyway, what do you think will happen next? Kevin didn't try very hard to get away, because he was so focused on Harry and Uncle Frank's conversation. Apparently, Uncle Frank plans to stop in the next town over. How do you think that's going to go? What do you think about Harry lying to Uncle Frank? I did a surprise PoV for Harry, and I went a little deeper in his thoughts. What do you think about him actually caring for Kevin? At least you know why he's not so tough around others… It's because of how unintimidating he really is! Though, he still is a roughneck… Also, what kind of "talk" is he talking about? I don't know, but we'll have to figure it out! XD As for Marv, we still don't know yet, but I promise that it'll be revealed! Last, but not least, what about what happened with Sarah? I know it was only a quick PoV (we still got six pages), but I plan to go further on her PoV later! She actually shot the cop, because he ended up being observant, after all… Poor guy. :( Anyway, enough of me blabbing… I bet you're done reading this super long Author's Note! :P So, take care! :D**

 **PS: So, I finished reading _Junior_ today, and I left a review on it! My gathering from it, is that it's a bit of a memoir, with some funny short stories and blurbs in it. I know it has a meaning, despite what he says. It makes me wonder how anyone could treat their child that way… You should see some of the stuff he wrote about his Father! Honestly, it was a heartbreaking, funny story, and the negative reviewers clearly didn't get the concept!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	77. Chapter 77: The Talk

**A/N: Hello again, peeps! :D Well, that was quite the interesting chapter last time! What do you think this chapter will bring? Harry wanted to have a conversation with Kevin, so what do you think that's going to be like? I don't know, but we'll have to find out! As for Sarah, I have something planned for that PoV, too! For now, let's get going! :D**

 **Chapter 77: The Talk**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake as soon as I feel the car slow down. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep, but I guess it's because I'm exhausted from all of tonight's happenings. I can only imagine what Harry's feeling, though... I could still sleep for probably a week, but I know I won't get that chance. I was so looking forward to having a hotel room to myself tonight, but these two idiots, along with their partners, had to stop that from happening. They had to stop my freedom from happening. Who knew my Uncle Frank felt that way about me all these years? I still can't believe it. My very own Uncle...

I try not to let the tears form in my eyes again, until I hear Uncle Frank state, "Alright. We're here!" Where's "here"?

"Hey, if you're going to pump gas, do you mind getting me a drink? Say, an orange soda, or something?" Harry asks Uncle Frank, which I'm surprised that he did so. He seems to be a little weary around my Uncle. I know _I_ wouldn't go asking for anything from them...

"Why?"

"'Cause, I'm thirsty..." Harry answers, in an obvious tone.

"Yeah, I guess..." sighs Uncle Frank. "I'm a little thirsty, too,"

"What about your nephew?"

"What about him?"

"Don't you think _he_ wants anything?" I'm surprised Harry's trying to be this fair, but I know Uncle Frank won't give in, considering how he seems to be the more insane one of the two.

"No. After all, he _is_ unconscious, isn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Well, I'll try smacking him again, and if he wakes up, I'll get him something. If not, it's _his_ tough luck, for when he _does_ wake up later,"

This time, _Uncle Frank_ is going to be the one, who hits me. He'll know for sure that I'm awake, but it's not a bad thing, because I _am_ thirsty. My head being covered with this sack, pillow case, or whatever it is, doesn't help my thirst, either. Though, I must wonder: If Uncle Frank hates me so much, why's he considering in letting me have a drink? For all I know, it could be something I hate... or poisoned.

"Go for it," It's almost like _Harry's_ the one giving Uncle Frank permission to smack me. Though, I guess it's not such a bad thing...

Sooner than I know it, a firm hand comes down on top of my head again, causing me to twitch. "Yep, he's awake," confirms Uncle Frank. "Now, time to get us drinks."

I feel relieved, when he says that, because my mouth _is_ dry. I never _did_ get that hot chocolate earlier... It just hit me—I was supposed to have some hot chocolate earlier, wasn't I? I guess that ship has sailed...

Soon after I hear Uncle Frank leave the vehicle, there's an awkward silence, until Harry breaks it, "Hey, kid,"

"What?" my now-dry voice is finally able to speak.

"You OK?" Even though he can't see it, I widen my eyes at his question.

"No..."

"Well, don't worry, this won't last forever,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as soon as we get to Vegas, I'm getting you out of here,"

My eyes widen, with false hopes. Tears start to form, as I ask, with disbelief, "W-What?"

"I mean it,"

"But... why? You hate me, too, don't you?"

"No..." Harry seems to drift. "No, I don't hate you,"

"Then, what about earlier? All the times you hit me and tried to kill me?"

"Believe me, I was just showing off,"

"Showing off, huh?"

"Yes. Why? Is that so hard to believe?" I hear a bit of arrogance in his voice.

"Well, yes!" Why _wouldn't_ it be hard to believe?

"I'm telling you, I'm a lot less intimidating than this guy,"

"How so? He's my Uncle..."

"Believe me, he's not a very nice guy,"

"But, he's getting me a drink!"

"Perhaps, but, believe me, he's not a very nice guy..."

"Well, neither are you..." I mutter.

"Say what?!"

"Nothing!" I automatically defend, because I'm used to Harry wanting to throttle me. I know he has a soft spot for me, because of what happened, but I don't believe he truly cares for me. Not one bit...

"Look, I may have a different attitude towards you, but I don't appreciate snarkiness! Just keep it cool, and we'll get along just fine! As soon as we get to Vegas, I'll figure something out!"

"Why not figure out something now? Or even at the hotel?"

"Because, kid, it'll be a lot easier in Vegas..."

"How so?"

"Because, there's a lot more action, a lot more people. Surely, something easier can be done,"

"For real?"

"Yes, kid. For real,"

Just then, I hear the sound of a car door opening, with Uncle Frank speaking, in French, "Voici les boissons!" Which means, "Here are the drinks!" Uncle Frank has a habit of randomly speaking in French, from time to time... So many things I knew about Uncle Frank, and his hatred for me wasn't one of them.

"Thank you," There's a pause, when Harry asks, "Where's the kid's drink?"

"I didn't have enough money to get him anything,"

There seems to be an uncomfortable pause, before Harry shouts, "You didn't have enough money to get him a drink?!"

"No!"

"We're buying a fucking hotel room, and you didn't have enough money to get the kid one simple, dollar-priced drink?!"

"Well, I'm sorry!"

"No, you're not! You're just wanting the kid to go thirsty..." Harry trails off.

It's so unusual, because Harry was like that with me. He didn't care how he treated me, either. Now that Uncle Frank is doing the same thing he did, he's getting defensive about it. It's just strange, in my opinion. And I also won't be getting a drink for my dry mouth...

" _Am_ I?" By Uncle Frank's tone, he seems amused. I know he's wanting me to go thirsty. I hope Harry's nice enough to allow a sip of his drink, because I know Uncle Frank sure as hell won't.

"Fine, then. He can have some of my drink,"

"Hey!" Uncle Frank snaps. "Don't. I got that for _you_ , and for _you_ only. I didn't waste my money, so some no good kid could drink out of the soda I bought for _you_ ,"

"I'm sorry, Frank, but the last time I checked, _you_ weren't my boss,"

"Oh, yeah? Just because _Bryan's_ the boss of this operation, doesn't mean _I'm_ not, too. After all, it was _my_ idea to use my very own nephew as bait tonight, wasn't it?"

"Well, sure, but..."

"But, nothing. Now, drink that pop. The kid's not getting any,"

I know why Harry's intimidated by Uncle Frank now... I've never seen him like this. He's never been the greatest Uncle to me, but the fact that he's even bossing _Harry_ around, is a sure and unusual sign of trouble. If Harry doesn't get me out of here, I know I have the right to be scared...

 **Sarah's PoV:**

I soon make it to Jersey City, with no cops to stop me, luckily. My mind is in a complete fury—not only has my Mother been shot, but I'll be paying my revenge to these two for mistreating me, and for me also just shooting an officer. I wasn't going to, if he would've left well enough alone, but he asked for it. I couldn't have him prying into my business.

I spot the hotel we originally stayed in and I gun it, so that I can make it there, and get this done and over with. I screech into the empty parking lot, possibly causing tire marks on the pavement. Luckily, it's early morning, and nobody's around, or else I'd have to probably shoot some other nosy people. I really don't want to do that right now, because I want to save my next couple bullets for my Father and Marv, and then I'll be able to deal with the kid, in my own way.

With nothing but rage and revenge on my mind, I grab ahold of my gun and exit from the stolen Taxi, slamming the door behind me. I stick said weapon in my side pocket and forcefully walk toward the unwelcoming building. As far as I know, there aren't any other guests here, so I don't have to worry about causing a racket, and getting myself in trouble with the police again. That's the last thing I want to deal with...

As soon as I burst through the dead hotel's doors, with all my anger, I shout, "Dad! Marv! Where the hell are you?!"

Of course, there isn't going to be an answer in this part of the hotel, so I'm going to have to go to our original room, and find out if they're still there, or not. I don't see why they wouldn't be. After all, I took their car. I storm my way passed the front desk and into the hallway. I'm about ready to get even with those two, and I'm almost there. Just another level to get to, and I intend to get to it...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D I hope this chapter was good enough, and not too rushed! I could've done more with Sarah's PoV, but I think I'll save that for next time! At least Kevin's PoV made the chapter longer! So, what do you think of that conversation? Harry must really be terrified of Uncle Frank, if he even wants to get _Kevin_ out of the situation! Why is Harry so afraid of Uncle Frank? Is he really a madman? After all, it's not very nice that he didn't give Kevin a drink... But, who knows what's going to happen next, right? I really need to brainstorm some ideas! Any ideas would be nice! Until next time, ciao! :D**

 **PS: Huda, I was meaning to say this last chapter, but I got caught up with talking about _Junior_ , that I forgot to say it... It's very interesting that you think Harry and Marv sound alike. After all, Harry's Italian! Lol.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	78. Chapter 78: A Stop for the Night

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D Well, here I am! I just got back from a meeting (like what I did the other night), and I still have plenty of time on my hands (and plenty of anxiety, too)! Last chapter had Harry talk to Kevin about why he was being nicer and about Uncle Frank. So, what's going to happen from there? I guess we'll just have to find that out! :D**

 **Chapter 78: A Stop for the Night**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

After awhile, we seem to finally stop somewhere else. Though, I don't know for sure, since I can't see my surroundings. This is scary for me, because, until now, I've never had my vision taken away from me, unless it was willingly. I just wonder if I'll ever be able to see...

"OK!" Uncle Frank, for someone who's tired, seems quite pumped. "We're here! Harry, get the kid out of the back,"

"Um, the last time I checked, Frank, _you_ weren't my boss,"

"Hey, do you want things to go smoothly for him?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But, nothing. Now, take him out of the back. I'll take care of the receptionist,"

My stomach drops, as I start to hear who I presume is Uncle Frank leaving the vehicle, but Harry's quickly able to stop him, "Hey, wait a minute... What do you mean by 'take care'?" Why's he so worried?

"What do you think I mean? I'm going to do what you did earlier,"

"Why?!" Again, why's he so worried?

"What do you mean, 'why'? We can't have anyone knowing we've got this kid held captive,"

"You're his goddamn Uncle..."

"So? He's still being held captive," I then hear the front door close, as I presume that it's Uncle Frank, who left.

I'm right, when I hear Harry's voice say to me, "Alright. Come on, kid. Let's get you inside,"

I hear the front car door close, before the back one soon opens. Since the back passenger door is closest to my feet, Harry pulls me out by my feet, until I'm sitting on the car's floor, with my tied feet hanging down. I feel like if this was the original Harry, my head would remain covered, but he's surprisingly kind enough to pull said cover off my head. Now that my surroundings are revealed to me, I squint a little, seeing the streetlights and the other lights from the buildings. I don't know where I am, but it is, indeed, a city. Now that my eyes are free, I'm taking advantage of having the ability to look around.

"Where am I?" I ask.

Harry holds his breath, as if holding back the information, before finally saying, "I don't know,"

"You don't know or you just don't want to tell me?" I feel like my Mother, saying that...

"Just... nevermind, alright?"

"But, aren't you supposed to be nicer to me now? I mean, with Marv, you wouldn't..."

"Nevermind about Marv! Just... nevermind, alright?" I can tell he's getting a little irked, so I guess I shouldn't push my luck too much.

Shortly after that, I hear a gunshot, which causes me to jump, and Harry to look over to the building of where the shot just happened. I'm looking over at the direction of the building, too, when I see my Uncle emerge from said place.

Uncle Frank doesn't say anything, as he quickly struts over to where we seem to be waiting. It isn't until he's over to us, when he asks, peeved, "Why the hell did you take his hood off?!"

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to!"

"Well, it's common sense! We don't want him to know where he is!"

"Well, it's too late now!"

"It sure is!" Even though _Harry's_ the one standing in front of me, _Uncle Frank_ is the one, who grabs on to me by my arm and jerks me out of the vehicle. "Come on, kid! Let's go!" It's so weird, and frankly awful, how he's calling me "kid". He's just like the others...

I look back at Harry, as my very own Uncle pulls me towards the building. I never thought I'd think this, but I actually wish _Harry_ was the one, who was pulling me. Apparently, I'm not even supposed to see them right now. So, what's it going to be like, once we get inside? I don't know, but one thing is for sure—I'm going to see a shot person, and that's the _last_ thing I want to look at right now. Frankly, I'm quite terrified as to what's going to happen in the near future...

 **Sarah's PoV:**

I storm up the stairs, becoming closer to where those two are located. I grab ahold of my gun in my pocket, having it at the ready, so that I can just fire as soon as I lay my eyes on them. I don't care that my Father is going to be one of the two targets—if someone pisses me off, they pay. Simple as that. Harry and Marv aren't the only ones I'll be taking my anger out on tonight, the McCallisters will be, too.

As soon as I make it to the upper hall, I barrel my way through the long area, trying to reach the room that's almost to the end of the hallway. I know that there aren't any guests here, so I don't have to worry about causing a racket and getting myself in trouble. Besides, if I just so happen to see somebody, I'll shoot them. Simple as that. As soon as I make it to the room, I try to open it, but it's locked. Of course it's not going to be easy to open... Why _would_ it be?

So, I proceed to bang on the door, shouting, "Dad! Marv! Open up!" Though, I don't receive an answer. I proceed to bang on the door again, in case they may be asleep, so that I can wake them up. "Dad! Marv! Come on! Open up! It's me, Sarah!" Still, after a few seconds, I don't receive an answer... I'm not at the wrong room, am I? No, I can't be... "Son of a bitch!" I curse to myself. I'm so tempted to kick down the door, but I don't think they're in there. Then again, they could be, and they're just hiding from me. Leave it to my Dad to be afraid of his own daughter... "Well, if that's how they're going to be, I'll just show them..."

I evilly smirk to myself, as I proceed to try and kick down the door, but it's not working. This place isn't a dump, but it's not real fancy, either. So, I don't see why these doors won't open... This isn't as easy as they make it seem in the movies, but I'm going to continue to try, anyway. My leg gets tired from kicking, so I give it a break, ready to use my other leg. By the way the door looks, you can tell I've been using enough force, because there's a large crack starting to form in it.

Though, during my quick kicking break, I swear I hear voices in a nearby room. That isn't them, is it? I start to question if I'm _really_ the only one here, because now that means I'll have to be more careful. If not that, then pointing the gun right in the person's face and shooting them. How hard can it be? I guess that's what I'm going to have to resort to, if I see anyone else here...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. _Uncle Frank_ shot a guy, and _Harry_ was questioning it! O.O What's going to happen at the hotel (in whatever mystery city they're in)? At least Harry's being nicer, and even allowing Kevin to see again, without permission! Uncle Frank thinks _he's_ the boss now. So, what's Harry going to do about that? As for Sarah, she went batshit crazy, didn't she? She started banging on a door, which had nobody in the room! XD As for the voices, who was she hearing? Was there somebody there, after all? What's she going to do about it? I guess we'll just have to wait and see! :o For now, I guess it's ciao! :D**

 **PS: Sorry, Huda, I misunderstood what you meant. You meant Harry's ACTING like Marv, not actually SOUNDING like Marv! Lol. My mistake! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	79. Chapter 79: A Stop for the Night II

****READ PLEASE****

 **A/N: Well, hello, folks! :D I'm sure starting early will have its perks! What do you think will happen next? Well, there's only one way to find out! ;) Also, I made kind of a big mistake last chapter! I forgot to mention Kevi's broken leg! Seriously, things just aren't sticking in my head, lately... Just pretend that didn't happen, and we'll continue on from where we left off! For now, let's go! :D**

 **Chapter 79: A Stop for the Night II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

Uncle Frank continues pulling me towards the direction of the hotel by my arm, causing me to painfully follow after him. After all, my leg is still broken... I've been dragging my foot across the ground, while trying to walk with the other one. Not only do I need a doctor, I need crutches...

As if Harry was able to read my mind, he mentions to Uncle Frank, "You know, Frank, I really think we should take the kid to the doctor..."

"Doctor? Ha! I don't think so..."

"Come on, Frank, the kid's in pain! His leg is in bad shape!"

"That's not my problem,"

I look back at Harry, as he side glances and answers, sarcastically, "Uh, yeah, it kinda is..."

"How so?"

"You added insult to injury, when you decided to kick him in the leg!"

"Well, to be fair, his leg was already broken," We're now stopped, as Uncle Frank defends himself, placing a hand on his chest.

"Well, we can't just leave it!" In my mind, as these two are arguing, I'm wondering if I should use this time to my advantage, or not. Though, it's going to be quite hard to get away, period, with this broken leg...

"Well, what do you expect _me_ to do?"

"To go to an underground doctor!"

"An underground doctor, huh? We just got to this hotel, and now, you're wanting to go to an underground doctor?"

" _You_ can stay here, and _I'll_ take the kid there,"

"I don't think so..." Uncle Frank quickly disagrees with Harry's plan. I feel like I know what Harry's trying to plan, but my hopes are quickly faltering.

"Why not?"

"Who says you'll come back?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I come back?"

"You even said it yourself—drop the kid off somewhere, since we have the money now,"

"I wouldn't drop him off!" My hopes of being able to get away are fluctuating, because I'm unsure how this argument is going to turn out. After all, being left somewhere can have its advantages.

"Oh, yeah? How do I know I can trust you? After all, you told the kid yourself that you'd help him get away, when we got to Vegas," My gut drops, and I'm sure Harry's does, too.

Harry fumbles for a reply, before finally asking, "How... How do you know about that?"

"Because, you just told me," Both Harry's and I's eyes are widened, shocked at the discovery of what Uncle Frank found out. Though, that shock turns to horror pretty quickly, when he says, instead, "Nah. I actually knew, because I've got the car bugged."

"Bugged? What the fuck do you have it bugged for, Frank?!"

"Because, I didn't, and still don't, trust you,"

"So, what does that mean? You're going to be watching us like a hawk, or something?"

"No, but if I find out you're helping the kid escape, you're both dead," Uncle Frank turns back around and continues his way toward the building.

Harry asks, "Oh, really?"

This then causes Uncle Frank to simply look back and answer, "Yep,"

Now, I feel like I'll be in even more trouble... The fact that the car was bugged is just frightening. It's almost like that dream I had, where the room I was in was bugged with an alarm system. Just like the dream, there's no escape...

"So, what are we going to do about the kid's leg?" Harry reverts back to the original conversation.

"I don't know. We'll think of something. For now, no doctor. We'll be staying in the room, for now. I'm dead tired," The fact that my leg is just going to be untreated, tells me that Uncle Frank is, indeed, worse news than Harry. I just hope Sarah and Bryan don't get involved...

 **Sarah's PoV:**

I continue to hear the voices, and I'm tempted to proceed closer to them. Though, I don't want them to have already called the cops, because I should get out of here now, while I have the chance. After all, I really don't think Dad, Marv, and the kid are here. Somehow, they managed to get away... Though, just out of curiosity, I continue to creep my way towards the room, which makes the voices become just a little bit louder with each step.

As I continue my stealth to the room, where the voices are coming from, it almost sounds like the voices are on repeat, as if the room has a radio or TV playing. This confuses and concerns me, because I believe that if there's a TV or radio playing, then somebody would've had to have been here or _is_ here, in order for it to be turned on. So, I just continue my silent walk towards the room, with my gut rising as to what I'm going to see.

As soon as I make it to the room's door, I'm tempted to knock on it, but I'm questioning my actions, in case something goes wrong. I'm not afraid to shoot anybody in this room, I just don't want this to turn into a case where I'm in trouble.

"Looking for someone, sweetie?"

A new voice from behind, coming from a man, causes me to jump a foot—something I rarely do. With my mind still in a fury, my gut still dropped, and my trembling body, I whip around, and my eyes widen as to who the man is...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. That was quite the different ending, wasn't it? I actually wasn't planning that, until I wrote it, actually! Though, I _did_ want her to run into somebody, whether it be whoever was in the room, or not... So, now that that's happened, I wonder who it was that snuck up on her! Actually, now that I think about it, an idea is starting to form... Let's see if I use it! :D Anyway, as for Kevin, what do you think of what happened in his PoV? Not only does Uncle Frank want to hold off in treating his leg, but he said that he had the car bugged. O.O How true is that? And how would that have happened? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out! By continuing to read! I don't think there's anything else to say, except for yous to take care! :D**

 **PS: Nice review, GIJoeFan985. Lol.**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	80. Chapter 80: The Challenge

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, here we are, with the 80th chapter! Wow. I don't think I've written a FanFic this long... What's going to happen next? Well, I've got a few ideas. Let's see what's going to happen, with my ideas! ;)**

 **Chapter 80: The Challenge**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

We're now inside the building, and I'm nervous as to what's going to happen—how I'm going to be kept in this room, with a broken leg. I really hope Harry thinks of an idea, and tries to get me out of here... In my mind, he should wait until Uncle Frank's asleep, before sneaking me out of the room. I just hope Uncle Frank doesn't set up anything to stop us from leaving. This is the third hotel I've been in tonight, and I'm hoping this is the one that we can stay in, within reason.

This is the third hotel hallway I've seen tonight, and it's just like the others—not that impressive. If we're going upstairs, how are we going to be able to do stairs? I can barely walk, after all... Is Uncle Frank going to be willing to carry me? If not, is Harry going to take on the responsibility to carry me? It'd be strange, but it's better than climbing a set of stairs with a damaged leg. I'm right in assuming that there was going to be a set of stairs, because, just like in the last two buildings, there's one at the end of the hall. I'm scared as to how Uncle Frank and Harry are going to go about this, but I guess I'm going to have to find out...

"OK. So, how do you want to go about this?" Uncle Frank looks back at Harry, while my arm still has a grip on it. I just look at both men, wondering how this is going to pan out.

"I say one of us carries him upstairs. That way, it causes less of an issue," I completely agree with Harry's words, despite how they're unusual to hear.

"So, you're meaning to tell me the kid can't do stairs?"

"Well, of course! I thought you knew that! That's why you asked!" I'm now confused by Uncle Frank's words, just like Harry is.

"Well, why don't we give it a try to see if he really can't?" My nervousness starts to grow more, when I realize that Uncle Frank's going to be a jerk, after all.

"Come on, Frank, don't be an ass..."

"What? I'm just saying for him to try. He doesn't have to continue, if he can't proceed up them,"

"I just say let's get to our room, and get to bed. I wanna get to Vegas, at some point, you know,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm very sure!"

"Well, this will only take a minute. I mean it, if he can't get up the stairs, he doesn't have to continue up them. Simple as that," Uncle Frank then looks down at me, as I look fearfully up at him. "Well? Do you want to give it a go, squirt?"

"No... I can't!" I protest. I don't want this to turn into begging, but I really don't want to proceed up stairs I can't climb.

"Well, since _I'm_ the boss here, I say you're gonna!" He becomes angry, and it's something that I'm now scared to see. "Now, go!"

He pretty much throws me away from him, letting go of my arm, as I land on the floor, nearby the staircase. By the way his attitude is, I don't believe he's only going to allow me to do this for a minute. He's going to make me do the whole thing...

Now being on the floor, with tears starting to form, I proceed to crawl toward the set of stairs, hoping I can somehow make this work. I'm only able to use my one leg to pull myself across the floor. My broken leg, I'm going to have to drag. If that's how I'm going to have to climb the stairs, so be it.

I crawl across the floor, finally making it to the staircase. I take a short breath, before I proceed to crawl up them. I'm scared to do this, but it can't be all that hard. I've crawled up the stairs at home for fun. Only, that time, I had both legs to use...

"Come on, Frank, stop being such a..."

"Just wait," Uncle Frank smoothly interrupts Harry. "I want to see how he does this first."

Feeling thankful that Harry's trying to stick up for me, I proceed to use that energy to help me crawl up the stairs. It's no longer fear that I'm feeling, it's determination to prove to Uncle Frank that I can, indeed, do these stairs. I thought it'd be best to be carried, but I'm not going to be that helpless victim. No way in Hell...

 **Sarah's PoV:**

Finally coming to the realization of who the man is, I ask, stunned, "Carl?"

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" he calmly asks.

"Looking for my Father. He was supposed to be here," I answer. I don't think it's right to go into all the details, so I don't. Carl doesn't know who I truly am, so I think it should stay that way.

"Oh. Are you talking about that Italian man that was here?"

Surprised and confused as to how he knows my Father, I answer, questioningly, "Yeah?"

"Well, don't be so surprised. I could hear him, just like I could hear you," My gut drops, as I worry that I've given myself away. "What the hell were you banging and screaming about, anyway?" (That sounded completely wrong... o.O)

"I... I'm just desperate to see him, that's all..." I start to sweat, as I believe my story isn't going to be very convincing.

"You're _that_ desperate, huh? Why? Is there some sort of emergency?"

"Well, kinda..."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He steps toward me, and I step back, unsurely, as I don't know how this is going to turn out.

"No... No... Really, it's OK..." I try to answer, but my nervousness is making it hard to.

"Are you sure? After all, I'm not going to hurt you," He takes another step closer.

"I didn't say you were going to..."

"Then, why do you seem so nervous?"

"It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you here, that's all..."

"Are you sure that's all?" the dark-haired man asks.

I'm quite familiar with his personality, and that's one of the reasons why I left him. That, and I didn't want him to know who I really am. Despite how he can be scary, I'm way scarier than he'll ever be. Thing is, my Dad would've killed him, if he found out who he truly is, even though I'm worse than him. I should've just let him. Then again, _I'm_ the one with the gun right now, so if things get too ugly, I'm well prepared...

"Completely..." I stop backing up, and the man stops proceeding towards me. I'm confused as to why he's here, so I ask, "What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be staying the night, and look what happens, I run into you,"

"Yeah. That was just luck, wasn't it?" I shrug, trying to rid my nervousness, but it isn't working.

"So," he starts, which makes me even more nervous. "Why are you really here?" He places his hand on the nearby door, stretching out his arm. The way he's standing now, it almost looks like he's posing.

"I told you, I need to see my Dad,"

"Why aren't you being honest with me?"

"I am!" I blurt out, I guess out of fear.

I've been cornered like this before, because of him, so this brings back memories. Luckily, I told him what I wanted to tell him, in order to get him to leave me alone. At that time, though, I didn't have my own gun...

"No, you're not. You seem too afraid, as if you're hiding something from me,"

"I'm not! I swear!"

The next thing that happens, is he lunges for me, which causes me to be shoved into the corner, with his hand over my mouth. I knew he was like this, but I've never had it happen to me before. I look at him, eyes widened, afraid, but trying to figure out how I'm going to retrieve my gun to get out of this situation. I just hope he doesn't have a gun on him, too...

"You're here to kill your Father, aren't you?! Admit it! Just admit it!" I just quickly shake my head, afraid to answer the truth. He finally pulls down his hand, allowing me to talk. Though, he still has me cornered. I have my hand down by my side, with it placed on the gun.

"Why would you ask something like that?!"

"Because, I just so happen to know Bryan Slader,"

He pulls out a gun, something I was hoping he wouldn't have. Though, since my hand is already on my weapon, I'm first to pull it out. Since Carl showed me his, I still have the advantage over him, because he doesn't see my weapon yet. With the gun still down by my waist, I take this chance to aim it at the man and shoot him, hitting his leg.

He jumps back, causing the gun to fly out of his hand. He stumbles back, before falling down to the floor. I manage to pick up his gun, before standing over him and aiming my gun down at him, ready to kill him. He looks merciful, as he holds out his hands, fearing for his life. I just may not be so merciful, but I don't intend to kill him yet, because I intend to get answers.

"OK," The gun is aimed right at him, as I have a cold voice. "How the hell do you know my step-Father?"

"I'm... I'm on his side of the team..." I'm confused as to what he means by that. I didn't think there _were_ different sides...

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm in on some of the rake, too. Your step-Dad intends to get the money for himself, including me,"

"Why the hell are you working with him?!"

"I guess he didn't know you and I used to date..."

"Yeah, I guess not! Why the hell are you working for him?!"

"Because, I want you back..."

"What?"

"I thought you'd be impressed, if I had some money, unlike before..."

"No! I'm not impressed! You just tried to kill me!"

"Well, it's not like it's anything new! But, I just thought you'd take me back, if I had more money!"

"Why the hell would I go back to an abusive relationship?! You're making no sense!"

"Well, of course... I never made sense..." There's a tremble now in his voice.

"Obviously!"

"But, please... Give me another chance. Take me back. I promise, I won't be the same way again," I glance upwards, not even really thinking about my answer, because I already know what I'm going to answer.

"Um, I'm going to go with... no," The next thing I know, I'm firing the gun down at the man I used to love...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Holy crap. What a chapter, eh? What do you think of that surprise in Sarah's PoV? That was an ex-boyfriend of hers! That was my idea last night, but it wasn't until I was writing it now, that I decided to have him be a jerk. It seems as though Sarah's had some hard times in her life. At least she's able to stick up for herself (not in a very good way, though)... But, why the hell would he even think of an offer like that? How did he get involved with Bryan? She never really did ask that, did she? I guess she'll have to get her answer from her step-Father! As for what's going on in Kevin's PoV, what do you think of Uncle Frank being a dick towards his own nephew? At least Harry was wanting to do the nice thing, but Uncle Frank just had to be a dick! Is Kevin going to make it up the stairs? We'll just have to wait and see! I _do_ have an idea for what I want to do in Kevin's PoV! So, until next time, ciao! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	81. Chapter 81: The Challenge II

**A/N: Hello again, folks! Well, I'm feeling a little ticked about something, so I'm hoping that anger will go into my writing. Though, I'm putting a smile on my face, and I'm going to do this! Let's see what happens in this chapter! :)**

 **Chapter 81: The Challenge II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I proceed to crawl up these stairs to the best of my ability. It's not like I haven't done anything like this before, but the fact that I don't have my leg, is going to make it just that much harder, because I'm going to want to use it. But, my determination doesn't falter, as I believe I can do this. I'm not going to be this little helpless victim, who can't do anything for himself. I got enough of that with my family, even though I miss them terribly. Though, it's time to show that I'm not helpless.

Knowing that I'm being watched, I look behind me. I see Uncle Frank's arms crossed, while he's looking at me, almost intently. As for Harry, he's not his usual self, because _he's_ the one, who's concerned. Though, there's nothing to be concerned about, because I know I can do this. So, I face forward again, focusing on my goal: to reach the top of the stairs. I'm almost there as it is, so I don't have that much further to go.

"How's it going, kiddo?" I receive those words from Uncle Frank. I know he's not concerned for me, at all. He's waiting for me to fail. I don't believe I should answer, because I believe seeing is believing. If I can show that I can do this, then I won't have to answer. Apparently, that's not good enough for my now-good-for-nothing Uncle, because he asks, almost prying, "Well?"

"I'm... I'm fine..." is all I need to say. I try not to have a wobble in my voice too much, because I don't want to appear as that helpless victim. I want to show that I can do this. In fact, I _need_ to show that I can do this.

"That's good. I can see that," he surprisingly approves.

I don't say anything else, as I breathe out, keeping my determination that I'm going to make it. I continue to pull myself up the stairs, using my knee on my left leg as support. It's starting to become tired, but there's nothing else I can do.

The only other things I could do, would be just to use my arms or scoot up the stairs backwards. I'm almost there, so I might as well just stick it out. After all, I should use my good leg, while I have the chance. My broken leg is useless to me, because all's it's doing, is dragging behind me.

At last, I make it to the top of the stairs. As much of a relief as it is, I'm also out of breath, and in pain, because of my sore limbs. I sit here, waiting for my two kidnappers to join me, and it isn't long, before they do.

As soon as Uncle Frank makes it to the top of the stairs, he says, surprisingly proudly, "Well, way to go, kiddo! I'm surprised. You're not a helpless little victim, after all,"

While he's praising me, he's being condescending, also. I don't appreciate it, because I've always been ridiculed. Though, once again, I don't want to think bad thoughts about my family, because, despite how one member is right here in front of me, he's one of the ones out to get me. I wish the good part—the rest of my family—was here, because everything would be better. I took for granted that I had my family, and I won't ever treat them badly again. That's _if_ I get out of this...

Harry's right behind Uncle Frank now, and his first words are, "Come on, Frank, don't be a dick..."

"What?!" He turns around to face Harry and defends, "I'm not!"

"You are! Now, come on! Can we get to our room now?! I'm tired!" I know Harry's wanting Uncle Frank to leave me alone, so he's trying to convince him to get us to one of the rooms, instead.

" _You're_ tired?! At least you slept! I haven't slept all night!"

"You've never felt more tired from only getting an hour of sleep?"

"No. I've never had that feeling,"

"Well, I've had that feeling, and I'm having it now. So, come on, let's go," Harry's becoming his impatient self, as he's itching to go to the room to simply sleep. I feel the same way, even though I've probably slept longer.

"Alright, alright!" Uncle Frank simply gives in to Harry's demands by saying, "I'll take the kid,"

The next thing I know, I'm being lifted up from the floor by my arm. Though, it's not as easy as it should be, because it's much harder to stand up, now that I have a damaged leg. Surprisingly, Uncle Frank doesn't rush me, as I try to stand up, using my only usable leg. Now that I'm finally standing, my arm is jerked for me to follow his lead, while I luckily don't fall over. I look behind me, seeing Harry following Uncle Frank's lead. I know he frowns upon all of this, so I hope he has a plan to get me out of here later...

 **Sarah's PoV:**

As soon as the gun fires, I open my eyes and look down at what I've done. My eyes widen, as I see the man, who's now motionless. "Holy fuck..." I curse to myself.

Now that it's silent, I'm hearing nothing but talking, coming from an electronic, and it's incredibly uncomfortable. It's not that I haven't shot anyone before, but I'm becoming more like my Dad. Just because he's a burglar, doesn't mean he hasn't shot anyone before.

I continue to stand here, with the gun held out, contemplating on what to do. I don't believe there's anyone else in the building, but if there is, I damn well better get my ass out of here, before I'm caught by the police. After all, I still need to meet up with my step-Dad.

I decide that now is a good time to escape from the building and hop inside the Taxi. From there, I'll be able to call Bryan. Even though the news has struck us both about my Mother, he needs to join me. That way, we can both get even with my Dad and Marv, and so that the kid will be ours...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Since I've written this, I've been feeling better. So, what do you think? I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment. After all, I have an idea of what I want to do; it's all a matter of how to get there. At least Uncle Frank wasn't a complete jerk in this. He was mostly just being rude. At least Kevi did it! :D As for Sarah, she's still planning on meeting up with her step-Dad! What's that going to mean? Will we find out more about Carl then? We'll just have to wait and see! ;) Who knows when I'll write that? For now, let's just keep you guessing! Until then, ciao! :D (I really need something different to say...)**

 **PS: I forgot to say—last night, I finished the _Home Alone_ novelization! Now, it's time for me to start Part II! :D Though, I don't know when that'll be... I must say this, though: the _Home Alone_ novelization is quite different from the movie!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	82. Chapter 82: The Third Room

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D Here we are, with the newest chapter! Now that I think about it, I'm once again mad about something. So, I think what I'm mad about will play a part in the future in this story. I don't know quite yet, though, so it'll be quite amusing... Other than that, I think we can go!**

 **Chapter 82: The Third Room**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

As soon as we make it to our new room, my gut starts to drop again, because I fear that something will happen. As much as it will be comfortable for me to finally go to sleep—despite how it will most-likely not be in a bed—I'm nervous as to how this whole thing is going to go down.

"Well, this is our room. So, let's see if it's as down-looking like the rest of this place," Uncle Frank comments, as he unlocks the door. I guess he got the key from the front desk after he shot the innocent person. As a matter of fact, I didn't see the shot person. I guess because where they were on the floor, I couldn't see them. As soon as he unlocks and opens the door, the room is revealed to be decent—quaint, as a matter of fact. Uncle Frank barely takes a look around and comments, "Well, I guess it'll have to do... I've been in worse," While he still has ahold of my arm, he brings me into the room, with Harry right behind us. Harry hasn't said anything the whole time we were strolling down the hall. He's not afraid to be an outspoken person, but I guess he doesn't know what else to say about this situation, despite how he could easily take down Uncle Frank. As hard as that would be to see, it's even harder to see my very own Uncle being like this. "Well," Uncle Frank starts, tossing his satchel down on a nearby chair. "I guess this is it." I don't know what we're going to do, now that we're here, but I hope it isn't anything bad. I just want to go to bed and try to get some sleep, anyway.

"So, what are we doing? I mean, I have to use the bathroom, so...?" Harry questions, I believe eager to hear what Uncle Frank's answer is going to be. I know Harry wants to be the boss of this situation, but since he isn't, he has to figure out some other way to get me out of here. I just know he's terrified to have me be around his boss and daughter again.

"Well, if you want to take a piss, go take a piss. I'm not stopping you," comments Uncle Frank, in his same sarcastic tone.

"What about the kid?"

I guess Harry wasn't thinking about it before, but I guess he's afraid of leaving me here with my very own Uncle. Though, I guess he doesn't have to be as worried, because I don't think he will do the same thing that Sarah and Bryan want to do.

"Nevermind about the kid. He'll be fine here with me. As a matter of fact, he's going to be going to bed, too, aren't you?" He looks down at me, as if expecting me to answer. The only thing I do is nod, because I really don't know what to say.

"Are you sure?" I guess Harry wants reassurance that I'll be OK.

"Believe me, you'll be no more than two minutes. If you're afraid that I'm going to do anything, you're wrong. Now, just go," he calmly tells Harry, and I strangely believe him. Though, actions speak louder than words. So, Uncle Frank is going to have to prove to me that he's not actually going to be a jerk, while Harry's gone these couple minutes.

"If you say so..." Harry replies, unsurely, as he strolls away to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I'm now left here, with my Uncle Frank, afraid of what's going to happen.

Now that Harry's gone, Uncle Frank looks down at me and asks, "So, are you ready for bed?" I'm surprised he's asking such a question. I feel like he has something planned, while he has this two minutes alone with me. Though, it can't be something big, because Harry could easily catch him in the act. All's I do is nod, before Uncle Frank takes ahold of me by my arm and tells me, "Well then, come on. Since there are only two beds in this room, you get the floor," Of course... That's no surprise. Though, I guess it's better than sleeping on the street. Uncle Frank pulls me over to the area in between the two beds. This reminds me of what happened only a couple hours ago. The last time I was forced over to the center of two beds, I nearly had another scary act happen to me again. "Now, sit down." This also brings back that memory...

He forces me down to the floor, which causes me to gasp in pain, because of my broken leg. I just look up at him, afraid of what's going to happen next. The man just looks down at me, and just when I think something scary is about to happen, Harry emerges from the bathroom. I now have relief fill me, when I now realize that I'll be safe.

Now that Harry's back in the picture, he waddles over to the situation and asks, "What's going on?"

"I'm just getting the kid settled in for the night," Uncle Frank replies, with an unusually creepy smile. Knowing how my Uncle now is, I have a bad feeling about this...

"You're putting him on the floor?" Harry doesn't approve of the idea, even though he didn't only a couple hours ago.

"Well, of course. _I_ sure as hell ain't sleeping on the floor,"

"Well, shouldn't we get him a pillow, or something?" Harry turns to face the bed to the right of me, behind him.

"Oh, no. He won't need a pillow," The man's smirk grows wider.

"What do you mean?" Harry looks back at my Uncle again.

"Because, he'll be out so cold, he won't even need to worry about comfort,"

I look up at who's supposed to be my relative, confused by his words. Harry seems to have the same look of confusion on his face, too. But, our confusion is soon answered, when the next thing that happens, is something suddenly colliding with the side of my head...

 **Sarah's PoV:**

I leave the hotel, before I'm seen by anyone else. I look around me, cautiously, though, because I fear that someone may be watching me. But, just because I can't see them, doesn't mean they're not there. Am I paranoid, much? After all, I thought the hotel was completely empty, but then my abusive ex-boyfriend had to be there, for some strange reason. So, that's why I'm being extra cautious...

As soon as I make it out to the car, I close the door, once I'm in the front seat. I still have a raised stomach, because of my panic, but I hope it'll be a little better in here, because I hope nobody will come after me in here. But, just to be safe, I should make this call to Bryan quick, so that I'm not caught by some watcher. I dial his number, and it isn't long, before he picks up. Though, he isn't his usual self on the phone. He has a wobbly, shaken-up voice, that I'm not used to hearing from my step-Dad.

" _Hell... Hello?"_ If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he just got finished being high.

"Hello? Bryan? It's me, Sarah. Are you OK?"

" _What the fuck do you think?!"_ I can tell he's mad, but he's still speaking in a low voice.

"Well, what about Mom? Is she OK?"

" _I don't know. I'm not there, anymore..."_

Confused, I ask, "What do you mean? Where are you?"

" _I'm on my way to you,"_

"To me?"

" _Yes,"_

"You're still doing that?"

" _Yes!"_ he answers, exasperated, but still in a low voice.

"Alright! Well, I didn't know!" I defend.

" _I'll be there soon,"_

"When?"

" _Soon..."_ he answers, in a gruff voice, before hanging up.

I just look at my cellphone in my hand, wondering how long "soon" is. After all, I don't want to be here forever, with possible watchers, trying to get me in trouble with the police. I look up at the building, where Carl should still be laying. Now that I think about it, I really should've used that time I had on the phone with Bryan to ask him why Carl was brought into the situation. But, I guess I'm just going to have to ask, once he gets here...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. I wrote this hours ago, before going for a walk (I never go out at night, but I did, anyway) and watching a movie, called _Fight Club_. It was quite interesting, I must say... Anyway, my anger has faded away, but I'm still planning on using that anger in the future. At least, I _hope_ to, anyway... Well, I might as well start talking about the story now: What do you think happened at the end of Kevin's PoV? Just when he thought he was peacefully going to be able to go to sleep, Uncle Frank (the sneaky bastard) proved him wrong! I wonder what Harry's going to have to say to that! After all, he's wanting to get Kevin out of the situation! Will he still be able to do that? We'll just have to see... As for Sarah's PoV, it would seem as though she's paranoid. Also, her step-Father is, indeed, coming to join her! What kind of state will he be in? And what kind of trouble is that going to cause? Well, I guess we'll just have to keep on reading to find out! For now, let us go! :D**

 **PS: Should this be turned into a sequel?**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	83. Chapter 83: The News

**A/N: Hello again, folks! :D (I say that greeting a lot, too...) Well, I don't have much to be angry about now, but that won't affect the chapter any! (Well, 98% of the time, I'm in a good mood, when I'm writing...) Anyway, let's get this done and over with now, before I don't have the chance! :o**

 **Chapter 83: The News**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I look down at the now-collapsed boy on the floor, shocked that his Uncle would do such a thing. Then again, why am I so shocked? After all, _he's_ the one, who wanted all of this to happen to the kid, in the first place...

"What the hell did you do that for?!" I shout at Frank, now looking at him.

"What?" Frank shrugs, acting as if he were innocent.

"The kid! What did you hit him for?!"

"Because, I didn't trust him not to do anything in the night. So, I thought it was best,"

" _You_ thought it was best, huh?!" I continue to lose my temper with the asshole. (Interesting sentence.) "Why would you think that?! After all, he _does_ have a broken leg, you know?!"

"Believe me, that wouldn't stop him. You and I both should know that,"

"What do you mean?"

" _You_ were the one, who said how much of a Hellish child he is, and I completely agreed with you!"

"Yeah, well, he didn't do anything to deserve that!" I point toward the unconscious kid, as I glare at the man, who injured him.

"Why not? _You_ were going to do just as much to him last year as he did to you. Which is far worse than what I just did,"

I then think back to all the events that happened last year. Marv and I's faces being smashed with paint cans; my hair being blown off with a blowtorch; Marv's face being smashed with an iron; and his feet mangled with Christmas ornament shards. As much as I would've liked to have killed the little bastard last year, I don't feel that way, anymore.

"Yeah, well, I don't feel that way, anymore..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" I exasperate. I know Frank's trying to get me to admit something that isn't true.

"Well, I just prefer to have him out for the night. Everything will be better in the morning, don't worry. Now, tie him up, so we can get some sleep," Frank speaks in an eerily calm voice, which just makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Tie him up?"

"Yes, tie him up,"

"And then do what with him?"

Why am I asking _him_ this? After all, _he's_ the one, who wants to do terrible things with the kid. I'm no longer wanting to, because I've changed my mind about that. If I sympathize with what happened to him on the street earlier, then I can sympathize with him for the rest of it. I know I've had the kid tied up not long ago, but Frank seems to be doing it, for no reason.

"Just leave him on the floor. Don't worry, as soon as he wakes up, he won't be going anywhere," As soon as the man heads for the bathroom, I just stand here, looking down at the poor kid, whose head I notice is bleeding...

 **Sarah's PoV:**

I wait for my step-Father's arrival, becoming more eager by the minute, because of my fear of being watched. I start to become jittery, tapping my foot and whistling, while looking around at the interior of the car. The radio is on, but low. I'm becoming more anxious about the situation, as I fear Bryan will never arrive.

As soon as I think that, though, I see a set of headlights pull in the parking lot. I'm pretty confident that it's Bryan, but I stay in the car, anyway, just to be sure that it really is him. The car pulls up beside me and turns off. It isn't long, until I see a man emerge from the vehicle, and the man is revealed as my step-Father.

Seeing that it's actually him, I step out of the vehicle and speak out to him, "Bryan?" He turns around and faces me, just as he's pulling a cigarette out of its package.

While lighting said item, he says, monotonously, "Hi, Sarah,"

I rush over to him, worried for my Mother's sake. I don't generally show worry and fear, but I will, when it comes to my Mother. "So, what's going on with her? Is she OK?"

He takes a puff on his cigarette, before answering, "I told you, I don't know. I left, before I found out,"

"Well, how are we going to find out?" I ask, with concern in my voice.

"Believe me, they'll let me know,"

"Who will?"

"The hospital, of course," He continues to puff on his cigarette, appearing to be almost emotionless.

"Well, are we still going to find Dad, Marv, and the kid?"

"Well, that's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

"Well..." I begin trying to tell him that Dad, Marv, and the kid aren't actually here, but I'm afraid he'll be mad.

"What is it?" he asks, through puffs of smoke. While I'm not a smoker myself, I don't overly mind the smell of cigarette smoke. Though, I don't think I'll ever take up the habit. After all, I really don't want to die of Lung Cancer...

"They're not exactly... here..." I fiddle with my fingers, as I nervously tell my step-Dad the truth. Bryan's never hurt me, but he's never had the greatest temper, either.

He pauses the action of taking another puff of his cigarette, when he just looks at me and asks, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know where they are, but they're not here..." I repeat myself, still nervous.

"Well, what the hell are we going to do, then?!" His anger starts to arise, now showing the emotion he's been keeping bottled up.

"I don't know! Find them, I guess!"

"They could be anywhere! Why don't we call them?!"

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because, what makes you think he's going to answer his phone?!"

"He will, won't he?!" Bryan continues shouting these questions at me.

"Na ah," I shake my head, as I proudly smirk. "If he does, he won't stay on very long."

"How come?"

"My Dad's afraid of me—afraid of _us_..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! You know what to do! :D Well, I didn't end in as good of a mood as when I started this, because my stomach has become nauseated. I hope I'm not getting the flu, because I actually have plans tomorrow! Anyway, what do you think of this (shorter than usual) chapter? Uncle Frank doesn't seem to have a problem with what he did to his very own nephew, but Harry seems to have more of a heart than he ever will. What are Uncle Frank's plans, anyway? I guess we'll just have to see! As for what's going on with Sarah and Bryan, how do you think they're going to find Harry and Kevin? (Marv seems to be out of the picture, for now...) Harry is, after all, afraid of them, so calling may not go as well as it should... We'll just have to see! ;) Well, other than that, I guess we'll see what happens in the near future! For now, adios! :D**

 ****READ BOTH OF THESE PLEASE****

 **PS: I promise to reveal what's happened to Marv! I have so many other PoV's to do, it's crazy! That's why I think a sequel is ideal for this story, because, let's be honest, this is going way too long... This is why _We Meet Again_ had _His Protector_ for a sequel. Even though this story is different, it's not as simple to have a sequel made, but that's what may need to be done. I have an idea as to how to do that, though, so just give me a chance! ;)**

 **PPS: I hope I'll get the chance to update tomorrow! If not, this is the reason why: Today (I guess you can say, since it's passed midnight), is my step-Mom and Grandma's Birthdays. If I'm feeling better, I'm going to be going out for brunch. Then, later, I'll be going to my Grandma's, so we can finish celebrating. I don't know what time I'll be getting home or what's going to happen, once I'm home, but if I don't update tomorrow, I promise to make it up on Monday! ;)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	84. Chapter 84: Let's Make a Deal

**A/N: Hello, peeps! Well, here I am, with a new chapter! I didn't stay as long at my Grandma's as I thought I was going to, so here I am, updating! :D Last chapter was quite interesting, wasn't it? We'll figure out what happens next, but, just so you know, I'm planning something in the future! ;) So, let's go!**

 **Chapter 84: Let's Make a Deal**

 **Harry's PoV:**

Seeing as how the kid's head is bleeding, I decide to take the time to stop it. I pull out a rag from my pocket—something I always keep handy; especially now, since I have that "M" implanted on the palm of my hand. I use the rag, so that I'm careful with what I touch. Though, instead of wrapping it around my hand, I bend down and compress it against the bleeding area of the poor kid's head. I haven't bound him up yet, so I don't know what Frank's going to say, once he exits the bathroom. For now, the kid's head is more important, but most of all, his leg. But, what can I do? I have to get him out of here, somehow...

There was a time, when I didn't care what happened to him. In fact, I was pretty damn near ready to kill him last year. Now, something's different. Something's changed... I'm not the same person I was even a couple hours ago. I feel the need to sympathize with him, and I'm the only one he's going to get sympathy from, unlike his bum Uncle. Dammit, Marv... Why can't you be here to do this job? Sooner than I expect, Frank emerges from the bathroom. I quickly glance behind me to see the man, but I face forward again immediately, wondering what he's going to say about this.

He strolls over a lot sooner than I thought he would. He must notice what I'm doing, because he asks, "What are you doing?"

"His head is bleeding," I answer, believing that's all I need to say.

"Yeah?" he answers, questioningly.

"So, I thought I'd help stop it, with this rag I so happen to have on me,"

"I didn't hit him _that_ hard, did I? It should stop bleeding on its own," I feel Frank looking over my shoulder, trying to see what I'm doing. In fact, it's quite uncomfortable, because I hate it, when people look over my shoulder.

"And if it doesn't? We should stop the blood now, while we have the chance,"

"Oh, look at you, Mr. Father Figure, now, are you?"

"I am _not_ a Father figure!" I defend, because that's the last thing I want to be called. I know Frank's trying to get under my skin. I'm pretty sure he knows that that's the way to do it, in order to get me to stop helping the kid, but it's not going to work.

"Oh, really? You're just a caretaker, are you?"

I pause for a moment, so I can think. I end up answering, "If that's what I'm being right now, then yes,"

"Well, what about his leg?" he asks. "Doesn't it need tending to, too?"

"Yes, but you won't let me get the help,"

I pull the rag away from Kevin's bleeding head, seeing as it's now a dark shade of red. I become concerned, when I see that there's a gash on the poor kid's head. I think, not only does he need help with his leg, but with his head now, too.

"Why not? You're bigger than me. Why don't you try to take me down? After all, we're in a safe enough place to do it,"

I fold the rag in my hands, thinking about the man's words. In fact, I wouldn't mind taking him down, but I wasn't going to, in case it caused too much drama. I don't want to get Bryan involved, because of what he's capable of, but if Frank's willing to fight, then I'll fight.

I look up at him, before standing up and asking, "Why?"

"Just to see who's the most powerful,"

"Just to see who's the most powerful, huh? Just look at me," I reply, continuing to fold the rag in my hands, despite how it has the kid's blood on it. "Don't you think _I_ could win? After all, I _am_ bigger than you."

"Looks can be deceiving. Why don't we give it a try?"

"Well, in this case, looks _aren't_ deceiving. I know I'm stronger than you,"

"Well, why don't we find out?" Frank asks, before glancing down at the kid. "After you tie up the kid, of course,"

"I'm not tying up the kid," I just slightly shake my head, almost trying to brush off Frank's words.

"Alright," He nods. I can tell, by the smirk on his face, that he's amused by something. "Alright. I'll make you a deal: If you win this fight, you can take the kid to see the doctor or whatever. But, if _I_ win, things go _my_ way, OK?"

"I can take him to the doctor, and then what? Just leave him somewhere for his parents to pick him up?" I ask, with slight confusion.

"No," he simply answers. He's making this deal, as if _he_ were the boss of this situation, but _I'm_ more of a boss than he'll ever be; despite how _Bryan_ is the true boss. "You take him to an underground doctor, have what needs to be done with him, and bring him back. But, if I find out that you're doing anything else, I'll come and get you."

"Oh, _really_?" I ask, amused by this man's threats.

"Really. So, are you willing?"

"Yeah, sure," I agree with the scumbag's offer.

"But, you have to tie up the kid first. Either way, he needn't not get away,"

" _'Needn't'_?" I question.

"Yes, needn't. Now, bind him up. Come on, I want to get this over with, so at least _one_ of us can sleep,"

"Why don't we just sleep, then?"

"Because, I want to do this,"

"Why?"

"To see who's the most powerful,"

"But, why so suddenly?"

"When I saw you not doing what I told you to do, it made me realize how much of a boss you truly are. Meaning, you don't like taking orders from anybody, especially Bryan,"

"You're right. I hate the bastard,"

I just shake my head and go over to where the ring of rope is kept. I did bring rope for the kid, even though I don't want to use it, anymore. Once I find it, I hang on to it, wondering if it's really best for me to do this. After all, I know I'm going to win this fight, because of how much stronger I am from Frank. I know I can get the kid out of this situation. I know I can...

 **Sarah's PoV:**

Bryan's eyes widen, surprised at the news about my Father. He still has the cigarette in his mouth, as he just stands there, I guess unable to gather the words as to what to say. "He's... He's afraid?" I know he's disbelieved by my words, but I know my Dad's fear of my step-Dad will be an advantage to the situation.

"Yep," I nod, proudly. I'm proud of this fact about my Dad, because it makes me feel better about what's going on with my Mom right now.

"So, what are we going to do to find them?"

"I guess our only option is to call Frank. After all, isn't he joining us in all this? In fact, he may have found them,"

"How would he have found them?" Bryan asks.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he has his way," I answer, before pulling out my cellphone, preparing myself to dial Frank's number. If this all goes right with Frank, I know exactly how this is going to go down...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Wow. I didn't expect a fight to start happening... That's not what I had planned at all, actually! Well, at least it's leading up to something! Anyway, speaking of the fight, are they actually going to engage in battle? What made Uncle Frank come up with such a crazy idea? I have a feeling Harry will win, but who knows, right? In the meantime, Kevin's supposed to be tied up, until further notice! Who knows what's going to happen, if either one of them win, right? As for Sarah, I know it's a shorter PoV, but at least Harry's longer PoV makes up for it! What do you think is going to happen, if she tries to call Uncle Frank? How would he have found Harry and Kevin, anyway? Who knows? In the meantime, we'll figure out what happens tomorrow (I'm pretty sure)! Ciao! :D**

 **PS: My stomach still feels unusual... I felt fine this morning, until after I ate breakfast. I wonder what's going on... I'm sure it's nothing major!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	85. Chapter 85: Fight for Flight

**AN: Hello again, folks! Well, here we are, with one of the closing chapters for _Streets of New York_! Don't worry, it won't be the end! I'll be starting the sequel within a few days after I finish this! But, I'll get into more detail about that, probably in the Author's Note at the end. For now, let's see what's going to happen in these PoV's!**

 **Chapter 85: Fight for Flight**

 **Harry's PoV:**

I finish binding the kid together, like how I had him, only a few hours ago. I stand up straight again and look at Frank, who's waiting to start. I don't know why he suddenly wants to do this... I thought he was tired? Frankly, I just want to forget about this and go to bed. But, for the sake of the child, I must do this. After all, I know I can win!

"So, are you ready to start this?" He raises his hands, in a fighting manner. Having him do that, makes me think this will be a gag fight. I'm ready to fight, and I don't have my hands raised like that.

"Not really, but I will, if it's to help your nephew,"

"Ha!" Frank laughs off my comment. "Do you _really_ think I want my nephew helped?"

"Well, no, but I will win this, anyway, and have him helped,"

"Well, what if I change the deal around?"

"Nope. I already agreed to this deal. I'm not backing out,"

"Well, I think I have the right to say..."

"Well, you don't," I firmly reply, cutting him off. "Now, do you want to get this done and over with, or not? I'm fucking tired, for God's sake..."

"Alright. If you want to start, we'll start," Frank finally replies, so we can get this over with. Though, just as I'm about ready to take a swing at him, I hear a cellphone. It's not mine, so it has to be Frank's.

"Oh, for fuck sakes..." he curses, before strutting over to where he dropped his satchel. He's clearly pissed, because of his groaning. Once he finds his phone, he pulls it out and answers, "What?" He's still pissed, but his face quickly drops, when he discovers who it is on the other end. My face drops, too, when I hear him question the name of the person, who's on the other end, "Sarah?" Oh, fuck... "What do you want?" There's a bit of silence, as he listens to what my daughter has to say. Why did she call _him_? Is it because she knows I don't want to talk to her? "Mmhmm. Yep. We still have him," he answers, most-likely talking about the kid. "You what? Oh, really? Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"What?" I ask, curious.

Frank waves me off, as he tries to listen to what my bitch of a daughter is saying. "Yeah. Mmhmm. Yep. That's what we're planning," I really hope he isn't telling her that we're going to Vegas... Since that's what I figure, I use my hand to gesture across my neck for him to stop. He waves me off again, so he can continue to talk to the one I want to keep this kid away from. "Alright. I guess we'll meet you there, then," He hangs up, and I become slightly fearful, because I figure that's what he told her. He just looks up at me and asks, "What?"

"You told her, didn't you?" I clench my fists.

"What?"

"About Vegas. You told her we're going to Vegas, didn't you?"

"What if I did?" He shrugs, wondering what the big deal is.

"I don't want her to know we're going to Vegas!" I raise my voice to the stupid man.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?!"

"I was trying to tell you!"

"No, you weren't! Besides, I was trying to talk to your daughter, anyway! By the way, why the hell would she call _me_?!" he asks, pointing to his chest.

"Because, she doesn't want to talk to me right now!"

"Oh? But, she's willing to meet us in Vegas?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because of the kid!" I aim my hand down at him. I glance down at him, seeing that he's still out cold.

"Or, it's because she knows you're afraid of her!"

"I am not!" I quickly defend.

"Oh, _really_? Call her, then,"

"There's no need to," There really isn't a reason to, but I also don't want to call her.

"Oh, _really_?"

"Yes. You just got off the phone with her, after all,"

"Well, she's _your_ daughter," He crosses his arms. "Shouldn't _you_ be able to call her, too?"

"Well, yes, but I won't!" I argue back.

"Why not?"

He's finally got on my nerves, so I shout back, "Because, I don't want to!"

There's now an awkward silence between us, until Frank finally says, "Well, OK, then... I guess now that that's taken care of, how about you and me get it on?"

"That sounds incredibly sick..."

"Well, it wasn't meant to be. Now, are you still willing to do this, or not? After all, I've been wanting to be finished a long time ago,"

"I've been ready to do this, since the beginning. And I should've, when you revealed where we were going to my bitch of a daughter,"

"Oh... Well, so I guess that means you're ready, is it?"

"Yes, I sure I am," I've never been more serious in my life... I get ready to punch the crap out of this jerk, as I now raise my fists, so that I'm prepared. Again, I know I can win this...

 **Sarah's PoV:**

I hang up as soon as I finish talking to the kid's Uncle. As I close my phone, I'm asked by my step-Father, "So, what's the deal?"

I'm looking down at my phone, thinking about the revenge I'm going to have on my Father and Marv. Frank's already there with them, but I'm sure he's not going to get in the way. Frank didn't seem to ask too many questions, but I know it's going to be a shock to them all, when they realize the true reason why I'm going to Vegas to meet them. I'm not going there to help with the kid, I'm going there to get even and get the kid for us...

I glance up at Bryan, thinking about, not only all of this, but the possible fate of my Mother. The only thing I say, so that he understands, is, "We're going to Vegas..."

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Thanks again! :D Sorry about Sarah's PoV being a tad too short (who am I kidding? It's WAY too short), but at least we're closing in on where this is going to end! It's been revealed that they're going to meet in Vegas, but not if Harry can help it, right? After all, he's willing to protect Kevin (unlike the Harry before)! How do you think this fight is going to go down? You thought you'd get that answer last chapter, but it will, for sure, be next chapter! I guess, until further notice, I bid you adieu! :D**

 ****READ PLEASE****

 **PS: I said in the beginning Author's Note that I'd go into more detail about the sequel, so I am! :) My plan is to have one, maybe two more chapters for this story, until I take a bit of a break! I plan on proofreading, not only the chapters of this story I never got to, but my _Home Alone_ Halloween story! Well, the final chapter, anyway... I also plan on beta reading GIJoeFan985's story as soon as he's finished! So, after a bit of a break for a few days, is when I'll start the sequel! I don't know what's all going to happen, but at least I'll be able to have more detail! Plus, I'll still do the sequel, despite how I'll be getting a job! I'm doing this, because we all know how long this story is becoming, right? Well, I hope it all goes well, because that's what I'm planning! :D**

 ****THIS YOU DON'T REALLY HAVE TO READ****

 **PPS: I found the most amazing discovery on FanFiction last night! O.O Since I accidentally screwed up on the chapter title for Chapter 73 (yes, I just got to proofreading it last night), I figured out how to change it: by the little pencil beside the chapter title! It was awesome! :D Also, I realized at the end of that chapter, that I forgot to sign my username... Whoops!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	86. Chapter 86: Fight for Flight II

**A/N: Hello, folks! :D Well, I believe this is the second to last chapter for this story! At least, before the sequel starts! ;) So, what do you think is going to happen next? Well, we only have a couple more chapters to find out! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 86: Fight for Flight II**

 **Harry's PoV:**

Frank and I are both in fighting stances. I know there's no need for me to worry, because I know, with one blow to this guy, he's going to be out cold. And I don't need a weapon to do it, either... "Well, who's going to take the first swing?"

"It really doesn't matter to me," I answer the man.

It's almost like we're in a wrestling match, the way we're standing. But, just like a wrestling match, it's going to be surprising who takes the first shot. Frank seems to be the one, who takes the first swing at me, but I'm easily able to avoid him. Once he's over to where I am, I'm able to grab ahold of him around his neck.

I'm easily able to give him a headlock, as he's unable to get away. He struggles to break free, but I'm, of course, much stronger than him. It doesn't take long for his struggles to become weaker, until he finally stops and falls unconscious. His body falls limp under my arm, so it's time to finally drop him. I would take this chance to shoot him, but my main focus is to get the kid out of here as fast as I can. So, that's what I do.

I pick up the kid from the floor, not worrying that he's tied up, because I'll untie him later. For now, my goal is to get him out of here, and out to the car. I really should've shot Frank, while I had the chance, but then that would most definitely have been a genocide tonight. As much as I could shoot him, I won't.

Once I'm out to the hallway, carrying the kid, bridal style, I run down said room, hoping to reach the staircase, without Frank sneaking up on me. In fact, I'm surprised how easy it was to take him down... This isn't too good to be true, is it? I _did_ win that fight fairly, didn't I? It doesn't matter. As long as I get the kid out of here, alive...

I rush down the stairs, trying not to tumble down them and break my face, as well as the kid. Now that I'm in the main lobby, I look behind me, paranoid that Frank's going to sneak up on me. I just hope my chokehold worked on him, and he'll be out for quite awhile—at least until I'm able to get this kid to the doctor. Though, we'd both need more than a doctor, if Frank catches me, because he'll have us both dead. We'd need a hearse...

I'm finally able to run out of the building, but as soon as I do, I'm running short on breath. I haven't ran this much in a long time. It's especially difficult for someone my age, and while carrying an eighty-pound kid. I stand here, trying to catch my breath. I'm unable to place my hands on my knees, because of the child in my hands, but standing here, taking it easy, is better than nothing. It's better than having a heart attack, that's for sure...

I look up at the building behind me, hoping Frank's still up there, unconscious, in that same room. I sure as hell hope I can get the kid out of here, before that horrible act is done to him all over again. If that were to happen, I'd feel guilty, because I know what it's like, and I know I could've done something to save him...

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! :D I'm sorry this isn't as long as the other chapters, but I plan to have an extended chapter for the one last hurrah! This chapter is just leading up to that point! ;) What do you think will happen? How are they going to get to Vegas? That's _if_ they get to Vegas... Don't worry, I know how this is going to go, and I'm looking forward to it! I hope you all saw my "PS" in the last Author's Note! It does have some important information in it! I don't always blab, you know! ;) Anyway, I think that's all I need to say! (Except for the fact that that fight was way too easy...) Until next time's big chapter, take care! :D**

 **PS: I made a boo-boo last chapter! Nothing major, but when I said I screwed up on Chapter 73's name, it really was Chapter 71. Chapter 73 is where I left off for proofreading! Oops. Anyway, I think that's all I need to say! Oh! GiovanniGo messaged me about a poll of theirs on their profile. If you're interested, go check it out!**

 **PPS: Random information for the day: I was tortured with crap for music, until my cousin put on one of my favourite stations! XD It was a blast, when it was music we could both finally agree on!**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	87. Chapter 87: A Way Out

**A/N: Welcome back, folks! :D Here's the TRUE second-to-last chapter for the amazing** _ **Streets of New York**_ **story! I don't think there's anything else to say, except for us to go! :D**

 **Chapter 87: A Way Out**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

I wake up, finding myself slightly in motion. I don't think about it at first, because I believe I'm dreaming, but the feeling is all too real. So, I open my eyes, and it's revealed to me that I'm in a moving vehicle. I really am awake, right? The last thing I remember, I wasn't able to see very long, until I was knocked over the head again. What exactly all happened, anyway? I have a ripping headache…

I go to reposition myself, not thinking, until I realize that I'm able to. Now that I remember, I was bound up before, but now, I'm not. Am I safe, or something? I look around me, seeing that I'm in the back, on the floor, of a darkened car. If I were in a police car, I wouldn't be on the floor. I wouldn't be on the floor, if I were with my parents, either…

"How are you doing back there, kiddo?" My eyes widen, when I realize that Harry, whose voice I heard, knows I'm awake.

"I'm… OK…" I speak, in broken words, because of the pain and discomfort I'm in. At least I'm not tied up…

"Does your head hurt, at all?"

"Yes…" I painfully admit, remembering how Harry's trying to help me.

"OK. What about your leg?"

"It's… fine…" I admit, because my head is the main source of my discomfort right now.

"Well, I'm taking you to the doctor to get it treated," I become a little hopeful, when he mentions the doctor, but I remember that I can't get too excited, because, honestly, how much help can I get from an underground doctor?

"Well…" I start, trying to gather the words for what I want to say. "My head is the main source of my discomfort right now…"

"Well, don't worry, I'll get you there. I have the only vehicle, so I hope Frank doesn't somehow catch up to us,"

"What if he does?"

"Then, I'm just going to have to put my gun to some use, then, won't I?"

I shout, despite my headache, "You're gonna shoot my Uncle?!" I start to panic at the fact, despite how my Uncle doesn't care whether I'm dead or alive, or not. After all, he's still family…

"What are you getting so worked up about, kid? After all, _he's_ the one, who wants to kill you…"

"Well, yes, but…"

"But, what?"

"He's… my Uncle…"

"Yeah. An Uncle who wants to kill you…"

"I know, but… still…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's not going to be a problem. I don't know what was entirely said during the conversation between your Uncle and my daughter, but I have a feeling they have something planned for the future. That's why I wanted to get you out of there,"

"When did she call Uncle Frank?"

"When you were unconscious,"

"What did she want?"

"I told you, I don't know,"

"Oh… Right…"

My brain isn't working properly, because of all the smacks to my head; I'm really out of it. At least I'll be able to get some sort of help, even if it _is_ from an underground doctor. It's silent for another few minutes, as I decide to lift myself up onto the seat, since I have more freewill now.

"Whatcha doing?" I freeze, as I'm in the midst of lifting myself up onto the seat—with only my hands and my good leg—thinking I'm in trouble.

I stutter, as I answer, "N-Nothing… Just… lifting myself up on the seat…"

"Oh, OK. No matter,"

I breathe out a sigh of relief, because I know the old Harry wouldn't have been so lenient. As soon as I plop myself down onto the seat, I stretch out my leg, as it starts to give me a little bit of pain. My head is absolutely killing me, and I wouldn't be surprised if I had a concussion. I was expecting to be able to go to sleep, but my Uncle Frank decided it'd be best to put me in an _unconscious_ sleep.

I look out the window, thankful I'm able to see my surroundings. Despite how we were supposed to go to Vegas, I really don't think I would've been able to see the beautiful city very much. So, I'm taking advantage of the fact now, of being able to see everything. We seem to be in some sort of city, because buildings and streetlights are once again passing me. I smile one of the first smiles, since I haven't been able to, for most of the night. This is a smile of hopefully some freedom coming my way…

Not knowing exactly what's going to happen after we leave the doctor, I ask, "What's gonna happen, once we leave the doctor?" Even though my head hurts, I need to ask these things.

"Why? What do _you_ think is going to happen?"

"We're not still going to Vegas, are we?" I ask, with slight fear. As much fun as it would be to go to Vegas, say, with my family, I most definitely don't want to go with the people, who just simply want to abuse me.

"What do _you_ think?"

"Umm, no?" I answer, with question in my voice.

"Correct. You're smart,"

"That shouldn't be news to you…" I painfully say my sarcastic comment.

"Heh. You're very funny, squirt…" Harry says, in his usual tone, but I believe I'm able to be a little more open and sarcastic with him, since he's had an apparent change of heart.

I just look up at the ceiling, trying to gather my thoughts and grasp what's really happening right now. I just can't believe, in such a short amount of time, how things have changed with, not only Harry, but with a lot of things, too. Though, I'm mostly surprised at the change in Harry.

Unknowing how far we are from the underground doctor, I lean forward and ask, "How much longer, until we get there?"

"Not much longer, kid. We're almost there," I don't know what else to say, so I just sit back in my seat and continue taking advantage of my surroundings passing me by. It's silent until we slow down, with Harry announcing, "Well, we're here now!" I look at the direction of where we're pulling in, and I see a building, not much different from the others. Though, there's a concrete slope that leads to an entryway underneath. We pull over to the side of the road, and I become anxious, because it means that I'll soon be able to receive the help for my leg that I so desperately need. Now that we're parked, Harry tells me, "I'll be right back there to get you, kid," He exits from the front of the vehicle and is soon back to where I am. He opens the door, allowing the cold air to whirl in from outside. He takes ahold of my arm and my back, helping me out from the back of the vehicle. I'm used to being forced out of cars, especially by Harry, so this is quite unusual. Now that I'm outside, I place pressure on my good leg, while Harry still has ahold of me. After he closes the backdoor, he asks, "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you doing this?" I look up at him and ask.

"Because, I'm not one of those jerks, who wants to do unspeakable things to you. Believe me, I know what it's like,"

"But, why so sudden?"

"Like I said, I don't want you involved with those sick jerks,"

He then takes me off my feet, carrying me bridal style, so I don't have to walk and take up more time. He carries me down the slope to the entryway of the building, and my nerves become worse, since I don't know what's going to happen. Though, unlike before, I guess I have Harry to help me, in case things get too bad.

Now that we're down the slope, Harry knocks on the door, while he still has ahold of me. My gut starts to form knots of nervousness, while we wait for an answer at the door. As soon as the door opens, what's revealed is a big, burly man, who probably weighs double Harry's weight, and is significantly taller. He has gray hair and fat lips. I, probably as well as Harry, are feeling intimidated by this much larger man.

It's even more intimidating, when asks, "Can I help you?"

Even though this guy is supposed to be a doctor, his voice is the thing that really freaks me out the most. He almost sounds like Arnold Schwarzenegger. This guy will have to prove that he's truly going to help me; otherwise, I can see why underground doctors give even _Harry_ the creeps…

 _ **To be Continued…**_

…

 **A/N: Well, thanks again! :D I'm so sorry, I know I told you that this was going to be the last chapter, but I changed my mind, just to add that much more suspense for you! I just thought it was the perfect place to end! I also changed the beginning Author's Note, for this very reason. ;) Plus, and this is completely ridiculous, but I hated the idea of having this story end on an uneven chapter, so that's why it's going to be 88 chapters, instead of 87. Well, Harry's change of heart got Kevin out of that situation, and they're now at the underground doctor's. As intimidating as the guy is, do you really think he can help Kevin? Also, do you think Uncle Frank will catch up to them? There's only one way to find out—by reading the FOR REAL final chapter! :o I just thought,** ' _ **Why make this chapter longer than it needs to be? Let's give me the perfect amount of story to work with tomorrow!'**_ **You'll see what happens. ;) Other than that, I don't think there's anything else I need to say, except for adieu! :D**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


	88. Chapter 88: A Way Out II

**A/N: Hello again! Welcome to the REAL final chapter! I know last chapter was supposed to be THE last chapter, but I thought doing an extra chapter would be better! Though, just remember: I won't be starting the sequel for a few days yet! For now, let's go with this final installment of** _ **What Happens on the Streets of New York**_ **! :D**

 **Chapter 88: The Final Chapter (Before the Sequel): A Way Out II**

 **Kevin's PoV:**

The large man continues to stand in the doorway, waiting for a reply from Harry, but as I look at Harry, I believe he's too startled for words. Yep, I guess this place is too intimidating, even for Harry… "Well, what do you want?" his deep voice pushes.

"Umm… My kid here…" _His_ kid, huh? "Is in need of medical attention," The man grumbles, before looking down at me. I look up at him, trying to appear to be the pitiful sight I really am.

Finally, the creepy man says to us, "Hmm… Alright, you can come in," Did he really need to think about it? He walks away from the doorway, and Harry follows him in, while carrying me. As soon as I look at, and even smell, the place, my eyes start to water and my nose starts to tickle. What the hell is that stench? "Come on along back here." the underground doctor invites.

By the look on Harry's face, I can tell he's just as nervous as I am about this whole thing. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he's had experience with something like this. Is that why underground doctors are too sketchy for him? I want to continue looking at Harry, but I can't help but look around at my surroundings. With a place, such as this, I'm really starting to question if I'm able to get help here, or not.

"Are you really sure this is sanitary?" I whisper to Harry, as I continue to fearfully look around.

"It's either this or you suffer, kid. I ain't going to no hospital,"

"I know, but… really?" I question this area, seeing the horrors surrounding me.

There's dried vomit, blood, and urine stains on the floor. The "doctor" isn't even wearing a uniform, it's just a grey sweater. That just proves to me his unprofessionalism… If he _did_ have a uniform, what could possibly be on it? The same as what's covering the floors? I look up at the ceiling, noticing how some of the lights are flickering. I also see some cracks in said ceiling, where there has to be leaks with every rainfall. With all I'm seeing, plus some mold and mildew from the water dripping in, no wonder I nearly want to die from the smell… Though, as I look closer, I swear some of the ceiling is going to fall. Heck, pieces of it are chipping down here and there! And one just so happens to drop down on Harry's hat-covered head, making him curse.

Harry speaks to me, under his breath, "This is why I didn't want to come here, kid…"

"Yeah, even _I'm_ questioning it, too… How do I know any of the equipment he's going to use is sanitary?"

"Well, I'll just make sure he sanitizes them, alright?"

"Yeah. I don't want to end up with some foreign virus, all because of the lack of sanitized products… No wonder nobody's here. They probably all got sicker after leaving this place than what they came to have treated,"

"You coming?" the burly man asks, from the backroom. From here, it looks a lot brighter and happier than this dead place. Though, looks can be deceiving… What the heck kind of place is this, anyway?

"Uh, yeah, yeah,"

Harry remains a little startled, as he answers the "doctor". He now speeds up, so that we can get to the backroom, where it's a fresher-looking place. The "doctor" is waiting for us, and we finally make it to the backroom. I look around, and it's surprisingly clean-looking, but, as before, looks can be deceiving.

"Alright. Put him up on the gurney," Harry sets me down on the paper sheet-covered surface, and I just look down at my hands, fearful as to how this is going to work. "Alright," the man starts, surprisingly washing his hands. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This place…" Harry mutters, under his breath.

"What?" The doctor glances back, as he shuts off the sink, preparing to dry his hands.

"Oh, umm… His leg, it's broken… Also, his head needs to be looked at,"

"Well, what happened?" He dries his hands, as he asks.

"He…" Harry starts to talk, but I get it in my mind now to speak the truth. Even though this guy looks to be a criminal, I take this chance to get the help, while I can.

"My leg was broken in an accident, and then I was hit over the head!" I blurt out, before Harry even has the chance to talk. Harry just looks back at me, with his eyes wide and a look of disbelief. My stomach starts to form knots, as I believe that the old Harry's going to come back and punish me.

"What?" the "doc" questions, just to be sure he heard me right.

"What the fuck, kid?!" Harry, the old Harry, shouts at me.

"Uh, is this true?" The other man doesn't seem to know what to say, as he points a finger to the both of us. He's confused, and I don't think that's a good sign…

"No! It is NOT!" Harry replies back, and I know he's going to have it out for me now. I think I just blew my chance to have a nice Harry…

"Yes, it is!"

"Doc, would you just treat the kid?!" Harry jabs a finger towards my way, while supposedly ordering the man, who's much scarier than him.

"Well, I don't know if you're…"

"What if I am?" I completely forgot that Harry had a gun, despite how he said he'd kill my Uncle Frank, if he had to. I remember this, because he points a gun out from inside his coat, as if warning the man to do his job. The grey-haired man takes a step back, while looking at the gun. He has the right to fear being shot, because I know what Harry's capable of. "Now, treat the kid,"

"Harry, you don't have to…"

My protest instantly becomes thin, because he shouts at me, "Shut up!" He looks at the "doctor" again and warns, "I ain't kidding, Doc… Tend to the kid now, if you know what's good for you,"

"Alri… Alright…" he stutters, as he reaches for his gloves, followed by his tools; all the while trembling. As soon as he has what he needs, he makes his way over to where I am. This whole time, Harry hasn't hid the gun once. It's still in the same position. The "doctor" seems to bring himself to ask, "Are you sure that's really necessary?"

"What? This gun? Ha. I don't trust you to do this, without it pointing out…"

"If you say so…" The man completely disagrees with Harry's words, as I do, too. He now talks to me, saying, in a kinder voice than I thought he had, "Do you mind laying down for me, son?" I just slightly nod and do as the man says. I've never had a broken bone before, so I don't know what's in store. Especially when it comes to a "doctor", who's not in the medical profession… "Jesus… How long was this leg left untreated for?" the deep-voiced guy asks after pulling up my pant leg.

"Hey, it wasn't _my_ idea to have it left untreated. It was the other guy's…" Meaning, my Uncle…

I know best than to blurt anything else out, because I know Harry's serious, when it comes to using a gun. Plus, I know he's already pissed at me, so I don't want the gun to be turned on _me_ next…

"Well, whose was it?"

"Nevermind. Just keep working, Doc,"

"Alright…" he huffs and shakes his head. "Now, this may hurt a little, but I'm trying to get the swelling down, OK, kiddo?" I only nod, as the tears unwillingly start peeking out from my eyes. "Don't worry. By the way, my name's Dr. Grisby, but you can just call me Gus," Gus… If I remember correctly, the guy who brought my Mother home to me was also named Gus. "What's your name?"

"Nevermind his name," Harry cuts me off, before I'm even able to say something. "Just keep working, Doc. The kid will be fine."

"I'm just trying to make small talk here, Sir," I know this big, burly man is scared of Harry's gun, because his looks are, indeed, deceiving. "Now, hold on," Gus is now talking to me again, just before a cold compress is placed on my leg. I scream out and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to bare the pain. "Sorry, bud." he apologizes, with more sympathy than I've ever seen in my heartless Uncle.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Harry still seems to be concerned for me, despite how I spilled the partial truth.

"I'm just putting ice on his leg, Sir. It helps with the swelling,"

"The swelling?!" Harry seems pissed, and I believe also concerned, at that word.

"Well, yes. After all, his leg was left untreated for however long,"

"Well, that's not _my_ doing!" Harry defends. I can't see what's going on, because my eyes are still squeezed shut from the pain. Tears are even starting to streak down my face more, because of how painful it is.

"I'm not saying it is, Sir…" There's silence, as I manage to open my eyes. I can see Gus on the other side of the room, collecting more items. He seems to know what he's doing, despite the shitty place this is. "Sir, are you going to be watching my entire move? After all, I _do_ have magazines in here for people to read,"

"Would you stop it with the 'sir'? I'm not reading magazines that are twenty years old. Just get going, would you? I have places to be,"

"Alright. Just saying…" I can't believe Harry's back to his old attitude again, and I think it's all because of me. Though, I have reason to believe he doesn't hate me again, because he seemed concerned, when I cried out in pain. I see the doctor bringing something over to where I am, which I believe is to be a splint. I most definitely will need a splint… and some crutches. "Now, this might hurt, but I'm going to secure your leg, OK?"

"Do I need crutches?"

"We'll get there. For now, you need to rest up. After all, if you've hit…" Gus looks over at Harry, before looking back at me and finishing, "… your head, then you most definitely will need it treated, too,"

"Well, how long is that going to take?"

I know Harry's eager to get out of here, because he's wanting to get away from Uncle Frank, and even Sarah and Bryan, if they happen to show up. That, and he's terrified of the mere sight of this place…

"Well, it's hard to say… It all depends on how bad his injury is,"

"Well, can you look please?" Harry prods, urgently.

"That's what I'm doing," Gus breathes out, I believe trying to keep his cool against Harry, who was originally afraid of him. Just as Gus is checking my head for the severity of my injury, there's a knock on the door. "Oh, I wonder who that could be…"

Gus starts away from me, but Harry stops him, pressing the gun against the large man's stomach. "Don't you walk away from him. After all, he's a patient of yours. Nevermind who's at the door,"

"Mister, I'm a doctor, and if people need my help, I'm going to give it to them. If it's not urgent, they can wait. That's why I have, as you said, twenty-year-old, outdated magazines. Now, would you please excuse me? This is, after all, _my_ business,"

"It's a shitty business, if you ask me…"

"That's your opinion, Sir," Gus starts to walk away, as Harry seems to give up the threat with the gun.

"It is! And quit calling me 'sir'!"

"I'm sorry, it's just a habit, _Mister_!" he emphasizes the last word, and I can't help but laugh a little.

This guy happens to be a nice person, but since Harry's pissed off, he's not giving him that chance. I guess the look of this place is what Harry's scared of; not the doctor, himself. In my opinion, the man's better than I thought!

"Hey, what are you laughing about?" Harry still has the gun in-hand, but I'm not worried that he'll shoot me, so I continue with my laughing, uncaring if it's hurting my head.

I don't find the harm in answering, "Nothing,"

Harry just sighs and rolls his eyes, while looking back out to the direction of the near-dead area. Though, he seems to jerk forward, before cursing, "What the fuck?!"

The next thing I hear, is a gunshot, followed by the greeting from a voice I'm all too familiar with, "Hello, Harry…"

 **THE**

 **END**

…

 **A/N: And there we have it—the very final chapter for** _ **What Happens on the Streets of New York**_ **! :D I'm shocked, really… I wasn't expecting this to be finished tonight, but I did it! Do you know why? I saved the part I had planned for this chapter for the beginning of the sequel. ;) I think it'd be a great start, just like how it would've been a good ending! Though, I promise you, I will go into the other PoV's! I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on back at the Plaza, Aunt Leslie, Debbie, and what's happened to the money! Frankly, I've lost track of the money… But, don't worry, I'll find it again! :D Well, I think I'll leave you in that suspense, as I won't further discuss the chapter, like I usually do. ;) All I'll say, is that certainly went unexpectedly (thank you, Kevin)! Jeez… I really do want to discuss it, but nope! I won't! This is the last chapter, after all! I'm not taking up an entire page, discussing it! And I have already, haven't I? Oh well… Anyway, I'll see you peeps next time, when I post the sequel in a few days! ;) Take care! :D**

 **PS: I almost forgot! I thank GIJoeFan985 for accidentally giving me the description of the underground doctor's place! I pretty much did what he said, and put it in my own words! Also, the thing about the twenty-year-old, outdated magazines was also from him! :)**

 **\- Majora's Mask Freak184**


End file.
